Careful What You Wish For
by Riverseithr
Summary: Raven is transported into another dimension with three of her favorite characters. Through fangirl-ism, insanity, and adventures she deals with the consequences of her wish. WARNING: Language, Adult Situations, Suggestive Content, Hinting to Lemons, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Grounds

Alright, about midway through reading some other works by people I had this crazy idea. Stick your favorite bishi bad a**** together and stick myself with them. First thought is rape, rape, rape. More rape, but I decided to keep that probably till the very end...well the actuality of it happening. Dreaming while adventuring with them is however another completely different story which I hope to soon explore. Yes I am a pervert. Stick yourself in a room with one of your fave anime characters and see how long you last, or how long their clothes can hold on before being mauled.

Main Character is Raven. She ends up meeting a guy and given a necklace that transports her to another dimension and then gives her the abilities of a demon; like blasting purple energy orbs at enemies with her 'Aura', telekinesis, and transformation (which happens at inopportune moments). She also has that pesky female fox demon going into heat (Which depending on fanfiction sometimes the females go into heat, sometimes the males do, and others they are more human with that instinct and won't go into heat.) but I will save that for later. I don't wanna be rapping anyone too soon. I wanted this fanfic to be really funny and let me get some of my spastic impulses out there with some of the more or less funny, if not corny humor I come up with.

Character wise, I have tweaked with their personalities a bit to fit the story, so uber fangirls don't kill me. It will be explained if you read. I am sorry if you don't like it. Later on in the chapters, the personalities kinda go back to where they should be, but not quite. Since it would be hard for me to try and have them be in proximity if they had their original personalities, and I can't have that if I want a story, even if it is sorta on crack.

* * *

Dragon Con* was just around the corner and I couldn't wait. I had spent most of the year preparing for my new experience with better costumes and the ability to finally drink in public. My roommate Zack was finishing packing the bags before we headed out.

"So is everything set?" I asked him.

"Almost, trying to decide if I need to bring sunscreen. Remember last year when we were stuck in that line for two hours and you had a massive sunburn?" he told me.

Hating my pale complexion and bright blue eyes, when it came to the summer, lots of sunburn and glare, I groaned. I would need the extra protection but I did have long sleeve costumes this year, "No, I came prepared."

We loaded up the car with various things such as costumes, accessories, make-up, and a few pillows because they were going to be staying at my sister's place down in Atlanta instead of renting a hotel room. Zack called Ashley and when we made sure she was expecting us, we made our way down. Luckily we managed to get there after the morning rush hour and before lunch. Zack and I unpacked our things and handed Ashley and her boyfriend tickets as payment for letting us stay.

"Okay we are going as whatever tomorrow and then we can go as Bleach characters. Oh snap! I left Kisuke's hat on the table! Crap, guess we will have to pick up a hat and paint it," I said unpacking my outfit for tomorrow.

"Want to dress up for today, even though it is pre-registration day?" asked Ashley.

"Sure why not, what could happen?"I agreed.

After we dressed and then piled up into the car and headed towards the Sheraton to get our name tags printed. After painstaking hours of waiting in line we headed out to see if there were any shows lined up for Thursday. Last year Zack and I befriended Voltaire, after I leaped up onstage and held a sign for his Hell in a Hand basket. This year if I was given the chance again, I would, and I had a video camera just in case. This year I had made a Deady costume to surprise him with and I was grinning from ear to ear with excitement, picturing the look on his face.

"Raven! Earth to Raven!" said Ashley with her hand waving over my face.

"Yep?" I replied, snapping back to reality.

"Bishi, twelve o'clock. So kidnapping? That isn't so bad...I mean we will feed them coo-Zomygawd! Is that? Bye guys we will see you later, we have cell phones!" said Ashley jerking me in a random direction.

"What...was that?" asked Zack.

"I think that elf is going to get 'lost' rather quickly. Between Ashley's boobs, and Raven's ability to make anything into rope. We better stop them," said Shaun.

"Dude, no way. Last time that happened, Raven dressed me up in a school girl outfit and paraded me around. I have some pride," said Zack backing away,"They can bail themselves out of jail."

Ashley sped towards the dressed up Legolas and stopped just short of running into him. She casually bumped into him and began to play 'I am so clumsy' girl. Flirting constantly, we were sending mental pictures to one another of what we were going to do to the poor boy. Not even five minutes later another female elf strutted her way towards the guy and began sending 'back the fuck off...my boyfriend' messages.

"Oh well, thanks for the invitation to the party. We may show up, I mean it is so easy to get lost," I said grabbing my sister and retreating. When out of earshot of the woman,"Oh my god, I think she was trying to flay us with her mind, or set us on fire."

"Do you blame her, with a chest like this," pointing at her 'accident causing' DDs,"who wouldn't!"

"Wha-?" I said when I caught myself drooling,"Okay I have to admit. They are spectacular."

We walked around and had pictures taken of us with people and by random people until around six when we were going to meet up at one of the restraunts in the hotel. We were running late as usual before Ashley stopped and began looking around.

"Agh! I have to go...again, bathroom," she said bee lining her way towards the nearest one.

While Ashley was in the rest room I occupied myself with small talk, though with me it was normally with a wall. I just found it more interesting arguing with imaginary people than with those of the reality kind. I was in mid argument about whether or not my faux tail would look better if I stapled it to my pants or if I just cut a hole through some old ones when a strange and very well dressed old man walked by looking rather confused.

I ran up to him,"Hey man. You need some help?"

"Um yes actually I am looking for a friend, they are staying here but I don't remember where," he said.

"Here lemme help. I what is their name?" I asked him, leading them to the concierge.

"Nathan Blank," he said.

"Um, excuse me. I am looking for a Nathan...Blank. My friend here is looking for the room he is staying in," I told the lady at the desk.

"We aren't allowed to...Oh Mister Black. I didn't realize..He is in room 2705," she said looking nervous.

"So Mister Black. There you go," I happily smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Thank you Miss..." he said.

"Oh Raven," I said handing him a hand.

"Oh that is nice," he said shaking mine, "Here is something for you. To repay your kindness."

He took out a beautiful necklace and handed it to me. I stared at the brilliant blue ribbon and the quarter sized purple and black pendant. I had only intently stared and drooled over it for what I thought was a few seconds and looked up.

"Hey look man-I. Where did he go?" I asked the lady.

"Where did who go? Did you need any help?" she replied.

"I-uh, no. Thank you," I said before wandering back to where Ashley was.

Ashley was waiting, tapping her foot in place so hard that some of the sparkles on her fairy wings were coming off. As I spotted my sister she marched over to me and grabbed my arm," And where exactly have you been?"

"Helping old people and small children," I smarted off.

"Yeah, whatever, and I am the Queen of England. No matter, let's go, we are late," she said heading over to the restraunt.

The boys greeted us as they sat down and picked up the menu. After they ordered I told them the story of Mr. Black and the odd instance.

"You should return it," said Zack.

"No, it is too pretty and haven't you been listening. He disappeared into thin air," I told him.

"Yeah and that 'few seconds' was probably close to fifteen minutes. I know how you like shiny stuff," he teased.

"Yeah yeah, just don't cut yourself on that oh so sharp intellect," I jested back.

"Ha ha. I mean we are here for four days, you are bound to run into him again," said Shaun.

"Okay but can I keep it tonight. I mean it is a spiky heart necklace with sapphire blue ribbon, and I doubt it is worth even five bucks," I said cuddling it to my face.

"I think she has it in for that necklace," said Zack, "Thank god. I was sure I was going to have to bail you out of jail this year for kidnapping. I mean that elf never had a chance."

We both sighed and replied,"Taken."

"So if I dressed up like that what would you do, Miss Ashley?" asked Shaun.

"Never see daylight again," I answered for her.

"Okay I am finding him, taking a long walk with him, and stealing his outfit," teased Shaun, sending Ashley into fits of half mad-half wanting him to do it.

I tied the necklace around my neck and wore the thing like a badge. Some people even complimented it, and my faux large cat ears I made myself, and my tail. This year I even went out of my way and got a manicure, which caused major teasing from my friends that the world was coming to an end. I did consider myself a guy trapped in a really cute looking body sometimes, though my exterior screamed female. I just wasn't patient enough or cut out to be really feminine. Not like the many guys I dated, and lusted after, who were more feminine than me but my friends did tease me that an ogre was more feminine than I was when they got the chance. Walking casually with the group, eying some people dressed as some of my favorite characters, I thought to myself about the three greatest men in my opinion and how I wanted to meet them, and well -ahem-.

That night we found themselves at various concerts, which I was glad they were playing because for the two hours we walked around after lunch I was bored out of my skull. After the concerts we went and had a "few" drinks, having Zack as the designated driver and went home. I was rather tipsy and was singing some off key songs including "Numa, Numa" and "When You're Evil". When I went into the guest bedroom I barely made it to the bed before tripping over a shoe I had left and fell to the ground. I curled up in a ball and began to stretch before Zack walked in and began to try and wake my up.

"Nosh, I swear if you -hic- touch me...I killz you so bads," I told him before he dropped my foot and left to go play some Modern Warfare.

I wasn't really that drunk but I did like to overplay somethings, that and I kinda felt off after I placed the necklace around my neck. Felling as if I was here but not, like around the time you are nearly asleep and for some reason your eyes open. My brain then switched to the usual 'Fantasy Land of Bishis' as I ran wild with the various memories of god loving fan art that I usually spent my time oogaling over. Well I wasn't as bad as some people but I was pretty out there with my thoughts and what I did. Even to myself sometimes I pictured everyone in the color of anime. I couldn't help it, I always had an overactive imagination and I used it very well. Not wanting to sleep yet I rose up from my position and tried to get up off the bed, but my uncanny sense of clumsiness caused my to trip off the bed and into the floor. I braced myself for impact and closed my eyes, but I didn't hit the ground.

When I opened my eyes I was in a completely different room, "Okay I know I am a little tipsy, but who slipped roofie in my drink."

I heard a noise behind me and decided to investigate. Sure enough there was a body laying on the ground but before I could fully manage to walk over there, something grabbed my ankle. Immediately switching to 'the zombies got me' thoughts, I ran for it, forgetting something had just grabbed me. Not even a step forward before I was jerked to the ground. Whatever had me, I couldn't care less, my face was intimately friendly with the floor and I was out like a light.

Morning brought a throbbing pain to my face as I recollected yesterday's events. Jumping up as I remembered I was at Dragon Con, I rushed around and hopped out of a bed. When reality caught up with my a half second later, I stopped.

"I was in bed...Shaun. Come one guys, I get the joke. Yeah you were right that last Grateful Dead did me in," I called out but no answer,"Guys? This isn't funny anymore. Where are you!"

I raced out the door and found myself in a large dark hallway. Various high placed windows filtered in some light, and to my left was a set of french doors, and too my right was a staircase. Walking slowly to take in the new scenery I decided I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer. It had a high ceiling, Gothic decor, and even the darker shades of red that covered the wall wasn't bad, it even had some light pink and white flowers decorating it here and there. I didn't care for the light pink flowers but it wasn't bad, the floors were a dark wood and some art was hanging on the wall, I couldn't tell you who it was by but it was still nice. I heard someone downstairs and went towards it slowly. It sounded like a male, who was also banging something against metal, and that is when the smell of bacon hit me. My stomach growing as I went into a kitchen to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Oh Miss Raven. You are awake," said the old man from yesterday.

"...save me," I backed away slowly.

"No, no I didn't kidnap you. You wanted to be here, you came here on your own," he said flipping the bacon,"I told you I would repay you for helping me yesterday. The Human World is so frustrating to navigate. You can't even teleport there. Everything is so, manual...Oh where are my manners. My name is Tylean. I go by Victor Black in your world and many others in the rest."

"An old man, telling me that something that doesn't usually happen did. Alright, so is that face of yours as fake as the name you gave me?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't realize I still had the thing on. Thank you," he said waving his hand over his face.

The old man appearance melted away. Replacing it was a young twenty something man with silver eyes and bright red hair with black at the base and the tips, there were dark blue markings in the middle of his forehead and on the back of his hands, his nails grew into points and became manicured, his outfit changed from a gray and white dress suit to a jet black one with a red undershirt, and he grew a few inches taller. I stared at him, minorly drooling and begging myself not to wake up.

"Oh don't worry my dear, this is no dream," he told me, his voice now had a bell like ring to it.

"I pray not. You said repaying me. So you shanghaied me to an alternate universe to hang out with someone like you for a while. Cool," I said skipping to a chair and placing myself down in it.

"Not exactly no. You are only here because of your accident last night. You broke your face on my floor when you got here. So you had to stay back and be healed before I sent you off to where you were supposed to be. I don't know why you landed here either. You should have been taken with all the others," he said placing the pan of bacon off the stove and putting some on a plate,"After breakfast I will send you to where you need to be."

"Others? You mean other half crazed, overreacting, super active imagination type girls?" I asked.

"No but you will like what I did. Though I tampered with their personalities a bit to make it easier on you. Usually we aren't allowed to mess with memories, and change people. Though because of your accident I had to, otherwise they may have killed one another by now," he said handing my a plate,"You know I am surprised you are taking this so well. Normal people would be trying to beat me away with this pan while screaming at the top of their lungs for someone to save them."

"Lemme guess, happened once or twice," I said.

"Not exactly how I described but yes. I have had other people here, and they mostly reacted the same, but not you. You are special," he said.

"For you to be so nice, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Certainly," he replied.

"What do you do exactly?"I replied.

"And here I thought you were going to ask who the others were," he chuckled,"I am a magic user if you couldn't tell. What I do is various. From collecting rare artifacts that tell the true history off it all to fulfilling dreams of sorts. You are lucky. Yesterday you helped me take down a wanted man who was hiding in your world."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He twisted people to slavery using their dreams. He would manipulate them and cause the person to lose memories or go how you humans call clinically insane. Then he would use them as puppets and do his bidding. Some of your more famous criminals are his work," he said.

"So you are a bounty hunter or cop of sorts. So was my dad before I was born," I said between bites of the most delicious breakfast I had ever.

"Well usually we don't mind, but he was making it a known fact we exist," he said.

"There are more of you?" I inquired.

"Well yes. We are well...sort of like your gods in your world. Each of us have a different specialty. Mine is manipulating reality, bend it to my will. My sister would probably be considered your world's Aphrodite. She is love itself, I don't think she has disliked anyone in her long years," he said, "What we are called is different depending on the world we are in and what Natural Laws we have to abide. Your realm we are called Gods or Ancient Ones, and your realm is one of the most restricting ones out there."

"Okay keeping up with you. God, which brings me so many religious jokes you may have to smite me," I laughed," but to the point. What are Natural Laws."

"Laws set down in the beginning of each realm so that its reality isn't torn away or stripped. You already know this to be the Veil. I have watched you from time to time. Knower and Seer," he said.

"What?" I gasped.

"You are one of the handfuls in your realm that have gifts. You call it magick, as for you yourself, you have the power to know things before they happen or know things about people. You can also see things that normal people can't and you have the ability to feel and persuade. If I am not mistaken you are already aware of this," he told me.

"Yes. I just thought it was something I had to keep secret. Very few people know about this. Why? How?" I said to him.

"Well as for why I don't know. Your realm is the oldest, it was the First. That is probably why it is so science in your realm over the years, is prevailing over Magick some of your kind still posses weak abilities, the greatest one your kind posses is Creation. I have seen Knowers, Seers, Dreamers, Walkers, and all sorts of that stuff. If you had of grew up where I did, your abilities would have feed off the Aura and became quite a bit stronger." he said before finishing his plate and grabbing hers that I devoured the contents of it a minute after he sat it down before my,"Though I have to admit, your realm has the best food."

"Explain to me more on First and Creation please," I said leaning in, propping my face on my hands.

"Your realm was first as I said, keep up. Creation is what the entity that made you gave your kind to begin with. From you my realm and many others exist. Your artists and writers excel in this area. My realm is known as the Inbetween. We are neither alive nor dead. Occasionally your kind has a near death experience and ends up in my realm. Claiming it to be Heaven, but I am not so sure if it is true or not. When your kind dies your spirits go where they wish. Some of the greatest artists in your history live in their work literally now," he explained,"Now that breakfast is out of the way. I must see you out. You are going to a part of my realm. Something similar to your world but different. Play nice. Though you have a whole lot of adventuring to do before you are allowed to go home."

"Wait what?" I said jerking up.

"Well, you can't go home for a while. Don't worry things won't change. I have a friend named Othyvehen who can distort Time and he will send you back after everything is over. Try and survive. Everything you see and experience will be real. If you die, it is permanent. We can't really change that, we can manipulate your death before your life force leaves your body, so you will survive, but once you are gone, you are gone," he said summoning blue energy that caused a popping noise," If you ever need me call me through your necklace, but use it in emergencies only. It only has a number of uses before it breaks and you have to have the energy to summon me. Now when you get there you will notice some changes in you. Goodbye."

He blasted me with the energy and I felt as though some force was trying to melt me and turn me inside out at the same time. I tried to scream but before I could get anything out I had already appeared in a field, laying on my back. Before I could blink there were three shadows over my head. Moving my hand into the path of the sun, I tried to make out who they were before I felt someone lift her off the ground like I was nothing.

"What is it?" asked a male voice with an emotionless, formal expression.

"I have no idea, doesn't smell like anything I have come into contact with before," said another one, voice having less of a chill to it.

"So what do we do with her, we can't let her live now that she has found us," said the shadow holding me up with a dark undertone that made my spine shiver.

"I don't know anything I swear...I was transported here and I seriously want to go home now," I squeaked, covering my face.

"Drop her, she isn't worth anything," said someone behind me.

The more I heard the voices, the more something told me they were familiar. Still trying to focus in the bright light I was in, I was dropped to the ground with a dull thud and a sharp pain in my skull.

"We still haven't finished what we started. Her showing up here isn't going to change anything," said the guy who dropped me.

"It doesn't change the fact I will kill you both and go home so I can finish destroying Cloud and taking over my world," said the guy with the spine chilling voice.

"So you are working for Aizen. Though I care not for what this Cloud thing is. You will not take another step forward," said the second voice.

"You both will die. I wish to continue roaming my lands and expanding my empire," said the last male.

My thoughts rushed back to me. I defiantly knew these men and I defiantly knew I was dead. If they found out I caused this, wait, I thought to myself _this was a dream after all_. I leaped back up and tackled the one nearest to me. As we fell on the ground my focus came back and I found myself on top of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki, who was in the midst of drawing his zanpaktou. I immediately went haywire and leaped on the second one who was Sesshomaru, and then I went to tackle the last before a Nodachi was materialized, aimed at my neck.

"There is no friggin' way you guys are real. When I get my hands on that Tylean person I am gonna-" I started to say before being interrupted.

"Tylean? You know him!" said Sephiroth.

"Yeah he brought me here as a 'gift'," I mumbled looking away, avoiding eye contact.

"Lot of good that will do us, but at least we know who caused this," said Byakuya getting up and dusting himself off.

"This can't be...Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and the infamous Sephiroth. I am dead, I am so dead," I squeaked, backing up from Sephiroth.

"How does a creature like you know my name?" asked Sephiroth.

"What do you mean, creature. I am a human, you know the things you think you are better than," I told him. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side for a second before walking away.

"You are not a human, nor do I sense any reiatsu within you. So you can't be a shinigami," said Byakuya.

"What do ya mean?" I asked Byakuya.

"Your tail," he said pointing behind me.

"Oh this? It isn't real. It is part of a costume. Something we do in my world," I said.

"You cut off other creatures tails and wear them?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well no, this one is faux. Here lemme take it off," I said pulling on the tail,"Ow! hold on I had it stapled to my pants, the bugger must have got me."

I yanked again only to have the same result of pain happen to me. After a third time I realized it wasn't coming off my backside and I then proceeded to question myself about uses of said tail. So I tested out trying to wag it, sure enough when I concentrated it started wagging. I became so fascinated by this fact that I ignored the three men staring at me. Then I wondered if the tail was real, was the over sized cat like ears I wore with it real too. I reached up and touched them, and sure enough they were. I had a fan girl moment and squeed before I came back to semi reality and looked up. All three of them looked at me as if I had gone retarded.

"What! They are new," I scoffed, puffing up her cheeks.

"First we get trapped in this world and now we have an idiot with us," said Sephiroth.

"Hey, that isn't very nice," I pouted.

"Since when have I ever been nice," he retorted.

"Well, since before you knew Jenova was you mother and you went insane when you found out that you were an experiment by SHINRA to save the world. Then you went insane," I replied.

"What else do you know?" he asked her.

"Well, you can summon Masamune at will, you try and manipulate people, and you are a very skilled swordsman. Sesshomaru hated his brother Inuyasha for the longest time and obsessed over the sword, Inutaisho, his father, gave Inuyasha. He hated humans up until the point he saved a girl named Rin and then he became more compassionate and when he finally got over it he got back his arm Inuyasha sliced off and was given Bakusaiga. He is also a Daiyōkai, greater demon. Byakuya, a member of the Thirteen Protection Squad, captain of the sixth division, his lieutenant is Renji Abarai. His Zanpaktou is Senbonzakura, and he was previously married, but she passed, afterward he adopted her sister as his own, Rukia. When Ichigo came to save her after she broke the law he as relived, though due to his proper royalty manners he won't show a damned thing to anyone. Both he and Sesshomaru are nobles in their own way, and you are a complete and total nutcase," I said," I would go into greater detail but that would take forever."

"How did you come by all these things," asked Byakuya with a look that could kill.

"We-well in my w-world we, um, stop staring like that. It is-um, topic...your lives come from my world," I managed to get out.

"How so?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, my people create things, and you guys were part of that...that is what Ty told me," I said sheepishly.

"Now addressing the nut case comment," said Sephiroth summoning Masamune again and charging at me.

For a split second she thought I was dead. No way could I keep up with his skills in combat, but instinct took over and I found myself dodging and swaying against his attacks. I could feel that my fur was standing on end and the other two males were trying to decide to help me or not before I lost my balance and was cut on the side of my cheek. This caused me to yelp in pain and some strange aura to appear around me. It was a dark purple, and waived off me like mist, before solidifying and blasting an energy orb at Sephiroth. My eyes changed from their silvery blue to a darker shade of blue, before going completely black. Red marks appeared on my face, two markings like whiskers on either cheek, and wrists before my fangs and claws began to grow out. I growled at the man and crouched down into a defensive like position. When Sephiroth regained his composure from being hit with a blast of some sort of energy, he got up and attacked me again with his Octaslash. My more feral side of myself dodged it with ease before disappearing from his sight and crashing into his left side, biting into him.

"Should we stop them?" asked Sesshomaru,"She shows some power but no skill. She may kill him."

As blood and flesh was ripped from Sephiroth, he flung me off him. I landed gracefully on the ground and attempted to charge him again. He was ready for her and used his materia within his blade to send a Firaga in my direction. Not expecting it, I was hit directly, smoke filled the area, as both Sesshomaru and Byakuya glanced in that direction. Sephiroth, pleased with himself, turned his back on the black cloud and began walking off. Another ball of purple energy hit him square in the back before he realized what was going on and I was already through the smoke and was headed in his direction. Byakuya reacted with this, wanting neither of us to kill one another and when I was mid air he cast Hado- Sho and knocked me away from Sephiroth.

"Before you two kill one another we all have to find our way back home," Byakuya stated,"I will not be bothered with this weak display your lack of control over your emotions. You, Sesshomaru, would you like the girl or deal with him?"

"I would rather stay out of it, but they would kill one another. I will handle the fox," he said before teleporting to where I landed and began to restrain me.

"And you two are going to be no fun," said Sephiroth,"I was enjoying myself."

"Yes and what if she was the way to get to our homes?" Byakuya asked the white haired man.

"And what if she is why we are stuck in this place?" Sephiroth told him.

"But there is no need for senseless massacre," Byakuya said before turning away from him,"You have no pride or respect."

While Sesshomaru was busy, having his hands full with the feral me his ears picked up the words that would probably lead to another brawl if Sephiroth wasn't careful. I was trying my hardest to defend myself, and when Sesshomaru picked up on that, he backed away slowly. When I sniffed the air and realized that Sesshomaru meant me no harm the aura surrounding me began to dissipate while I lowered my ears. I padded over to him on all fours like an animal and sniffed his hand. He picked me up and sat me on my feet before looking over his shoulder to find the other two males glaring at one another.

"We have another matter at hand gentlemen," he said picking me back up and planting me in front of him. I looked at Sephiroth and hissed at him before I started growling again,"You get over here and make nice, or I will help Byakuya force you to."

Sephiroth sighed and dropped Masamune before it dissipated in thin air. Gauging the fun he would have, Sephiroth thought of antagonizing me and forcing the other two to fight. Sesshomaru seeing the look of thought upon his face, glared at him with his usual golden eyes beginning to turn crimson. Sephiroth walked slowly over to me and held out his hand for me to sniff it and growl for a moment, before leaning forward and licking it.

"Great she goes from retarded to insane," said Sephiroth.

"It is your fault," said Byakuya,"I wonder if she has any speech. Raven?"

I turned to face Byakuya before pouncing out of Sesshomaru's grip and jumping the man. Though Byakuya was expecting a fully grown female to land on him, he held out his hands to try and deflect me, only to have an actual fox land in them.

"Well this certainly complicates things," said Byakuya holding the vixen in his hands staring at it,"I wonder if she will turn back. If so how long?"

"Well be better find civilization soon, I am getting hungry," said Sephiroth before walking in a random direction.

"Well planning won't help us at this point," said Sesshomaru following Sephiroth,"Well as long as she is like that, she won't be able to keep up. Since you have her already, you get to babysit her first."

"Oh joy," said Byakuya with a unusual sarcastic tone.

It was hours before they stopped running, and still they found no place to sleep for the night. Sephiroth and Sesshomaru didn't mind sleeping outdoors but the idea of that seemed to rub Byakuya the wrong way. He was a noble, how dare he sleep on the ground. I jumped from his hands and padded over to the tree Sesshomaru was sitting under. I bounded into his lap and began snuggling up to his hands. This caused the Demon Lord to pick me up by the nape of the neck and set me down away from him. I only sat there for a moment and tilted my head, perking my ears up before barking and landing in his lap again.

"Oh look she is playing with you," said Sephiroth.

"If you aren't careful I will send her your way," said Sesshomaru.

"What is she going to do snuggle me to death?" he replied, adding his sinister laughter at the end.

"What is bothering you, Byakuya?" asked Sesshomaru picking up me again and setting me away from him.

"We are sleeping outside, that is what," he said.

"Get used to it, there may not be anywhere," said Sephiroth.

"You dare," retorted the noble.

"Yes I did," smirked the ex-Solider.

They all decided that they needed a fire and some food at least so they split up. Byakuya went to get some water while Sesshomaru went hunting and Sephiroth gathered firewood. Byakuya and Sephiroth were the first to come back as they prepared the fire and Sephiroth lit it with materia.

"At least you are useful," said Byakuya tending the fire.

"And I am not?" asked a voice out of the shadows. It was Sesshomaru, carrying his Sesshomaru killed, it looked somewhat like a deer, only bigger, meaner, and had spikes along its spine,"I think this is eatable."

"So who is going to try and eat it first?" asked Sephiroth.

They all looked at me, each thinking a different thing. Sephiroth thought _Genia pig_, Sesshomaru thought _stay away from me_, and Byakuya thought _if he is thinking what I am thinking he will be added to the fire_. Using his claws, Sesshomaru sliced up the meat while Byakuya was in charge of preparing it. Since they had no idea if there were any plants they could use for seasoning without killing them, the meat would come out rather bland. While Byakuya was cooking, I tiptoed around the campfire and when I was sure he wasn't looking, grabbed a piece of meat in my mouth and began to run off with it. This caused some distress in the camp because Byakuya reached for me but missed, Sesshomaru had me sprint in between his legs, and when Sephiroth saw the commotion fell over laughing before having me land on his face and eating the steak. Sephiroth sat up rather quickly and caught me in his right hand by the nape of my neck and stared at me while the meat was sliding off his face.

"You..." was all he could manage to get out.

Byakuya mentally burst out laughing at the sight of the man being 'owned' as he heard Renji say sometimes, while keeping the calm exterior he usually held. Sesshomaru however smirked and mentally wanted to give me a treat for doing that to Sephiroth. Traveling with Sephiroth wasn't easy. He was bossy, manipulative, acted like he was higher than both of them, though neither of them were human to begin with, and droned on about his plans. The other two kept to themselves mostly and only spoke when spoken to. Mostly because Byakuya's noble background and Sesshomaru didn't really care. Before Sephiroth could say another word a puff of white smoke appeared and I was back to my normal self, only naked. Sephiroth dropped me instantly and Byakuya turned away, Sephiroth looked at the me, puzzled for a second. Recalling how he transformed, he kept his clothes on. I then began to freak out again.

"Omigah, where am I? Who are you people, and...why is it so chilly?" I said rubbing my arms, before realizing the long sleeved shirt I had been previously wearing was gone and I looked down and turned the very same shade of red as my hair.

Her head jerked up and her eyes locked onto Sephiroth's I then began screaming and running backwards on hands and feet, while my tail was trying to cover me up. When I bumped into Sesshomaru, I stopped and looked up at him before curling up into a ball and trying to cover myself.

"Byakuya, may I have your white jacket?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My haori? Here," he said taking it off and handing it to the demon.

"Why didn't you use your big fluffy scarf?" asked Sephiroth.

"That is a parasitic demon that can not be simply taken off. It is firmly attached to me," Sesshomaru replied draping the material over me.

I quickly put in on as soon as the fabric hit my head and I just sat there for a moment,"So um about you guys carrying me, thanks."

"We could have just left you behind," said Sephiroth which caused me to use her death glare on him.

Um I have nothing to hold this...together," I said hugging my belly with my arms so the fabric didn't fly open,"Why did I end up naked. Did my clothes fall off me when I transformed? Last thing I remember is Jingles over there cutting my face."

Sephiroth glared back at me for me statement,"Perhaps we didn't see them."

"So now that I has eaten that creature we know it is safe for us to eat," said Byakuya lifting the meat off the fire from the stick it was impaled on.

"Thanks, I really appreciate being a Guinea pig. I thought since you were cooking it, it was safe. That and I was starving," I said.

"You need something to tie that with, here," said Bayakuya undoing his Obi and handing it to me.

I took it in hand and tied it around my waist before instantly realizing whose clothes I was in and passed out. I woke two minutes later with Sephiroth's foot nudging my head.

"You killed her," he said,"Thanks pretty boy."

"You stomping on her face will help," said Byakuya.

"No if she was dead I would have sensed it and Tenseiga would have reacted," said Sesshomaru,"She probably passed out using too much energy transforming."

I jerked up and growled at Sephiroth and blushed,"I am up. Sorry about that. I have an issue or two."

"Explain," asked Byakuya.

"Um-do I um, have to?" I said turning more shades of red.

"Seems like she does that when she is excited," said Sesshomaru.

I shuddered as he hit the nerve dead on. I was just glad that my nose didn't bleed, recalling the many times hot men caused me to literally have a nosebleed and get weak. Now I was surrounded by three of them. Not the most fun and playful but they were still really hot. Then the thoughts of me maiming them started to surface and then I found my with a nosebleed. My hand jerked to cover the sight at all of them stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I panicked.

"What are you apologizing for? You are unwell," said Bayakuya standing up and walking over to her, kneeling down and feeling of my forehead.

My mind lost it. I froze stiff and stopped breathing during this process. My hormones screamed _rape_, and my mind screamed _oh god he is touching me_. I thought of the millions of obsessed fangirls peering into my soul trying to devour it to get to their men so I could calm down.

"You have a slight fever," he said taking his hand away from her head.

"Y-yeah," I said gulping hard,"Th-thanks."

"Don't overdo it pretty boy, I think she is fixing to pass out again," said Sephiroth reaching for his dinner.

Sesshomaru still stood there for some reason, but maybe it was because I was sitting on his feet. He cleared his throat and looked down at me. I realized what I was doing and hopped off the man and sat on my knees before reaching out for dinner. We ate rather quietly and I thought of trying to transform so I could snuggle up to one of them for the night. I couldn't do it now, out of modesty and cowardice, so I thought of what could have transformed me.

"Um, hey. Since I am kinda new and improved. I need practice with my abilities. I don't even know if transforming is all I can do. I mean how useless is that," I said.

"Oh you can do far more than transform but it seems that you blacked out in your first partial transformation," said Sesshomaru, "It is common for demons under stress to do so. Since you have those capabilities we can treat you like one of my kind."

My eyes wandered between the men and my brain wandered between the articles of clothing. _Stuck here with three men, take advantage of_ I thought.

"So what is your name, you know ours, but we don't know yours," said Sesshomaru.

"Raven, my real name is Amber, but since high school I go by Raven. It was because I had my hair short and jet black at the time, but I dye it a lot, that is why it is red this time," I said.

"So you are like Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"Not exactly Sesshy, but similar. I do come from a time like hers, but I wasn't transported into the past, nor do have have a huge crush on your brother, nor am I a priestess," I said taking a bite.

"Well when we are finished eating we need sleeping arrangements,"said Byakuya.

_With either of you...oh god did I say that out loud? Nope alright we are good._

"As long as I don't have to worry about something crawling up my new outfit I am fine," I said finishing my steak.

"We need to keep watch, we don't know what is out there. With you being somewhat powerless, you don't have to tonight. Tomorrow you will begin trying to control your powers," said Sesshomaru.

"I have got first shift," said Sephiroth.

"Oh no you don't," I said, trying to be brave,"You will run. I know you mister and you are not leaving."

"Try and stop me," he said getting up and walking off.

I concentrated hard to try and get anything to work really. After a few seconds passed I got frustrated and threw my hand in his direction grunting. Suddenly a stone was flung from the earth and pegged Sephiroth in the back of the head. He whipped around and his blue-green eyes pierced through me as he glared.

"Look something useful...bye," I said running in another direction.

Sephiroth decided against giving chase, he knew I would tire out eventually and fall over. Then he would play good little murderer and end me. I stopped running and sat down paranoid as hell. No way in the Nine Hells would I be sleeping with him looming about. Next time, if there was one, I would chose someone who wasn't going to kill me in my sleep and was fun. Maybe Hisagi, defiantly no Miroku, perhaps Kouga, and probably...nope. Sephiroth was the most interesting thing in that area other than the females and Red XIII. Cloud was too emo...okay maybe cloud, and Zack was pushing the necrophiliac thing, I really didn't think Barret was my type, Cait Sith was a doll, Red XIII was a cat, and Vincient, okay defiantly Vincient. Well aside from the fact I wasn't sure if Sephiroth was himself or not. Either way he was hot...and I was screwed. Not only did I have freaky new abilities, I made a total ass of myself during the entire day. Maybe they would forgive me, I stared at Sephiroth, maybe not.

It wasn't too much longer before I found the most comfortable patch of earth and tried to sleep. Last time I roughed it, I slept on a tree root and was stiff and sore for a week. So hoping never to repeat the memory, I padded the ground for roots.

"What are you doing?" asked Sephiroth.

"Making sure I am not all stiff and sore tomorrow. Roots are a bitch," I told him, not looking up.

Yep no sleep for me but if I was going to survive tomorrow I would need some or I was toast. Three of the best swordsmen I know were going to be training me and all of them had some complex issues, but neither Sesshomaru nor Byakuya could compare to Sephiroth's god complex. So I would be enjoying every second I got to bring him down a level, and try not to get my head chopped off. I slowly drifted asleep and wondered what my friends in reality were doing.


	2. Chapter 2: Fandom

_I was in the bushes and it was dark, hearing feint noises I decided to investigate. Sneaking up the best I could I popped my head out slightly, most of my face still covered by the branches. What I saw would make any fan girl die of the famous anime nosebleed move. There in the pond were all three of them bathing. I bit my lip so hard to keep from making noise that I felt blood trickle down my chin. Instantly covering it with my hand in case Sesshomaru caught the scent. I was just in time for him to look up for a moment and stare in my direction. He stared for a good few seconds before Sehpiroth asked what was wrong. He shrugged his shoulders and said it was nothing. The only thing that would make this better would be...-shudder- Okay so I am definatly a total pervert and have serious issues but who wouldn't right now. They were naked and I was getting to watch. I knew it was one hell of a dream and I did remember how to manipulate some of them. Lets see if it will work._

_I sent a couple of explicit suggestions but nothing happened so I decided on something simpler. 'Alright, Byakuya slip, slip, slip, slip...and Sesshomaru catch him...go on' I watched on until finaly Byakuya decided it was time for him to get out and sure enough he slipped and fell backwards right onto Sesshomaru, and he white haired demon caught him. They stared at one another for a moment and brain went instantly to the Yaoi Channel. Couldn't be helped but unfortunately they jumped away from one another and Byakuya said 'This didn't happen,' and Sesshomaru agreed. I was so busy oogaling that I didn't notice that Sephiroth was missing. I heard some twig snap behind me and I jerked around to see a sopping wet Sephiroth with nothing but his tight leather pants hanging wonderfully low and...Oh shite! He had that wicked smile on and bent down and handed me his hand. I froze for a second and grabbed his hand slowly. He pulled me up and asked me what I was doing and I just lied through my teeth saying I fell asleep there. He laughed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and leaning in closer, with his eyes glowing. He had that face that could swoon thousands of women everywhere and make them drop dead from massive orgasm. I blushed so hard and tried not to get a nosebleed in my dream. He inched his way closer to my face and my brain did the happy dance and I inced closer to his. I was so fixing to kiss him before my body jolted forward. I looked down to see the friggin' Masamune sticking through my body. I just became the second Aeris and I looked back up to him and he was laughing before he ripped the thing out of my midsection and proceeded to try and chop my head off._

I jolted awake grumbling slightly. Hell, I knew that dream was far good to be true and I was probably the last person that was awake. I heard the fire still crackling nearby so all thoughts of 'I am home' left in that moment. I rose up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried to brush my hair with my fingers, during that moment I discovered my hair had magically grown an extra two feet. The once short, spikey, cut hair was now long and flowing. Crap, well at least it was the same shade of red I had it, but I was in dire need of a brushing and there wasn't anything close to a brush around. I turned about to see if the boys were awake and to my luck I was the first to be conscious. _Kyaa! Score!_

Being the usual sneaky I decided to creepily watch them sleep, well it would be creepy to them at least. I saw Sesshomaru at the base of a nearby tree with his head leaned back against it, one arm was propped up on his knee, while the others were hugging his swords. Some of his hair had been blown across his chest and rested cutely on his face, very tempted was I to brush that hair off his cheek but no way in hell would I want to wake him up. Where the tree forced him to slump down part of his robes were hanging open and the wonderful question that came to mind was, _Do those markings really exist on his hips? _Turning away before my rape hormones had time to overpower me, I decided to look for Byakuya, who was resting nearby the fire sprawled out. For some reason he noble slept very awkwardly, you would think that he even slept straight but none the less he was perfectly happy how he was. One hand was propped up behind his head and gathered hair to keep it off the ground, while the other was crossed over his chest, gripping his blade. His legs were in a funny place with one being bent inward with his foot crossing his ankle and the other straight out. Now to find out where Sephiroth was. I searched around camp and could find no traces of him, so I began to freak out. Sniffing the air to catch his scent, it was a full minute before I could find a hint of him.

Following that, it took me a little ways off the campsite and into a wooded grove area a few yards away from where we were sleeping. Trying to figure out if he had ran out on us or not, I investigated. I knew if he knew I was following him, I would be dead, but I would die somewhat happy. At least I would stare at something very pretty when I went. I heard some heavy breathing and thought he may be fighting some large creature, so I quickened my pace. I stopped a few feet away catching him practicing with Masamune in the moonlight, _Zomigawd! Hot! _Twirling it around gracefully before slicing and stabbing the air and some trees before they fell apart like ribbons, landing and repeating the process. He stopped before setting down and cleaning it off. Then he took something out of his jacket and a metallic scraping noise was heard, he was sharpening it or cleaning it off one. His head popped up and he barely turned before speaking.

"You know, you could die trying to do that," he said.

Well my presence being known I walked closer to him and stopped out of the length of his reach, "Well can you blame me. If I can sneak up on you...I am doing something right."

"Not really, I knew you were there for a while. You do realize you talk rather loudly in your sleep?" he said.

"Yeah my friends tell me that. Once they had a tape recorder near me. Then played it back, something about muffins and chocolate syrup," I told him.

"Not from where I heard it. You spoke of Aeris. How do you know that name? Do you know about any of the others" he said.

"I know a lot about everyone, you should know that. We went over this yesterday. As for the others there is Cloud, Barret, Red XII, Yuffie, Cait Sith,Tiffa, Cid, and I believe that is it.," I said crossing my arms trying to act all cool and tough.

"You forgot Vincient. You know so much about us and we know little to nothing about you, other than you are a retard. You remind me of someone," he said.

"I swear if you say Cloud I am going to pretend I know how to hit you with something," I said annoyed._ MENTAL SLAP! How could you forget Vincient! Well if he was here it might be a tad better but you may end up shot instead of stabbed. Either way...  
_

"Then I will say nothing...Since we are stuck working together...tell me about you," he spoke in a low tone.

"Is this so you will feel better about killing me, knowing more about me before you run off?" I asked.

"Perhaps, you are so intent that I will betray you. I have no reason to do so, yet," he spoke.

"There lies in the problem, yet," I said," I don't see how you find working with us, the good side worth something."

"There hasn't been any instance for any of us to show our standing in what you call good or evil," he said,"Someone from a different stand point could say that I was doing the right thing."

"Well I suppose if I just found out I was an experiment and my father was a complete psycho and all that jazz. I suppose I would see something of revenge as a good thing, but I couldn't tell you that as a fact. I am not you, nor do I share your life," I said, "If you want to know more about me...Well, I was human, born on Earth. It is chaotic but we are forced to obey laws, some are more silly than others. I am twenty one and have...issues. My friends say I live too much in fantasy than reality, but that is open for debate right now. I get bored easy, I have an over active imagination, I am sorta slow catching onto things, but when I want something I will do anything to get it. As for family, let us not go there...too much explaining and we need to leave soon. I manipulate things and can be called insane, though not on the same level as you...okay there you go. Short, kinda, and over."

He sighed a little before speaking again, "You have no talents what so ever then. Other than the new ones you have now."

"Well I am pretty good at art and swimming but I wasn't anything really special. I could see things other people couldn't, and I could instantly tell when something is bothering someone, and sometimes I just knew things...but everyone just called me crazy," I said," Ohh, my new ears are telling me the others are awake. Let's go. Solider."

"Ex-Solider. I don't work for Shinra anymore. I work alone," he said darkly.

"And look what boat that got you into. Though most of everything...is weird right now," I said carefully.

He unsummoned Masamune and got up from his sitting position, turned on his heel, and more or less glided past me before grabbing my robe and dragging me back to camp. I was outspoken the entire time about me knowing how to walk myself and he could let go, but a death glare shut me up real quick. Mental notes popped into my head such as _don't piss him off more, be grateful you aren't dead, play nicer, nice ass Seph...I mean...nice ass, dammit._ Blushing when he tossed me backwards, I landed as best I could, on my butt.

"That is no way to treat someone," said Byakuya letting down his long raven locks.

"Says the person not noticing she was sneaking about," said Sephiroth.

"I was practicing...," I lied.

"So you had to practice all the way into spying on me," he said.

"Thought you ran off," I argued.

"And your drooling has what to do with that?" he said.

_Am I drooling? Oh god, please be a no. God please be a no!_ I thought licking my lips to discreetly check,"So? What I do when I sleep is none of your concern..."_and you are wearing the bishi's captain's robes idiot. Think think...I feel a glare,_"No...it isn't on anything. I swear...just don't say Chire!" I said getting up and diving behind the psychopath Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grabbed me in midair and held me by the collar. I struggled against him and felt the fabric becoming looser, so I grabbed it around my chest and hung there. He looked as though I killed Cloud and was boasting about it before dropping me again and walking off. I was slightly feeling guilty and pissed at the same time. This trip was going to be wonderfully hell. I sat there pouting for a second before trying to put on my suck it up attitude on.

"We are leaving, you better get up," said Sesshomaru.

"Alright I am up, I am up. Seph, you are cruel," I said standing up and dusting off.

"We will keep heading in this direction and stop around noon," said Sephiroth.

"And what makes you the self proclaimed leader. You can't even control yourself," said Byakuya.

_Defuse situation. Quick take action. Fight fixing to break lose! _"Alright guys. No one is leader yet. Byakuya is right. All of you have leadership stuff anyways. Both Seph and Sesshy work alone, but Bayakuya is a captain. So...yeah." I said bracing for glare impact.

All three stared at me and I felt myself shrinking down in the process. I looked up to find myself two feet tall, literally. _Did I just shift?_ I thought looking at my new paw. I barked a _yay, me! _before being picked up by Sephiroth by the nape of the neck. I clawed at his general direction and yipped at him. He smiled and picked up the clothes I was wearing and tossed them at Byakuya.

"I believe these are yours," he said.

"Thank you," said Byakuya checking for droll stains before donning it back on.

My ears fell flat and I whimpered for a second as an apology. Wondering if I could manage speech, which would greatly improve my standing...I tried "*bark* *whine* S-Sssso...sorry!"

"Well at least you managed that. If you were a real demon, you wouldn't have trouble," said Sesshomaru donning his swords and preparing to leave.

"H-hey! No...f-fair! New!" I said squirming around in Sephiroth's grip.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're useless," said Sephiroth before dropping me to the ground.

"Ouch!" I said hitting the ground, though it didn't really hurt.

I turned around and snapped at his feet before seeing him shift his weight. _Oh snap! I am punting size...Run!_ I darted towards Sesshomaru who just glared at me. He did that way too often, I wondered then if it was his thinking face. Running with the 'glare is the only face we know other than blank' men was going to be dramatic. If I couldn't get them to play along we were doomed. Well why I was in this form I should try and get in some training. I recalled episodes of Inuyasha and thought about Shippo. He was a fox demon and I probably had to learn the same thing he did. Only I didn't have a Bag of Tricks to work with and I doubted that I would be able to use one. So I tried focusing on smelling and trying to see energy around me. It was opted that I run this time so they could gauge my stamina and speed while we were focusing on adapting to this world. I wasn't as fast as them at first, being the whole two feet four legs that I was having trouble dealing with, but over time I figured out how to run in this form. I was able to trail behind them and surprised that I wasn't dead tired already because in my own world I was a huge couch potato. Byakuya ended up being the fastest on foot due to his Shunpo, followed by Sesshomaru when he wasn't in his orb form, and Sephiroth was after him followed by me.

They ended up getting a large amount of headway over time and I was getting upset that I was being left behind, and I hoped they stopped a bit up ahead. Getting pissed at myself I caught fire, the purple Aura they described to me when I blacked out had covered me and I was being able to jump into the air and stay there. _Holy shit I can fly! Yes!_ Though it didn't last long before I fell face first into the ground and rolled the rest of the way to where they stopped.

"I believe she has finally arrived," said Byakuya lifting up the foot I just plastered myself to.

"Fall bad...Aura...okay," I said.

"Seems like she was trying to teleport," said Sesshomaru,"You failed at it because you didn't pick a destination to go to. You thought open sky didn't you.

"No more like...breeze in fur nice, flying cool, oh look ground...land harshly," I said being pried off.

"Other than comic relief she is rather useless," said Sephiroth.

This caused me to get agitated, so I puffed up all my fur and ran towards him. While in my fit of rage I saw something shiney and went for it. I bit down into his arm and a green materia fell out, he grabbed me and tossed me to the ground near the orb before summoning Masamune and coming after me. I dove for the ball and prayed it was something like Cure, thanfully it was the Barrier Materia and I hoped I could make it function. A clear barrier formed between me and him while the materia itself glowed. His blade bounced off of it and he looked at me before another green Materia within him activated. The sky grew dark and I knew a lightning bolt was fixing to hit me. _Come on Reflect...come on materia...let's go! Now please! EK!_ The bolt shot down and I thought I was going to be a new belt for him before the spell reflected off and headed into his direction. He jumped out of the way just in time before the bolt hit a rock and smashed it. I snuggled that orb so hard I thought it was going to crack. He walked over to my direction and bent down and sat in front of me.

"Curious, you would have to have the Lifestream for someone to use magic will run out," he said, "And when it does..."

"You provoked her. I think she has earned the right to keep it," said Byakuya.

_Well at least I have one person on my side. Sesshy was probably only interested in the fact I am a demon and probably a kid in his eyes. Seph was out to get me and I am not leaving this spot. I wonder if I can absorb this like he does. That would be interesting._ I focused on trying to have it merge with me so I would have something to protect myself with. I hugged it and cuddled with it, and nothing happened. Pissed off I tackled and headbutted it, only to meet with the ground where it was supposed to be. Assuming that Sephiroth snatched the orb away from me before I could damage it, I bounded along the ground out of his reach.

"Well I don't know maybe you rubbed off on me. You pick me up so much," I said to Sephiroth.

"You are not like me, you don't share Mother," he said.

"Yeah and you need to stop hating everything...Your just some Goth with a large sword," I told him.

"Goth? Are they like me?" he asked.

"Oh that is right, Earthspeech...bugger. I forgot you are from Planet," I said behind Sesshomaru who looked inquizitive himself.

"Humans are strange," said Byakuya.

"Well at least I am not alone in the boat of Earth. You would know what I am talking about mostly wouldn't you Bya-kun.," I said with a death glare being shot at me,"B-By-Kuchiki tai-chou!"

He put on a look and I swore he was saying 'don't forget that..' with another word that I couldn't imagine coming out of his mouth.

"Anyways. A Goth is someone who usually dresses in black, hates the world, and is angery all the time. Yep you are a Goth. Total badass but a Goth," I said.

"Interesting these Goth. If I am ever on your world...," he started to say.

"No not a good idea. You wouldn't survive...or at least the millions of girls who would try and kidnap you wouldn't," I said.

"Why?" he asked amused.

"Well..you see on my world you are what we call bishi, really hot. Well that and for some reason your persona and image is really attractive to other people and they want to...-ahem- um...kidnapyouanddobadthings!" I blurted thanking god I couldn't blush in my fuzzy form,"Only thing is...well...you would have an army of loyal servants for your every whim...All of you would."

"Would they help me kill Cloud?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know about THAT...the only Sephiroth group would but there would be far to many who think you would look...nice...next...to...him...," I said.

"Killing him?" he asked with a priceless look of pure and honest curiosity.

"Not exactly...if I had my computer I would show you," I said not eying him.

He jerked me up and held my face to his and intensified his glare,"You will tell me!"

"You-you...honestly don't want to know I swear!," I mewled squirming,"I-I will only tell you if I could whisper it to you."

"Fine," he said tilting his head so I could whisper it. As I told him his expression changed from anger to what I thought was horror, and he dropped he instantly with his mouth opening. He took a moment to gather himself and looked down at me,"And you...like these things?"

"I...glace...only," lying like hell.

His cheeks flushed for a moment and I fan girl squeed mentally before his eyes narrowed in my direction. Summoning his blade he began slicing at me. I jumped and ran full speed another way with him trying to cut me in half. Byakuya looked curious and asked Sesshomaru what the problem was, so the demon lord who apparently heard every word I said explained. Byakuya then had a dark aura around him and had the anime anger mark appear around him.

"That is...corner her. I want to know everything," said Byakuya shunpoing and snatching me up," Now if there is something like that for him. What about us?"

I panicked and tried to escape but to no avail, so I dropped my ears and tail and nodded, "Would you like to know with who? Just don't kill me please! I am a messenger!"

"I would rather not, but seeing is how you 'glanced' at Sephiroth...what have you 'glanced' about us?" he said, voice getting cold.

I was then tied me down and forced against my will to explain the whole concept of Fandom to all three of them, sweating like crazy. I knew I was so, so dead. They all looked very troubled in the half-blushing, half not trying to burst out and kill me then and there.

"Your world IS fucked up," said Sephiroth, "And you LIVE there?"

"Only on occasion. I live in my own world, reality is a place to visit," I said.

"So we are stuck in an unknown realm, stuck with a 'fan girl' who at any point would try and see us do...-ahem-," said Sesshomaru.

"No, no...I chose life. I am not about to try and do anything. Yeah, you guys are...well that type of material but I would rather live. You would kill me before the thoughts could form. That and all this happened before I knew you guys existed in physical form. I thought you guys...were imaginary to say the least," I said with the anime style tears of getting caught doing something naughty streamed down.

"You wished this...didn't you," said Byakuya, apparent anger rising.

"Not exactly. I wished I could 'see' you. Not be stuck with you guys," I said, "As for the explanation. I am sorry. I didn't draw anything like that, I swear."

"But you admit of being part of it," said Sesshomaru.

"Well...men in my world aren't exactly well, awesome in that sense," I told him, " Now I wish you guys would just forget about the last hour and we move on. Talk about feeling like hell."

I knew they all hated me now, but trying to get home was getting higher on the list anyways. If they could get over this...maybe. Wishing I had some drugs to sedate them and make them forget from my world, I sat there. A puff of white smoke appeared around me and all three of them got up and walked away. I transformed back into my human form, with my arms bound behind me.

"A little...," I started to ask, "Never mind I will get it myself."

I used my natural flexibility to bring my hands in front of me, and wondered why they appeared behind me instead of in front of me like they did in fox form. *Sigh* This was going to take some getting used to. I untied myself with my teeth and used the obi that Byakuya used to tie around me and make a shirt out of it. I could wrap my tail around me and it be suitable but at least one butt cheek would be sticking out if I ran. Rose up and tied the belt around me and it made a somewhat decent shirt but it only covered the majority of my boobs before running out of length. I tucked the lose end underneath the wrapping and prayed it wouldn't come out and I got up and walked over to them.

"I am sorry okay. I can't help it, honestly. I mean you guys have never thought of a girl once in your life. I mean hell! Byakuya you were married once and you can't tell me you never..." I said before a sword was presented up over his head.

"Your actions will not be forgiven. You are no better than them," Byakuya told me.

"Actually I am. I am standing right here, with all three of you and I haven't once tried to do anything to you!," I yelled out,"You know next time I should consider the more fun people of your worlds. Maybe I won't get slaughtered as badly!"

"You speak of something that hasn't come to pass," said Sesshomaru.

"Not really the cold shoulder I am getting off each of you is enough to die of hypothermia," I said, calming down, " Thanks for the belt by the way, it will serve as a shirt for a while. I am decent if you guys want to death glare me some more to see if I die from it."

Neither of them even twitched in my direction they all just walked off in silence. For the next few hours I would just try and come up with ice breakers only to think twice about them and keep to myself. We had made it from a plains type area to a thick forest covered with tons of vegetation, I tried to not let the beautiful flowers and scents distract me from keeping up with them. It was dark again before we stopped and the usual set up between them getting a camp together was set. I was left alone and decided to try and make amends by finding some herbs that we could use. I sniffed around and wandered off a bit before stopping to see this very large, pink flower standing by itself. It smelled wonderful and was very pretty.

"No way in hell I am getting near you, man-eating plant," I said pointing to it.

"Feed meeee..." it said.

"Holy Crap! Little Shop of Horrors all over again...AHHH!" I said screaming in another direction.

It was a few minutes before I stopped and eyed these dark red plants that looked like strawberries. Temptation was setting in and I was really wondering if there was a chocolate tree around. Nothing like soothing nerves to make ones day...and the usual perverted uses weren't so bad either. Picking up a near by stick I poked the plant to see if it had any defensive capabilities, like shooting acid. For all I knew we were in Underland. After poking it a few good times I decided it was safe to pick them, and picked a good sized arm full before heading back to camp. I could tell the fire was going and I was going to show them that I wasn't so usless, but hunger getting to me I popped two in my mouth. They were delicious, not to sweet and not to tart, and just the right of amount of 'make you drool', heaven in one's mouth. I ate a couple more when I was coming out of the clearing, when all three looked at me sternly.

"Vaht? I...juss ot ome aries!," I said swallowing the mouthful,"Okay that was bad manners, but wanna try one? It's goood!"

"They could be poisoned," said Sesshomaru.

"Well then it won't bug you to try one then sir," I told him matter-of-factly.

"How many did you eat?" asked Byakuya.

"Four, I mean they are so big and I can only- Heeeeeeyyyy you are pretty," I said feeling as though I had smoked a whole bowel of the best weed there was.

**-Sephiroth POV-**

She looked very strange when she came back to camp. It looked as though she had tore into an animal, but the large berries in her arms said differently. Baka, she was going to die. Mother only knows what those berries would do to someone. She was in mid sentance before switching into a completely different person. Whatever was in those berries, I wasn't about to go near them. Her face began to get red as she swayed to and fro.

"I can...taste...purple," she said, looking amazed as if it were actually an achievement, "Shee Goth boy...Iiiii'm not soooo useless!"

"Yes, and I am King of Happy Land," I said sarcastically.

"You are! There is your problem then. A goth is never maent to be in Happy Land. Go to Halloween Town instead. They have cooooler stoof," she said heading in my direction.

I bonked her on the head when she came close enough but it didn't seem to phase her. She just smiled and laughed at me, feeding my urge to kill her. It was bad enough that people of her world thought Cloud, Vincent, and I were a couple or worse, having sex, but her being friendly right now was not helping my mood. I had to get back to Planet and destroy it so I and Mother can create the Promised Land. I turned her towards the other white haired one and she droned off to annoy him.

"Funny," he told me.

"She is your problem now," I said, "I have planning to do."

"And what is that, I might ask?" said the dark haired one," You can plan all you want but it isn't getting us anywhere."

"Pshh," she said, "Have you killed her yet? Aeris?"

"No why," I asked.

"Ah crap, I should have gotten the other you then," she said while doing something strange with her hands, "You kill her, after you catch her preforming Holy. Cloud gets pissed, they hunt down WEPONs and destroy them. Hunt you down and kill ya."

"Doubt it," I said, "I am the chosen one."

"Yeah and I am a fairy princess, face it. You die and you 'let down JENOVA'...though two years and you have a ten minute battle with your sweetheart. Terroizing people is your thing...and you have it bad for Cloud," she said laughing and falling over.

Sesshomaru just walked away and Byakuya's expression didn't change, I however was going to make a nice pair of boots out of her for saying that. First she insults Mother and then she claims that I am in love with Cloud. He is my puppet nothing more.

"You will regret those words girl," I said summoning Masamune.

She looked at me and laughed harder,"What is a matter man. Diz I touch a nerve or all of 'em?"

"You should just give up. She is not herself and how do we know she is telling the truth," said Byakuya.

"She knew everything about us," I said.

"So she claims, Tylean could have given her the information, looking up records isn't hard," he replied.

"Very well, but I will have my revenge on her," I said putting Masamune away.

She got up and gathered the berries she dropped and put them in a pile to where I believe she chose to sleep, "There's you knows these would make excellent pain killers. When goth hit me I didn't feel a thing...wooo."

"I am surprised she is still standing, these berries. She is correct but one will do the trick and she ate four of them. She doesn't use her nose very well," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh I saw a man-eating plant! It talks!" she busted out.

"By the way I want my Materia back," I told her.

"I don't have it. I thought you grabbed it when I headbutted it," she said looking innocent.

"It is in your head," I said.

"Really!" she said shaking her head back and forth until she fell over. When she did her feet hung in the air and all decency about her left.

I turned away, scoffing at her rudeness. I may be a man but only those of the weak stature would look and get interested. She was a total idiot and completely worthless, though studying the other two, one was bound to get upset if I ended her life.

"Would someone cover her, or check to see if her legs are down?" I said.

"She is asleep," said Sesshomaru, "She is decent."

"We need to find her some clothes, these things are not suitable for someone like her. She is barbaric, though the drugs may have caused something. She might have brain damage," said Byakuya.

"No she was already like that," I told him, getting a glance from him.

"These berries may come useful to you or her. I doubt she can regenerate like I can," said Sesshomaru picking them up and setting them in a bag he pulled out of his kimono.

"Should we monitor her to make sure she doesn't die on us while we sleep?" asked Byakuya.

"No, she brought this upon herself," I said laying down, getting comfortable.

"You really have no idea how to be human do you," asked Sesshomaru.

"I am not human," I said.

"You smell like one," he replied.

"Mother made me special," I said back.

"Doesn't mean you aren't what she once was, or so she claims," he said, "Oh look she is back to being a fox."

He was right of course. She did shift into a fox often, maybe this form was a lot more useful. She couldn't keep up with us but she did manage to knock a Materia out of my arm and bite me. While she slept I found myself glancing over in her direction to make sure she was still breathing. Confused while I was doing this, I tried to focus on something else. I could practice with Masamune more. I got up and told the others I was going to keep watch. Though we discovered there wasn't anything actually dangerous around here. There eyes followed me, only out of habit, I knew this because I did the same. All of us were waiting for the other to attack, but for some reason we never did. I wondered to myself if it was the girl. Not paying attention I walked straight ahead only to be caught by Sesshomaru. I glared at him before he pointed down, I moved my foot that was still mid air and noticed I was fixing to crush the girl under my heel. I side stepped and then continued on my way into the darkness. The moon was still full and I could see a few feet in front of me, but most of the moonlight didn't touch the ground, due to the thick canopy. I heard some noises from what I assumed was the local wildlife. Sesshomaru did catch this big bird that would serve us well.

I walked around the perimeter for a while before hearing my name being called. I returned to camp to see that the large bird was cooked and Byakuya had busied himself with stringing the feathers together, making some sort of object.

"Is that for the girl?" I asked.

"One must not be seen so vulnerable, so yes," he replied,"Usually calligraphy is what I am best at, but art in general is suited for me."

When he held up the object he had been working on it looked like a dress but one side of it was far longer than the other, and there were large gaps in some places. Swallowing the urge to publicly humiliate him because the girl did frantically say he shouldn't say _chire_. Whatever he was making was even horrible for me.

"What exactly is that?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? It is a dress for her. Made out of the feathers of that bird," he said returning to his work.

"I am not so sure you should be doing that...Aren't you kind supposed to help the dead find peace? Doing something like that is a crime against it," I said.

"I could never imagine someone such as yourself to grasp something like this," he replied coolly.

"Whatever," I said sitting and grabbing dinner, "What about you Sesshomaru?"

"About what?" he asked setting his food down.

"The...dress," I replied.

"Colorful, I am sure she will find use for it," he said returning to his food.

"Coward..." I muttered under my breath.

"Rude and simple," he told me after swallowing what he had.

"When she wakes up, who is going to explain why the camp is destroyed?" asked Byakuya.

"The one who lives I suppose," I said, "Funny, I don't feel like fighting any of you. Though I think you are a no talent, bossy, prick, and Mother forbid anyone steps on your precious pride, and Sesshomaru and you are supposed to be high and mighty but Raven told me about the girl, I heard that you actually cried when she died."

"I find you lacking in manners, though you are direct in action. You have no thought what so ever. Why should I waste my time on you?" asked Byakuya.

"I just insulted both of you yet. I can't bring myself to fight," I said.

"Strange, do you think that is something?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Or someone," I said glancing in the girl's direction, "I fear her bubbly yet idiotic nature is rubbing off on us. Lord whatever, can your kind do something like this? I am a maniacal, mass murdering, psychopath, not to mention the best at what I do, so she says."

"Not a fox demon no," he said, "She probably isn't a demon at all. Well since you die at the end, so she says, I suppose you aren't the best goth boy."

After we ate we decided it was going to be a long day tomorrow. I was going to enjoy the scene of tomorrow when the girl saw that awful thing he called a skirt.


	3. Chapter 3: Civilization

**Raven's POV**

My brain pounded against my head as I awoke before dawn, last thing I remembered were the large strawberries that were super awesome. I tried to sit up and stretch but found I was in my fox form and decided it was for the best. No telling what happened when I was blacked out. Though I was thankful that I did manage to find camp rather easily. The men were still asleep in their usual positions and to my surprise Sephiroth was asleep laying on his arm, curled up into a ball. I snuck over and sniffed his hair, out of curiosity of course. I had no idea how any of them actually smelled, so I might as well take this opportunity to gather this information. As I inhaled I could smell smoke from fire and a slight hint of pine for some reason, metal, leather, oil he whipped down Masamune with, and something sweet, I couldn't put my finger on it but it was sweet and it made me feel nice. _Never tell him that he smells kinda nice. He would kill me._

Moving on to Sesshomaru I could smell blood and earth, probably from him fighting so much, and a pungent smell coming off his nails, _was that is poison?_ He also smelled like spring water and wildflowers, if water had an actual smell, that would be him. I leaped over to Byakuya. As I crept closer he shifted his movements a little, causing me to stop and wait. I didn't want to wake any of them. I got in close and inhaled as lightly as I could, cherry blossoms, of course came from him at first, but then I got closer. Fresh cut grass, ink, and wood polish were behind the cherry blossoms and there was a constant air change around him, like the air itself moved around him but never touched him. The other two I could tell that wind touched them and brushed across their face, but him. I wasn't sure anything got past his cold exterior, I did know that there was much more to him. While in thought I kept moving forward until I felt my nose press up against something warm. I focused into this reality and realized I was pressing myself against his cheek. I froze in an instant praying he wouldn't notice me as I tried to slowly back away.

Before I was a safe distance away something jerked me from the ground and over into the air. I did everything I could to try and not cry out in fear, I braced myself for ground impact but I felt warm arms around me. _Is he cuddling me? Oh my god! He is! This is the single most awesome and scariest part of my life. Oh, I can't wait...oh yeah, who am I going to tell...myself?_ I just layed there limp as Byakuya cuddled me in his arms. I layed there for what seemed like forever before the noble loosened his grip and I could squirm out. Not that I didn't want to be in his arms, it was the fact I didn't want to be sliced into ribbons. Ichigo, hell Ichigo would be laughing at him right now. The man looked down upon the boy, I would so be on strawberry's team right now. When I leaped a few feet away I could hear him waking up and I turned to find him starring at me. I cocked my head cutely to the side and perked my ears up a bit to make it seem like I wasn't just in his arms.

"What are you up to?" he asked me.

"Nooooooothing," I said looking away.

"I would like to have you know, while you were...asleep last night. I made you something," he told me looking around.

I was so happy that I felt my entire butt move and turned to find my tail viciously wagging. I jumped on it out of embarrassment and looked over to see the man still searching for something. When he found what he was looking for he presented me with a feathered cape.

"Feathers? I will look a bit ostentatious...but it doesn't matter I love my new...," I said trying to guess what it was.

"Dress, or long skirt actually. You have used my obi so well as a shirt, you can keep it," he said with an expression that sounded like he didn't want it back because it touched me.

Hell I was in too good of a mood right now to let something like that ruin it. I pranced over to him and sniffed it, it had a feint smell of cherry blossoms and ink. I looked up at him and smiled as best I could in this form. I hopped over his leg and sniffed the ground until I found the obi and picked it up in my mouth. As I was hopping back I felt something in me spark. I twitched for a moment and a large cloud of white smoke appeared around me as I felt myself stretch back into my human form. I quickly wrapped the obi around me and secured it before the smoke could dissipate, then I wrapped my tail around my midsection to cover up. After the smoke cleared I reached for the skirt and grabbed it out of his hand. I paused for a moment before bowing to him and thanking him. I then darted off to some bushes to dress myself.

When I tried on the skirt, for one it was too tight, and secondly I kept having my leg fall through some gaping hole in it. This was not going to work, I knew the man had no talent at art, but I wasn't going to mention he had no talent in tailoring either. Though with the crude stuff he had to work with I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out shoddy. I was going to bite my lip and play good girl for right now.

"How does it suit you?" came Byakuya's voice.

"Well, um...I am a bit bigger around than you expected but it works," I said trying to fix some of the holes. I soon found it easier to wear it as a dress, since my chest was slightly easier to manipulate than my bony hips. It would be harder to breathe but it fit now, the gaps made it easy for the obi to slip through and cover what needed to be. I eventually worked with it enough to make it a suitable dress, and he had fortunately left a hole big enough in the back for my tail to slip through, although I doubt it was intentional.

I walked out of the bushes pleased and felt three pairs of eyes starring at me.

"What, do I have something on my leg?" I asked.

"Well you look...how shall I put this," said Sesshomaru.

"Please don't let ridiculous fall out of there," I groaned, face palming myself.

"It fits her, now lets go," said an impatient Sephiroth.

We had wandered along a path we had found earlier for about half a day before discovering a village. I had busied myself with finding a shower desperately.

"So how are we going to pay these people?" I asked.

"Mi'lady! How can we assist you?" said the innkeeper.

"Mi'what? Um, I think you...," I started in.

"You are dressed in the finest Albatyrian feathers I have seen in years! Perhaps you will stay! Please, we would be honored," he said.

Well I couldn't complain, we had just found out a suitable way of paying for our stay. All I needed was a feather or two and I would be able to get what I needed. This realm was insane, first it was nothing and then as time went on we found civilization. What next, would we be transported to a city?

"I will give you two feathers for our stay, and two more if you have someone show us around," I said.

"Y-yes!" he said rushing off to the back. He came back with a small girl who had short white hair and red eyes, and she had a tail similar to mine only it was gray and more wolf like, "This is Tayana. She will be your guide."

"Well hello there Tayana," I said plucking four feathers off my dress and giving them to the man.

"H-h-hello," she said before scrambling behind the counter again.

"Great another retard," said Sephiroth.

"Can it Goth Boy!" I snapped at him.

"G-goth boy?" she said looking at Sephiroth before shaking.

"Oh don't scare the girl. Alright rooms are set, bath!" I said scrambling to the counter to find only one key availiable,"Key?"

"Well we have had many travelers today ma'am but you will have the best room," he said.

I awkwardly laughed, "So, how are your bathing conditions?"

"Well there is a hot spring in the back, it is co-ed. Though I could have it arranged that you have your own private.." he started out.

"No, that will be fine. I have troubled you enough...Thank you," I said speeding off to the room.

When I got there it was sort of rustic in the decorations. There was a large bed near the center, large enough to fit at least three bodies, and the sheets were soft. There was a small window with colored designs on them, filtering through reds, greens, and blues, and the night stand seemed to be made out of some red wood, painted with gold trim. A lantern like object hung in the middle of the room with a rope attached to it so it could be lowered and raised, and a fireplace held the western wall. A few pillows were scattered here and there for sitting purposes, and a low table was near the fireplace for eating. It wasn't all to colorful or grand but it really beat sleeping out in the bushes. Before I dove into the comfy bed I decided to make my way towards the front of the inn and try and find a tailor so I could have suitable clothes. _So much for the dress, I was kinda hoping to keep it, but if it is currency then I might as well get what we need._

I turned on my heel and headed out of the door and collided with Tayana. We both were knocked down to the floor and I jumped up to help her to her feet.

"I am sorry! I just get carried away sometimes," I said helping her dust off.

"You needen't worry ma'am. I am tougher than I look!" she said smiling.

"So what do you do here?" I asked.

"Well my dad runs the inn, he found me when I was a cub...and I usually help in the kitchen mostly and when some people request it...I help them," she said.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Seven seasons, give or take. I am not sure, since I was abandoned at a young age when papa found me," she said twirling her foot in a circle on the ground.

"Well, were is the nearest clothing store? I need some proper clothes, for traveling," I said.

She lead me past the men while I tossed the key to the room at Byakuya before being lead out to the town square and off to the east. We found a tailor who measured me and found me some bright blue native american style clothing. When I asked about a different style, the woman looked at me and hurried off. She brought back this awful pink mess that came complete with ruffles and some lace. I swallowed hard and asked if she had something more suitable for adventuring. She came back with a simple black halter top styled vest, a dark green jacket, brown leather pants, and some black boots. I also bought a simple baby blue night gown that was a baby doll style. The short sleeves poofed out and sort of ruffled at the end, but it was so cute I had to own it. For the boys I found some pajamas that I hoped would suit them just fine, Byakuya having a similar shade of green as my jacket, Sesshomaru having some dark blue ones, and Sephiroth having a black outfit, that I prayed he wouldn't kill me over. I payed her with a feather before making my way back to the inn for a bath.

"Thanks Tayana. You have been a big help to me today. Um do you offer meals at your inn?" I asked.

"Oh yes! We have Pakeot Stew, Cheerist Pie, Egiant Bread, and some of the best Madriat Juice you will ever find!" she said skipping ahead of me.

"Oh that sounds...deliciously...," I fought hard not to say strange.

When I returned I saw that the three men weren't in the room and I layed my clothes for tomorrow out and grabbed my pajamas and headed off to get a towel and to bring the guys their pajamas while their clothes would be cleaned. I was able to find a relatively soft towel and made my way towards them. When I exited the building I covered my eyes with my hand and slowly made my way towards the sounds of them.

"Um, guys. I brought some clothes for you to change into...I know it is strange but...here," I said holding my hand out in front of me. I could hear some splashing around as they shifted in the water.

I heard one of them yell stop before my foot caught a rock and I was flung towards the ground or worse, the water. I opened my eyes and flung the clothes towards Tayana, who had been following me. She caught them as I felt myself spark again and I popped back into my fox form and landed in some pretty hot water, it felt good, but she shock of it was scary. I felt myself sink into the water as a hand scooped me up and brought me back out. I was thrashing about before I felt some knuckles dig into my head.

".Ow...," I said.

"You should have known better than to walk blindly," said Byakuya.

"Yes," said Sephiroth, who I guessed was the one giving me a noogie.

"I am sorry, I just didn't want to see you guys," I said, holding my eyes shut again.

"Honestly woman. Do you know nothing, we have coverings," said Sephiroth.

I opened my eyes and could barely see the surface of the water due to the steam and they were all starring at me again. I looked down and saw a towel draped across Sephiroth's midsection. I felt my tail and ears fal before Sephiroth dropped me back into the water and I swam to the side and clung to the rocks.

"Thankfully I can swim well, otherwise I would be screwed," I said trying to fish myself out.

"Your clothes, they disappeared. You are getting better at transforming," said Sesshomaru from behind me.

"Yes, yes, whatever," I said climbing out of the water and shaking out my fur. When I finished getting most the water out of it, I felt it poof up. I don't mean normal poof, I mean humorously, what you see in a cartoon kind of poof. All three of them laughed at the sight when I clicked something in myself and felt me change again. I found that my clothes weren't soaked and I stomped away and donned on my towel and shimmied out of my dress. I marched right back and splashed into the water, getting all of them in the face.

"Yes, har, har," I said relaxing.

The conversations were rather short, but I was making progress with them. I had managed to get the cool and silent Byakuya to talk, and even look like he was smirking, Sesshomaru actually laughed. and Sephiroth finally held a conversation without bringing in JENOVA. I was getting somewhere. After an hour of scrubbing and fighting the nosebleed I was bound to have,_ three hot bishis in a bath all to myself _*drool*, it was time for dinner and we got out, changed and headed in. The food was similar to Shepard's Pie, Peach Cobbler, sweet bread, and something similar to Mango in flavoring for the juice. It was pretty good and by the time we finished we were all bushed. I looked at the bed and back at the three guys.

"You guys can have the bed, I will curl up on one of the pillows," I said.

"No way. I have seen how prim and proper sleeps," said Sephiroth.

"You sleep no better, you snore," said Bayakuya.

"I don't sleep in beds," said Sephiroth.

"Fine we all get the bed, I will curl up at the bottom. No exceptions!" I said scolding them slightly. They shut up and listened as they climbed into bet and I transformed and nestled myself at the foot of the bed. there were a couple of pillows between the three of them, but I wasn't complaining. I had just forced three guys in the same bed as me. _Now if only there was some rope around. Heh heh..._

_There I am starring Sephiroth in the face. He is smiling and inching closer to me. I relize I am on the flat of my back, I try and get up only to have my hands tied. My heart is racing faster as I hear a sound come from my right. I turn and see a very sexy Byakuya tied up to the bed post along with me, but in a very different position. I blush deeply at the sight, trying hard to not stare. There is still a predator lurking about and it looks like I am lunch. Sephiroth walks over to Byakuya and lifts his face and plants a kiss right on his lips. He moans as they sit there and make out in front of me. My mind goes haywire, and I try and remember who the hell I am. Sephiroth breaks the kiss and bites Byakuya hard enough on the neck to draw blood. As he laps it up with his tongue slowly, he looks at me. I whimper out of some sadistic pleasure and fear, god knows what he did to Shesshomaru. I hear a low growl and see Sesshomaru bound, gagged and wth a collar on. He is hog tied and looks exhausted. _

_"Now now, you have already had your turn," says Sephiroth," And I don't think you would mind sharing her."_

_He brushes the noble's face as the man turns away and shudders before shaking his head. Sephiroth unbound the man's mouth and heavy panting begins to pour from Byakuya. Sephiroth then pulls a rope on the opposite side of the bed and I am hoisted into the air until I have my arms above me and my knees on the bed. Sephiroth looks at me hungrlily as he unbinds Bayakuya and leads the man behind me. He bounds his hands around my waist and ties them securely. I keep my eyes on the ex-SOLDIER as he grips my chin and forces my head towards him before roughly taking my mouth and biting along it as he is kissing me. He releases me from his mouth and takes my hair and entwines it between his fingers before jerking my head back and biting down hard on my neck. I cry out in pain as I feel the droplets of blood trickle down my neck. He stops for a moment and looks at Byakuya._

_"You are not doing what you were told," he said purring at Byakuaya._

_Now Byakuya starts nipping at my shoulders and doing the best he can to scratch skin with his nails. He whimper as if pleading for something..._

Something woke me. I have no idea what it was but I was enjoying myself. Hell, if I wasn't getting any in reality, I was hoping to get it in Fantasy Land, but nope. Fate was a bitch and she sure enjoyed fucking with my life. I sighed for a minute and lifted up my furry head and saw the men blissfully asleep. Every so often Sephiroth would snore or laugh manically, he was the farthest one of the left. Byakuya was in the middle, sprawled out over both of them, and Sesshomaru was propped up slightly on the pillows and lay perfectly still. I decided if I wasn't going to get anything in my dreams I might as well do something brave, and stupid I leaped up and padded up Byakuya, until I got up on his chest. I crept slowly forward and when my muzzle was close enough I licked him slightly on the jaw. I followed the same suit with Sesshomaru and Sephiroth before curling up on Byakuya's chest and falling back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Transylvania Horror Manga!

**-Byakuya's POV-**

_"Master, how long must we stay in this world?" asked Senbonzakura.(1)_

_"If I knew a way out, we would be home. You do not like it here?" I spoke calmly._

_"No, it is rather enjoyable. Strange, but enjoyable, we don't have the traditions of Soul Society to follow," he said sitting under the cherry blossom tree sipping sake._

_"Then why did you ask the question?" I pointed out._

_"The girl. That is my main curiosity. Look around Master, some of it has changed," he said pointing up at the sky._

_He was right. The once calm, clear, blue sky had clouds in it now. There was also some pinks, oranges, and purples letting me know that it was near sunset. It was unusual, my inner world was just past morning, in the spring, but the air was thicker as if it were summer. _

_"She has been here, though she does not know it. I have seen a tiny black fox scurry in and out occasionally Master. What would you have me do if she is ever here again?" he asked._

_"Capture it, the fox girl is red, not black. It may be some other creature," I said sitting down._

_"..." he said, causing me to startle a little._

_"I couldn't hear you," I said mildly worried. If I was losing touch with my inner self, this would cause some problems._

_"It is her, I know it," he said, "Whatever she looks like now...It is not the same as her inner self. Maybe she is a Vizard or some kind of Hallow. Though the fox bared no mask."_

_The world around me started to fade as I was drawn back to reality..._

I awoke with the girl sleeping on my chest, still in her fox form. She had managed to turn on her back and was half turned, to where her right foot was touching her nose. Her feet hung in the air and somehow her tongue was poking out slightly, I sighed at the sight. I went to move my right hand to pick her up and set her off me, but found that Sephiroth had rolled over on it in the night._ Frustrating man,_ I thought to myself as I carefully squirmed my hand out from under him with out waking him. My fingers felt numb but I was able to grab her without any trouble and pick her up. She made this high pitched *chuu* noise that took me back for a moment, before I saw her eyes slowly open.

"Were you comfortable?" I questioned her.

She realized I had caught her in the act of using me as a bed, unacceptable. She started to panic and struggle against my grip as she tried to get away. Fortunately for her, I did not have my zanpaktou on hand, or she would be facing Senbonzakura. She was rude and informal, I could have compared her to Kurosaki or Abarai, at least in personality, because she had no reiatsu to speak of. Suddenly she was consumed in the purple mist and three small orbs began to form around her. Knowing what that meant I dropped her on the spot and focused my reiatsu.

"Shō(2)," I said and she was thrust through the air and landed somewhere in the middle of the room with a lout _Ker-thunk!_

This woke the other two. Sesshomaru woke with the whites of his eyes red, growling, and his hand was drawn back. Sephiroth had something in his arm glow green, I recognized what it was after he had sparks appear between his fingers.

"We are not attacked, the girl," I paused for a moment to gather myself, "Just fell. Probably practicing and failed at it."

"...Yes," said a voice weakly from the middle of the room, "That is what exactly happened. I tried levitating again."

At least she was smart enough to acknowledge what would have happened,if she were to mention what actually transpired I would Byakurai (3) her into the middle of next week.

"Sorry I woke you guys," she said popping back into her semi-human form.

"We need to be up anyways," I said getting out of bed neatly. Sesshomaru and the unacceptable one followed.

**-Raven's POV-**

I thought I was going to die when I found Byakuya picking me up by the nape of the neck. _I think I have had a hole melted through to my brain by those cool gray, sparkling, eyes...Snap out of it! Down hormones, down! Whoa, is it starting to get warm in here? I feel funny._ I exhaled slowly and picked up myself and kept a good distance from me and Byakuya, at least for a while. We thanked the inn keeper for our stay and packing some rations and a backpack for us to eat on our travels. I really hoped that our next stop would be something like this, friendly.

Around noon we stopped and ate, using our rations since there were no more wild animals apparently. This brought me to wonder if there would be anything if we decided to go back, but I thought against bringing this up with my traveling companions. They all sort of didn't like me at the moment right now, I couldn't blame them. For all I knew they blamed me for this entire mess, and for once they might be totally right, not that killing me would send them home, but it might make them feel better. The looks they gave me were stoic, cold, or 'new boots walkin', which make me shudder. I was going to have to crack these men out of their shells eventually and permanently, if I was going to survive sane. I knew I didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell to gain affection and a 'wrestling match' with one of them, but I couldn't stand the awkward silence that they all had.

"Look, if we are going to make it out of this sane, at least talk to one another. What happened to you last night," I asked, "You were all fun and sociable."

"There must have been something in the food, drink, or bath water. You didn't seem to freak out, nor did the 'high and mighty' care that you were taking a bath with them," said Sephiroth.

"Bath? What bath...I...Oh god!" I said snapping back to last night. _Brain meltdown in three...*Drop*_ Out I went, like a light.

I clearly didn't think my brain nor my heart could take anymore startles like this. Hell, I am glad that I didn't drown, but why did I not freak out then? Coming back to consciousness the three of them were standing over me. My hand went straight towards my mouth to check for blood, thankfully there was none. At least my nose was getting used to the sudden blood rushes.

"Look, she is awake," said Byakuya coolly.

"Focus," I said slowly, getting up, "Alright we are heading North? Let's get going."

I jumped up as gracefully as I could and bounded off, almost skipping along the road. I could feel the stares of them on my back but I tried to push the embarrassment to the back of my head. We continued on the path for the rest of the day and into some of the night. The trees began to look dead and gnarled, crows were becoming the bird of choice for the scenery, and everything looked like it had came out of a horror manga. _Great, all I need is a vampire and this will all make perfect sense. No vampire girls, no vampire girls, I swear if they so much as look at the men, I swear I will...Am I being overprotective? Shite, I am. Hell with it. Might as well get everything...get used to it all. _

"Where are we now?" I asked out loud.

"If we knew, we would be better off," said Sephiroth.

"I am sorry, that was rhetorical," I snapped at Sephiroth.

"Honestly?" came a cold retort back as I felt cold metal appear out of nowhere.

I turned to see Masamune swing towards my neck as I ducked out of the way. I felt my skin tingle and the fear swell up in my mind. I looked at my skin as a purplish mist began dance up. _Fear and anger? Is that the trigger? No time to worry about it now...use it...use it...orby things...sword coming back!_ I thought to myself as I tried to picture the orbs form, and lash out at Sephiroth. They obeyed my mental commands and I managed to form a weak looking orb and fling it out at him. It flew rather wildly and missed him, but it took him back. I was getting the hang of things, but I would die soon if I didn't get really good at this soon. I saw him crouch down and lung at the center of my chest, the others had their hands on their hilts but made no other movement. All I could do was focus on the blade itself as it rapidly closed the space between my chest and itself. I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain and my hands threw themselves up protectively.

"Ek!" I said bracing for impact, _Why didn't you dodge? Why didn't you...hey I am not hurting...Shit I am dead._

I opened one eye to find the blade trying to pierce my skin, but it was being held my something. _Am I doing that?_ I wondered as I heard a familiar voice chuckle, it was Ty.

"You sure know how to bring out the best in people, love," he said.

"You!" said both Sesshomaru and Byakuya as I heard them unsheathe their blades.

"Wait!" I said snapping back into reality, "He can...Oh shite!"

Both men were in the air swinging at Ty, trying to kill him. He nimbly dipped and swayed between the blows. He was toying with them and I hoped that they would cease before any actual blood would fall from anyone. I tried to open my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words to say anything. I could only watch as they clashed. Byakuya fired off a Byakurai in Ty's direction but a force field of some sort blocked it from touching Ty's body.

"Now, now, if you can't control your pets then I will have to teach them obedience," said Ty in a new darker, cold voice.

"You bastard!" yelled Sephiroth as he leaped into the fray, "I will teach you despair."

If I were to describe this fight, I would say beautiful and damn scary. All three had quickly formed a pattern of offensive and defensive moves, as if they had been fighting for years together. Lashing out against him forming deadly combos and yet, Ty was dodging them as if they were all slow, and had never picked up a sword in their life.

"I am running out of patience girl," said Ty.

_Think, think, think. How can I control these men. I can't even control myself...think!_ I inhaled and exhaled slowly and with every ounce of my will I just yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone surprisingly came to a halt. The three stared at me with frustration but they didn't look like they were going to lash out at me, fortunately. If looks could kill, I would be dead three times over.

"We don't take orders from someone like you," said Sephiroth cold and calm like.

"You had better young one. She just save your hide," said Ty, reverting back to his former bubbly persona.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I told you earlier, pay attention," he said, " I came because I was worried. That little trinket you carry should have informed me on your progress, but alas, it seems broken."

"Wha- you mean my necklace?" I said.

"Yes, where is it?" he said narrowing his eyes, _four times over, dead._

"When I transformed the first time...I-I guess I lost it," I said with tears forming in my eyes. I had no reason particular to cry, but it just happened.

He clicked his tongue on his teeth for a moment and stared at me, intently. I was wondering if he was going to kill me or send me back, "Have you tried calling it?"

"It isn't a freaking dragon!(4)"I snapped, then covered my mouth and looked up, feeling sweat form along my skin.

He chuckled at me, "And how would you know what dragons do, or how they are called, or if they are?"

"I read...books from my world. They say a lot of different stuff," I said dryly. If he was going to make fun of me, he might as well announce to the whole of this world that I was a moron.

"You are smarter than you believe yourself, all that reading...it will get you somewhere," he said, "As for that charm I gave you...We will have to remedy that."

He snapped his fingers and the necklace, along with my former clothes, appeared in his hands neatly folded. I was grateful for having an extra set of clothing along with the necklace that was given to me. I wasn't sure however, about the properties or how special this trinket was.

"Why is this necklace so damn special?" I asked putting it on.

"Like I said, if you are in danger, you can call me. I am not supposed to be here, but I am glad that I did bend the rules a little by coming," he said, " You will probably need that soon anyways. The land you are fixing to come up upon is dangerous. I hope you have been practicing. Another neat thing is that when the Heat strike you, it will help. Otherwise I would feel terrible about your traveling companions."

"The Heat? Oh no, you mean this fever is?" I asked in horror.

"Yes, the one in the same. Good luck with that," he said before winking out of existence.

"What was that all about?" asked Byakuya.

"I really wish he doesn't mean what I think he does," I said, "As for that...I don't know."

We continued on until we reached a small village. The buildings looked old and worn down from age and the people inhabiting them were skiddish looking. They all looked slightly lethargic, and there were mostly men, old and worn down.

"Great welcome to Transylvania," I said sarcastically.

"Transylvania?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, well, there is a book called _Dracula_ in my world. It is about a vampire lord and he is a bad person, doing horrific acts, and long story short, this is bad," I said feeling a sudden chill nip at my arms.

"Is he strong?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes, he is said to be unstoppable," I said, "Depending on which myth you go by. _Dracula_ was a story written about the myth of vampires. Byakuya, you would sort of know what they are, you would know them as Bounts."

"Yes I remember them," he said instantly putting his hand on Senobonzakura.

"Easy there," I said warning them, " We don't want trouble. These guys are wicked strong and fast. I don't want to be a twig or someone's lunch. Just be careful, if I think about it, these people may offer us up to save their own necks."

I kept as close as I could to them, trying to keep personal space, but also trying to keep myself as small as possible. _Duh I can transform, think small...alright._ I jumped up into Sesshomaru's arms before poofing into a now larger fox. Still small enough to be carried around but large enough to probably make some rich old woman happy with a new scarf. None of the villagers seemed to notice I shifted, but at a closer look, I doubt they would have noticed anything.

"Great, they are tranced, or something," I said.

"Tranced?" asked Sesshomaru dropping me.

"Oof!" I said hitting the ground, "Yeah tranced, you know as in mind controlled, hypnotized, that junk."

"Why are you hiding in that form?" asked Byakuya.

"Um, did you notice the lack of cute chicks?" I said being captain obvious.

"Cute...chicks?" he mused.

"Females, cute females!" I said frustrated, feeling my fur stand on end.

"You find females cute?" said Sephiroth before bursting out laughing, "Now we know what is wrong with her!"

"You will pay for tha...never mind," I said sighing, "Whether I claim or deny it, your deluded mind will just keep that fact, just to make up for what I said about you and Cloud."

This ceased his laughing and a icy glare replaced the former look he had upon his face, "New boots walking." was all he said.

"Get...new...material," I said bounding along the road.

I started to pick up the scent of blood nearby and so did Sesshomaru, we decided it would be good to investigate, hell there was nothing better to do. If I was going to be dinner for something, might as well take in what I could before that happened. The trail lead us up some hill and went into a thick black forest. _Oh this sure as hell isn't ominous, now all we need is a dark storm and we have a party. _I have no idea if Murphy's Law (5) ruled my life or I could just call it, but sure enough a large clap of thunder hit followed by a downpour. Yep, I was one of those people you never wanted to camp with, it would turn into a horror movie or freak accident. Sesshomaru looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking and frowned.

"What?" I said taken back, "Oh you were thinking it too!"

"Absurd," he said calmly, "I dislike the rain, it covers up scents. Why would I think about it anyway."

"I am just sayin' " I said. He had a point but I was stubborn enough to fight a losing battle.

We saw a lightning bolt in the air and something landed in front of us a few ways. Whatever bird was dumb enough to fly in weather like this deserved to be barbecued, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to check it out. I sprinted like an idiot towards the fallen object. I came to a halt when a blue pom-pom was laying in the middle of the path. _Great, it is so fried its feathers are sticking up! _I crept closer and kept my head down, when I was close enough to pounce on it, it moved. I jumped back and yelped, realizing I had jumped on Sesshomaru, I quickly hopped off and smiled innocently. Not wanting to get my fur any more drenched than it already was, and being human was easier to dry off in, I popped back to my human form. I picked the little ball up and realized it wasn't feathery, it was furry, it also had wings atop its head similar to a bats and cute little talons on the bottom. I couldn't tell you if it had a face or not, but it seemed to still be breathing. I flipped it over a couple of times to finally figure out where the font of it was, by the small mouth that had two fang like teeth in them, and a little devil like tail that hung limply.

"Can we-" I started to ask.

"No!" said Sesshomaru," We already have enough pets as is."

This caused me to wonder who was the pet, me or them. Either way I was keeping this thing. It was too cute. I kept in hidden in my vest, between 'Natures Pockets' as I called them and hurried back with Sesshomaru towards the others, they were supposed to be getting a room while we inquired about the blood. We were soaked by the time we got back and fortunately they had accomplished their mission. They lead us back to a room that had two small beds and some chairs, followed by two large pillows.

"Look dog breath, they even had some pet beds for you and the girl!" teased Sephiroth. I could feel daggers out of my eyes at the man but I swear lightning came out of Sesshomaur's.

"Can it! It is two against one, and I am sure if I wanted I could make you sleep outside!" I snapped.

"Since when did you grow a spine, or actually earn the right to speak like that?" asked Sephiroth.

"I can speak however I damn well please! You get the giant pillow tonight mister!" I said silently praying I wasn't going to be cleaved in half that very moment.

He looked at me for a moment and then turned like he had lost interest. _You and your men. You can really pick them, next time try Aizen or Gin...Aizen would laugh while he is tearing out your insides and Gin has mastered the rape face._ I felt some struggling against my chest and remembered the small animal that I picked up. I pulled it out and Byakuya stared at me with slight shock and mild annoyance.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"What did I tell you!" said Sesshomaru from behind me.

"I uh, I- Well I couldn't just leave it there! What if it died!" I said pleading with a wounded puppy look on my face.

"What if it tries to kill us? What if it is posionus? What if it-" he started on.

"I know, I know. I am only going to see if it is alright. Hey look it is awake," I said setting the creature down on the table between the beds.

It had the most gorgeous red eyes that I had ever seen, they were pretty large too. It looked between all of us and hopped a bit. It took of into the air and started flying around the room in a panic.

"Wait stop! Easy there we aren't going to hurt you!" I said putting on the most gentle voice I could.

It halted in mid air and turned to me, "_You speak_? _And here I thought you villagers were all brain dead. He practically drained the whole village dry. They won't even have kids anymore, they are too busy stuck in their own mind. I swear that boy is hell on wheels."_

"Kyaa! It speaks, and in a cute voice too!" I squealed. They all looked at me like I was nuts, "What can't you hear it."

"Only thing I can hear is high pitched squeaking," said Sesshomaru.

"I can't even hear it," said Byakuya, and the look on Sephiroth's face said he couldn't either.

"_Hey I am sorry if my frequency is too high for your brains to comprehend mortals! I haven't spoken your language in years!" _it said.

"Are you a boy or girl thing?" I asked it.

_"Excuse me! How can you not tell I am a boy! My name is not 'thing', nor is that my species. I am Pofluarmisu and I am a Devapsprite," _he said dive bombing my head.

I ducked out of the way, "Pooh-flaa, no Pooh-flew-ma, oh darn it. Poof!"

_"Poe-flu-are-miss-you! Not pooh!"_ he squeaked.

"Still calling you Poof!" I said, "That I can remember. Hey what were you doing out in the storm?"

"_I was going back to the castle. I was in charge of bringing up Master Seren, the lord of these lands. I swear I can tear my own fur out! He never listens, he is brash, greedy, obnoxious, heck his brother Areun would make a better ruler...at least I can get some sense into him," _Poof said.

"Okay, so what do I get for saving your life. You would have frozen if I hadn't of saved you. Or worse! What if daylight hit you?" I said.

_"Daylight? What does that do? I don't burst into flames with daylight, nor holy water, nor silver, or anything else for that matter. As for freezing, I doubt I ever could. The only reason I fell is because I actually got hit by lightning, stuns me long enough to ruin a good flight, it does," _he continued on.

"I never asked what is a Devapsprite?" I said.

_"I take it you aren't from here. A Devapsprite is a guide, each family of vampires has one. We keep records, help raise children, terrorize local villagers, and all the important stuff. We were created by magic a long time ago, we are nocturnal and are much like our masters but we don't have weaknesses, we came from vampire bats, and demonic imps. Anything that wasn't needed was gotten rid of," _he said, "_ We start out no bigger than a coin and as we age, we get larger, and we grow appendages and other useful things that we are required to have, or will help us."_

"So I don't guess you have arms do you?" I said, this caused him to dive bomb me again and this time I wasn't so luck on my dodge. He smacked me right in the face, with all his fluff it didn't hurt but I felt tiny little needles pierce the skin of my lip, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, off, off, off, ow, ow!"

He sucked my blood for a moment and then fell off, sort of like a leech. He lay there in the floor for a minute and his blue fur changed color. He was now red with purple accents, lining his chest, tail, and where his wings attached. Sephiroth was in mid step of trying to stomp on him when I stopped him. Poof leaped back up and soared around the room, and it almost sounded like he was singing. He landed on my shoulder and started cuddling me.

_"Master! Master! I...Oh crap! What have I done! I drank your blood!" _he said sounding like he was panicking, "_That means my contract is void! Ack! All the...wait I don't have to deal with that brat anymore! Yes, I am free, free, free! Thank you master!"_

"Okay call me master again and I give you to that," I said pointing over my shoulder at Sephiroth, whom I was sure had a menacing glare on him, "Name is Raven. These fellas are Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord, he is the one with white hair and the markings on him, Byakuya, the noble and Captain of the Sixth Division of the Gotei Thirteen, he has black hair, and Sephiroth, the white haired, leather wearing, crazy one."

He held a wing over his mouth as if he were clearing his throat, "Hello, there."

"It does seem to have some intelligence," stated Sesshomaru before he began undressing.

"Why did you change color, and you look slightly different," asked Byakuya.

He was right of course, the wings moved from atop his head to where a pair of arms should be, a tiny set of horns was on his head now, and the wings looked more feathery rather than bat like, though his tail didn't alter, nor did his feet or eyes.

"I change according to thee preference of my master," he said, "Don't get accustomed to me speaking like this. It takes a great deal of concentration..._And I prefer to speak normally. So Master will have to translate if she wishes."_

"Yeah I will," I said before explaining to them what Poof had told me earlier, "Alright sleeping arrangements!"

After ten minutes of half arguing and half trying not to get myself killed, Byakuya and Sephiroth, who kicked me out of the bed and threatened to slice it to peices if I didn't give it up, had a bed, Sesshomaru set the large pillow against the wall and was comfortable, and I, well I poped back into fox form and slept on top of Sephiroth. There was no way he was having my bed all to himself. I would have slept on his face, but heaven forbid I transform back while I did that, no telling what fiasco would happen then. That night I strangly dreamed of cherry blossoms and a man in samurai gear trying to capture me. _Run! Don't say Chire! Don't say Chire! "_**Chire**_" Run faster!  
_

* * *

1. Senbonzakura "Thousand Cherry Blossoms"- Byakuya's Zanpaktou

2. Shō - Hadō (Way of Destruction) spell number one "Thrust"- pushes target away from the caster

3. Byakurai- Hadō spell number four "Pale Lightning"- Summons a concentrated bolt of lightning from the user's finger (in Byakuya's case it may blast a few stories high).

4. Reference to _Eragon _Dragon rider's (Eragon) could call their dragons through telepathy.

5. Murphy's Law- Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

* * *

**Riverseithr: **_Hey guys, this is the author! I think I will be doing this for the rest of my stories and future chapters. At lest...plus if there is lack of humor in my stories (doubt it) I can put a little skit or something at the bottom. Here we Go!_

*Hands lines to Byakuya and Sephiroth. Sesshy is napping right now...*

**_Byakuya: _**_You honestly want me to do what? _*Reads lines given to him*_  
_

**_Sephiroth: _**_I can cut her!_

**River: **_Hey play nice or it is a fluffy pink dress in my next fan fiction or chapter chalk full of shenanigans! I warn you!_

_**Byakuya: **You dare...Chire..._

**River: **_Ek! I haven't mastered my powers in this one yet...ZOMG! Before I die readers...NO stealing or I send one of them after you all riled up and ready to slay, and if you like this comment. My reviews have cobwebs...so do me a favor and dust that section of with some smexy reviews! _*Runs and hides from Senobonzakura*_ Be afraid when I get my powers under control._

_**Sephiroth: **__So what you can 'cute' us to death._

**Rive****r: **_I will send you to a realm full of fan girls and watch you try and survive. I will do it I swear. _*Pulls out remote that actually says "Transport unruly guys to world chalk full of fan girls when they don't behave"*_  
_

_**Sephiroth: **I think she is serious about this one, stop before she does it! She is crazier than I am!_

**River:**_ Damn straight!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Ride of the Bishis

I awoke blissfully unaware I was being watched by something. I hadn't bothered to open my eyes yet, still remembering I was on top of Sephiroth. I stretched, I knew I had to leap of him before he woke and I was in deep shit. I felt the body underneath me but somehow it became cold and hard. _Oh god I killed him! Calm down, he sleeps like the dead anyway...open your eyes, the bishis await._ I carefully opened them and I wasn't in my room anymore, pushing it slightly aside since I did sleep walk occasionally, I went to get up. I walked around this new room trying to find a door, oddly enough this place looked kinda like a..._I am in a dungeon. This is the top ten what the fuck moments..._

**Sephiroth's Pov**

I woke in the morning expecting the girl to be either staring at one of us or making some fiasco out of the morning. To my surprise there were no loud crashes, no screams, groans, or anything that she would normally do. I smiled to myself for the peace and quiet, hoping she had gone off somewhere to annoy someone else for a while. All of a sudden a large purple ball of fuzz had attached itself to my face. Shrieking uncontrollably and fluttering about as if he was in a state of panic. _Alright, she is going higher on my list of things to kill, she is almost up there with Cloud. Her and her pets._

"What?" I said picking up the object and holding it in front of my face.

"She gone, she gone. Bye bye!" Poof squeaked.

_Sweet freedom! She was gone...though she would return soon from whatever. _"She will be back," I said groaning and sitting up.

"No taken, taken!" he said fluttering out of my hands and heading towards the newly opened window.

"For a stroll with one of the others? Byakuya likes his night time walks," I said, my eyes finding the noble sprawled out in his bed. _The dog? _I wondered, eyes finding Sesshomaru propped up against the wall, sleeping.

I rose from the bed and planted my feet on the floor, something caused me to bring my hands up to my chest. There I found tiny fox hairs, _so she was sleeping with me. Pathetic._ _She has two other people to annoy._ I stood up slowly and looked for my clothes, having myself forced into wearing some ridiculous clothing called 'pajamas'. I usually slept in my own clothing, just without the trench coat, boots, and vest (I don't know exactly what to call it-River). Since I was the first to wake, I might as well set the record straight for these two and make their mornings miserable. I changed and walked casually around to the bottom of Pretty Boy's bed and bend down and gripped the mattress and tossed it over, with him still on it. I then picked up a nearby object, more likely a candle and pelted it through the air, it landing in the Dog's hand. I wanted to at least admire my work of turning the stick in the mud in the floor, but the mattress lay flat against the ground.

"That was uncalled for," said Byakuya coolly.

" 'Bout damn time you two woke, she is gone," I said.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" Do I have to fucking spell it out for you, the fox chick," I said bringing an icy, 'death to you' undertone to it, " is missing."

" Where did she disappear to?" asked the dog in the girl's place of stating the obvious.

" He has Master!" squeaked the little poof ball.

" I don't usually do fluffy, but you would make a nice Materia pouch if you don't shut up, squeaker toy," I said callously.

It stuck its tongue out at me and I felt the fires of anger well up, along with the current spell I was casting, Firaga (1). I aimed at the little bat creature carefully and released the spell, hoping to end the annoyance it was. It sat there in the magic looking like it was taking a bath. _If fire isn't going to work, and lightning doesn't, perhaps ice._ I began to cast another spell, but was interrupted by Pretty Boy.

" Such displays are very vulgar," said Pretty Boy, " Though your current standing, if I am correct. This is a normal casual thing."

"Insult my intelligence and now my manners," I said, " You have a death wish."

"Actually if Poof seems to be hellbent on freaking out about the girl, she must be in danger," said Dog Breath in the middle of changing, " If we want to go home, we do need her."

_Damn. One thing that I kept forgetting in my mild annoyance for her. She was useful in only one thing, sending us home. If she did die, why would it matter to me, it would only set my plans back a while, until I sorted out how to get home._

" How do we get to her?" asked Pretty Boy.

"Follow me, follow me!" said New Back Flying, heading out the window seal.

**Raven's POV**

It seemed like forever I waited down here, I wasn't restrained or anything but there wasn't a way out. All I could do was pace, and pace, and pace some more. Bored out of my skull yet again, wishing that the usual morning hindrances to my relationship with these three males I was traveling with, were going on right now. I missed the life threats, death glares, and cold shoulders, it kinda felt normal. I came from a dysfunctional family anyway, our ways of showing affection were odd, admits the cruel mind games we set for one another. At least it was with me and my dad. If guilt was the deadliest blade in the world, my mother would be the deadliest woman. If kindness could kill, my grandmaw would be ending the world. If hell on wheels would stop and think, I am sure my little brother could take over the world, at least in any video game, but alas, he was only three. My other siblings had their quirks too, Joe had the bluntness of a club and personality that could fit into a thimble, in my opinion, Ashley was the mother hen of the group, but so much as wave a shiney object in her brilliant face and her Doctorate in Mathematics flew out the window, and Mister Personality, awkward with the everything, Chad was as easy to read as a neon sign out in the middle of a desert during night time.

"Okay I am bored! Lemme out!" I yelled getting impatient.

"It talksssss," hissed a voice.

"Please be a snake," I begged fate out loud, "And let me be in a freak show zoo."

"Szooo?" it said, "Ssssnake?"

"No giant eight legged things, no eight legged things at all," I pleaded.

"No legsssss, Bassssalissssk," it said as I heard slithering towards me.

"Am I dinner?" I asked.

"Perhapssss, entertain me," it demanded.

"Do I have to look you in the eye? The expression, looks could kill works in your favor," I said.

"Ssssmart, I don't like sssmart," it hissed, "But maybe you will keep me occupied longer than the ressst."

"I cand do this really neat trick of disappearing," I said high tailing it out of there, preforming the famous Ichigo dissapearing act.

_I no din din! Levitate, levitate, pick your fat ass up off the ground woman with your mind before you become main course. Focus feel free and open and LOOK OUT CEILING!_ *Smack!* Everything went blurry after that. I believe I Force Slammed (2) my butt against the ceiling and was now hurtling to my doom. I focused on transforming back, hell if I was going to be a meal I wanted the bastard to choke on me. I landed with a out KER-THUNK and I heard the creature laugh in amusement.

"Sssso, you aren't," it said.

"Say smart and your scaly slithery ass is going down!," I said in the toughest voice I could muster, picking my ass off the floor.

"You dare," It spoke coming into a clearer view. I realized now I had better vision that I usually had. Normally I would be cursing up a storm while my feet worked their way into every known obstacle in my fucking path.

It was a mixture of a blue and green, odd I know. The creature stood a good four feet above my five foot eight body, _That is one huge mutha..._Its narrow slits for eyes, which I quickly darted off to a lower chest area, if it had a chest, to keep from dying. It coiled slowly around me, almost like I was either an egg or lunch, either way a hug from this thing was not on my to do list.

"What are you, male?" I asked in pure honesty.

"Female," it said, "If you mussst asssk for a name, I don't ussse one or care for one, but sssince it mattersss to you two legsss, call me Vessshallan."

"Nice to know, and as for this cuddling thing? Do you do this to all your meal tickets so soon?" I asked, trying to play cool while my brain was doing the what the fuck I am going to die montage.

**Sesshomaru's Pov **

We headed into the forest, not bothered by these feeble things that inhabited the village. Trying to catch her scent in the air as we bounded along the forest path.

"Smell anything Dog Breath?" said Sephiroth, a man I wished to kill in my near future.

"Using me as a hound should not be your intentions, unless you wish to die," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh whatever," said Sephiroth, "You just want a treat or something like a belly rub after this is over."

"I am a demon lord, I am no mere mongrel, that is my brother," I spoke, subduing the anger. The more this man spoke the more I wished to tear into his flesh with my bare hands.

"Calm down," said Byakuya, voice of reason,"Fighting will be handled when we find the girl."

We were halfway along the forest path before a vague scent of orchids, sweat, and earth, "Found her."

" About damn time," said Sephiroth.

We headed up towards the castle where Poof's former master lived, actually hoping there would be a fight.

**Raven's POV**

Something clicked above me as I heard stone moving.

"Veshallan, release her," said a velvety voice.

_I swear to god he sparkles I am going to laugh myself to death._

The basilisk uncoiled around me and slithered back off into the darkness. Before I knew what the hell was happening I was in someone's arms being carried off in a flash. When we stopped I felt dizzy, I wobbled from his grip and began to plant my shaky feet against the floor, which failed of course. Before I could slide off the man I was caught by two strong arms.

" Welcome to my castle, you may call me Seren," he said trying to turn me so I could look him in the eyes.

"That isn't going to work vampire!" I said shutting my eyes tightly and bringing my hands protectively around my neck.

" I do not eat my guests," he said releasing me.

" Guest my ass, I am dinner!" I knew vampire plus non vampire equals hot, hot, hot, but still draining meal.

"Would you like to bathe and change before dinner?" he asked.

"Ha! I knew it, I am dinner!" I said opening my eyes and pointing at him. Big mistake.

He was drop dead gorgeous on the super scale of sex with legs. Long blond hair, pale, long lashes, violet eyes, talk, muscular, little on the thin side, but his narrow face was sculpted nicely. Vampire Lestat, you have met your match, and I am so dead. No way could I refuse this guy if he pounced on me. I was weak, human, and in no control of my hormones. I forced my jaw to clench to keep from losing it to the floor, and drooling. _Take me now...take. Shit! Bad hormones! Bad brian! I wonder what he looks like under those fine silken...Dammit!_

"Dinner?" I asked, losing my battle with my rape drive.

"But of course," he spoke low, nearly purring the words. _Ladies break out your fans, say your prayers, and God, thank you!_

"If I am not on the menu, what is?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Get dressed and find out," he said walking away, which was so perfectly executed with every step to make females fawn and men envy. _This is the best fucking nightmare I have been in!_

It didn't take me long with the help of some very pretty servants, which of course was all female, to get ready and out the door. I walked as fast as I could with the damned dress I was given. If given the chance of last request, I would have said let me get out of this thing. It was a pale pink, low v neck, pearls embroidered to the eggshell lace, long and flowing. Kinda poofy for my taste but at least I would look good dying. I met him outside the dinning area, where he bowed and took my hand gently. I was just waiting for some humors motif to hop out at any moment and break the romantic atmosphere, but I recalled Poof and knew I had stolen that box of laughs.

_Heart shut up! Slow down, breathe. Is he starring at me? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god._

"Would you like a seat?" he asked breaking me out of my spell.

"Ra-I mean, yes," thanking myself I didn't complete the first thoughts.

The only thing that would ruin the evening was if I was rescued from my gilded cage before I had a chance to truly enjoy it. _I swear to god you guys, save me and I will hate you for a week!_

"So why have you asked me to dinner?" I said when a plate of what looked like venison, peas, carrots, and some weird looking purple stuff was placed before me.

" All in good time," he said sipping on the wine glass I knew wasn't filled with wine, "Where is Areun?"

_There are TWO of them? Heaven, here I come._

Just then a boy who looked similar to my age with shorter, spikey blonde hair, grey eyes, looking like Spike from Buffy the Vampire slayer, only refined. _I am going to hell. First class.._

_

* * *

1._ I know in FF7 It is called Fire 1, 2, 3, and so fourth but it seems more fun and appropriate if I used Firaga, Blizzard, and Thundara...you get my point.

2. Force Slam- Jedi can use the force to slam their opponents against various surfaces, a more powerful, altered form of Force Push and/ or Force Throw

* * *

**River: **Ha, ha. I cliffhangered your ass! Not that it isn't obvious of the next chapter being the guys making their way to the castle...or will they? Hahaha!

**Sesshomaru: **It seems you finally gave me a point of view...

**River: **Yeah I know right? I could feel the 'Why hasn't he had a turn' from readers...more can be expected.

**Sephiroth: **So Boots? When do we get to kill everyone?

**River: **Not everyone...you have to let me have my fun first!

**Byakuya: **But that would ruin your story. You aren't supposed to give up your title as a maiden.

**River: **When did I ever say I was a Maiden? I am like twenty in the modern world, bumping and grinding before marriage is a common thing...

**Byakuya: **...unacceptable.

**River:** Oh like you are one to talk.

**Byakuya: **I was married.

**River: **Damn it! Well what about you two?

**Sesshomaru: **Such personal questions should not be answered. -glares so evily, I feel my face begin to fall off-

**River: **Yikes! Sorry I asked!

**Sesshomaru: **Now of the nature of your dream...THAT will not be tolerated.

**River: **I never...hey shut it. You have been already written in pervy male on male fan fiction before...I ain't the only one. Now stay out of my head...

**Sephiroth: **Impossible. If we were not there, you would have no story.

**River: **Point taken...Alright I don't own any characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, of Final Fantasy 7. Though Vincent, Cloud, and...-Feels glares- back to point. If I catch anyone stealing you are a lying thieving traitorous backstabbing...-ten minutes later- scum of the earth and I will hunt your down and peel the flesh off your bones!

-All three men are white-

**Byakuya: **I didn't think you were so creative in your adjectives.

**River: **Comes with practice of not being able to swear around certain family members. So who wants to play a round of...Hey guys why are you leaving?


	6. Chapter 6: Castle Crashers

Areun had taken a seat by his brother quite formally. I could have sworn those two had practiced every day and made walking and sitting into an art. I was stuck the worst possible situation as I picked lightly at my food, nibbling here and there. Normally I would have tore into it as if it were my last meal, but for some reason I was trying to act out of character. _Impress the men, get a treat, nice plan._ The seconds dragged on for days in my head before I finally just tore my eyes away and tried to focus on eating. I could feel their icy and formal glares on me, much like Byakuya, only I knew I was looking good enough to eat, rather that holding a conversation with.

Finally Seren broke the silence," You are not curious of why you are here?"

I placed my fork down, and drank some of the tart blue liquid they had filled my goblet with, "I would be minority rude if I did ask that...Though earlier actions that I had, were not plesant. Forgive me, I don't want to look a gifted horse in the mouth. You said I was your guest here, no doubt I am curious but I would rather think myself stuck in Beauty and the Beast." _Okay, who is possessing me. Honestly I couldn't form a formal, flowery, haughty, princess tone like that EVER! Just wait till Byakuya hears me now! What am I thinking they hate me. I am just a means to an ends for them...Torment or death?...Choices._

"It would seem she has calmed down brother," said the younger, Areun with a voice that would put the most devout nun into begging forgiveness because their minds are exploring the Karma Sutra.

"It would seem she has," Seren said, " And here I thought she would be...unpleasant."

"Forgive my brash and rude nature. I am not used to formal addresses," I spoke knowing the words were foreign, "I was afraid for my well being, and due to my current...predicament and travling companions. They have made me somewhat excitable." _Woman! Get that stick out of your butt before it spreads! When the HELL have you cared what others think? You do what you want when you want...hey they are smiling...heh heh heh. *Mental Meltdown Mode*_

"Apology accepted, I did manage to glace at your traveling party, I must say they seem" said Seren pausing for dramatic effect or trying to find proper wording,"far to excitable for someone of your beauty."

_...I'm a pretty unicorn...(Internal Monologue Fried, back in five)_

**Sephiroth's POV**

We had just gotten to the gates before we were greeted with a handful of well armed guards. At least I could have a good day. Mulling over some unspeakable acts that girl was no doubt going through, which made me jealous. I am the only one who could torment the creature and I would be damned if someone else was going to take that title from me. No matter how much she deserved it.

"Halt! In the name of Lord Seren you have a right to-" said one of the guards before I summoned Masamune and cleaved him in half.

"Take what is ours," I said smiling while blood splattered everywhere.

"Quick sound the alarm!" said another before Dog Breath silenced him with a golden whip that came from his fingers.

Pretty Boy was walking casually between three men as if they weren't good enough to fight him. It was a moments notice before they all three fell and he brushed a stray hair away from his face. He was quick, and somewhat talented at fighting, taking out three armed men with your bare hands in an instant was enough to perk my interest. A few men at the top of the castle were scrambling before I could hear a bell toll. The gates began to close before Sesshomaru dashed into the courtyard and killed the two men manning the gate. Four men stopped in front of me, attempting to slow me down, I smiled and just glided my blade into their flesh.

"Hado,Thirty Three, Sōkatsui!" said Byakuya before four more guards were hit with this strange blue light.

Not even a moment later the rest of the men were screaming away, spouting something along the lines of demons. They were only correct one third of the way. I was the Chosen One and Pretty Boy Byakuya was a Shinigami, whatever that was. Raven had tried to explain what each of us were to the other but she decided against it when human fell from her lips when trying to explain me first. With the welcoming party out of the way we all headed into the castle prepared for anything.

**Raven's POV**

I heard a large church bell ringing outside and wondered what time it was. Seren and Areun glanced at one another before Seren excused himself from the table.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh we have some unexpected guests from our family. Nothing to worry about," he said.

"Very well," disappointment lacing my voice. Some part of me wanted them to save me.

Seren came back after a few minutes and whispered something in his brother's ear. They both rose and walked to either side of me.

"I would like to show you the gardens, while I prepare my family to meet you," said Saren.

"Might I inquire why I am so important for your family to meet me?" I asked.

"You are special," he said feeling very uncomfortable. I just knew something was wrong.

I was escorted, not making a fuss because I didn't want to be thoroughly 'owned' by two hot me. Well maybe I slightly did, but my self preservation drive was overwhelming my 'oh look hot men' drive. I quickly thought of everything I could use as a weapon, and focused on a knife on the table and carefully lifted it up when the boys were distracted. If I was going to die, one of them was going to be hurt. I had the knife following us high in the air and above my head while being led down some corridors before turning to greet this magnificent garden in the moonlight. Every flower you could think of, I swore was in here. No doubt this garden would be pretty in the daytime, but when the moonlight hit it, I was breathless.

"Areun," said Seren coolly.

"Yes, I will tend to it," he said disappointed.

Now was the moment of truth, I was alone with Seren and if he wanted to snack down on me he would but he took my face in his hand and forced me to look in his eyes. _Well, there goes your will, he is charming you. Focus on fish, pennies, stamps..._ I tried to calm myself down from a nosebleed but to no avail. My bodies betrayal caused this vampire to laugh as blood trickled down my face and onto my lips. He bend down and licked the blood off of them and planted a kiss. My brain shot to the knife I held in the air and focused on his neck, back, or relatively anything that would cause enough pain. The knife flew through the air but was captured by the pale hand of my captor.

"What is this?" he said, "So it would seem your apology was hallow. Pity, and I was going to look forward in keeping you."

I focused my will as best I could and kicked out with my mind. This hit my mark and sent Seren through the air, but he nimbly twisted and landed with his back towards me. I turned on my heel and sped through the door, to the left and down the hall. I tried to scream but nothing would come out, he didn't charm me, he muted me.

"Ah, a game of chase," I could hear him behind me, "Well if you put up a good fight then perhaps you will be a fine pet, after I break you."

I sped down as fast as I could before my foot got caught on the fabric of my dress. I could hear it tearing as I crashed down on the stone floor. Before I could get up, he was on top of me, grabbing me. Not bothering in being gentle, he roughly jerked me up and planted me on my feet.

"If you want to have your friends well, then you must do as I ask," he said in a cold voice.

I nodded.

"You will be presented before them, alone. You must not fight my power and I will answer through you. They will leave and you will stay," he said picking me up over his shoulder and walking down the hall.

To me it was running, Flash Step pace, the interior blurred past my vision as I tried to keep the food I had eaten down. He dropped me on the floor in a room and stepped out, locking the door behind him. I wasn't going to be helpless, and cute or not he was not hurting my friends, well the people I traveled with.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

We were heading up the stairs before a small blond haired boy stopped us. He didn't have any weapons on him to speak of but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

"Stop!" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We just had your friend over for dinner, she is unharmed. Come see for yourself," he said, "I don't mean you any harm but you will not raise a blade in my house."

Poof flew between us and this boy and shook his head before landing on his shoulder, "It alright!"

We sheathed our blades and followed the boy to a room down the left corridor. He unlocked the door and there was the girl, her dress slightly torn and she looked distressed.

"We have come for you," I said, holding out a hand.

"No that is alright," she said, " I am fine. Go home."

"You know we-" started Sephiroth but I cut him off.

Something wasn't right, I could smell the fear on her. Her eyes darted between us and the boy as words of her safty and happiness of being in this place came. Byakuya turned and left without word and Sephiroth was cursing up a storm.

"We are not leaving, no matter what your wishes are," I spoke.

"I am fine you guys!" she said.

"Boy," I said turning to him.

"My name is Areun, if you will please," he spoke.

"Where is Seren?" I asked.

"Gone away on buisness perhaps," he said.

"I am no fool, he is here," I said, " If you think that we will give up.."

"Sesshomaru, we are not welcome here, let us be off," said Byakuya.

"Manners and pride will let everything slip through your fingers," I said recalling Ren.

"Don't-" said Raven straining,"leave...help."

"Defiant to the very end," I said smiling.

Something snapped in the calmness of the room. A dark aura appeared around us as a fog swept through. Seren appeared in the corner walking towards the girl with a wicked smile on his face. He moved quickly and held the girl from behind her. A wave of anger and fear was held on the girl's face.

"Hands off," she said darkening her voice.

"Move and she dies," he said, "Shame I have to threaten such a pretty little thing."

"Brother you promised!" said Areun.

"Did I now? To which of our conversations about this girl did I ever say she would live?" he said.

"I knew you were full of yourself but this!" said the boy, Areun, "This is the final straw! I have stayed in your cold shadow for long enough and I have hated myself for it, but no more."

Areun summoned a ice blue aura, similar to the one that Byakuya did but this was very different. It was like ice, he fired it at the two in the middle of the room. My eyes widened at the sheer fact he had no regard for the girl's life. When the energy hit where they were a thick mist formed in the room. I could scarcely make out two shadows in the middle.

"You should not attack so openly, you could have hit her," I said when the mist cleared and both were protected by some field.

"He wouldn't let his prize die by anyone's hands but his own," said Areun, "Besides that was a warning."

"You test my patience brother, see reason and I may let this slide," said the elder male.

"This is reason," Areun replied.

Within an instant the two disappeared. We turned to the boy who explained why they had brought her here. Seren had sensed her when we arrived, he said there was something special about her. The three of us glanced at one another, _her special?_

"How exactly is she special?" I asked.

"You should have noticed it by now...the way you guys never fight, but at each others throats," he said, "I saw you take out the guards. You hardly seem to like one another, and you are skilled, but why haven't you wanted to kill one another? He wanted to convince her to join him and then he wouldn't have to waste his energy calming the masses outside our door, he could just use her. He tried persuading her but when that didn't work, he drugged her food. She is stronger than you think she is. "

**Raven's POV**

I was terrified, all three of them had come to save me, I was in the hands of a insane vampire, go figure, and his brother tried to freeze me. My mind still replaying the events in slow motion. I was so happy to see them but then those strange words came out of my mouth. Then Sesshomaru noticed, I knew he knew I was not myself, I could just tell. Then when I managed to will myself free from the spell or whatever Seren used, he grabbed me, I was shot at, and I didn't want to die. I lifted my hands out of fear and wanted the spell to fly around me and miss, but I had instead created a telekinetic barrier and the icy blast hit it and froze. Then I was picked up bridal style and teleported with Seren. _Alright, think girl. This is your new and improved inner monologue. Now you can try and smash him into the wall or out the nearest window hoping for a sun filled morning. _Whatever I needed to do I had to think fast.

"Now that we are alone I would like to ask you something," said Seren, "Now that we don't have distractions. How would you like to stay with me and live here. I only ask for your assistance."

"What do you mean? You just threatened my life back there, why in the nine hells would I cooperate?" I said hysterically.

"It gave them pause did it not?" he spoke softly, "As for my brother acting out of order, now that would be the first thing you will fix. You can calm people, I have had Poof watch over you since you last left the previous village. You have quite the effect on people, and when you come into yourself, you will double if not triple that effect."

"What effect?" I asked, trying to push him away.

" Persuasion," he said before letting me down, but still hugging me, "Now, now, don't wander off."

" And if I refuse?" I asked.

He smiled, showing his fangs, "I can be quite persuasive...as for the Heat, it should be coming very soon?"

"Heat? You mean the sun?" I asked, praying for the annoying bright light.

"No that is not what I..." he said before the door behind him burst open. There all four men were ready to attack, "Simpletons. I was having a decent conversation with her, and you had to make a mess of things."

"Bakudo number one Sai!" came Byakuya's voice.

Saren had let go of be an his arms were bound behind his back. _Thank god for Kido!_ I was about to take a step forward before I felt a sharp pain on my neck. _He...he...bit me! _Then the waves of emotions hit, pleasure, pain, fear, and anger. Though the more drained I became, the better it felt. My legs buckled and I went down from the floor the last thing I remember was hearing "Chire, Senbonzakura." I awoke some hours later in the sunlight being carried by Byakuya. I felt very weak and very strange, I wish I could have recalled what transpired in the castle, but I drew a blank.

"Look, she is awake," said Byakuya calmly.

"Un, what happened?" I asked weakly.

"Well after he bit you and tried to kill you, we ripped out his heart," said Sephiroth holding out his hand and starting at it evilly. No doubt he actually did rip out Saren's heart.

"Good, I feel funny," I said.

"Well he did try and suck your blood, vampires you called them," said Byakuya, "I think it will be a while before you recover. No more taking invitations to strange people's houses."

They then told me that I had passed out after being bit and Byakuya used Senbonzakura to slice into Seren and form a barrier between me and the rest of the battle. Saren could control wind, and tried to use that to his advantage, slowing the men down and speeding himself back up. This caused Sephiroth to use Haste and Byakuya used Shunpo to keep up with Seren. Sesshomaru went into a defensive position, and helped the two corner him by using his Poison Claw to tear into his legs and slow him down. They weren't to specific with the end of the matter, and my guess was they tore him to shreds. They left Areun alone, since he helped them, and when Saren died all the townsfolk regained their senses. I beamed with the thought they actually came to help me, though I did feel like crap. _Nothing like a good near death experience and loss of blood to make others realize you are a friend...if not at least more than a punching bag._

"Thank you," I said before falling asleep again.

* * *

**River: **Okay this was rather crappy but meh, it comes together...

**Sephiroth: **You couldn't change point of views and had the readers view a play by play?

**River: **I promise to do it next time...we have another world to go to next...but not after we get into a fight where I am some use...Next chapter is after I recover (from more than blood loss, the worst possible affliction Writer's Block!) that and when I wake up the Heat kicks in...crap.

**Byakuya: **We could drop you off here and have you walk...

**River: **You wouldn't dare.

**Byakuya: **That was a joke.

*Anime falls*

**Sesshomaru: **Careful I am not going to be written as a submissive one to one of her yaoi crazes...

**River: **...and your lil dog too!

**Sephiroth: **And that is writing fanfiction...We are so doomed.

**River:** Hit it boys, besides the FIRST person I am going to massively hit on is Sephiroth.

**Sephiroth: **Oi! Why me? DO you have a death wish.

**River:** I feel like it and when I am writing you have NO control over it love. Carry on before I bring out the maid outfits and force you to dust off the reviews section!

**Byakuya: **River doesn't own any of us or our worlds that we come from (Bleach, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy 7) if she catches you stealing that would be stepping on my pride as a fellow artist *snickers heard in background, along with 'No talent'.*I will hunt you down and cut you down with Senbozakura. -Turns to face others- Chire.

**River: **The jig is up! Run! Alright Leave a sexy review and more smokin' dreams await your very wanting imaginations to picture. You know you want a nosebleed ladies and gents!


	7. Chapter 7: Out of Our Element Here

I am not sure how far we traveled when I awoke on the ground next to a camp fire. Still weak from my earlier run in with insanity. At least one thing was apparent, this was no dream. I felt pain and the clutches of death, though if I had died I had one shot of coming back. Byakuya knelt down beside me and removed something from my head.

"You have come down with a fever," he spoke, "Can't you conjure up a healer?"

"I am too weak to use the amulet," I said, licking my cracked lips.

He dipped the cloth, that I saw out of the corner of my eye, in a basin and wrung it out before placing it back on my head. It was cool and helped with the warm sensation in my veins. I just hoped I wasn't turning, no telling what kind of vampire those two were.

"We were assured you were not going to turn on us," said Byakuya, somehow reading the distress on my face.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days," he said, "You are more trouble than you are worth sometimes."

"Byakuya, you don't want to be around her much longer," said Sesshomaru.

"She is sick," he replied.

"No, she isn't. Demons, at least females, and some males go into heat," he said, "She will be dangerous, to anyone who gets in her way soon. By now she should have recovered from the loss of blood."

"Damn, that was the Heat he was referring to," I said, "How long does it last?"

"A few days," he said," We should limit our contact with her as much as possible. She will produce a scent that will be very intoxicating. We need to find shelter. Concentrate on that amulet and summon Ty."

I did as he asked and sure enough the amulet glowed with purple energy before a light was shot into the air. A portal was torn into the sky and Ty poked his head out for a moment before seeing me. He blinked at my side and looked down.

"I didn't expect it to be this soon," he said, "She should have had more control before this hit. Was she injured recently?"

They explained the past event and he looked troubled.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Agaisnt the rules I am afraid," he said,"Your time here is up anyway. Tah tah!"

"You wait a moment," said Byakuya,"You can't leave her in that state."

"I most certainly can, it is you who were supposed to keep watch over her," he said moving away from Byakuya, "What she does now is of no concern of mine. Though if she turns on you, I doubt you would find it unpleasant."

"I have no intentions of taking advantage of her," said Byakuya.

"It is not her that will be taken advantage of," he laughed, "Do you wonder why it was exactly you three I summoned out of your worlds? She hasn't told you yet? Pity."

The turned to look at me and I felt myself get smaller, but I couldn't transform. I was getting hotter by the moment and everything was hazy, like I had drank too much.

"Does it matter?" said Sephiroth, "Take us home!"

"I can't, against the rules," said Ty.

"Don't..." I said, trying to stop them, but it was too late. Sephiroth had already grabbed Ty by his collar and began speaking to him harshly. This caused Ty to stare blankly at him for a moment before frowning.

"I don't think you should have summoned me," he said icily, "This world seems far too nice for your lot. I think a change in scenery would benefit you. Something a little more, metropolitan. Something most of you would be familiar with. Don't let the city fool you, it is much more deadly than this soft one."

The ground was covered with a dark blue energy as I felt myself be ripped into a tunnel or something. Vertigo was wreaking havoc on my senses and before I could blink I was in another world. It was raining and I could feel concrete beneath my body. I slowly rose and looked around, the others were still with me but they had pissed off Ty and I was in no mood to be toyed with.

"Dammit! Look what you did!" I yelled at them, "Now we are stuck in some city, it might be my world, it might not be. We better pray that this one is friendly!"

They rose up and glared at me, I didn't budge from my heated words. For once I didn't flinch when they walked towards me and stood only a swords length away. I didn't care right now, I wanted bed, and a nice cold shower.

"You accuse us for this?" asked Byakuya.

"Did I piss off a mage or god or whatever? No I didn't now if you don't mind I want to sleep somewhere that isn't on the street. Let's just find out where we are and how to live in this mess," I said turning on my heels and stomping away.

I expected them to raise some sort of hand against me but they didn't they stood there for a moment taken back. Apparently whatever this persuasion bit I was given affected them all, but I wasn't going to abuse it...much. We wandered our way into a local bar, I moved them all into a dark corner and asked them to stay put. I asked around and the place was very similar to my Earth, the currency was called Keylos instead of Dollars but it looked to run around the same. The style of dress was the same and so where the people, though it was a bit more gothic and horror-ish but I could handle it. I just hoped there were no vampires around.

"Hey barkeep, is there any jobs around here?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"Nothin' that would interest you darlin'. Unless you don' mind showin' a little skin," he said.

"Something legit, and something that helps me stay in my clothes," I said.

"Well you can try here," he said writing down an address on a piece of paper,"They are closed now but you may try in the morn'. You have somewheres to stay lil' sweet?"

"No but me and my friends can find something out," I said,"We were moving here and got robbed. Nothing we can't handle. Where is the best place to rent a flat?"

"Uptown, but nothin' you can afford right now," he said, "Tell you what, you n' your friends help me tonight, since I have one waitress out sick, a bouncer out with a broken arm, a cook's wife is having a baby, and someone who can just help me keep up with orders back here, and I will pay all ya."

I nodded to him and snaked my way back to them, "Look I found us a job for the night and a place to stay, and a job so we can live here if need be."

"So what is it?" asked Byakuya.

"Well for starters, we are going to have to find you guys some better clothes, and you can't keep your swords on you at all times, it doesn't work like that here. This place is similar to Earth, Land of the Living, Planet, and the future of your world Sesshomaru. I don't think Sephiroth would have to change much, most of the people here are clad in leather, but you two, will have to update on your looks. Don't look at me like that! If I am going to help you guys before this Heat thing kicks into full gear, I at least want you guys to try and fit in. Last thing I want to do is go to jail or get shot, but I don't know the weaponry they have here," I said, "Sephiroth can tend with the bar, Sesshomaru can be the bouncer, and I pray you know how to cook Kuchki."

"Yes, just because I do not, does not mean I can not," he replied.

With all of our respective positions settled, we worked long into the hours of night and into the hours of the morning. As promised the barkeep did pay us, and with extra incentive, he payed us enought to rent a flat for a month. I wasn't sure if the damn thing was going to be big enough for an aloof demon, stubborn noble, impulsive experiment, and skiddish whatever the hell I was. It was dawn before we finally made our way to the respective housing that the barkeep told us about. I walked through the doorway with Byakuya, being the two more sociable ones out of the group. To my surprise Byakuya had managed to reduce the monthly cost of the flat and managed to get a three bedroom two bath for us. It wasn't a problem with the three bedrooms because I don't think Sesshomaru liked beds anyhow, that or he was comfortable with sleeping anywhere. We were given two keys and shown where it was, last building on the left corner. It was roomy and already furnished , thank god. I had everyone take a shower and I threw their clothing in the laundry, trying to figure out how to wash leather and kimono, no doubt that if I machine washed them they would be ruined and I would be dead.

"Byakuya, you wouldn't mind helping me do the shopping would you? I think we have enough spare money to buy some food," I said, "Thanks for helping me haggle, though I think that old lady is in her office fanning herself down right now. You drive one mean bargain my captain!"

"Your captain?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"What? At least I didn't come up with a silly nickname," I said, "The lady also provided us with a map. Lucky us! First thing, job, clothes, food, and other junk."

"You may be used to a world like this, but what about the rest of us?" asked Sessomaru, proving a valid point. We had no way of identifying ourselves and that made it harder for a job.

"I am sure I can find something that would interest all of you...Though we need and lots of paperwork that proves we exist. I pray to god that the sadistic Ty provided us with such," I said placing down the backpack, and to my surprise there were four and all the necessary paperwork for us to be alive. _Thank God! This will make things easier._

The food that was left was set in the fridge, the massive strawberries to my disappointment were gone but I figured I really didn't need something like that anyhow. The pajamas I had gotten them from the previous relm looked decent enough to wear as other clothing, until I found them something better. When I handed everyone their Byakuya and Sesshomaru looked at me strangly.

"What are these plastic things," asked Byakuya.

"They are identification cards, or for short. They let everyone know that you are who you say you are, I even have made up birth certificates and all that jazz curtousy of the insane Ty. At least he didn't leave us all high and dry," I said, "Don't lose those, though I need to revisit the land lady and give her mine and Byakuya's, she was in such a daze she didn't ask for them. One Byakuya Kuchki, Sephiroth Crescent, don't kill the messenger here, and Sessomaru Deamon, very funny Ty."

"What does yours say?" asked Byakuya.

I looked down at my own, _har har evil bastard,"_ Raven Sinopa(1)...Oh god, there is a joke in itself. Though how in the hell Seshomaru and I are going to hide our tails is beyond me...Let there me some similar people out here. I mean if you look at it one way, Sesshomaur's tail could be a scarf, it is kinda chilly, but my tail...that isn't going anywhere, but with practice I could hide it..."

This was going to be a long day with bizarre stares and awkward silences, especially since I needed to get three sets of clothing, mine from my home seemed good enough to wear outside.

I took all of them out and we went shopping for the day, I managed to send Byakuya back to the flat with the food I had gotten and was heading down the street with the two silver haired hotties to the nearest store. I ran around the shop that seemed to have reasonably priced clothing and picked out some clothes for them to try on, hoping I would at least see them model. The slight warm feeling became tingly by now and I was pretty sure I had this permanent blush on, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying to get in all the eye candy I could take in before they locked me away for about a week. I showed them where the dressing rooms were, explained to Sesshomaru how to put on the odd clothing for him, and had each of them pick one room each.

"Now I want both of you to come out of there when you picked an outfit to wear, and please be dressed I don't think my heart can take another jolt," I sighed, hating honesty.

"What like this?" said a half naked Sephiorth slowly and enticingly opening the door. _Ohgodohgodohgod...hot._

I covered my mouth and jumped into the wall and proceeded to climb it in shock. I don't think my sanity could last much longer, nor have I ever heard that man laugh so hard..._He was joking with me. Okay when this Heat thing hits, you are first on my list!_ Ten minutes of calming down and apologizing to the clerks that there was not a serial killer or rapist in the vicinity, probably due to the high pitches shreik I gave, the door to my left opened. Sephiroth was wearing some boot cut jeans that fit rather snugly, and a shirt that was a little tight around the chest, black with some sort of band on it. _Turn around so I can see that sweet butt of yours. _Sesshomaru hadn't come out yet, which made me nervous so I knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked through the door.

"This is ridiculous!" I heard him annoyed saying.

"Um, do you need some help?" I asked.

"No! I am perfectly fine," he said.

"No you aren't! Now open the door! Trust me you don't have anything I haven't seen before," I said reaching down for the handle.

I managed to get it open relatively easy, guessing Seshy didn't know how locks worked on doors. He was trying to wrestle up jeans that were too tight. Trying my hardest not to stare and laugh at the same time I quickly bee lined around and found a size bigger for him to try on. I tossed them over the now shut door. He came out a minute later in the skinny jeans, white undershirt, and light brown button up.

"Mmm, well that looks great, but you need a belt..," I said to Sesshomaru.

"What about me?" asked Sephiroth in his next outfit with a simple blue shirt, dark blue low rise jeans, and a black jacket. **-**_insert fangirl squee-_

"Uh, fine..," I said sure I was drooling over myself. About that time I received a light tap on my shoulder and sure I pulled a Sylvester from Loony Tunes attachment to the celing before landing.

"I am sorry to surprise you," said Byakuya catching me when my knees gave out.

Grabbing my chest I knew I was sheet white, "Not...not at all...you can help them finish shopping. I need some clothes for myself."

I handed him most of the money and making my way to some really cute clothes. Most were in bold coloring and decorative, my kind of stuff. Though I would have to find some black to dim it down and make the color really stand out. I managed to find a skirt, pair of jeans, and a couple of shirts. At least I would have something somewhat nice to go job hunting with. After two hours, it was already dark and I was exhausted. We walked home in mild conversation, most of which was them asking me what they would be good at in a world like this. We arrived at the house and I ran to the shower, followed my a calm yet very determined noble. I would have gotten to the door first but I turned my head to look over my shoulder and caught the edge of a wall that sent me flying and skidding across the floor. He simply walked over me and smiled, I swore I heard his inner self laugh at his winning of first shower of the night. I was feeling worse by the hour, the tingly sensation was now more or less of me being completely plastered, but I was wide awake at the same time. I grumbled under my breath while I heard the door shut and picked myself off the floor, checking for injuries. I was fortunate of not being able to be injured so easily, but I knew the hot water was going to be gone after him. I stomped back to my room that I picked out and fell back on my bed.

Sephiroth stopped by my room before going to his, "Nice landing earlier. How is it you survived your life?"

"My world isn't as dangerous as yours," I said, "I know there are accidents but I live in the country and there really isn't any trouble, unless you look for it."

"Worthless," he said sighing.

"Jerk," I said sitting up and looking at him, "All right, between everything. You teach me some stuff."

"I would kill you," he said.

"And you have a problem with that how?" I said.

"You are an idiot," he said before dropping his bag and darting towards me.

I blinked before he was lifting me off the bed by my neck. I grabbed onto his wrist and kicked out with my foot, but he caught it and squeezed tighter. I was loosing air and blacking out, _Come on! Your brother taught you stuff for this._ I took my right arm and formed a fist and hit as hard as I could to his elbow, bending it the wrong way, and leaned back and kicked him in the abdomen to help me get out of his grip. He pulled back his arm and released me as I flew back to my bed and landed into the middle of it. I touched where his hand was and tried to swallow as I looked a him. I quickly tried to scramble up before I saw his leg sweep out at my head. I braced for impact and tried to catch it, however, he was far stronger than me and kicked me into the metal bedpost. I was dizzy and knew I was probably bleeding, I felt something run down my face, unsure if it was sweat. I dug my nails into his pants, trying to hurt him, but he jerked his leg back and me with it. I fell forward, releasing my grip and falling to the floor, face first. He looked at me as I flipped over in the floor, raising up and covering my busted nose.

"You can't even defend yourself," he scoffed.

"You aren't normal. None of you are! I thought I did pretty well getting out of your vice grip!" I said.

"If I was going to hurt you, I believe I would have accomplished that, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it," he said, holding out his hand for me to grab.

"What you mean," I said, taking his hand and picking myself up.

He jerked me to him and tossed me back on the bed, pinning my arms up above my head. I was in shock and couldn't think straight, but I wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. I tried kicking with both legs but he wrapped them both up in a leg lock and held me. He looked down at my face and smiled.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he asked inching closer.

"I-I-," was all I managed to say.

"You aren't able to do a damn thing. Pathetic," he said, "We are going to have to work on that. When you are out in the field, there are many distractions, you must not let them get to you."

He released me and checked my nose and skull for damage. When he looked me over, he used Cure on me and healed my injuries.

"This doesn't cure everything, make sure I never have to use it on you again," he said before sitting on the end of my bed.

I wanted to kick him in the back of the head. He made me so damn mad, mad enough to chew bricks, depending on where you grew up and heard sayings. I wanted to hurt him, but I knew he would kill me with the Materia or Masamune before I could do any real damage. The purple haze began to form on my skin and I looked away from him and hopped off my bed. Dinner needed to be made and I didn't want to destroy the house, and I was pretty sure there was a new hole I needed to fix before too long. Before I could walk out my door he held my arm tightly. I tried to get out of his grip but he looked at me glassy eyed. I focused onto forming the orbs to blast him one good time with but he picked me up bridal style before I could finish.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" I said wriggling.

"What does it look like I am doing?" he asked.

"Carrying me and I don't like it, now put me down!" I yelled.

About that time I saw Sesshomaru round the corner and appear in my doorway looking at Sephiroth. I could have cried but I didn't want to seem anymore useless. I smelled the air and something was wrong. The metallic smell of blood was starting to thicken the air, along with a light musk that I couldn't place. Sesshomaru growled at Sephiroth, who put me down. _Oh god, no._ I tried to wedge myself between the two before we were kicked out due to mass destruction.

"I suggest you don't come in contact with her so much, and so close," said Sesshomaru.

"Why?" asked Sephiroth cocking his head slightly.

"Enough. Both of you get out! If I am so contagious or whatever I want to stay away. If you can't handle it and are going to go all protective or caveman on me, out," I said pulling Sephiroth out of my room and shutting the door. To hell with dinner right now, I wasn't going to come out of my room until Mr. Rationality himself, Byakuya was present.

I could hear Sesshomaru outside, "You know that she is going to be like that for another day, then she is going to try and come to us. She isn't going to be herself."

So much for looking for a job, I was screwed until I could control this thing. I was going to be requesting some Bakudo kido from Byakuya, if he could hold it, or some chains. Fortunatly my room was the last down the hall and next to the bathroom, so I could avoid nessicary contact, but I wanted to be around these guys as much as possible. Some thing kept telling me that they were alright and safe to be with. _I hope this isn't the heat talking._

_

* * *

_

1- **Sinopa**- Native American (Blackfoot) word meaning Fox...(yay for distant heritage!)

2. As for giving Sesshy a last name I drew a blank...come one I didn't want to give him Inu or something silly...As for Seph, Lucrecia Crescent was his mother so it was slapped on.

3. As for dress styles for the boys, I thought Sephiroth was a total casual gamer wear with a hint of punk rock or goth touch (maybe Jered Leto meets random teenager.), Sesshomaru was semi casual or semi formal (think Orlando Bloom)with a few button ups, toss in a few long sleeve shirts and couple of t-shirts, and skinny jeans with similar shoes to his normal attire, and Byakya, just think Davey Havok during Crash Love...idk...it is hard to describe this stuff! By the way readers I have had many heart attacks from trying to look up styles and find these men half naked...it is really hot in my room.

* * *

**River: **So we know what to expect in the next chapter. Jobs, and me hitting and trying to rape you guys.

**Byakuya: **Oh joy. Can't wait for that one.

**River: **Oh you can't either! Oh okay.

**Sephiroth: **Okay...whose turn is it to do the hunt you down and disclaimer?

-everyone looks at Sesshy-

**Sesshomaru: **River doesn't own any of us, nor our realms (Inuyasha, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7) If you steal her work then we will hunt you down and make your life a living hell before I send you there.


	8. Chapter 8: Terra and Allex

I woke up in what I swore was a puddle of five pounds of sweat caked onto my body. _Blech, shower._ I checked the time and saw it was quite early in the morning, unusual for my thing, being able for once, have a bed in a place relatively like home. _Six-thirty, god the sun isn't even up, but I can't sleep like this, even if I am missing the sheets to my bed. _I rose from my room and grabbed the new outfit, bright turquoise and a gray pair skinny jeans to go with it, hating the fact I forgot to buy underwear. _Great, chaffing, and these jeans look like they...better than a skirt though._ I could vaguely hear sounds coming from the hall outside as I moved closer to the door. I went to reach for the handle and slowly pulled open the door itself, to prevent any Sephiorth surprise attacks, and saw a figure similar to my height this early in the morning float past my door.

"It isn't acceptable to stare," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Byakuya, thank god," I sighed out loud and made my way towards the much needed shower.

Glancing over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed, mentally noting I was becoming slightly more paranoid. I shut the door to realize that we didn't have any towels either, so defeated in my personal quest at the moment I decided to follow the noble into the living room and sat down on the couch. I noticed under my butt that the soft looking couch from yesterday had oddly become hard and...firm. I shot my eyes down to realize I was sitting on a very annoyed looking Sesshomaru. I could have walked on water at this point, as I lept up, hit the ground running, and skidded into the kitchen, nearly knocking Byakuya over. Byakuya's death glare for the morning stopped me dead in my tracks, sort of like a deer would do when it saw headlights, it knew it was dead and was probably deciding on to count seconds before impact, or wonder if it was going to hurt. I cringed and make myself look small before getting smacked in the head with something familiar sounding. _Newspaper, dammit, I am not a dog...wait foxes are part of the Canidae family which include domestic dogs. Double dammit._

"You are going to have to tell him how to fit into this world, otherwise you two are going to spend the week together. It seems your fever has worsened," said Byakuya.

I glanced at a set of golden orbs trying to peel the flesh from my body using the power of his mind, which I am sure if he wanted to I would be in a coffee cup, because there was nothing left. He began growling again, in a low tone that I was sure that I could hear, while I looked back at Byakuya.

"Um, wait, wouldn't you need help too?" I asked him.

"I am well over two hundred years old and am quite capable of acting how you humans do," he said, "With more restraint."

"Please tell me your basis of how we humans act isn't entirely based upon, Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, Ishada, and me." I said trying to mix everyone together, getting a horrid mess of personality mix.

"No, Rukia and Renji have both informed me of how some of the other humans act," he said, while my brain pegged _he just insulted me_ on the forehead.

"Hey what does that say about me and the rest of us?" I asked.

"That each of you indivdually have certain merits and flaws to your personalities," he said closing his eyes, _nice save._

"Dodging the question I see," I said before being hit with the newspaper again.

"You are supposed to be confined to your room, lest the unacceptable one you call Goth Boy decides to wake," he said. That snapped my attention to full gear.

"Um, I was going to ask...How did you dry off after showering?" I said.

"It took a while of standing there in the cold air, which we should get some towels when the opportunity presents itself," he said opening the newspaper and looking at it.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"The words, they are strange," he said, still looking at the paper.

I looked at some of the wording on the back of it, "It looks like plain English to me."

"English?" he said. _Shit! I got the Japanese versions? What the hell? Can't they backwards translate or something?_

"Yeah how do you understand me and I you?" I asked.

"It is not part of my concern at the moment," he said calmly.

"Figures, I can teach you how to read it, if that is what you are asking," I said before feeling two sharp daggers form into his gaze, shoot through the paper, and into my skull.

"I do not need such assistance," he said before turning around with the paper and facing his back towards mine," I can read this without help."

"Wait but you said the words were strange!" I squeaked.

"There are errors in this paper," he said, "Hence it is strange. Something like this shouldn't be in circulation."

"So go work for the newspaper, be a teacher, something," I said trying to read around him. Sure enough he was right, some of the words looked like they were misspelled, "Maybe they have a different spelling system or something like that here. We are in a different world."

"I still say it is unacceptable. Now go to your room," he ordered.

I was about to tell him off when something smashed into my left side and caused me to topple over. I wasn't sure what was going on but I didn't like the fact I could hear something ripping by the time I hit the ground. When my eyes were back in focus I looked down to see a pale silverlette's hair splayed over me. _Well least it isn't Sephiroth, I doubt he has control over anything but the Jenova cells in him._ _Alright brain collision check. Toes, can wiggle, fingers, can form fist, hands, reaching for person, belly, being tickled, skull minor headache, clothes...probably what is being eaten or torn._

"Get off her mutt," came the shockingly cold and menacing voice of Sephiroth.

I make this slight yipping sound as I felt something tug my clothes away. Well round two went to the boys again. Hell if it kept up like this I wasn't going to survive. Aside from feeling like I had just become lamb and Sesshomaru was a wolf, though I knew he was a dog demon, and I was either dinner or something else, I think I was fine. I gripped his head and began to pull it off me, trying to sweep hair out of the way just in case I was hurt. Whatever happened it was quick, all I remember seeing are blurs in the air and sparks. When I blinked I rose and found I wasn't being under someone, Byakuya had pulled me away from it all while the living room was now part of a duel.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked, blinking up at Byakuya who stood a few inches taller than me.

"They are both trying to fight over possession I think," said Byakuya, "I doubt you will get through to them but you may try. I haven't been affected yet, but this close contact isn't recommended. Only reason I pulled you away is so that they wouldn't kill you by accident. Senbonzakura will keep an eye on you while I separate those two. You are to stay in your room until this mess is over. Senobazakura will get anything you need."

"But won't you be more affected if he is?" I asked.

"He isn't someone who is easily swayed from his duty, am I right?" he said turning his head.

I followed his movements and found the materialized Senbonzakura standing next to me, taking me away from the noble. I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear murmurs between the sounds of fighting in the flat while I was being carried to my room. Senobazakura set me on the bed and I inspected my ruined shirt, but the pants survived. With a little thread I could repair the shirt or with some scissors, turn it into something different. Senobazakura turn around and walked towards the door.

"You don't have to wait outside, I would like someone to talk to if I am under house arrest," I said.

"You need to change, and it is not acceptable for one such as I to be present in such a case," he said.

"You can just stay turned around and I will be fine. By the way, what can I call you. Senbonzakura is too long for me to say in crisis or something like that. Your name isn't something I am used to speaking," I said grabbing the shirt from my set of clothes I had laid on my bed when my shower plan failed.

"That is my name though, I have nothing else," he said.

"Can- may I shorten it to Senbon or Sakura or something like that?" I asked replacing the shirt.

"Zakura not Sakura," he said, " No wonder Master is so upset."

"Omigod, is something wrong?" I asked, "By the way you can turn around I am done changing."

"It is not of your concern. How long must I watch you?" he asked me.

"Till my fever breaks I suppose. You know we can head outside on my patio and watch the clouds together," I told him.

"How do I know you won't try to escape?" he said.

"Seriously! This is the fifth floor! I can't jump and survive that!" I said, freaking out at the idea,"I think. But I am not going to test that."

"Then there are no worries about you escaping?" he asked.

"Oblivious to the obvious," I sighed, and headed out the sliding glass door.

The air was cool and it was really sunny, at least I wouldn't fry out here and it would prevent the whatever-the-hell was wrong with me from building up and causing the boys to go haywire. I heard laughing down below, and on the park build for children of this building to have fun in. I just hoped the next couple of days I would be in a coma or something, that way I would wake up and it would be over with. Normally I would be complaining about the cold. I hate it, but right now I was hugging up to the frosty metal enjoying it. I could feel eyes on the back of my neck and turned to see Senbonzakura starring at me with his head tilted slightly.

"Yes I am weird," I said flatly.

He quickly turned away as if he got caught stealing from the cookie jar, " I wasn't thinking such..."

"Don't matter. Everyone says or thinks it one day or another. Best just get it out of the way," I said watching the kids play down below.

"Master wishes you to stay here, while they sort out their differences," said stated like the usual on orders servant, or thing, "They all will be heading out shortly trying to find these jobs you describe."

"So what are you a direct mental link to him or somethin'? Ah, stupid question, you share his inner world and that is how he talks to you," I grumbled out loud.

Fifteen minutes later I heard the front door shut and click locked. So I opened my door with the clothes I was going to be using as pajamas and headed for the shower following Byakuya's advice. Well almost, I stood there shaking like a leaf while the wind was blowing during a cold day in November while I drip dried. _S-s-screw t-th-this it is t-t-too c-c-cold! _ I wrung out my hair and got dressed when I decided I was dry enough to do so. My stomach growled and I headed for the kitchen and found one of the some leftovers from them eating. At least I could wander around without having surprise attacks with them gone.

"I know it is silly to ask, but do you want anything?" I asked Senbonzakura.

"You have some herbal tea do you not?" he asked.

"Yes," I said going through the cabinets when my hand rested on some cherry blossom and raspberry herbal tea. I smiled, as I prepared the water and got two glasses, "He will probably kill me for getting into his tea, but I will get him some more when I can."

After the tea was finished we sat down and I ate what I could before I heard noises outside the flat. Senbonzakura just stared at the door for a moment before getting up and resting his hand on his blade. There was a tiny knock at the door, so I rose my hand and gently pushed him out of the way.

"Wait, what if it isn't anything?" I said.

"What if they are trying to kill you?" he retorted.

"Figures, both of you..." I said before sighing, "Never mind."

I opened the door and two kids were outside of the door looking at me. One was a girl with brown hair and green eyes, with puffy cheeks, and a tooth missing from her smile when she grinned. She wore green pants, a jacket, and a stripped shirt with a similar green to her pants, with brown boots on. The elder seemed to be male, red headed and freckles, shared the same green eyes, was thinner and quite a bit taller than the girl, he wore a stoic face. He had on a blue hoodie with the sleeves cut like a t-shirt and a black long sleeve under it, nearly white acid washed, ripped jeans, and a basic pair of black and white sneakers.

"So ya gonna let us in?" asked the boy.

"Um, why?" I asked planting my feet firmly in place.

"That or I scream, rousing the neighborhood and you get in loads of trouble," he said smirking.

"Devil!" I muttered, "Where are your parents?"

"They gone most times, me and brother stay here with nana," said the little girl in a squeaky voice higher than mine.

"Well whoever this nana is, go back to it," I said, "I don't do kids, and I ran out of ketchup to dip you suckers in. "

The girl backed up a little but the boy held his ground, "You see we try and greet the neighbors properly, but if you are going to be like this then I guess this means war."

"What are you going to do short stack?" I said closing the door.

Whatever he did, and I was surprised he weighed enough to pull this off, but apparently he slammed his body or his sisters into the door and knocked me off balance. As I fell back the door flew open and they darted in. First thing the girl went to was the couch and began jumping on it, the boy took off in the back rooms. I got up, shut the door, and whipped around when I heard the girl scream. Apparently the samurai gear that Senbonzakura was in, scared her. _Brilliant._

"Where is the boy?" I asked him as he stood there holding his hands over his ears.

"What?" he yelled.

"Where is-Oh never mind calm, that one down," I said heading back towards the rooms. I just prayed their swords were hidden away before the kid could hurt himself.

I checked my room, nothing, I went farther back and glanced into Byakuya's room, still nothing, and then stomped into Sephiroth's room. Either that little bugger was great at stealth or he was in his room.

"Come out you little bugger," I said opening the door. I don't know how much longer I could do this though, another heat wave was beginning to take over as I placed my hands on my knees and began to pant.

A little snicker told me I was in the right area, while I checked under the bed and in the closet. He wasn't found in either location, which right now was a good portion of the hiding spots, unless one of the dressers opened up differently than the looks of them. I went to head out of the room, knowing eventually the bugger would see me leave and come out, I would just wait outside for him. I heard something above me and looked up to see the little half pint fall down right on top of my head before everything went black. I woke up with a ice pack on my head and the kids sitting on two chairs while being scolded by Senbonzakura about rules and such. _At least I don't have to do it._ I rose slowly and looked at them for a moment before the ice pack slid off my head, because I forgot to grab it, and hit the floor. They all looked at me, the little girl smiled and the boy just looked slightly annoyed.

"Hey what is your problem, you didn't have a heavy ass half pint hit you in your skull," I said grabbing my head.

"Well you are okay so I don't owe you anything," he said before hopping of the chair.

"Oh no you don't. I may hate kids but I am not going to let you get away with this sucker," I said, "Sen...um, do you know where the nana or whatever is?"

"They neglected to divulge that information towards me, but I did get their names. The girl is Tarra and the boy is Allex," he said.

"Last name?" I said towards both Senbonzakura and Tarra.

"Aymmel," she bursted out before giggling.

"Alright, you guard them, keep them here even if you have to put them in a Sakura cage until I get back, I am going to talk to their parents," I said getting up and heading out of the door.

I went down to the main office and talked to the landlady. Turned out their parents were away on business all the time to make their kids lives comfortable, but I knew they really didn't care if they had children, otherwise they would be there with them. The nanny had raised Tarra all her life and Allex a good portion of his, she was around six and he was nine. The landlady said she hadn't heard from Gallbeth in a week, but the rent was paid until the end of the year.

"I will check on her, I am sure one of them has a key," I told her.

"Thank you, I would go up there myself but there are so many problems right now with all the plumbing going haywire, air conditioning units turning on and off randomly, and everyone can hear strange noises at night," she said, "I am far too busy trying to keep up with the tenants to go myself."

"They wouldn't hear clanging of metal, growling, or see a humanoid demon or something would they?" I asked her. _Oh shite if one of them sleepwalks._

I went to the room 5089, which was down the hall from my own 5105, and opened the door to meet a foul stench. I knew the smell, death, since I have had to bury a few pets in my life time, and family members when they passed. Chemicals after death were the worst, but it beat having the whole funeral service smelling of zombies and choking on the dank air caused by the rotting process. I looked around the house and in one of the spare rooms, it was bigger and had another room, bathroom, and huge living room, _no disrespect old one but lightbulb!_ In the back bedroom, one next to what I guessed was the children's was the old lady. She probably had died naturally in the last week and needed to be moved. I wondered how the kid survived this long. I needed some questions answered before I called anyone. I walked back to my flat and was greeted by two kids flying around with pink sakura flowers helping them float.

"Not asking..." I sighed face palming myself, "How long have you been like this?"

"Whatcha mean lady?" said Terra.

"A little over a week, ma'am. We have some friends and we claim that Gallbeth said we could stay at their place while she cleaned or something. When they called the phone number I gave them, it was a recording that I spliced together over the years to fool our parents or the staff when we were alone. Terra doesn't know, she has been sick for all she knows," said Allex.

"Haven't they gotten suspicious?" I asked him, feeling feint again.

"No, we stay home most the day, we are home schooled by her too. Mom and dad haven't been home in four years, and I doubt they will once they find out. They will just send another," he said.

"No they won't. I can watch you. Though you want to stay warry of my room mates they are, questionable at times, but don't worry two out of three are good with kids," I said smiling, "Now I will tell the landlady what has happened and see if I can be your new nanny from now on. I need a job and the condition I am in right now doesn't allow me."

"Brother, brother, she has a tail!" spouted Terra, bringing my attention back to my state of freaky.

"Are you one of them? Come to kidnap us now?" said the boy backing away.

"Wha-? Who is them. We just got here, I swear you can trust us," I said getting on my knees, trying not to look threatening.

"The Black Circle people, I heard about them. They do bad things, and have people like you guys around," he said.

"Black Circle. Oh god, I have a Wanted flashback coming on. That or Underworld, heck anything from Marvel to Dark Horse comes to mind, god I want my i-pod now," I said scoffing. _Freaky Deeky world. Ter-riffic._ Mental notes aside I found out something of this world and got a job babysitting, more like raising, kids with rich parents. _Must invest in duct tape, although they seem relatively behaved and I am sure I could learn a binding spell or two...hehehe. Must learn Sai..._

I talked to the landlady and told her my discovery and asked for her to recommend me as the next nanny, "Look they are safe here, and they have friends. I don't want some hoity toity ice queen ruining their lives." _Because if anything is going to corrupt the minds of the innocent...it is me._

After things were arranged, the kids were going to be staying at my place for two weeks while their her house was cleaned and her stuff removed, since because she was so old they couldn't really make constant trips to the kids home anyway. She even gave me a few hundred dollars for anything I needed for my flat.

"I know you guys just moved in and that is why rent is so little, you and your family seem like nice people. I wonder is that older brother of yours avaliable?" she asked. _Lady he is more than twice you age, and the answer is HELL TO THE NO. He isn't my brother and he is MY eye candy._

"I am sure to mention something about you, but pardon me for asking this. Your age is?" I said, "Not to be rude but you seem slightly older for someone. I mean you do own the flats."

"Oh I get that all the time. I am twenty seven, this place was my dads and he passed last year. So I quit going to buisness school and have been doing most the work online," she said.

"Oh really, never would have guessed," I smiled while walking out the door. _Oh my god. Did she sleep out in the sun for days. I would have pegged her for thirty something._ _Does she smoke seven packs a day? Jesus!_

When I returned the boys were back from their day trip and they all seemed rather cooled off, except Byakuya who was interrogating his zanpaktou on why two children were in the place and I was missing. I managed to calm him down from his stoic rant of chilly cold. Explained the whole situation and prayed I wasn't going to be chopped suey.

"They are your responsibility, they sleep in your room, and they aren't allowed in ours. Our rooms are not suited for such..." he started to say.

"They will fucking get hurt if they step anywhere near my stuff," said Sephiroth going back into his room.

"Got it!" I said slightly frightened.

"He doesn't mean that does he tail lady?" said Tarra.

"Name is Raven, not Tail lady. I have a tail yes, but...well I am not the only one who is different. You see the man with the markings on his face, he is sorta like me but he is what is called a Yokai or demon. Don't worry he likes kids, and not to eat. He used to help raise one name Rin, and the dark haired man, he may be cold but deep down he is nice. He adopted his sister and protects her with his life," I said, "They are Sesshomaru, the golden eyed one, and Byakuya, the raven haired one. The really tall mako green eyed one is Sephiroth, he is moody so don't bother him too much."

"Whatcha bout the armored man?" said Allex.

"Senbonzakura," I answered.

"Senbon! Sesshy! Byakun!" said Tarra leaping up and down.

"They looked at me, two were blatantly trying to kill me with death glares, "Okay, um we need to go shopping and get some stuff out of your home. Well I need a list, and we can send Sephy after them, he should be used to stuff like that, or Byakuya after them," I said smiling," So kids where do your parents live?"

"We dunno," said the boy, "I barely have memories of that place and Tarra, was practically brought to Gallbeth's from the hospital. She helped raise our da, so she was pretty old."

"Look before I am mauled and have to replace another t-shirt, we better get going. They are starting to look hungry again," I told them while backing slowly to the door.

"Why they hungry, they not eat?" asked Terra.

"Well more or less I smell like the best chocolate in the whole world to them," I said this before having my hand licked by Terra.

"You don't taste like chokloot," she smiled.

_Ten years and I will explain everything darlin' till then stay on Lollipop Lane while the Sugar Plum Faires dance for you in Candy Land. Ten years is a long time, but what do you care. They ain't yours and you ain't planning on stayin' here long girl. Now buck up, before you fu- Damn they look extra toasty with a side of yum...what the hell? I just called them s'mores, but hey who doesn't like s'mores?_

We went shopping for an air mattress, some pajamas for them to wear, some undies for me because the chaffing in all the right places wasn't helping, and towels, bathroom supplies, and more food since both Seph and Sesshy eat enough to feed three men. I saved what was left for when we may need it later and headed back to the flat when we were done. The kids were well behaved but they still had sibling rivalry.

"So Miss Fox Lady, how did you get a tail? An' why do you have it holdin' up your pants?" asked Terra on the way home.

"Well, people tend to stare when you aren't like them. This city seems to have people in it, like what I was before I got my ears and tail, though I can flatten my ears and it doesn't look like I have em, though I am in dire need of a major haircut, my hair never gets this long. I want it short and spiked," I said.

"So you don't wear hear ribbons, those are your ears!" she gasped.

"Yes...and you want to touch them don't you," bringing my voice down to a dry monotone of 'oh god not this crap', as I knelt down and allowed her to rub them. I could have swore the minute she touched them I died and went to heaven, but it was getting late and I didn't want to have two kids and a scrawny 'take advantage of me because I am cute and small', me being ambushed by something or someone. I quickened the pace and had Terra ride on my shoulders, but couldn't walk as fast as I was normally due to Allex trying to keep up. I ended up picking him up like a football and rearranging the bags to where I had strung two on my tail, three decorated my arm, one in my mouth, and both kids were holding a bag themselves. Paranoia kicked my 'get yer ass home drive into gear' while I booked it back. The kids thought I was playing, but something told me I didn't want to be out at night and that this place was down right spooky. By the time I slammed the door shut to our flat, Byakuya had finished dinner, Seph was in the shower, while Sesshy was reading a book or magazine it looked like.

"Something after you?" asked Byakuya raising an eyebrow.

I sat down the kids and sent them to my room to unpack, "No, I just got this bad feeling. Like the cold chill on the back of your neck when you know you are being watched by something or someone. It was just really creepy. Alright I know the drill, off to my room."

"Good news is that we all found a job that I believe we could work at, as you said we needed to survive in this place. You found children, though probably honest in your intentions, not helping our situation if they are of the..." he spoke.

"They are well taken care of. Think of them as a noble family's kids and I am paid to raise them, I think. Look their parents don't care and I would go bonkers if I stayed here all day alone. They are both too young to be affected and well, school should be started already and I can have them here for the semester and then enroll them when their parents have me as a temporary guardian," I said, " Allex said they were both home schooled but I am not sure if that was the case or not. I would have to get the landlady, who has the hots for you, to give me all the information I need."

"Good with kids?" he asked.

"Heck no, if I was, I would break out the magic button that allows me to instantly poof everything I need...to...hazy..." was all I could say before blacking out.

I could hear a loud KER-THUNK which was probably me hitting the hardwood, Byakuya saying something before everything went dark again. _Ter-friggin-riffic. God hates me._

_

* * *

_

**River**_**: **_New chapter for the fans, which makes me belive this is nothing but an acid tripp...fun but what am I seriously on?

**Sesshomaru: **Sleep deprivation...go to bed.

**River:** No, my creative jucies depend on sleep dep, coffee, the ocassional re-reading of my fave story with loads of yummy stuff.

**Byakuya: **I don't want to know.

**Terra: **Know what Miss Fox Lady?

**River: **Gah! How did you...never mind. On with the show, lightning outside my house so quickie this time. Alright readers no stealing or I will send the terrible two after you!

**Sephiroth: **And what about me?

**River: **You can cleave what is left of the sanity, if they have any left...that and make sure the little ones are AWAY from the violence...bad enough what I am going to have them do in the next chapter. More shenanigans coming soon! Leave some reviews it makes me tingle inside and helps with the creative acid trip.

**Sesshomaru: **Why acid trip? What is an acid trip.

**River: **Something you will NEVER know if I can help it. Seriously three bishis at my disposal...anti-drug HELLO! But I want to introduce you guys to clubbin'!

**Sephiroth: **I refuse to give up Masamune for a rudimentary club.

**River: **Not what I meant...but yeah to make things more interesting, some time skips will appear (not next chapter but later on). Don't worry readers I will mark the places... that and I will remind you guys I had loads of references to games and junk in this chapter...see if you can spot them. I may do this as a game...you never know. My mind is wild like that. So my POV is being opted out because...DA-DA-DA-DAH! The 'I am so going to attack in the best possible way at any one of you guys who gets near me next chapter' thing going on. So who is first?

**Byakuya: **Unacceptable to expose children to such behavior.

**River: **One is nine and the other is six...Birds and the Bees man. That and I will conveniently set up a temp baby sitter...or if I really feel evil, they are going to surprise us with antics, or walk in at akward moments.

**Sephiroth: **And they call me evil! What are you...I mean really, I slaughtered an entire town but I wouldn't stoop this low.

**River: **Don't even think about it or I will pair you up with another OC or worse, one of the others due to a powerful temporary drug called DREAMLAND OF YAOI!

**Sephiroth: **You...you...have that gleam in your eye I have felt before artist drew or wrote me in one of those fan girl things...


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Care

**Bykauya's POV**

She was telling me she wasn't really good with children before passing out. I watched her hit the ground and knelt down to feel her forehead, she was burning up. The children looked frightened as the little girl, Terra started to cry. I had to calm them down before things got out of hand.

"She's sick jus' like nana," sobbed Terra.

"Yes, she is sick, but she will just have to stay in bed for a day or so, and she will get better," I spoke calmly, "Senbonzakura, look after them. You two will have to stay out here for the next two days."

Sesshomaru looked at me with his hand over his nose and then walked past us, trying to act calm. I could hear him holding his breath while he passed the girl, he was even rigid. I couldn't understand what the problem was. She wasn't that tempting, but I had spent fifty years pushing everything away. Turning one's heart into what I once heard someone in my squad say 'Ice block, or Stone', took practice. I didn't let anything bother me, yet because of one orange haired human I nearly watched my sister die, I changed, because that damn boy got to me. Something broke down that day, I might have become better for it, but I would get him back for his insolence. Aside from that, I needed to get her into her room. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room and sat her down on the bed, which still didn't have the sheets on it.

"Idiot," I said putting her down on the mattress.

Something was odd about her now though. Something was off, I put up my defenses in case she woke. It took me a moment to realize I could feel her now, notice something that wasn't there before, she was starting to give of reaitsu. This wasn't normal for her, if that was the case she would be dead and in spirit form, or a very strong human spirit. Only reason that we were given that the girl Inoue and the boy Sado were capable of combat against Hollows, they were probably shinigami once before being reincarnated and they were constantly around Kurosaki while he practically bled his reiatsu everywhere. Why did she now have reiatsu forming around her. I couldn't be because she was always like that, it would take too much concentration for her to even attempt to control her spirit energy, she didn't have the attention span for it anyway. Was it the Heat thing? Was it trying to break down my barriers. Unacceptable, it would ultimately fail. It would take at least a hundred years of practice and constant badgering my senses for me to even acknowledge something so weak, and similar to that damned Were-cat. I could recall the weeks of torture that woman put me through, just for the sake of me becoming the head of the Kuchiki clan.

I turned my back and began to walk out of her room when I heard her mumble something. I didn't even glance back at her, knowing it was probably a trick of something to try and get me to bend to whatever will was possessing her. I closed the door behind me and found the two children standing in the hallway's entrance. They looked curious, and that meant at least an hour of bad manners and inappropriate questions for them to ask.

"Is she alright?" asked the little girl.

"She is fine, she just needs some rest," I said erecting a Kyōmon* around her door," And this is to make sure she isn't disturbed."

"What did you just do mister?" asked the boy.

"Kido," I said narrowing my eyes, " Right now your questions will have to wait. I have to make sure you are at least fed while she is indisposed."

I made Chicken Tatsuta for everyone, adding some chilli powder to my portion. I could hear the children asking millions of questions to both Sesshomaru and Sephiroth, despite his warning against them. When I finished making the chicken, I decided to make some fried rice to go with it. About halfway through however, the children thought they could sneak around me and snag some food with their hands and 'snack' on it. Unacceptable, I had no idea how they could see me but I was going to point out how quick I was, compared to them. The little girl thought she could distract me with a few questions about my age and life, and that is when I darted and caught the would-be theif. The boy just stood there wide eyed and couldn't believe that someone could catch him, the girl tried a second attempt but only failed when I caught her. I couldn't sit and take my attention away from the food nor could I take it awy from the children. Kido, even against kids would be going a little low, unless they were students. Senbonzakura appeared and took the two away.

"Wow, are you two related?" asked the Allex.

"You could say that," said Senbonzakura.

"How Mr. swordsman?" asked Terra, squirming out his grip.

I then told them about Zanpaktou and how the spirits that reside within them are an extension of our inner selves. They both became fascinated with the story and decided to leave me alone while I finished dinner. I gave everyone equal portions, though the children's were smaller. I had Senbonzakura serve Raven her food while I sat at the table with the others before eating. Everyone seemed a little on edge, the children for concern for Raven, and the other two wanting to rip down the barrier.

We ate in silence and I had the children help me with the dishes, keeping my mind off things for the moment seemed like a good idea. With her out of commission, things were going to get interesting. I was defiantly not going to leave children alone with her, and Senbonzakura was too fascinated with the world to keep out for very long. The other two were not going to be an option either, since they were succumbing to whatever that girl was giving off. We had enough food to last us until the end of the week, so staying about and on guard was the best we could do at the moment. I sat and watched something called cartoons with the children before it was time for them to sleep. I couldn't let them into her room, lest she try and escape, however; their sleeping mattress was in her room. I guess it couldn't be helped. They would have to sleep in my bed or Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru," I began, "Would it be a burden if they borrowed your bed for the night?"

"No," he replied, "I am not used to the thing you call a bed, I haven't slept in it once."

"Thank you," I said picking up the children and taking them to his room. At least I didn't have to worry about where they were going to go to sleep that night.

Morning came and I could hear two sets of feet nearing my room. I rose up out of bed just in time for them to burst through my bedroom door and try and tackle me. I got out of bed quickly and dodged in time for them to land on the mattress. Sesshomaru was not far behind them looking upset. The little girl decided to hide behind my legs in time for me to see what he was upset about. Apparently while he was asleep she had braided his hair multiple ways. I looked at him in question but he simply stated he was used to it because of the little girl Rin. I looked at them both and for the next hour gave them a scolding along with punishment of them cleaning. Not that the flat was in disarray, but there was little I could do to them at the moment. The smell of breakfast was in the air when I headed down the hallway. Apparently Sephiroth woke earlier than the rest of us and began making it. The children sat down at the table and began pouring milk or orange juice for themselves.

" They look like they are in trouble," said Sephiroth when he emptied the last of some scrunched up red material onto a plate and set it on the table, which was accompanied by eggs and bread.

"Byakun is making us clean the whole house because we jumped on his bed," said Terra.

"Fortunately for you, I would have hung you upside down by your feet until you passed out," he said chuckling darkly.

Terra gave a small whimper while Alex just swallowed hard. He then grabbed a plate and piled it with food and handed it to me. I looked at him for a moment before remembering Raven. She was still locked in her room for the time being and only Senbonzakura or I could enter. I calmly left the table and headed to her room to give her the food. I opened the door and found her still asleep, curled up into a tight ball. She was in her fox form, but she rose her head when she heard the door open. She stood up and stretched for a minute before bounding off the mattress and barking at me. I just looked down at her and rose my eyebrow.

"I am not going to place this on the floor for you to eat like an animal. You are a humanoid like creature, now return to that form so you may eat properly," I said looking down at her.

She whimpered for a moment and with a puff of smoke, she was back to her original form. Thankfully she was also fully clothed. I gave her the plate and turned around to leave, she thanked me before she began eating. I would have to return eventually for the plate back, and she knew this, so she was just trying to be nice and trick me into letting my guard down. Not going to happen.

* * *

* It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside Tōshirō Hitsugaya used this to seal Momo Hinamori's hospital room. If you want to see what it looks like, google Bleach Kido. Since main character has no way of doing kido *cough* she can't break out...yet.

**River: **I know I know, short chapter but I wanted to update this as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10: Runaway

**Raven's POV**

This was bullshit. Stuck with some god forsaken, _I must rape everything that walks,_ something. I didn't know what, but it was killing me. I passed out and woke up in my room. I was brooding when Byakuya came in to give me breakfast. Boy was I going to turn out to be the winner of the Awesome Award. You know the one they give people who were useless, but for some reason you could relate, or something like that. After eating I felt myself calm down, but that was short lived as I began to get restless. Something called me outside. Byakuya had set up that stupid Kido barrier to prevent me from getting outside and to them. Not even my silly Aura trick was getting me out of this room, but I figured it was because of something complicated and not worth mentioning, or at least remembering. However, my room had a patio, and he didn't bother preventing me from using that! Heh, one point for loop holes, but as I starred outside I remembered we were on the fifth floor, that and I had Senbonzakura to worry about. I turned my head to see the samurai come through the barrier to get my empty plate.

"Master wants to know if you need anything?" he said.

"Coffee would really be nice, if you have any," I said while forming a plan.

"I will tell the Master," he said before walking out of the barrier.

Okay you have two minutes before he comes back. Open the door, alright, now three...two...one.

**Byakuya's POV**

Senbonzakura had went to check on her, while I was busy with the newspaper, marking occupations of interest to me. I had no idea of what interested them, but all things considered, I might have to ask them about it eventually. The children were asking questions to Sesshomaru, who answered with very few words, if at all. Sephiroth was busy doing the dishes, which he lost this morning's argument, I would have prefered never happened and hope it will never happen again. Senbonzakura could be felt passing behind me and gave Sephiroth the plate before returning to his orders, although neither one of us liked having to do such a menial thing. I rose up and gave him a slight nod before walking over to the couch to assist Sesshomaru with trying to get the children to calm down for a moment.

A few moments past before we finally got them to behave and sit down, with one of my stern looks and a low growl from Sesshomaru. I heard quickened footstepps from the girls room before Senbonzakrua told me something I should have expected, but did not plan ahead for.

"She is gone master," he told me through our link, "And she said she would never jump."

Out of the frying pan and into the flames, I had once heard Renji mumble after I caught him trying to sneak behind me and get some of the other subordinates to do his paperwork. Which I had him sit in my office and complete. I rose slowly and sighed, closing my eyes to gain some composure. I looked at Sephiroth and Sesshomaru and gave them the news. Sesshomaru did not give the slightest bit of any changes with himself, but Sephiroth scoffed and proceeded to mumble obscene phrases that I did not care to hear. If left to her own devices she was going to get into trouble if not worse. We had no choice in the matter, we had to search. Since she had just escaped and had possible injuries from falling farther than a human could and survive with little to no injuries, she couldn't have gotten far, but she wasn't quite human either. I requested that Senbozakura look after the children while the rest of us searched the area for the girl.

"Yes Master," he said before looking at the children, however if he held a different expression on his face, they could not see through his mask.

"It would be best if we head in different directions, since each of us are no redoubtably skilled enough to find a simple girl," I told them, "She is becoming more trouble than she is worth."

"I swear if it has taken you this long to realize that-" began Sephiroth.

"No, but sometimes obvious statements should be said," I told him calmly.

"Let me guess, someone you know said that to you once," he replied.

"Once," I said.

We got all we needed to venture forth and find the girl, and once we were outside of the building, Sesshomaru taking the same exit she had, we separated. Knowing her, if she were still living, she would be in some sort of distress or pain. I must have done something to the world or someone to make my current situation this. Although thinking about where I could have wronged someone or something was not going to help me in any way. I continued to head towards older part of the city, which was West from our flat. Sesshomaru headed North into the nicer part of town, while Sephiroth went East, towards the entertainment part of the city.

After hours of searching I did not find a hint of where she could be, I reached out with my heart and inquired if she had went back to the flat, Senbozakura informed me she had not. I continued my search, hoping the others had more luck than I because soon we would be forced to retire and hope for the best.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

It wasn't long after she had jumped out of the window that Kuchiki had informed us of her predicament. Typical of a girl like that to not stay in one place for very long. I was hoping that her willpower was stronger than it was. I could not fathom what she was experiencing, but I had heard tales along my journeys that informed me of the state the females found themselves in. Though she had claimed to be once human, and by her lack of emotional control she could have easily passed for a half breed, like Inuyasha, but she would not have experienced this. Would she? I have not had the experience of other demons' company, other than the servant was the encounters with the wind demoness Kagura, but that was completely different. What I did have to ponder right now, is that I knew exactly where the girl was! Although I went in the wrong direction for no reason, only to have things come up that shouldn't have._ Damn that girl. She was going to get an earful when I had a chance to speak with her, if I could manage to control myself around her. Which I would be looking forward to testing soon, I believe a beating if not a good scolding for her escaping her house, which Kuchiki had slightly turned into a cell, but it was for her own good. _

I stopped thinking and began to smell the air for her again, she was to the East, where Sephiroth was closing in on her. Good, now to find the shinigami and return to the flat. Although Sephiroth was the most open to her than the rest of us, I doubted he would do something in her state, if she had not have already. _On second thought I might have to get Kuchiki and pry them two apart. Honestly faking some sort of emotional status was getting tiresome, but we could not have her or Sephiroth do anything that would compromise anyone._

Stopping in my tracks I then focused on the raven haired man and proceeded to teleport to his location and inform him of her whereabouts.

**Sephioroth's POV**

I headed along the alleyways as best I could and searched. I was not as fast as the other two, but I had found some foot prints similar to hers, though I doubted many people walked barefoot in snow. Not a moment later I found a crowd of men huddling around something. It wasn't until I heard a familiar hiss, that I realized she was in the middle of the crowd.

"Lookie what we have here." said a large broad man, nearly as tall as me. He had on dirty looking pants, black boots, a large fur lined jacket, and a beanie.

"Now now, don't wanna scare her," said a shorter, rake thin man, with glasses, hair pulled back in a pony tail, long sleeves, light pants, and brown shoes.

"You really shouldn't look so tempting," said a high pitched voice, higher than a male's voice should be. I was guessing it was hers.

"Wha'cha doin' out here?" said another guy, off to the side. Looking more or less concerned for her appearance in the snow.

"Taking in some fresh air," she said slyly, "and hunting."

"Hunting for what? Shoes?" joked the first guy.

Two other men seemed to be with the first two, both were built, shorter than me, and pale. One had a dark hair, short, he wore a red shirt, jeans, and simple shoes, the other had long blond hair, tan, a torn hoodie, ripped jeans, and boots.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said before approaching them.

She was foolish, I could tell by the look in their eye they were ready to jump her. Do whatever they wish and leave her here. She might have known this, but in her current situation, I doubted she cared.

"Why don't we find some place warmer and discuss this?" she said.

"Any place is fine hun," said one of them.

They backed her up to the nearby wall, and then she began to crouch low and narrow her eyes. She probably just realized what sort of mistake that she made. Typical.I then walked over to the group before she decided to do anything stupid. I cleared my throat and got their attention, she picked up her head and looked at me. Then she looked down for a moment, knowing she was going to hear it from someone when she was escorted back to the flat, by force if necessary.

"Seph," she sighed, "I can handle myself."

"No you can't," I said calmly, "You are coming with me, and I will not take no for an answer."

One of the guys turned around and glared at me, "What are you? Her boyfriend?"

"And that matters how? I don't see the relevance of what relation I have to her," I answered.

"Well if you aren't her boyfriend get lost," he spat.

"If you know what is good for your health, then I suggest you move, now," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Looks like we have a troublemaker, get 'em boys! After this, the pretty one we can share," said the blond, taking out a pathetic looking knife.

"I am NOT for sharing," said Raven,"They aren't worth your time Sephy. Leave them be."

"No," I said before summoning a small Fire spell from my materia to try and keep the alley way clear of blood. Incineration was a good way to die, not as messy as other ways I could think of.

"Don't roast them!" she yelled before a small cry told me one of them grabbed her.

The Fire was meant as a warning shot and clearly these lesser creatures were not getting the message. A little bit of blood would not be so bad, and I would like to work out some of the stress this girl was causing me. I looked at the man who held her with a pathetic looking knife held near her throat. Judging by the distance of the blade to her neck, I had five seconds to kill them all, plenty of time. I starred at him for a moment before he began to bark orders at me such as 'raise your hands' and 'get down on your knees'. About half of his wishes would come true as I slowly raised my arms in position to summon Masamune. I smiled and let out a quiet laugh before I lunged at them, they wouldn't know what hit them.

**Raven's POV**

One moment I was debating on how to get out of the house, the next I was being surrounded by a bunch of strangers, and now I had a knife up to my neck. I looked at Sephiroth before I let out a squeak, blinking slowly to try and calm myself down. _He won't let you die, he needs you right now. So calm...what was that?_ I thought as my eyes snapped open. There was blood everywhere and what looked to be pieces of men. I really didn't know because the man just dropped his knife and began running down the alley way and I saw black feathers before a cry of pain could be heard behind me. Twice now he had rescued me, and I just kept finding myself in more and more trouble. Damn you heat. _Oh no, another flash! Don't look at him..._

"Move," said a cold voice belonging to Sephiroth.

I swallowed hard, I knew the man was cold but this was a bit much even for him. There was no way that I could, in any form or fashion, appeal to this guy other than an obstacle that stood in his way of taking over his former world. Yet, the whole nagging slash hoping fangirl tried to convince me otherwise. Although I doubt I could take a lot more of the near heart attacks that have been happening to me. Lost in thought I felt something strike me in the back of the head before I blacked out again. _What a great day it has been, keep this up and you will probably die at an early age...yeah, go team. _

I woke up back at the flat with another ice pack on my head, but instead of the living room I found myself in my bed room, only this time there were sheets on my bed. I also heard some yelling in the room beyond and a couple of high pitched whinny voices. I went to raise up out of bed when I felt a hand push me back down.

"You have slight concussion," said who I recognized as Sephiroth,"I shouldn't have hit you so hard."

"No I probably wouldn't have come willingly," I said trying to force myself up,"Other than a headache I am fine. The fever has gone down are the others?"

"They had something to take care of," he said, "Anything you need?"

"What no lecture?" I said startled.

"We decided Princess was going to deal with that," he laughed, "I am just hear to make sure you are alright."

"What about threats," I said bracing for the outcome.

"I didn't take that one either," he said before I felt the bed shift under me and could see him leaning down.

"Er. What did you take?" I said, using every ounce of energy I had to restrain my fangirl issues.

"That is not important," he said leaning down.

"If your job is to make me uncomfortable, mission accomplished," I said scooting out from under him inch by inch.

I felt him grab both of my hands and raised them above my head and at the same time he had somehow managed to find a way on top of me and pin me against my own bed. I squirmed as best I could and began trying to toss him off of me with my weight. _What if he thinks you are trying to grind him? What if he likes it? What if...bad thoughts go away...far away._ I heard something that could be described as a grunt or a low growl escape from him. I stopped moving and looked up at him and saw that he was doing a little more than glaring at me. I kinda felt naked, and normally I didn't have a problem with it, but right now...it felt like I was being studied or something. It was as uncomfortable as it was intriguing, I really did wonder for a moment what went on in his mind before he brought his face up to mine, stopping just one painful inch away from me. I realized I was turning red, really read, tomato read, on a red car that was housed in a red barn that was surrounded by red roses and was in Redfield, and you get the idea. I bit my lip and forced my tongue to stay on the roof of my mouth to keep from screaming. This was one of those moments that you know you could die happy.

"Is something a matter?" he purred.

_Oh dear sweet Jesus, Mother of Mercy...blurg...cha what? Meltdown._

I think I remember something of straining metal and a yell before my brain began working and I was on top of him making out and beginning to slide my hands underneath his shirt. I stopped dead in my tracks and could have died of embarrassment but when I looked down at him, he seemed to be more upset that I stopped rather upset that I was kissing him. Then I proceeded to have an internal battle with myself. _Okay you just kissed a mass murdering evil guy who could eat you for breakfast. Get off him now and you might have a shot at living. On the other hand, do you feel those abs? I think I found why that one chick made that song, Eigth World Wonder...Ugh. Snap out of it. See look he is pissed! Wait a minute...those eyes are...lusty..._

When he got tired of waiting he flipped us over and pressed his body down on mine. He then brought both of my hands together and held them at the wrists with one hand, bringing it over my head again, and with the other began to tug my shirt up. _Woman! You have SOME dignity...hey don't touch..that feels...wonderful...screw it. He is mine! _I tried to struggle out of his grasp as he held me tightly against his body and explored what was under my shirt while his leg began to wedge itself between my legs. I let out as sigh as his hands began to memorize the curve of my chest, it would have been great if I had not heard a giggle coming from nearby. It took me a full minute to register that my door was OPEN and someone was watching us. _Oh god! Now I could really die!_ I shot up out of the bed and onto the floor in an instant, carrying Terra out of my room.

As soon as I had Terra out of my room's doorway I heard our front door slamming and a frustrated Byakuya Kuckiki heading in my direction. I dropped Terra and told her to go play with Allex before Byakuya harshly grabbed me, practically tossed me on the couch and then began to read me the riot act. Well at least he somewhat cared.

* * *

**River: **Yay, another chapter down...all though this was sorta a cockblock. I am sorry I couldn't resist.

**Sephiroth: **I hate you.

**River: **I warned you.

**Byakuya: **So you have already chosen?

**River: **I wish, well right now it is between two of you, but I am having a difficult time, because I am weighing how you would react if I DID become your lover, girlfriend, whatever.

**Sesshomaru: **Who are they?

**River: **What is it, ask me questions day...leave me alone. I really don't know WHO okay...I want to give all of you a chance and then let people decide. Okay Disclaimer time...

**Sephiroth: **Riverseithr does not own anyone or anything from Bleach, Inuyasha, or Final Fantasy 7. She writes fan fiction for entertainment purposes only and would not like it if someone steals her work for their own benefit. If she does discover you stealing her hard work, she has informed me that all three of us can personally track you down and kill you so she can send you to Hueco Mundo or Hell to live forever in misery and/or pain.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Special:Begin!

**Raven's POV**

Byakuya had found a job for a local bookstore two weeks ago. It was old and the lady was probably as old as the building itself, but she needed help and prince charming just HAD to help her. He had been working there for a few weeks and today was his day off. I starred at him walking around the kitchen, making himself some tea. Then something caught my eye, his kenseikan. Ever since before I actually met him, there were rare cases that you would catch him without the pieces of nobility. Then something struck me that I found amusing. _I bet he can't go the WHOLE day without the kenseikan...and I can spend some time with him too._

"Hey Kuchiki-san!" I called to him,"How do you feel about friendly wagers?"

"Gambling is a bad habit that I do not tolerate," he said while raising an eyebrow, "And I do not tolerate these, dares too well. The were-cat woman used to place me through all sorts of events when she felt like I was getting too boring and needed to relax."

"Um, friendly wagers don't deal with money, well not for me. Plus if I dare you to do anything, I promise it won't be bad. You can dare me something too," I said, trying to bait him into it.

He ignored me and began finish making his tea, this got me flustered and pouty. I wanted a chance to hang out with him. He was around me the least, but I barely knew him as well as the others. By now I could practically read Sephiroth like an open book, and had a little more control over my 'mood swings' but that still didn't stop me from pouncing Sephy from time to time. Sesshomaru, I could get to chat with occasionally along with getting into more embarrassing moments and awkward situations._ Focus girl. Alright there is one word that is a low blow, but it will get his attention..._

"Alright, I can understand if you were chicken," I casually said.

I heard something almost slam down, or drop from in the kitchen. Next thing I knew he was in front of me glaring.

"I am not some kind of bird that is flightless and easily scared," he said.

"Alright!" I said becoming chipper, planing on how I would win, and what the stakes were, "Well usually my friends think of the prize that you get, then we make the dare, or bet depending on what is decided."

"I see, well then what do you suggest?" he asked amused.

"Well," I said placing my finger to my chin," Alright! Whomever wins, they get to use the other one as a slave for the entire day and everytime the winner asks for something, the loser must go yes master!"

Aside from the pervy thoughts of forcing him to take off his shirt, and he not try and kill me. I could also 'order' him into a date. Hell, if I was going to be stuck with them, I might as well try and do something useful, well at least useful to myself.

"Very well," he spoke,"Now what is your wish? Dare or wager?"

I believe my mind fried on him saying what is your wish. THAT will defiantly have to be spoken by him more often. Imagining him whispering that into my ear gave me shudders, and I began to tingle as my pulse quickened.

"Hm, I propose both, well sort of. I mean when will I ever get a chance to do this again?" I said wildly, "Alright my dare is, that you take off your kenseikan and let me wear them for an entire day, I promise not to break them. Plus I want to see if I can get you to act out of character, and surprise you or make you react in any way. Since I am adding something to my wager, you can add something to yours."

He looked at me blankly, as if he were calculating his chances of winning, and if the risk was worth it, "Very well, I accept this challenge and await to hear the next one. My dare is that you dress and act like a lady for the entire day, and you can't complain."

_You low blow sneaky son of a ! How dare you use my ultimate weakness to get me to back out of something as golden as this. I will have you know sir, there is nothing...ALMOST nothing that I will not do to win. You can do this girl, be patient and try to act a little restrained. _

"Um, I know you have taken note on the lady thing and me not mixing. I am not even sure where to start other than break out the shoes you made me buy and that ridiculous outfit as well...Now if I do something wrong, tell me. I don't have a clue what to do!" I said truthfully, " I really didn't have any etiquette classes where I was from, but a deal is a deal."

_How do you like them apples, Mr. High and Mighty._

"As you wish," he spoke softly.

There are times when your mind breaks from trying to form thoughts, maybe it is a filter of some sort, like a mental block because your brain will permanently fry or you will be mentally scarred for the rest of your life if you picture this. Like say your grandmother and grandfather being into BDSM, can't picture it can you, because that image would break your mind and probably your will to live. This was one of those moments in time where I knew if I attempted to imagine Byakuya Kuichiki as my slave, with a collar, no shirt, tight pants, bending to my every whim, and at night chained to my bed and with every request he said 'As you wish', I would probably combust and shatter into a million pieces because he is too damn hot for his own good.

"I suppose if I am forced to spend a day with you, to make sure that you honor our agreement, I can take some time in teaching you how to present yourself in a respectable manner," he said.

"Not going there," I sighed before holding out my hands,"Alright, fork them over."

He then proceeded to take out each clip and then place them in my hair. Although, I really couldn't tell how they looked on me when he placed them in my hair. When he finished I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see where he placed them. The two chunks of hair that rested on either side of my face had them in it, the two smaller ones that went on the right side of his head, were placed near the top of my head on the right side, making them appear to be larger and to help hold my hair out of my face, while the last one was placed on the left side of my face to even things out. I mean it was strange but looked good. I wondered what sort of events would be occurring today as I heard a knock on the door.

"Well if you are not going to honor our agreement, then I can take them back," he said as he inched closer to me.

I jumped up and darted under his arms and behind him before stopping, "No I got it. Lemme get dressed."

I found the dress that Byakuya had talked me into getting one day along with the scarf and boots, which I wore like they were going out of style, they were my favorite(1). It was my favorite color and I couldn't complain on the cut, there was no lace, and it wasn't as girly as the others that he suggested, but since it was winter I decided to put on some gray leggings to keep my legs warm. As for make-up, I picked out a light lavender and some pink to mix together and decorate my eyes with and I kept everything to a minimum, light powder, shimmer rose pink lip gloss, and a light spray of my favorite perfume, that just so happened to smell just like Japanese cherry blossoms. When I was about to leave the bathroom and await my impending doom, I noticed he was watching me, I had hoped not the entire time, but my luck was really bad.

"Um, is this too...much for you," I said, treading carefully with my words from now on.

"No," he said, "I was going to ask you if there is some place that you wish to travel, or is this a spontaneous occasion?"

"I would say book store but you have seen WAY too much of that, so how about the music store?" I asked him. Completely oblivious to the fact that it was a date.

We walked out of the door and began our long walk towards the mall where the music store was. During my time here I had noticed that the music was the same here, I mean exactly the same(2). Everyone was called the same name and they did the same music. I was lucky to be blessed with this little miracle, and I now had the chance to get an i-pod, another exact thing. After I finished this, I would stop by and get a functioning computer so I could upload the music into the storage device. It took us a while to get there but eventually we made it into the store and walked in. I made my way over to the i-pods and began looking at the assortment of colors that they had. I really didn't need a new one, an older model. I found an I-pod nano that I could afford, but now was the time to pick out the color I wanted. Each of them reminded me of Bleach characters, so I began humming and singing their names in my head.

"What are you doing?" asked Byakuya.

"If you must know, these remind me of people from where you come from. Would you like to know who?" I asked him.

"I could say no, but I doubt that will stop you," he answered.

"Okay," I said averting my eyes, then I looked back at him and pointed to each of the colors: white, black, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink," Lets see. Joshiro Ukitake, Soi Fon, Mayrui Kurotsuchi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Retsu Unohana, Zaraki Kenpachi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and you."

"And how did you come up with this?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Joshiro because of his hair, Soi Fon because she is a ninja, Mayuri because of his creepy hat thing, Toshiro because of Hyōrinmaru, Retsu because healing kido is green, Zaraki because of his reaitsu, Ichigo because of his hair, Renji because of his hair, and pink is the color of your shikai blades as they scatter about and slice people into ribbons," I said absent-mindedly.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then looked back at the devices, "So that is your reasoning...interesting. If I may ask, which one will you take home and what is the function of the device?"

"Mayrui is my favorite color, but I also like Renji and Toshiro, er not the people I mean the colors. Well at least Mayuri, he creeps me out terribly, I am afraid of him. I would rather hug Kenpachi all day than have Mayuri look at me for a second, or be stuck in a room with Gin. Oh, right, off topic. These devices, or I-pods, store music that you can listen to whenever you want. The usual time is a few hours of battery life, but the more you use it the more you have to charge it, and that will wear down the battery. If you want, I can let you listen to some of my music. I don't know if it is in your taste, but I can help you. I mean I can get you one..." I said trailing off.

"No thank you," he said before coughing.

"Well you don't know if you will like it or hate it, but I suppose I can't press the matter because of our little deal," I said turning to him," You know um, could you pick out some ear phones for me? I haven't decided on what I wanted yet."

He looked confused for a moment but after explaining to him what earphones were and what kind of stuff I liked, he was off looking. I grabbed the nearest clerk and picked out the purple one for myself and a pink one for Byakuya, although I hope he would allow me to give him something. I don't think he is used to getting gifts and holidays are around the corner. Although I was not sure if they had any holidays in this world, so I would have to wait and see. After purchasing the pink one, I slipped it under my hat that I was wearing. Byakuya then came back and brought two sets of ear phones with him, but he didn't question me when I bought them both. After paying I turned to him.

"Alright, now I need a computer to help me with this stuff. Otherwise I will have the stereo blaring my music, and some of it isn't really kid friendly," I said, a blush creeping up on my face when he rose his eyebrow at me.

While walking out of the store, I don't know how I did it, but I managed to distract him enough to where he had turned his back on me and I slipped the box out from under my hat and into the bag that I held. Hopefully he didn't notice, or he was nice enough to keep quiet and let me belive I had accomplished something. I mean I wasn't Yourichi, but being sneaky around him was fun, and I was being nice. I let my mind wander for a moment before I realized that I had no idea where Senbonzakura was! He was supposed to be here so Byakuya doesn't cheat! I quickened my pace and darted over to Byakuya, unfortunately I more or less bumped into him. He turned and glared at me for a moment before he noticed my distress.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Around. What if someone were to see him?" said Byakuya.

"He is a zanpaktou spirit, I doubt people can," I told him.

"Then how come you are able to?" he asked.

"You would call it spiritually aware, born with it," I said walking towards the electronics store in the mall.

It didn't take us too long before I found a suitable computer, it was also cheaper that what I had planned, so the difference covered my splurge with the pink i-pod. After buying that, my shopping was finished and we left the store and continued to stay in the mall. I window shop, usually, and then when I want something, I save for it. When I know I have money, I tend to splurge. I hated going through money like that, but that is because a lot of things happened to me when I was in my own world. Things kept happening that made me wonder who I could have been in a past life to accumulate so much bad Karma that carried over into this one. I was fortunate though and the kids seemed to be calmer, thanks to Byakuya giving me a list of punishments to give to the kids when they weren't behaving. So I guess the present I got him was a small thank you and a holiday present if there was one and a birthday present. I would have to wait another month before his birthday, but it was December.

_I wonder how the guys will react to Christmas? I should defiantly fill them in on it when we get home. What if they haven't had one before? I could understand Sesshomaru, but Sephiroth and Byakuya? That makes me really sad that they haven't done anything like that, but I know if I mention that this is a family based holiday they will miss everyone they care about. I don't blame them, I miss everyone too. Well try and pry something out of Byakuaya...Take your mind off of this topic._

"So um Byakuya, have you ever kissed someone? I mean I know about Hisana, but what about- Oh forgive me, I um. Stupid questions that fly out of my mouth. I need a filter installed between my brain and my mouth," I sighed looking down, "Forget I asked."

"Yes I have," he said.

I perked up like a puppy being shown a treat, I stared at him starry eyed, and I probably had hearts in my eyes too. Then I summoned up the courage to ask, "Who?"

"My family, mostly," he said smiling slyly,"And apparently Renji, Ichigo, and Grimmjow."

"Very funny," I said dryly. I wanted to add smart ass to that but I was supposed to be lady like the entire day.

"I am surprised that you caught my joke, last person I told one to nearly had a heart attack," he said recalling Renji.

"Well if you weren't serious all the time," I started in before I realized we were at the other end of the mall that we entered,"Oh snap, I turned the wrong way."

We turned around and while walking back I began to look at the stores windows, and around the mall for decorations that would help me decide if they celebrate Christmas. I wanted to ask someone but how would I know if something was made illegal like Christmas until it was too late, making people come after me for being ignorant. _I need to be less paranoid._

"Byakuya, different question. Do you know about Christmas?" I asked him.

"No I do not. Is it a human holiday?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a Western based holiday from the Human World that became popular long before I was born. You get together with friends and family, exchange gifts, and spend time together appreciating one another. I mean this will be my first one away from home. Though it is a plus that I get to spend it with you." I said blushing. _Great now he thinks you are weird._

"You will have to explain this holiday farther,' he said.

"Well we have to wait until we get home and I ask the others. That way I can explain it to everyone and then we will handle things from there. Though I have to ask the kids if there is such a holiday here. If not, then I will make one, and it will be special to us...er...as a family...um, I mean friends,' I said panicking.

He looked over me for a moment then placed a hand on my forehead. Probably checking for the signs of the fever that lets the boys know when to lock me in my room. Since I know what to expect now it is less difficult on me and it seems that just touching me calms me down enough, so if I am lucky I will transform and have the kids pet me. Until they get the hairspray, scissors, glue, paint, and other stuff to make me pretty, after me. I jerked away from him at first, fearing that he would notice that my fan girl side was slowly surfacing. After checking my temperature he shrugged and walked off ahead of me. I quickened my pace a little to keep up with him. This went on for ten minutes before he suddenly stopped and stared at something. I bumped into him and nearly hit the ground with my but before I catch myself and look at him, puffing my cheeks to express anger. There is something on the ceiling above us, I recognize it, mistletoe. They DID celebrate Christmas here! I was so happy that I bounced up and down.

_-Smack!- Um, do you even remember WHAT that stands for? You better explain it to him before someone tries to steal a kiss. Oh no, there is another girl here..Oh HELL no, hands off. I do NOT play well with other bitches. Avert eyes before I knock the blond out of your hair and give you a real reason to be stupid. Ah, dammit the bet! If I do something I lose, but if I DON'T do something, sakura petals hit the fan and that blond will die._

Sure enough a big breasted, young, pretty, tall, slender, perfect outfit for her body type, blond, manipulative, chick who looked like she was a living fashion magazine practically ran over to him and began laughing. I then stepped out from behind him, before any damage was done and I gently nudged him so he could take notice he was being stalked. My mind was reeling over all the nasty things I could do to her and made up all sorts of dirty secrets that she could have. When she saw me move out from behind him, she made a face that resembled someone trying to digest that nasty stuff off of Scare Tatics. I gently smiled before placing a hand in the friendliest type manner on Byakuya's arm that telegraphed to every female watching that he was mine, and I was not sharing.

"Um, you know him?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"Well you really don't have to know someone to get into the spirit, but if he is willing to share," she said.

"He isn't from around here and doesn't celebrate the holiday," I spoke as politely as possible wanting to rip her head off then and there.

"Well he can learn and appreciate such a holiday," she said inching closer to him.

I then proceeded to make myself a wedge to place between her and Byakuya. Though her stelletoed feet managed to outmaneuver me and dart around, stopping inches away from Byakuya. I turned on a heel and glared at her, then my eyes darted to Byakuya who had the most interesting look on his face. He knew that there would be a fight if nothing was done about the situation, but he could not figure out WHY we were at one another's throats.

"The mistletoe," I said pointing up to the ceiling, and not taking my eyes off of her, "People who walk or stand under it together have to kiss before they leave that spot."

His eyes widened for a second before he quickly gained composure, then he cleared his throat," There are three of us standing under it now. So unless you have any suggestions, that are peaceful, otherwise you will be standing there forever."

_Bya-boo, you had better be looking for someone to throw to this shark before I prove who is the better bitch. Wait what did he just say? -turns towards him- Oh that slimy son of a- He sneaked out from under it. -Evil eye blond- Oh don't you dare move missy. I will win this! Time to take one for the team._

I lunged at her before she could do anything and began to kiss her as hard as I could. Hopefully this would deter her from trying something like this again, and I made sure to be a little rough to 'help' get my point across to her. After the five seconds of holding the kiss, and practically trying to make out with her, I let her go and turned to Byakuaya and walked in his direction. He had his eyes closed and was coughing, whether fake or real, he was covering up something. I was hoping that I gave him a nosebleed, smiling at the thoughts. I cleared my throat looking at him before he opened his eyes to find me cross armed and tapping my foot against the floor and to find her stunned and glued to the spot.

"Nice try," I said turning to the blond, "But I am quicker."

"I didn't know that you felt that way towards other women," said Byakuya before he began walking off.

I believe I turned the shade of Rudolph's nose before running after him, "Y-you did that on purpose to see if I would do that! That was cheap, even for you!"

I opened my mouth to begin the long line of curses before he held up a hand, "Remember the wager."

"I will end you," I whispered to myself.

Well if he believed he was smooth, I bet he would love this. I called out his name and handed him the shopping bags. He thought this was my payback, but no I was waiting. As we walked through the mall, I kept glancing at the ceiling, looking for more of the green mistletoe. Five minutes had passed before I found my target. I waited until we were under it and then stopped, called his name, and pretended there was something wrong with my shoe. When he walked closer, I knew he had to be surprised, or my body would only meet air. Without a second thought I lunged at him and found myself with my arms around his shoulders and my lips pressed against his. I opened my eyes to find his staring blankly ahead. I stopped kissing him and backed off, grabbing the bags from his hands before he dropped something and broke it. I then looked up to see him still staring ahead. Either I shocked him or he was debating on tormenting me with Senbonzakura. I shook him lightly just in case something did go wrong. What if I had a new thing that when I kiss people they die? Oh well there goes the female population right there...or at least anyone who looks at him. He eventually snapped out of the phase he was in and I escorted him home.

When we arrived at the flat, hardly anything had been spoken to us. I placed my bags in my room before returning into the living room. While walking, I thought up of some delusion that I had killed Hisana, and he saw me do it, and then he just saw me for the first time in years, and was probably thinking of how to kill me. His face was that blank. Either way, he would hopefully forgive me while I filled in the others on Christmas. As we walked in the door, I called out to the others and had them sit in the living room.

"Terra, Allex, how much do you like Christmas?" I asked them.

They looked at me funny before they caught on to what I was trying to say.

Allex spoke first,"That is what you call it, we call it the Winter's Tide. What do you call the first of the year...ours is Yearling's Day."

"Er, I have always called it New Year's Day, but I will go with it. So what are the festivities that you enjoy during the holidays?" I asked.

Terra spoke this time, all bright eyed, "We give gifts, sing to friends, make lots of food, be with people we like, and share things together."

"Alright a bit vague but I think we do the same thing where I come from," I said turning my attention to the other two men, "What about you two? Heard of Christmas?"

Sesshomaru was the first to speak, "The girl, Kagome, mentioned something to Rin about this holiday, though I haven't seen anyone do such a thing(3). However, that does not mean that it was not practiced. I just avoided humans before Kagome and Rin."

"We were in SOLDIER," said Sephiroth, " We 'didn't get out much', as I have once heard you say. I do have some knowledge of this holiday you speak, and have celebrated with my friends(4). Why would I want to revisit memories that are best left alone."

Then it hit me. I looked at him almost in sympathy but kept my mouth shut for a moment, in case I was going to say something stupid. Thankfully I did because what I wanted to say wasn't going to help anyone, just make things worse. _I am sorry that we aren't them sir, and that you do miss them even though Genesis was the one who indirectly caused you to go insane and try to kill Planet. Don't worry we are your new friends and I won't try and make you do anything like that. Yeah smooth, and when he rips your head off, then what?_

Thinking, I tried a little different way and out of my own character, "Well, as displeasing as those memories are, you could start new ones. Nothing is stoping you from doing anything. Just say yes or no and I will let things go from there."

Byakuya looked at me, and I promise you his eye brows rose so high, they disappeared into his hairline. I looked at him and smiled casually and turned my attention back on Sephiroth. As much as I wanted everyone to celebrate, I really couldn't force anyone to do this. I had hoped he hadn't really done anything like this, but with memories of people who are now dead, and it didn't help that they ended up dying horribly in my opinion.

I waited for what seemed like forever for his answer but eventually he spoke, "Yes."

Needless to say I did a little dance in my head and was so happy that he agreed with me. Though remembering what Tylean said, I guess I felt a little guilty being able to sway over them. Noted that many other fangirls would have had mad, hot, bunny love with them for hours if they were given my position, or they could have stood there and did what I did, and flip the fuck out. Considering the time I was having with them, I really didn't want to use anything, I mean I like getting what I want, but I do care enough that people are higher up than myself on my priority list. Damn my chivalry, it could go and burn in hell as far as my fangirl hormones were concerned with. I realized that I had the chance to do what I wanted, make them give...themselves as Christmas presents. Then my thoughts went to instant 'lecherous perv here' images about them. _Slow down girl, remember wounded puppy in vicinity and NOT Sesshomaru either. High and mighty killer here has had one too many wounds, time for some Band-Aids in the form of love and appreciation...because we all know in anime, Band-Aids fix EVERYTHING._

"Thank you," I told him, "I promise I will try and let things be normal for my Christmas..Well as normal as I think they should be. I mean we all know I am not...er being quiet now."

He looked up and eyed me for a moment before clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. He was either really considering this or he was making an evil plot for my demise later. Either or, I was going to have fun. Though right now I had only a few days to get things together before Christmas, thankfully I was getting paid tomorrow and with everyone in the house having jobs, we really didn't need anything but space. Though right now wouldn't be a good time to go house shopping either, _FOCUS! _Time to explain everything to Sesshomaru and then get everything together. This next week was going to be crazy. I crossed my fingers and prayed this would be somewhat better than normal for all of us grouped together. Hell, who was I kidding, normal for me equals disaster area for everyone else. Well time to take one for my team, if I was going shopping for Christmas presents, I needed to hopefully take these guys out one at a time. Bad enough I had to cheap shot a kiss into Byakuya's day, which he is no doubt planning a strategy to get me back.

I knew better than to pretend that the noble was that noble. He was a childish and self centered inside, I saw that Bleach arc long ago to realize that. Plus it did help that over the course of time Senbonzakura had destroyed some of the child things because he was curious over them but didn't want to share. Rolling my eyes, I thought of things I could get each one of them while taking the kids out for shopping. No way was I going to leave them in the guys hands. Chicks with kids speak of single parent, guys with kids speaks of a wounded puppy, come rescue me from my solitude, chick magnet. It was hard enough to 'save' the guys when I was by myself, and if I randomly showed up to the mall three times in a row, each with different guys...oh hell who cared. I had them and I wasn't sharing. I could be selfish, damn those who think otherwise. Although how was I supposed to shop with all of them and make sure none of them knew who got them what. This was going to get complicated and I felt a headache coming on. I was going to have to leave the kids to watch over the guys, and tell chicks that they were off limits. _There is an idea. Risky and they will pay me back for it and I will certainly lose the bet...but if it works...hell yeah._

I excused myself from the guys presence and then brought the kids to my room. Checking to see if Senbonzakura was around, he hates things being kept from him but if he were to find out, Byakuya would know. Shutting my door I looked a the kids and smiled. They went ridged, since they knew a smile meant I was up to no good.

"I am willing to bribe you into helping me keep those guys here for the season and not kidnapped by any young female who thinks she wants them. Your mission, if you choose to accept is to keep females, other than myself, away from them when we are shopping for Christmas presents. Use all means of tactical childish behavior but don't get caught. If you do this is all your idea and you held me against my will," I told them," Punishment will be overlooked, not even a time out if you are successful."

Allex and Terra stood there for a moment before grinning from ear to ear. They knew exactly what I had asked them to do, and if I knew these kids well enough things were going to be a-okay. I proceeded to hug them and make a deal with them before the mad cackle broke out into my head. This way I could keep eyes and ears on the boys while keeping my bet. Even Byakuya knew that noble women got others to do dirty work, so he can't tell me this isn't part of the bet and I broke it. Though I did think ahead and jotted down some notes to bring up in the three hour lecture that I planned to give him if he caught me in the act. The other two I wasn't so worried about, Sesshomaru would excuse himself away and be cold and heartless, Sephiroth would just scare the hell out of who crossed his path, but Byakuya...he would let his noble since of pride dig him into something I may not be able to dig him out of.

I had wasted enough time plotting and scheming, not was not the time to be put on the Naughty list, though if punishment was in order...I know people other than me who want on that list, especially if these three I was living with were involved with delivering it. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts...wow he is strong...bad thoughts. Focus, shopping first, hormone driven images of orgasmic proportions later. _

I headed out of the door of my room and told all the guys to get ready for some shopping while I helped the kids get ready. I told Senbonzakura that was to make a list of all we needed: a tree, decorations, wrapping paper, individual presents, and an assortment of food. After the list was made I decided to spend some time with Sephiroth again and then Byakuya, and finally Sesshoamru, that way I was to be sure and help them if they needed it in shopping for gifts. I assigned Terra and Allex to the guys. Allex, who was more aggressive and open was given to Byakuya, and Terra who was sneakier and manipulative was given to Sesshomaru. With all my precautions in effect, I headed out of the door with everyone to get everything we needed. Hopefully we were all set and could get everything. Otherwise I would have to make Christmas presents, which I didn't mind. Stuff made from the heart worked better on me anyways, which made me wonder if it worked on the guys. Splitting up, I sent Senbonzakura for trees and a good description and picture of a tree we needed, though we were in a city, there was a nearby forest with pine trees, go figure, nearby, Sesshomaru would help Terra get decorations, Byakuya would help get food, and me and Sephiroth would get the wrapping paper and gifts that we thought would suit everyone first. With the plan set, we headed out and hoped we could get most of this done before the day was out.

* * *

1. The Image of the Dress is this, copy and paste if you want to see what it looks like. .com/resize/squidoo_images/590/draft_1254395670Jigsaw_Autumn_Winter_Fashion_Looks_7_-_Womens_Clothes_

2. I am lazy and I didn't want to have to make fake names for the bands and then have to individually name them...so I am keeping the music the same.

3. First recorded Christmas was a little before the Edo Period in Japan, in 1552. Although sometime later it was banned, along with all Christianity in Japan a few years later in 1612. Fortunatly it reemerged in the Meji Era, where Kagome, if I have my facts right about Inuyasha, and would have been celebrated more openly than those in the Edo Period. Though Sesshomaru tended to avoid humans in general, and Rin was very young and her family slain by bandits, so I don't think Rin was old enough to remember anything other than running away from the bandits. Kagome, however may have celebrated this holiday with Inuyasha and the bunch during and after the main story line of Inuysha. This I dunno, for sure, about because I haven't gotten around to actually reading the thing. Don't shoot me...

4. Talking about Crisis Core, with Angeal, Genesis, and perhaps Zack Fair when Angeal brought him along. I am not exactly sure how long they have known one another and I say they did. Love creativity license things...but anyway this will progress into the story...just you watch. That and I am hoping to do something special with all this...even if it is made up.

* * *

**River: **yeah a little short chapter, but it was mostly for me and Byakuya to bond...sorta.

**Byakuya: **Sure bond, and what was that kiss for?

**River: **I like you and you are my friend?

**Byakuya: **Scatter...

**River: **Ep! Hey I could have written you and me together in bed...which reminds me of a fortune cookie game me and my friends play. You read your fortune aloud and then you have to say 'in bed' at the end. Some fortunes are ridiculous.

**Byakuya: **That has nothing to do with the story.

**River: **I know but the Christmas Special I am placing on the next chapters are going to be my time with all three of you and some other yummy stuff with fluff, lemon, and twists. Speaking of twists, I get to cook Christmas dinner for my family this year. Cross your fingers readers that my cooking doesn't kill anyone.

**Byakuya: **You can't cook?

**River: **Yes and no. I CAN cook but no well. Orihime CAN cook but no...bad example. Okay story time. One day I was frying spam, (fried spam sandwiches are the best) and well I accidentally set the whole stove eye on fire. To this day I dunno how...but I lived, the stove was okay, and the spam was delicious.

-Byakuya backs away-

**Sephiroth: **Embarrassing stories?

**River: **Well they are funny now and I don't mind telling them but yes. Oh yeah I almost forgot. I do not own anyone or anything from Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, or Inuyasha, or any affiliations. I simply use the characters in my own way for fan fiction like many other people similar...er anyways. Don't steal from me or I will hunt down your house and hide all your Christmas presents and replace them with bear traps in boxes, and when you open them up SNAP GOES YOUR HANDS. That way you won't be able to steal again. Capishe!

**Sephiroth: **Protective much?

**River: **Very, now I want you to be my present this year...what'cha say?

-Sephiroth walks away-

**River: **Dammit!...Better luck next year... By the way thanks guys who have reviewed my story, better late than never to AllNighter, Kitty, and Lady Zombie, who thanks to her I FINALLY saw all the bloody errors in the first chapter and fix them. That and I laughed when you commented about the abs...they are life threatening when placed on hot men like Sephy.

If you like my story then you should check hers out. If you like this chapter please review. It helps things go along quicker.


	12. Chapter 12:Xmas Special:Making a list

**Raven's POV**

We all walked to the mall in peace, fortunately. When we arrived, we decided to split up into teams. Terra went with Sesshomaru, Allex headed off with Byakuya, and I was shopping with Sephiroth. Before we split up I decided to give everyone a 'mission' to make sure things would get accomplished. I also took note explain to the other guys what mistletoe was and to avoid it.

"Terra, I want you to find decorations, Allex, you can get wrapping paper and bows, Seph and me will get boxes to put everything in," I said hoping for the best.

We all then headed to our different destinations and after fifteen minutes of silence, or just speaking when spoken too, I wondered how bad Seph had it in for this holiday. We ended up going to a F.Y.E store(1) and I browsed around for a minute before getting frustrated at the silence.

"Spill it," I told him, "You may feel better, and I wasn't referring to my blood or anyone else's. What is eating at you?"

"Memory," he said softly.

"Care to share?" I asked while spotting a movie that Terra said she liked and didn't own.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"Well I am a fox. Not Grimmjow, wait you don't know who that is, but still," I said picking it up. The box had something to do with fairies, which I was sure I was going to end up memorizing.

"Still what?" he asked.

"You should get it off your chest," I told him while walking up to the check out of the store we were in.

"If you MUST pry," he said before beginning his story.

**Sephiroth's POV**

-Flashback-

After sneaking of again to our favorite training rooms, we decided to relax a little and spar. We decided to fight two against one, and Angeal and Genisis were against me(2). After nearly destroying the room we went off to make ourselves scarce. No doubt Shinra would be too happy with us after they discover it, but after last time, they just informed us to let them know how much damage we have done. I walked towards the president's office to inform him of the repairs they would need, when I was suddenly stopped by Genesis. He clasped his hand on my shoulder and laughed a bit before speaking.

"You forgot what time it is, haven't you?" he asked me.

I rarely kept up with the months, since I was a First Class SOLDIER, I was sent on missions that sometimes took weeks to accomplish. However, I preformed the task in a matter of days. Thinking back, I remembered the season and month. I looked back at him and shook my head before removing his hand from my shoulder and dropping it.

"No." I replied,"I haven't forgotten. I just have to do something first."

"The president can wait, hero. Here, Angeal and I got you this," he said shoving a box into my arms.

The colored paper covered a box and on it a silver bow was placed in the middle. I unwrapped the box and worked on getting the box open, and tried to ignore him nudging me in the ribs, telling me to hurry. After finally opening the box, inside was a silver plate inside with black straps attached to it. I wondered at the object in question while darting my eyes to it and back to Genisis. He broke out in laughter.

"It is an abdomen protector. You wear it like a belt. You need something to cover up that belly of yours, or you may find yourself with something through it," he joked, " If you recovered you would have a nasty scar to remember, and we can't have that."

"No I suppose not," I replied, "Fine. I will go and give Angeal's gift to him."

"What? Nothing for me?" he said, nearly jumping at me.

I laughed and grabbed a small object from inside my coat and presented it to him. He jerked the object away from me and tore of the paper, under it, a new copy of Loveless. He smiled and began reading and reciting the book.

"Your other copy is a little worn," I said turning around and walking towards the offices again.

A while later after telling the President of the incident we caused in the training room, I found Angeal talking with Zack Fair. Apparently he had convinced a girl to go out with him on a date (3).

He had gotten her something for the holiday as well and was showing it off to Angeal, who was trying to remind him to not scare the girl. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough, and from what I gathered he liked this girl, and was going to tell his new friend, Cloud all about her. After Zack ran off, I gave Angeal a new sword to replace the one I destroyed in the training room.

-End Flashback-

"Later, both Angeal and Genisis betrayed them and Zack and I were charged with their destruction. I had to help hunt down and kill my friends who were turned into monsters before they were born, because of people wanting to create the perfect hero. They didn't deserve it, they were exceptional SOLDIERS and people, but because of THEM they had to suffer, and so did I. After the incident I found out about Mother, and I that was an experiment too. Honestly, how does one deal with that? Finding out you were never human.." I said trailing off.

"I don't think anyone could," she said, " but that still doesn't say anything about why you hate the holiday."

"I don't hate it," I said a little annoyed.

"Well, thanks for the story. I am sure they are somewhere in the Lifestream watching over you," she said before making a bee line towards another store.

**Raven's POV**

I really felt bad for Sephiroth, but there wasn't anything I could do for him, other than hope he would take my words as comfort and not an insult and try and kill me. While he was talking I had found a pair of boots that I swore had his name on them and darted into the dreaded shoe store I hated to be in. I mean I don't have anything against shoes, but after spending hours upon hours with my sister and my mom hunting for the 'perfect pair', it takes a toll on you, and you come to hate being in one. I noticed he was following me and I told him that I would be back shortly and he should occupy himself with getting me a gift, hinting I was getting his. Thankfully I wasn't close enough to the store to give a hint of what I wanted to get him. After purchasing the boots, I met back up with him and found a local store that was giving away boxes large enough to fit all of my stuff, and hopefully everyone else's stuff, in them. We then spent the rest of the time, talking sparsely while shopping for the rest of the people, though some of the gifts I was questionable about when he got them. Though he wouldn't tell me whom they were for.

When we finally got home and started to get the gifts together and the decorations, I looked in the bag and then back at Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raise that I was sure made me resemble Byakuya in some way. _Four year olds are never in charge of decorations again! Well hopefully someone will like them...maybe if I can mix and match..._

They really didn't have one color scheme to them and along with looking like a rainbow threw up on them, there was tons of 'shiny' and 'sparkly' ones. I could deal with the pink and fairies, and glitter...somewhat. At least the tree would turn out. I glanced over at Senbonzakura with his 'trophy'. Well it wasn't bad but the Zanpaktou Spirit had dragged half of the needles off when carrying it back home. I seriously had to talk to him about hardening reshi particles under him and letting the tree hang, then using shunpo next year. As I looked down at it I thought to myself,_ That side is going to face the wall...now where to put it...I will have to trim the top some and get a tree thingy. Oh yeah I already bought one. Lucky me, it fits._

"Alright monsters, where do you want this sucker," I said talking to the kids.

"Over there!" they screamed pointing to a corner near a window.

"Okay, so if I face this thing...oooph!" I cried as I managed to slip in a questionable puddle, hoping it was water, and fall with the tree in hand to the floor, "Help."

The guys pulled me out from under it and I had managed to set up the tree facing so that one end was hugging the wall, but there was enough space for the tree to breathe and there wasn't going to be tree sap on the walls I will have to scrub of later. The next mission was to get the 'decor' onto the tree without it tipping over.

"Alright, A, never trusting four year old to retrieve decorations, without giving Sesshy a rundown of what ornaments are supposed to look like. I mean these are great but glitter is going to be everywhere!" I said looking over my shoulder just in time to see a pouty faced Terra, "No hun, you did good. I just am not much into pink...not your fault you didn't know. You are terrific and...I am going to just unwrap these before I shove my foot any farther down my throat..."

We began to take out the ornaments and set them up, but because of Senbonzakura, half of them stayed in the boxes and I was afraid of putting on the coloful lights she picked chose, due to fire hazard bells going off in my head. After an hour we were finally finished with the tree and I decided to go and start wrapping the Christmas presents.

Terra on the other hand, wanted a late night snack consisting of pure chocolate syrup. No way was I going to let that one have this so late, she was like a younger version of Yachiru. Though I wasn't sure exactly how old Yachiru was. All I knew is that she was going to be hyper and evil before the night was out if I let her begin drinking the syrup. So I rushed over there and began trying to pull the bottle out of her hands while she clamped down on it with her teeth. After a few tries I figured I was only helping her eat the bottle.

Terra was a little stronger than a normal kid, I had noticed, because she was not giving up this bottle! I then proceeded to place my foot on her chest and pull as hard as I could. _Kids teeth grow back, my patience wears thin...god what is she using to hold this the Force?_ I tugged once more, using all of my strength and something gave, next thing I knew I was in the floor. Something cold, thick, and sticky splattered all over my face.

"Now you taste of chokolat!" she squealed.

"Must...not...kill...urge...rising!" I muttered under my breath before rising up from my position and wiping the syrup from my eyes so I could see,"Terra, you are covered in- Ugh! I know now why animals eat their young."

I snatched the bottle out of her hands, put the lid back on it and put it back in the fridge. _It will be a cold day in hell before I let chocolate in any form go to waste. _Then I cleaned up the large pool of sticky goo out of the floor before running a bath for Terra. After getting her set up I tried to clean myself off as best I could. _NO! It is in my HAIR! _Ten minutes of trying and all I managed to do was make my hair stick out like Sonic. After Terra was finished, I hoisted her out of the tub and helped her get dressed. HOPEFULLY she would burn all that sugar she just had somewhere in a quiet corner and sleep at a regular hour. Next thing I did was head out of the door and hunt down a certain someone for revenge. I then proceeded to get lost in thought while heading to the living room and bumped into something rock hard.

"Seph!" I said before looking up, "I swear to god if this is- Oh Sesshomaru."

"You missed," he said calmly.

"What?" I asked staring at him blankly.

He then slowly brought up his hand towards my neck and brushed his fingers across my jawline. Then took his hand away and licked his finger that had some chocolate on it.

"So Terra was correct in the fact you taste of chocolate," he said, almost purring.

My fangirl senses kicked into overdrive while my brain went numb. I stood there completely frozen. _He just touched me and then he...Oh god...no...ohgodohgodoh..._Then he suddenly brought his face closer to mine and sniffed at my neck. I hoped this was a dream because I felt like I was about to combust on the spot. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet slide across the soft spot of my neck before he leaned back and licked his lips.

"Done," he said calmly before walking back towards the area Allex had headed off to.

I could only stand there as all the most pervy thoughts flicked through my mind and replayed in slow motion. _He just licked me! Isn't that like a kiss or something? Oh shit...legs..jelly..heart pounding...room dizzy. Cold shower...cold shower..don't turn around and look at his glorious ass that you want to grab. He will kill you..he would NOT think of human in THAT way...but I am not- STOP IT!_

I believe my mind fried after that because I was then sitting in the living room with someone calling my name and snapping their fingers in front of me.

"Raven!" said an agitated Sephiroth.

"Uh-wha?" I said snapping back to reality, well sort of.

"You were zoned out," he answered back, "You are supposed to be wrapping presents from you and the kids. I picked out what I hoped was yours."

"Thanks. Will do. Kids, bed now!" I called out to the hallway.

Little feet stomped into my room and a loud thump told me they had shanghaied my bed for the night. Little buggers took turns sleeping in either Byakuya's or my bed. Occasionally they picked Sesshomaru to sleep next to, and only Terra was brave enough to knock on Sephiroth's door. I always woke up with her in the bed in the morning, even though her climbing on me at night woke me up when she left the bed. I tensed my feet and legs to make sure I had function of them again before bounding off into my room with wrapping paper and the boxes. Though when I got there, Terra and Allex wanted to wrap the gifts themselves and I couldn't help them. Allex was decent at it but Terra made 'pretty designs' with the paper that I desperately tried to smooth out.

After they were tucked into bed, I went back into the living room and set everything under the tree. Then I made a list with Byakuya on what we had to make food with, and what we could make. I told the guys I would make dinner and fortunately all I had to do was get a ham, and hoped they liked a Western styled Christmas dinner. So I went down to the nearest grocery store and bought all the things we were missing before returning and making dinner(4). That way I would just have to warm everything in the oven and not have to wait and have ravenous children to worry about.

* * *

1. F.Y.E- For Your Entertainment. Yes stores are the same too, I am lazy leave me alone...but I doubt you care about that. If you don't know what store that is...google it. I actually have found some interesting things in F.Y.E...they once had a Kakashi jacket in there and if I wasn't broke at the time I would have gotten it.

2. Youtube: Crisis Core: Angeal and Genesis Vs Sephiroth -English, Mmmm, Genisis and Sephy...fangirl squee will happen. ;)

3. I am not specifically sure when in Crisis Core Zack asked Aerith out but I am going with this...

4. Basically what I made for Christmas with my family. Ham with homemade glaze: crushed pineapple, brown sugar, and maraschino cherries (ham was already fully cooked so I just tossed the glaze together and let it 'marinate' overnight, yum), candied yams (tried to go for sweet potato casserole, but it turned otu to be candied yams instead), green bean casserole, rolls, corn, and deviled eggs.

* * *

**River: **I know a short chapter, but I mean really a sad moment for Sephy. By the way, I cooked Christmas dinner for the first time this year, and I was just hoping for it to be eatable, but I even got compliments! I was so surprised! Plus, no one died! Yay, I can cook better than Orihime...

**Byakuya: **Your comparison with yourself and Orihime in cooking should not be allowed.

**River:** heard the stories?

**Byakuya: **Captain Hitsugaya has informed me.

**River: **Yeah, there was one Omake episode where Ishada and Ichigo are tied to a chair and are forced to eat Orihime's cooking. Poor things. Alright Disclaimer Time!

**Byakuya: **Riverseithr does not own in any shape, form, or fashion Bleach, Inuyasha, or Final Fantasy 7 or any affiliations. She only expresses her ideas to others in form of Fanfiction and will not tolerate theft of any kind of her work. If you do steal from her, I am instructed to warn you that the pits of hell do not even allow the horror she will inflict upon you if you do so. Thank you.

**River: **Happy New Year's to all if I don't get my other chapter up before next year. I love all of you who take the time out of your days to read my work. I know it isn't much but when I can look at my Review's section and see people who tell me that they enjoy it, it really makes my day. I mean I sometimes come on when I am having a bad day just to re-read the Reviews section to cheer me up. So please, if you like the story REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU CARE! Just please no trolls, they live under bridges and shouldn't have use of the internet...


	13. Chapter 13: Xmas Conclusion: Surpises

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I awoke to a large thudding sound and a few choice words coming from Raven's room seconds before the door burst open and the children came running towards the living room.

"Come back here!" she screamed at them, "Waking someone up does not mean body slam!"

They skidded around the corner and then slid on their knees and stopped just short of the tree. Raven stomped into the kitchen and then began making coffee. While it was brewing she walked over to the children and scolded them for waking her up so abruptly.

"You better be glad it is Christmas, or you would have written a report on why injuring people first thing in the god forsaken morning is a bad thing," she told them before looking at me, "Hey Sesshy, make sure they don't move an inch, force if necessary. I have to go wake that which haunts and Prince Charming."

She then went back into the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove before turning the eye on and filling the object with water before returning it to the stove. As the water began to boil she made her way towards the other's rooms and began waking them up. Both of the children looked at me with pleading faces before Terra bounded over to me and sat on my lap.

"Can we open one?" she asked.

"No, and if you do not remove yourself, there will be consequences," I assured her with a glare.

She hopped off and giggled, making me wonder if all human children were either insane or fearless.

**Raven's POV**

The worst task ever, waking up Byakuya and Sephiroth. Luckily for me, I nearly had it down to an art form. I gingerly crept towards Byakuya's room and gently tapped on the door. When no response came I entered and proceeded to make myself more known to his presence.

"Byakuya, morning. Tea will be ready in ten, the children will accompany me when I return so if you feel like being woken up by them, by all mean sleep," I politely told him.

A short groan indicated he was conscious and the bed sheets moved as he stretched his muscles under the bed. This brought a valid question to mind, I had never actually seen what he slept in. _Boxers, briefs, pajama pants, or nothing. God let it be nothing. Please allow me to have something correct on him. I mean he did have yukatas back home but here, no yukata for you. What if he sleeps in his hakama? Does he wear anything underneath it...woman drool check. Yep you are drooling._

He sat up with a slow start and looked at me, well he glared more or less, but he didn't really look any less beautiful. Hell that man woke up perfect, sort of. His hair was a bit tousled but that added to the extra hotness of him in bed. Shirtless. _Shirt...less. Thank you god! I guess I have been good this year for me to see that. Now if only I can stand here and not creep him out and see what is under those blankets. Bya, move faster._

"By the way they are exceptionally hyper this morning and are no doubt disturbing your perfect arrangement of presents that you so diligently placed the gifts in," I said, hoping it would work.

Out of the bed he flew. God I was getting better at getting my way with him and getting away with it. Which reminded me I needed to give back his kenseikan that I acquired yesterday, though I don't really know who won the bet. It wasn't decided, but I wouldn't bring up the subject until tomorrow at least. Everyone deserved a pleasant day. _Damn, he doesn't sleep naked, but hell if those pants were any lower on those tasty looking hips I think I would have to go in for a bite. Tempting, too temping. Now march out of the room and forget your rape hormones to wake up Mr. Sunshine himself. Hopefully he won't try and kill you._

Byakuya just barely made it past me when he stopped for a moment and then turned around and tried to set me on fire with the 'death glare'.

"Funny," he said flatly.

"I thought so too," I giggled before looking up at his door frame and got all wide eyed, "Oh crap, mistletoe. Wonder how that got there?"

He nearly ran me over while trying to escape that notorious green object he was dead set on getting rid of. When he actually looked at his door, there was nothing there. As for me I was already at Sephiorth's door laughing my head off. I knew payback for that was going to be awful but the look that man had on his face was priceless! It vaguely reminded me of the time Yourichi stole his hair tie. The last thing I heard from Byakuya was something about were-cat and I being related. Yep, Yourichi would be proud.

I knocked on Sephiroth's door, and opened it as quietly as I could. With him it was fifty-fifty of him being awake. If he was asleep he could only be woken up by touching him, but when you did you had to dodge Masamune. If he was awake, you would still dodge Masamune, but he had a bit more accuracy. Luck was smiling on me today for he was asleep. I nimbly crept up to the bottom of his bed. As I touched the foot of the bed with my hand I leapt up and transformed into a fox and landed on his chest. He shot up out of bed, blade swinging. I halfway wondered if the man had nightmares and the rude surprise on the waker was part of it. Either way I was only a foot tall and he missed my head by a mile. After he swung the first time I was in the clear and transformed back into my usual self wagging my tail.

"Wakey, wakey! No eggs and bacey yet!" I said cheerfully as I could, I hadn't had my caffeine fix yet.

He dropped his head back on the pillow and groaned, "One of these days I won't miss."

"Well at first you didn't," I said, rubbing my neck, "I still need to fix my hair from last time. That and you nicked me a good time before I ducked."

Yes. First time I woke him, I wasn't expecting him to be a fighter, so when he summoned Masamune I was surprised and had to clamp down on my neck, freaking out that he severed the artery there, and ran away screaming. It took Byakuya to use Kido on me to get me to stop moving and check the wound. I was bleeding but he missed all my vitals. He also took a good chunk out of my hair, that I still hadn't had gotten fixed.

"The kids want to open presents and when we get that out of the way you can go back to sleep until dinner," I said.

"Get off," he told told me.

**Sephiroth's POV**

"You have to get out of bed for me to get off of you," she said sounding smug.

"Says the family dog," I told her before kicking her off of my belly.

She hit the floor with a thump and whines before leaping up and ripping the covers off of me. Fully expecting her to try something like this, I am prepared. The moment she has the covers off, I am naked. She squeaks and studders about something in a high pitched voice before throwing the warm blankets back on me and letting me get back to peace. Though the cold rush of the morning air woke me up and I can't go back to sleep. I hear her running out of my room and heading into the living room quietly. Though, before I can enjoy myself in the feeling of tormenting her, there is a light tap on my door frame.

"You are expected," said Byakuya. Great, there goes my happy mood.

"Alright, I am awake. Just let me get some pants on," I said sitting up and reaching under my pillow, where I hid my pants.

I slip them on and head off to the ceremony of opening presents. When I get there, everyone has a gift in hand and I am handed one by a giggling Terra. I eye her suspiciously and read the tag on the box: "From Byakuya", written out in calligraphy.

"Any reason you gave me this first?" I asked her.

She shook her head and sat down in the floor with her box. Apparently she was in charge of which presents were opened first and apparently she wanted Byakuya's opened first. Oh joy. I unwrapped my box and opened it, laid inside was a simple deck of playing cards. Allex received a chessboard, Terra a fairy tale book, Raven art supplies, and Sesshomaru a photo album. I was curious about the photo ablum, which was unlike him, but before I could say anything, Terra rushed over to the tree and began taking out two boxes, but she didn't hand them to anyone. I became curious and decided to ask.

"Who is that for?" I asked her.

"Bon-Bon!" she said smiling. This caused Raven to place her face in the palm of her hand and shake her head slowly and mutter about something called Yachiru.

Raven looked at Byakuya for a moment before he closed his eyes and Senbonzakura appeared to be walking down the hallway.

"You summoned me master?" he asked.

"It would appear that this girl has something for you," said Byakuya.

Terra handed him two boxes, which he read allowed: Terra and Allex. Curious I sat and watched him look at the box and back at the girl. She giggled and told him the gift was inside the boxes and you had to open them. Though I doubt he had the jist of things, because next thing we know Byakuya has Allex, Raven has Terra, both are on the couch, and there are sakura petals attacking the boxes. Both parcels were torn to shreds but what was inside survived somehow. Inside them contained a scarf and a plastic mask similar to the one that he had one but the coloring was different.

"Master?" he asked confused.

"They are gifts, they are yours," said Raven, "You own them."

"I have never owned anything before," said the spirit, "I shall treasure these."

After he placed the scarf around his neck he watched the girl hop off Raven and then skip towards him. She instructs him to pick a person in the room and then hand out their presents, but not hers, for they are last. He nods his head and bends down, carefully choosing a set of boxes and hands them around. The label on them reads: 'From Raven".

Her wrapping skill wasn't that great and there was a lot of extra material she wasted in covering up holes and spaces she left in wrapping. Still, I opened the box curiously and wondered what she could possibly fathom that I enjoyed. Inside there was a colorful box, and when I lifted the lid, I saw inside, a pair of black leather boots. They had straps on the side, adorned with small metal pieces on them on the front, and came to about mid shin(1). I looked at her for a moment before she smiled at me and spoke.

"Well I know how you like the other ones, but these seem a bit more...well less weird if you wore them around. That and they are perfect for curb stomping people," she smiled at me before watching the others open their gifts.

For Byakuya she gave him a small pink device with ear plug like objects, an i-pod. This was already open and I was positive she had already placed some music on the device for him to listen to. she then explained that there were songs from every genre she listened to, which was from classical to heavy metal. He looked at her and knocked her on the head lightly about getting the gift, but he would accept it. Sesshomaru opened his to a small frame, inside was a hand drawn picture of someone, for a moment he could only stare in amazement.

"I know you miss her, so here is the closest thing I could get for now," she told him.

Terra received a movie containing bright colors, and involved something with faries, while Allex recived a helmet and protection gear for his elbows, wrists, and knees. After they were out of the way, Senbonzakura and Terra gave out another round of gifts, Allex's. When they were finally passed out to everyone, Byakuya opened his first. Inside was a book for different types of calligraphy. He looked at the boy and smiled.

"I didn't know you took such an interest in others," he told the boy.

"Well, I had help. You told me the story of what the life was like in your manor that day that I got sad. I remembered that you liked that stuff. I dunno what else you like since you are all warrior like," said Allex nervously.

"This is really generous of you," said Byakuya, "I will cherish this."

Raven bit her lip but looked cheerful, she was next. In her box Allex had gotten her a beanie and gloves with an animal motif to it. She looked at the boy and laughed. When she placed the beanie on her head, there were two slits cut out of the fabric so that her ears could pass through it.

"And I didn't think you cared, brat," she said while hugging him.

"Well, I showed you!" he told her.

"Yep, you did. Now if only you could be this sweet every day," she joked.

"Not a chance. You would get lazy and bored," he replied, "Can I pick next Terra?"

At first the girl was hesitant to give up her reign over being the gift giver, but Raven cleared her throat loud enough to deter Terra from having a fit and fighting for her title. She pouted a little but she shook her head while she opened her gift. Inside was an outfit that was about her size, but it looked like a princess would wear it. She squealed and jumped her brother sputtering thank yous before almost getting up and putting the thing on, on the spot. As I opened my gift, I was surprised. There were leather gloves similar to the boots but instead of metal covering it, there was a simple stitching design made with silver thread. Sesshomaru was given a sort of camera, but had to be shown how to work the object in question while Raven decided to make the first photo of the season. A group picture. _I wonder what she is up to?_

After much fussing, a pause was placed in opening gifts. Raven was ecstatic and was bounding along the floor like some small mammal on cocaine. She had the childeren sit on the couch along with Byakuya and Sesshomaru. Senbonzakura was behind everyone looking curious.

"Sesshonmaru, I am going to need your help," she told the demon, "When I ask you, could you use your telekinesis and levitate the camera at the right angle while I set the timer and have everyone gather up. Senbonzaura...I am going to have you stand behind Byakuya."

"He is a spirit, he would not show up on camera," said Allex matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean he can't participate," she hissed at him through clenched teeth,"Seph, on the left, Sesshy the right, Byakuya in the middle, and Terra you sit on Sesshomaru's lap, while Allex gets to sit in Sephiroth's lap. Alright Sesshy, could you hold that here? Now I have to find a place to squeeze in, between Byakuya and Sephiroth should do, and Senbonzakura stand behind us."

We took one picture before the kids and she decided to create a 'silly' picture. Allex was in the middle of body slamming our laps, Terra was climbing on Senbonzakura, Raven wore a silly face and had 'bunny ears' behind Byakuya's head. Poor Sesshomaru looked surprised at first but then decided a light whip that was being twirled around the front of us was necessary. Senbonzakura had petals flying around us, and I was making the materia glow in my body while summoning Masamune, while glaring at Raven. When the picture finished taking she looked at the screen and laughed. For some wild reasons I care not to try and understand, Senbonzakura actually appeared in the pictures taken.

"Omigah!," said Raven, "We HAVE to do a cool one!"

"A cool one?" asked Byakuya.

"Yeah one where we are all doing our special moves. I can have you guys battling it out, and then there is another picture with the kids, and Senbon's help, fighting me. This will be so cool!" she said, overly chipper. I groaned at the thought of anything going through that girl's brain.

**Raven's POV**

After the pitcures were taken we decided to open the other gifts. Allex hopped up and picked up the boxes that were labeled "Sesshomaru". They were passed around and being opened. Byakuya had gotten calligraphy brushes and pens, Terra was given crayons and a coloring book, Allex was given a skateboard, Sephiroth was given a book about reading people and manipulating them, _yeah up his alley, _and I was given some new shirts, probably for the one he shredded. Now the last on the list were the two I was most worried over. Hopefully I was just being paranoid.

As the boxes were passed I saw they were buy Sephiroth. Byakuya opened his and was given some clove oil along with a sword cleaning kit, Sesshomaru got something like was either a large nail file or whetstone, Terra got a decorative dagger that I nearly had a heart attack over, but that wasn't enough. Allex ended up getting a full fledged longsword. Small children with weapons did no sit well with me. Before I opened my box, I lunged at the kids and had both sword and dagger in hand. Sephiorth was laughing maniacally when he watched me discover that they items that he had given them were false and were mostly made out of plastic. I leered at him, hoping to melt his face off. _Okay two points for you today...I will get you back sir._

I sat back down after surrendering the weapons back to the children under strict promises that if they ever attacked one another with them, the weapons would be destroyed and they would never get any again. I opened a the small container. Inside was a silver looking earring and necklace set. They were fashioned to resemble wings of an angel. I looked at them a moment before laughing.

"Sorry Sephy, silver only works on werewolves and yours is black," I told him.

He smiled at me before Terra leaped up from her spot and passed out her gifts to everyone. Within ten minutes I wanted to die. I felt so embarrassed. _That saying 'kid's say the dardest things' should be changed to get the darndest things. God shoot me. I have had a nice run this morning. _

Byakuya was given a set of hair ribbons that were meant for little girls because she said he was pretty, and the others were not so well off either. Sesshomaru stood questioning this small rubber ball that was meant to be for a pet dog, I giggled a little before I showed him how to quickly use it as a stress ball and how to bounce it off of surfaces and catch it...for training, Allex was given one of those training dummies that you smacked and was weighted at the bottom so it would return to its upright position, and Sephiroth was given a girly tiara that was labeled a halo. I dreaded the item that was in my unopened box. I dared not try and discover its contents, but if I didn't, Terra wouldn't' be thrilled. I slowly unwrapped the parcel and quickly looked under the box lid. Something shiney caught my eye, so believing it wasn't so bad, I opened it fully and grabbed it and held it up.

Oh gods was I wrong. It was a collar a leather collar with a bell on it. The only thing I could do to keep from laughing or crying was set my head down into both palms and shake my head back and forth. Sephiroth and Byakuya laughed at my current situation of getting the collar. The only thing that would make this worse was..._Ker-thunk?_ I had forgotten something in the box. I hoped it was not a leash or I would never live this down as long as I live. _No lingerie, no leash, no naughty toys not meant for children. _My demise drew near as I was presented with a 'cops and robbers' toy set, complete with badge, bandit mask, gun, and handcuffs. I believe if I had any shame or dignity, they both left then and there. I wanted to transform and crawl under my bed and stay there for the rest of the day.

"Why?" was the only thing I could muster to say.

"Well the collar is so if you get lost outside when we are playing people know where you live, and cops and robbers is for the times when the others were 'bad' and you had to punish them," she said innocently.

All three pairs of adult eyes were on me. I shrunk to the size of six inches tall. I could not fathom HOW she heard my inner thoughts, but she did.

"When did I say this?" I said squeaking.

"A few nights ago when you were calling out to Sesshomaru to come to your rescue and help you war-" she said before I realized where the end of that sentance was going and I clamped my hand over her mouth. _I know Sesshy chasing the cold out of my bed and be my snuggle bear. Fat chance but damn...did she have to listen to me at the WRONG time?_

"I meant to say evil," I tried to lead on, "The evil bad do-ers that sneak into houses and steal children."

"You should hear the other things she says," chimed in Allex.

I did a flying leap onto him, "Bribery of hot chocolate says you two stay quiet. Understand?"

I felt heads begging to nod under my hands as I released them and turned to face my jury as they stared me down. I couldn't read any of their faces. _Great back to square one where they believe you are some yoai crazed fangirl who just wants to get into their pants...well that is what you are. Well there goes my chance of getting ANY response from them other than backing away slowly or harming you..._

"I have wierd dreams and I babble nothing more," I said looking down in shame.

Sephiroth decided to take advantage of the situation, "Well I am on to you, and your silly fantasies."

_If only that were true. In my fantasies you ARE on me but in a MUCH different way._

I got up and headed into the kitchen and finished making the tea, my coffee, and the kids hot chocolate. I tried to take my mind off of what just happened, but there was no way I was going to live this down ever.

"Do you guys want anything...Sephiroth and Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"No thank you," was the only response of Sesshomaru.

I just dismissed the thought of Sephiroth saying anything and began to take a sip out of my coffee when he finally decided to speak, causing me to choke on it.

"Your body," said Sephiroth in a tone that sounded too good to be real.

After finally getting some air I looked at him dead in the eye and narrowed mine.

"That wasn't very funny," I said icily, "and I know it isn't because of my Heat, I am not due for another week at least."

I grabbed Byakuya's tea after it had seeped enough for the full flavor to come out of the bag and went over to deliver it. He took it gently out of my hand and motioned me to leave, though if I had not just experienced horror and shame of kid listening to all the wrong conversations I could ever have with myself, then I would have told him off. I wanted to say things couldn't get any worse but the day had just began. So I just took my mind off things and busied myself with cleaning up the living room. Though my mind wouldn't shut up, and the more I worked and felt their gazes on me, the more perverted my thoughts got.

_I wonder if they like being tied up? What if they all want to be a little helpless as I rake my nails across their..._

The images got so...hot that I literally found myself screaming, "Shut up!"

I quickly clasped my hand around my mouth and swallowed hard, not daring to look at what expressions they carried on their faces. I quickened my pace and cleaned up the whole mess and went into my room with all of the kids and my stuff. I found my i-pod and decided some music would help me feel better. As I turned it on the first song that came into view was Three Days Grace "Never Too Late", and before I knew it I was thinking of Byakuya. I hit the skip button trying not to get depressed and hoped my random shuffle setting would help. Next song that I heard was Voltaire's "When You're Evil" and I sang along with it until Sephiroth popped into my head, and then I hit the button yet again. Crossfade began to play, their "Cold", I immediately thought of Sesshomaru (2). _God dammit you stupid fucking machine! You just want me to wallow! Fuck this, I will hunt for a song myself...stupid, cheeky, infuriating...pest._

I flipped through the list of bands until Theory of a Dead Man stuck out, I hit the play button and "I Hate My Life" began playing. Not the best of songs but it was getting me out of my mood. I sat there listening for a moment before something grabbed me, and after I jumped out of my skin, I whirrled around and saw Terra looking at me teary eyed. I popped a earphone out and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked her catching my breath.

"Did we do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just am a little over amped now, you didn't do anything wrong per say but could you promise me not to let the guys know what I say when I sleep?" I asked her.

"Yes I promise," she said, "So when can we eat that food you made?"

"Not until later tonight. I was hoping that you would sleep until ten. I mean I could make it for lunch and eat leftovers for dinner..What time is it?" I said yawning for no reason.

"Ten thirty," she replied.

"Lunch it is, it will take about two hours to make sure everything is heated all the way through anyway," I said getting up and placing the i-pod in my cleavage, since I had no pockets in my jammies, "Ha, jammies, funny word."

"So is magma," she piped in before heading back to the living room.

While preheating the oven, I listened to some Linkin Park, Owl City, Black Eyed Peas, Fall Out Boy, and Katy Perry. When her song "Firework" finished, I decided to get brave with my music and flipped through the list until Gunter and the Sunshine Girls' "Ding Dong Song" came up. I hit play and placed everything that would fit into the oven and set a timer. This song was so addictive and cheered me up. I started to bounce slightly on the balls of my feet before forgetting I was in the house with other people and began dancing. When I say dancing, I mean shaking my butt from side to side, hands above my head, and legs kicking out occasionally. I usually fail to see myself dancing and looking cool, and my suspicions were correct when I heard two giggles behind me.

I turned to see everyone starring. After the earlier shell shock, this was nothing. I just waved and smiled at them before returning to my state of fun. Terra decided she wanted to listen to some music too. So I went into the bed room and brought out the stereo and a 'kid friendly' CD of some disney music that I owned. When shopping for it I was questioned about my sanity, but it was Disney! So while I finished heating up the food, I tormented the guys with Disney music. Sephiroth grimaced "Hakuna Matata" came on, while I pretended to be in Broadway and Terra was giggling. After the song ended one of my favorites came on, "You'll Be In My Heart". I picked up Terra and sang along with it as the song played.

"For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more," I sang while dancing with her.

About halfway through the song, the timer ran out and I put her down and got everything out. It turned out nicely and I set everything up and let it cool off while getting glasses, plates, and silverware and set them down near the food. I then got out all the refrigerated food items and then set the table. When everything was done I turned off the music and everyone sat down and enjoyed began to eat. I was nervous that my cooking wasn't great. I really didn't have the skill but I was surprised when no one killed over and everyone ate as much as they could.

I was even complimented while they ate and after we were finished, the kids and I cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge. Everyone decided to sit down and talk a little while the kids watched some Christmas Specials that came on. Other than the fact that I was mortified, the guys didn't really tease me all to much, and after the sun set we 'killed off' the rest of the food at dinner. When things were clean I had the kids take a bath and tucked them into bed. Terra, who had one to many hot chocolates didn't want to sleep so I began to sing her a lullaby version of "In the Jungle". Through the song she got sleepy and fell asleep, after they were tucked in I grabbed my i-pod again and headed out my door only to be stopped by Byakuya.

"If this is about earlier, then you can forget it. There is nothing you can say or do that will shock, surprise, or even faze me," I said trying to act bold.

Boy was I wrong. He instantly grabbed me, pulled me in close and kissed me! After that he pulled me in tighter and whispered into my ear.

"Well I was hoping to give you an extra special Christmas present for being so good," he nearly purred.

My mind was reeling all the bad thoughts that could possibly be formed after that sentence. A moment passed before he let me go and I could come back to my senses. I stood there for a moment before gaining some control over my brain again and looked at him.

"Not that I wouldn't mind, but that could mean me facing Senbonzakura. I am not that easily fooled sir," I told him while shaking a finger at him, "That or you will make me do something tedious and menial for kissing you. That isn't even HALF of a...shutting up."

I was going to say half of a decent punishment for pulling a stunt like I did yesterday but something in the back of my mind told me that I would regret that statement. This was one of the most feared captains of Soul Society because of their battle prowess. I mean I wouldn't put it passed him to get a little underhanded if it came down to it, his teacher WAS Yourichi. When I looked back up at his face he narrowed his eyes and walked off. I was happy with myself for not being so easily frightened, but I was a little excitable at times. Walking back into the kitchen, I began to crave some hot chocolate on my own, but because of Sesshomaru, I was a little afraid of doing so. No telling what could happen. Though my craving for hot chocolate and marshmallows out weighed my fear of bad luck.

Grabbing a mug, I filled it with milk and set it in the microwave because I didn't feel like making it on the stove since it was just one cup. After it was finished heating, I placed the syrup in it, stired and began to chug the whole glass. I was about halfway finished when something pink and shiney caught my eye. I began to place the cup down on the counter when a zanpaktou was placed at my neck, along with a somewhat irate Senbonzakura behind me.

"Okay, what is the death threat THIS time?" I asked the samurai.

"Master wishes to convey to you that what you did was not proper in any means, so you therefore forfeit the 'bet'. I am here to escort you to see him immediately," he responded.

"Crap, but it was worth it," I mumbled to myself while preparing for the worst, "You know he could have TOLD me rather than have me escorted through the house at sword point."

I was then escorted back to Byakuya's room where he was waiting for me to step in. The trip to his room seemed to take forever though, and it didn't help that my brain was in 'worst case scenario' mode. As I stepped closer to his door, his zanpaktou spirit dematerialized and petals moved around me. I gently knocked on the closed door and waited for a response.

"Come in," said Byakuya.

I slowly reached for the handle and opened the door slowly. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

* * *

1. Picture of Sephiroth's new boots- Google 'Black boots with metal" and it is the first picture on the page of images.

2. Okay now these are my opinion but I will explain: "Never Too Late" reminds me of when Byakuya personally told Rukia that she was going to die, and Rukia was okay with it until Gin decided to mess with her. "When You're Evil" reminds me of Sephiroth messing with Cloud, and if you take some of his life and place it with the lyrics and change Beezelbub to Shin-Ra, the song gets funnier...and finally "Cold" reminds me of the time that Sesshy lost Rin after she died and at that moment he was told he couldn't bring her back, heart wrenching (I cry thinking about it), and this song comes to my mind. If you don't know these songs..Picture what I have just told you and listen to them.

* * *

**Raven: **Cliffhanger! Thought I should place one there, that and I have no idea what the punishment should be, or even if there IS one! Help would be nice...my mind is drawing a blank. So yeah this chapter is to make up for the last one being so short. Plus this one had so many funny parts it it as well, plus I didn't want to break up the opening of the presents thing so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, or anything related to Final Fantasy 7. Wish I did, but the story lines would be different and we can't have that.

I hope you liked the chapter for the new year and I hope you all have a great year!


	14. Chapter 14: Punishment

As I walked in there he was shirtless again. _God, if you are telling me to drop dead, well at least you are nice about it._ I caught myself starring at the most glorious back I could ever set my eyes on. Well it did help it belonged to Byakuya Kuchiki, and I would probably say the same thing about the other two, if I saw them like this. _Damn, he is putting another shirt on. If you are going to kill me, do it naked. That way I will see a beautiful scenery and your clothes won't be stained. He asks, it is so his clothes don't get stained._

As he placed the shirt on I noticed that he was a little on the lean side but well built for it. He had a few battle scars along his sides from his long years in Soul Society but most of them were barely visible, and his pale creamy skin was mouth watering. No wonder there were so many yaoi fanfictions about him. Aside from being feminine and out right scary, I could defiantly see him being chained against something being...taken advantage of or in the throes of heated passion loving every minute of..._Woman stare any longer and your eyes will either fall out, or you will cause yourself to die of thirst because of all the drool. Focus you have been bad and he is punishing you...Wait...That is supposed to be a BAD thing. No hot, steamy, slightly rough bed rocking for you! Remember he has...a really nice ass. God, two perfect handfuls and it is very round and looks like you could...FOCUS!_

I covered my mouth and swallowed hard to keep the drool from leaking out before I spoke, "Er, you requested my presence?"

"Ah yes," he said while turning around and lowering the shirt over lean abs that I wanted to touch, "We are here to discuss your punishment."

_A spanking? Then rough...THINK SERIOUSLY...yep I can deal with a spanking._

"I see," I said before coughing, hoping to rid my mind of those thoughts,"As I recall my bet was to make you react in anyway, along with keeping your kenseikan."

"And mine, was to have you dress and act like a lady the entire day, under supervision," he said.

Something was tickling the back of my mind. Like if you hear rustling in the bushes and there was a column in the paper this morning about an escaped lion, you would fear that that lion was in that bush. Well my problem was the bet was the bush, and he was the lion I was warned about, and yet I am poking the bush with a stick and saying 'here kitty, kitty.' His voice was so calm and sounded like velvet, as some people describe voices, but there was a cold sharpness in the undertone that made me a bit spooked. I could defiantly tell he wasn't happy, and he was fixing to make my life hell. _Was it worth it? Hell yeah, I kissed him, and then he kissed me! Double score! Now if only I can get him on that bed..._

"In what way did you consider my person and actions improper sir," I told him, playing dumb.

"If you dare try and manipulate me I will double your punishment," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Well if you seek revenge, before you slice me into ribbons...I recall you reacting the moment I broke the little wager, so therefore YOU also forfeit the wager,' I said trying not to grin.

"You dare?" he spoke, trying to act calm. Brat.

"Yes I dare!" I said pointing my finger at him, " When I kissed you to get revenge on you for making me kiss that girl, and don't say noble women don't get revenge! They do! Though they go about it and get someone else to do their dirty work, and I cut to the chase, as it were. Also the moment I kissed you, you went all ridged and your eyes spaced out. You HAD to use whatever special training you have had or you brain or whatever to keep from running away, smacking me off, or killing me right then and there! So don't tell me that YOU won! Ha! We BOTH lost and won. So don't give me that high and mighty...wait. I don't like that look you are giving me...Hey stop that, I am on a roll here and you are going to disrupt me by glaring!"

_With a smoldering look that says 'Come Hither,' that is dirty. New plan, new PLAN! Or you will... Legs I swear to GOD you jump at him and cause me to touch that body that I want to rock the socks off of on the bed I will chop you off. I mean it! My will is adamant and my stubbornness is strong! Your jedi mind tricks will not work...okay maybe a little but I will not bow to you!_

"I see that your, rant, has some weight," he spoke, "if it were true."

"Ah ha, we will just see about that!" I said getting smug. I knew just what to do,"Senbonzakura! Get your flowery butt here!"

In an instant I was met with a blade near my throat,"Master, do you wish this creature still live?"

"I am NOT a creature, I AM a person," I said stomping my foot on the ground, "Your death threats do not work on me samurai."

He pressed the zanpaktou harder to my neck, cutting a bit of skin, "Who said it was a threat?"

"Please," I scoffed, "As if. Now stand down I have a point to prove."

"What does this have to do with me?" he inquired.

"You are the heart and soul of your master are you not?" I asked.

"I am," he stated rather confused.

"Then when you saw me all over that blond from the ceiling of the mall, and yes I was looking, didn't you find that at all the least bit strange or attractive?" I said grinning.

"I don't see how this involves me," he said.

"Answer my question!" I barked.

He relaxed his blade and then paused to gather the proper words to defend himself, but I never gave him a chance! After pulling away I grabbed his mask and jerked it off of his face. I stuck my finger in my mouth and then whipped it across the upper lip area, and below the nose. Sure enough I got my answer. A hint of blood, meaning he got a nosebleed earlier that day and he HAD reacted. _Two points for Byakuya being kinky but I got the home run as it were! Yeah no more sports junk, you don't even know about sports..._

I held my fingers up for Byakuya to see, while Senbonzakura quickly covered his face with both hands, "He had a nosebleed, and earlier I saw YOU, Byakuya Kuchiki, cover your mouth and cough right after that happened. Therefore you covered up your little nosebleed as well, but since you weren't wearing gloves and had an opportune chance to simply wash your hands while I was shopping, this proves it! You were the one who broke first and before you say it...Senbonzakura IS you and you ARE him. What happens to one will eventually happen to the other."

I handed back Senbonzakura's mask and turned away as he donned it on. Byakuya stood there with his eyebrow twitching. Either he was thinking up a million ways to try and lie his way out, or he wasn't happy. A few moments passed before he sat down on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes.

"You believe that?" he said, "Since you are stubborn and I am less likely to talk you out of it, and it will be a waste of time. How about a 'bonus round'?"

"Rules?" I said not quite thinking.

"Simple, you are to touch me," he said bringing his face back into view.

If I hadn't of seen that face of absolute seriousness, I would have burst out laughing in a heartbeat. THE Byakuya Kuchiki asking ME to touch him? There goes some plane of existence, a world, half a million people, or other catastrophe. Now if he smiled, that would cause for me to worry. There was something odd about this. _Test it. He really believes you are stupid. Though hell he just ASKED you to TOUCH him. Something friendly and DON'T go for the pants. Hands off the pants!_

"Nothing else to add?" I questioned before holding up my hand and determining the fact he was super fast and probably able to kick my ass if he wanted to.

"No," he breathed.

"So there are NO limits?" I said getting wide eyed.

"If I believed that you would be able to touch me, then I would have said something earlier," he said smugly, "Now unless you are a coward and do not fell that your previous argument holds anything, then we shall proceed into 'making the loser the winner's slave'."

_Damn, that word works both ways. Alright, be ready all high and mighty. I am taking your ego down a notch._

"Okay," I said shrugging,"but remember you asked for it."

I lunged at him and found myself landing on the bed by myself. He was already on the opposite of the room standing. I really hated shunpo now, but I could levitate stuff, it was worth a shot to make it work opposite. _Light bulb! _ I glared at him and pretended to get frustrated while trying to concentrate. I focused on seeing myself behind him, forcing his shoulders down and planting his feet on the floor. I saw him shift for a moment and I got up and lunged at him. I blinked and saw my hand inches away from his shoulder, suddenly I landed and jerked my hand away. There was a small petal grazing across my skin, leaving a cut. I hissed back a curse and really glared at him.

"It would be foolish if I didn't defend myself," he said smirking.

"You did the powers first!" I said grabbing my bleeding wrist,"So you are using Senbonzakura to help you then. Great."

"Bakudo one Sai!" he said thrusting his palm at me.

My arms then locked behind my back, and I didn't have any hopes of escaping. You needed reaitsu to break kido, reaitsu I didn't have...well at least to my knowladge. _Well if you do kick him, it is his fault. _I bit my lip at my predicament. If this wasn't battle of the ego then I would have totaly been super excited of him binding me. I mean honestly, everyone likes a little restraint, though most people call that kinky, I called it fun. So using my feet I stepped up to him and tried to trip him. He just hopped over the first foot, and wanting to be cool, I tried to bounce up off the other leg and kick him in the abdomen. Though I wasn't that graceful and when I bounced up, I landed on my butt and didn't have the coordination to even attempt that second kick. I sat there with my ears down looking over to the wall while he landed a foot away.

"You wouldn't survive in my world," he said grimly.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't go up against shinigami and Hollows don't have Kido!" I said facing him and getting up. It took two tries, but I found myself on my feet again,"That and I would be a spirit anyway...So there! I get Konso'd and then go to Shino Academy and then become one of you."

"You really wouldn't be fit to pass the first class," he taunted.

"Yeah laugh it up," I said before charging.

I got close enough to feel sakura petals hit my shoulder. He wasn't injuring me past the point of really bad paper cut, but it still hurt. I looked at my shoulder and saw that the material was split, this gave me an idea. He wasn't used to seeing skin in his world. Though Mastumoto might have ruined the boobs thing for him, and Mayuri's daughter Nemu wore a really short kimono, so legs wouldn't bother him, but my undies would. So I recalled the ones I was wearing. _Okay I am not wearing the bright red ones, or the black ones, or the 'date' ones, what color are they? Why can't I remember...oh well they can't be THAT embarrassing...wait what if I am not wearing any? Too late now._

I usually wore a loose fitting set of 'work out' pants that tied in the front and hung around my waist, letting the material that belled out at the ankles to spill onto the floor. Sometimes I would even trip on it. As for a shirt, it was either a tank top with a sports bra underneath it to save my boobs from being 'able to cut glass' in the mornings, or a long fitted T-shirt. Today was a grunge day, so the shirt I wore was a bit baggy but and hid my curves. I mean I couldn't call myself curvy, I practically had no ass, it was wide-ish but my own small hand could cover one cheek, 'no bubble' as my friends said. I had really wide shoulders, for a girl, and was mistaken for a guy sometimes, when my back was turned when my hair was short, it also didn't help I was really tall for a girl. I was five eight and a half and for chest,besides being hidden under the span of my shoulders, I was a surprising C cup. Though I did own a slight hourglass shape, only because my sides were so long. I was built like a pole, long and lanky, but just enough curve to tell I was female, well in my opinion.

Well, all I had to do was concentrate on getting that tie in my royal blue and white polyester mesh pants, that were surprisingly warm in the winter, and focus on untying the simple loop I had it in. _Wait...why undress yourself when HE has perfectly capable clothes that need to be ripped off? Yeah, the object is to distract him...not you. _Well with that idea shot to hell, I decided plan A would work. So I gripped the back of the pants with my hands as best I could and felt the material give way. I looked at him innocently just before I decided to remind him.

"Are you positive that you mean, all is fair?" I asked him earnestly.

"There could not be anything you could do to distract me," he said haughtily.

"Okay then, as you wish," I said mocking him before releasing my pants.

When they hit the floor so did his jaw. I kicked them off to the side and began to lunge at him once more, using this to my advantage. Oh and if I had use of my hands I would have got him. Not only did I forget to kick out, I tried to use my teeth to catch the material of his shirt. It was a bad idea needless to say, next thing I knew I could hear a ripping sound and he was on top of his bed again. It did not help matters that he was laying on the bed too, shirt ripped, looking down at his ruined shirt. He stepped up on the ego scale and took it off. If I hadn't have been so pissed he would have gotten jumped for a totally different reason. I jumped into the air and tried to drop kick his butt, but since there was a springy surface underneath me, I bounced up once and did a back flip off onto the floor. Thank god no one lived below us, with all the falls, someone would be thinking something naughty. _Oh god the other guys! What if they see...fuck it. He is going down!_

My legs dangled in the air for a moment and the pain in my head was really sharp. _Brilliant idea, next time aim for a window or something. Ice pack will be needed after this._ I rolled back over to my butt and sat there wincing. He peered over the edge of his bed and looked down. I glanced up and decided to add another brilliant idea to my list and thrust my whole body forward, eyes shut. Well I hit him alright, and I am sure he wanted to kill me. As our heads collided I felt tears stream down my face as my head pain doubled. I think I hit him in the forehead or the bridge of his nose.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, you have a hard head!" I said before backing off and discovering what I really hit.

He had his nose covered and I could tell I did damage, "Yours is not any softer!"

"Now undo this! So I can help you!" I said getting up, really upset I busted his nose or whatever I hit.

He reluctantly held his hand forward, that was slightly red from blood, and I could feel the restraint lessen on my body. I tugged against it and felt it give as I felt something run down my face. I touched my lips and I busted my own nose! Oh god. I covered my face and then ran to the bathroom in my undies and nearly knocked over Sesshomaru who was heading down the hall, probably smelling blood. His eyes were slightly red when I saw him and skidded to a halt and looked at him.

"Um I need to um, bathroom!" I yelled ducking under him.

I got into the door and spotted what I was looking for, a box of tissues and a cloth. I quickly tossed the cloth into the sink, turned on the water, and then wrung it out best I could before taking the box and cloth into Byakuya's bedroom. When I got there he was still sitting on the bed and had used the torn piece of cloth from his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. I thrust the box forward and then held my nose and pinched it. While he took out some of the tissue out and began to treat himself while I took one for myself. After a few seconds I stuck the tissue and placed it under my nose. I pulled it away before looking at it to check the damage. There was very little blood, which was normal for me, I checked again, and then saw there was no more bleeding. Byakuya however was still bleeding.

"Here, lemme help," I said trying to grab his shoulder.

He jumped back,"I am perfectly alright!"

"No need to be touchy," I said trying to act calm,"Look even nosebleed can cause you to pass out."

"I am well aware," he said sharply, "Once I had to carry one girl in my division to the Fourth because she took one look at me and apparently passed out. She had a severe nose bleed, from what I am not sure."

"Erm, what were you doing at that point in time?" I asked.

"Training my zanjutsu, and it was very hot that day, so I practiced without my kimono," he said recalling.

I thought about that and had to hold my nose again, "Yeah totally don't see HOW that could happen."

"You are bleeding again," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Er, well it was a false alarm with the stop bleeding, this happens sometimes," I lied.

"I see," he said before changing out his tissue for new ones.

Checking again, my nose stopped bleeding. Now I had to get the blood off of both of us. Some of it had trailed down his neck and rested on his collar bone, blood should not be sexy. It should be worrisome or gross, never sexy. Byakuya now defied reality, I mean if vampires were involved, COULD be sexy, though my own vampire experience wasn't that great. I took the cool cloth and began cleaning him up first, I could always clean myself up later. _Blood, hm, now all you need is sweat and tears. Sweat, hot mad bed rocking sex...but where are the tears? Oh god, don't tell me he is a crier. He is not THAT feminine.._

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, but I was soon distracted when he made a noise when the cloth stuck to his skin. I wasn't sure if it was a growl, moan, complaint, or what but dear gods. Ladies when this man makes noises, everything gets hazy and your pulse quickens, you start to sweat, and all the blood rushes to the wrong areas to be focusing on giving someone medical attention. I stopped my hand and looked at him. He placed his hand on my hand for a moment.

"Why did you stop?" he asked looking dead set into my eyes.

_Oh god oh god, oh damn! Steely grey-ish orbs of calm seas after a storm. Hot noises and then he is TOUCHING me. Hormones down! Down girls, down!_

I coughed for a moment, "I thought you didn't like it."

"I like it just fine," he said smiling.

This is where someone hit me in the head with a mental shovel. I couldn't think, all I could do was mechanically go through the processes of cleaning him up. When I traveled up his neck he opened his mouth slightly and exhaled deeply. Part of me wanted to stay there and make him do that all night and another part of me wanted to hurry and get this over with. I wasn't sure with one was the helpful person who is kind and which idea was the inner fangirl wanting to sex up all the men. I hurried my pace a little, but tried to be gentle and not hurt him. As I got to his mouth, all hell broke loose. He just so happened to have really hot breath that grazed my fingertips and I spiraled down deeper into the 'must rape now' place of my mind. I swallowed hard and continued the best I could, and I was pretty sure I was red as a Doritos bag, Nacho Cheese flavor. I finished quickly and went to turn around and leave as quickly as my feet could carry me. I was not only stopped but I was jerked back onto his bed with him over me, blocking the light. If my heart could explode, now would be the time.

"I have to repay the kindness you shown me," he said calmly while grabbing the cloth and began wiping the blood off of my neck.

I froze. If there is anything sensual about cleaning blood off of someone, Byakuya Kuchiki proves it. I tried to have internal monologue of calm soothing words of death threats, or picturing lots of giant spiders and zombies, or perhaps a penny collection, I couldn't do it. All things I tried to think of still pointed to him grazing the cloth across my skin, and the cool wet feel left behind a fire trail that would not burn itself out. I whimpered a little and he hesitated before pulling back.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, picturing many many band-aids that needed to be ripped of in sensitive places, and he was doing it. I mean that helped a little, until he got to my face. He whipped the blood away smoothly and stopped, I slowly opened one eye and found him starring at me. With just inches apart I had to hold myself in place to keep from repeating a face smashing into one another incident, and not the pleasant kind. There were mere inches from us of space, and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Though at that moment in time I wasn't sure if I was breathing.

"You look a little flush, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," I squeaked.

I tried to get up but he forced me back down again, "I haven't wiped it all away."

"I am good," I said hurriedly.

"No you aren't," he said coolly, "You are warm, and look as though you are about to pass out."

_I wish I would because it is so hard NOT to take advantage of this situation. Let me go please._

"Please let go," I said nearly begging.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I need my pants, my legs are cold," I told him.

"Well then here let me warm them," he said shifting his weight on top of me.

I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scream, feint, fight, or die. I instantly clasped my hands together though to keep them from wandering and making a fool of myself. Thankfully the shirt was baggy enough to cover most of my undies, and what was left could be covered with my tail but he was still on top of me. I was tense to say the least, most of me wanted to rip the rest of his clothes off and the other part of me wanted to flee. I shivered as his body pressed down onto mine and he actually had a worried look on his face for a split second.

"You are freezing," he said before moving away.

_No sir I am hot, I feel like lava is coursing through my veins, my skin may be cold as death but that is normal. Wait what is he doing? Bridal style! Really..-squee!- If I wasn't so horrified...though this IS what I wanted I would be happier._

He threw half of the covers back and picked me up bridal style before setting me on his bed and threw the covers over me before tucking me in. I still had a vice grip on his neck from when he picked me up, since I was paranoid everyone was going to drop me when they did that. Yeah, I blame that one on my friends.

"You can let go now, you are pulling my hair," he said placing his hands on both my arms.

I instantly let go and let my arms drop. If he hadn't held them, they would have plopped onto the bed. He held them for a moment before getting up and walking over to my pants and picking them up. He tossed them onto the middle of the bed and made his way to the door.

"Um, where are you going?" I said in a scared tone, afraid he wasn't coming back.

"To get you some tea to help warm you up," he said, "It would be a shame if anyone saw you with your pants off in my room. So could you please?"

"Oh right," I said blushing. _Though survival guide says that if you have covering such as a blanket and it is cold, stripping down naked is what you really do, but COME ON you are in his bed and he isn't chasing you out. This is the best Christmas present ever or the worst one...nope the best._

I put my pants on under the blanket and then sat there for twenty minutes curling my toes and fidgeting around just to make sure I wasn't dead. He came back with two cups of hot tea and handed one to me. I sat there and blew off the steam before taking a small swig and burning my tounge.

"Blowing on it doesn't make it change," he said as I choked down the mouthful of tea.

"I beg your pardon?" I said turning white.

"Your tea, blowing on the top doesn't make it any cooler," he said before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, well it makes you feel better," I said returning to the bitter green tea, wasn't bad, and this kind didn't need the sugar I placed in mine usually.

"Blowing on things makes you feel better?" he asked me.

I giggled a little being charmed by his oblivious to the double meaning I got from his first statement, "It depends."

"I don't understand. Blowing is simply the moving of air, in your case through your mouth by puffing up your cheeks and exhaling roughly," he said.

"Ah, euphemisms aren't your forte," I said taking another sip.

This time he choked on his tea, "I beg your pardon?"

"I suppose this will need explaining," I said rolling my eyes,"Promise you won't kick me out of bed when I do."

"I don't see how that-" he started.

"Just promise!" I said, "By the way set your glass down."

He shook his head before I sat down the cup onto a small nightstand on my right and bent over to whisper to him. I felt him go ridged under my breath but I wasn't to concerned about it, I was worried that he was going to kick me out of his room for ever now. After my explanation I sat back and watched his eye widen and his head turn towards mine.

"I know your teacher was Yourichi but that was a few decades ago and slang has changed, but all in all what I am trying to say is don't kill me!" I squeaked holding my arms up defensively.

"Remove your arms," he demanded.

"Nuh-uh! You are going to hit me," I said.

"I won't," he said, "You are so unusual."

"Sorry," I said putting down my arms, "Defensive reaction. Sometimes when I tell my friends definitions of stuff, or explain when they beg me to and I tell them they don't wanna hear it, they get freaked out and hit. I mean not hit me in a mean way just a light tap and go 'eww gross' among other things."

"So how many more of those are there?" he asked.

"Millions I suppose, it depends on who or what you are talking about," I said picking up my glass and sipping it, "I mean people like your family, don't take this wrongly, would not allow me to speak my normal way, so if I wanted to say something like 'oh she is so fat', I would have to say, 'that dress doesn't flatter her natural beauty.' I suppose. Though most of the time I forget where I am and then it is back to the old me. Rude, crude, and all that jazz. At least I am funny."

"I would not say funny," he said, "I would say interesting."

"Sorry my sense of humor doesn't appeal to you," I said sarcastically, "At least the kids think I am funny. Wait, that isn't a good thing. I am supposed to let them be...who am I kiddin' they are kids. Let them live out loud while they can."

"You seemed to have calmed down," he told me.

"Yeah but it is hard not to freak out when someone you like is really close to you cleaning you off," I shot off before my brain could process. It took me a moment before I face palmed myself and shook my head, "Forget I said that."

"You like me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well duh, I mean you are handsome, courageous, stand up for yourself, though there was that one time, but who can count that against you, strong, intelligent, graceful, you practically ooze the 'I'm too sexy' pheromones, and.." I rambled.

"Wait the what?" he stopped me.

"I'm too sexy?" I said before laughing, "Oh god, now I have to sing the song. Alright no laughing. 'I'm to sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts'. Well that is the most memorable line."

"Well I am shirtless," he said.

"Oh god, I have fed the beast known as your ego," I teased.

"Careful, the beast may want to keep you for that reason," he teased back.

"Oh really, but that requires it to keep me as a pet," I said.

"You have a collar," he said.

"I was hoping you was not going to remember that," I said face palming.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Face palm?" I asked surprised, "Well it is for those situations that you are too annoyed to think at the moment and it is a reaction. Sometimes I do it when I am embarrassed. It is used for when someone profoundly says something stupid to a question like Hollows are around and you see a group and one of your shinigami says 'hey look there is one'."

"I see, sounds like I should do that around my lieutenant," he said.

"No, your face would hurt by the end of the day. I mean Renji isn't lacking in intelligence it is just he says the most random stuff and at the oddest times. Orihime is a good face palming example. Stuff that flies out her mouth would leave Aizen face palming," I said.

"You know of Aizen?" he asked.

"Well yeah, and all the other captains and L Ts and Arrancar and Espada and junk," I said looking at him funny, "Why?"

He looked at me seriously for a moment before a something stopped him and he relaxed, "Nothing."

"Okay," I said avoiding that subject.

After finishing our tea I decided to put the dishes away, and it was time for all of us to go to bed. I rose out from under the covers and grabbed his cup when it was empty. I was walking out the door when he called my name.

"Hm?" I asked behind me.

"Good night," he said.

"Night, don't let the bedbugs bite. It is an expression if you are curious," I said turning to him,"As snuggley as that was, I have to sleep with the two terrors, it was nice. Odd but nice. Maybe next time I won't be on edge."

"You can come back and talk with me until you are tired," he offered.

"Bed included? 'Cuz I get awfully chilly when left in the air for a while," I joked.

"But now I am cold," he said.

"Brat Prince," I scoffed, "God you two would get along."

"Who?" he asked.

"I will tell you when I get back," I said.

I walked out of his room and past Sephiroth who looked at me strangely. I told him that as punishment for losing a bet I was being forced against my will to scrub Senbonzakura's armor and I wasn't finished. That lie out of the way I walked into the kitchen and set the glasses into the sink before returning to his bedroom. There I sat on top of the covers while talking with him. Some hours later, he fell asleep, only reason I knew this is because his head hit my shoulder. Aside from this being really cute, I knew he would not appreciate me being in his bed when he woke up and I tucked him in and walked back to my room and passed out on the bed.

* * *

**River:** So I hope this hot then smushy chapter works for all of you guys. I mean it is Byakuya, he is a gentlemen. I wanted it to be funny and I think I got it there. I mean he did get the main character pants less and then got on her...Only thing left would be if they were both naked.

I know you guys I wanted it to be a little more...but I couldn't picture him doing anything like that, yet. I mean he has to have some substance...considering his family wouldn't allow anything to happen like that anyway. So I am skirting around the borders of his chivalry and keeping things intact.

As for the other two they really don't have anything like that and can do as they damn well please..but anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

I don't own anything from Bleach, Final Fantasy 7 or related things, or Inuyasha. Wish I did, 'cuz I would have my hotties! Alright you know the drill I hate thieves and I will hunt you down and punish you blah, blah.


	15. Chapter 15: Hell Frozen Over

**Raven's POV**

It was two weeks after New Years there was a bit snow storm that was expected. I went ahead and bought some extra things just in case we would be out of power for a few days. Things were a bit weird with everyone after the Christmas incident of me causing nosebleeds, though it was hilarious now. After I woke up the next day, Sesshomaru was hounding me about what happened and if I was alright. I told him everything was an accident but then that poked holes in my lie to Sephiroth and that had him breathing down the back of my neck. I had just gotten them to act simi-normal to where I could be in a room alone without them...to check on me...every five minutes. Sleep was not one my my things now a days but today I was lucky, or I thought I was when something got my attention.

"Get up!" said a high squeaky voice belonging to Terra,"The lights are out and I am scarred!"

I looked over at the clock and sure enough there was no time displayed. Though I couldn't make out anything really, it was pitch black outside. I threw an extra pillow over my face and groaned.

"It is still dark outside, five more months," I said through the pillow, "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I have to go," she whined.

"That is what you get from drinking all that hot chocolate before bed," I said rising up and letting the pillow fall, "Alright I will help you get there..Come on."

The house was cooler than usual but I had found my fluffy socks and put them on before picking her up and taking her to the bathroom. The usual thirty second walk was turned into at least five minutes and a full stream of loud THUDS and curses. When we finally arrived I sat her down and let her go and then waited on her to finish up. I heard the flushing noise and fortunately a noise indicating that the water was filling back up. I told her not to worry about anything when she was worried about me bumping into more things and carried her back to bed before looking outside and seeing that the first floor of our apartments were missing.

"Great. Frozen Wasteland," I sighed, "So much for shopping, thank god I did that yesterday. Better inform the boys they won't be working today."

I scrambled around and found my i-pod and looked at the clock that was on it. It was around five in the morning, so I was lucky that the sun hadn't come up. Though I would have to wait until at least eight before I attempted to rouse the others, they were not known for being nice when woken. Though my luck Sesshomaru was awake already and hating me for disturbing the peace. Honestly he was the most pleasant in the morning, though he did hate the fact he couldn't travel farther than a few miles from the house and he had to return. I climbed back into my warm bed and felt the two snuggle around me and find a place to rest. I felt myself doze off and it would have been great if the moment I finally was a peace the two dive bombed me again.

"Wake up!" said Allex,"It took us forever to get you to open your eyes!"

After the dull pain of small body parts hitting my squishy self subsided I rose out of bed and glared at the two. At least the sun was up and I walked over to the window and saw how much snow there was. A lot, I really didn't care to know the exact amount, but there would be no way in hell I was getting out there. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me and began to start the usual morning ritual until I realized we were out of water. _God someone is going to die...I hope not. Better inform everyone about outside._

I shuffled to the living room and nudged Sesshomaru awake and told him about everything before making my way back to the other bedrooms. I could hear Sephiroth awake but not Byakuya. I moved to Seph's door and knocked. There was a low growl or some other intimidating noise that came from behind. I slowly opened it before letting it swing. He was wrapped up in his blankets and looked at me with serious bed head and a normal attitude of wishing for my demise. Not that it fazed me anymore. I got used to it months ago. I put on a smile and looked him in the eyes.

"We are snowed in. Looks like we will be spending more time together. The power is out and the pipes seem to be frozen so prepare for Prince Charming to be extra that," I told him before I could hear a low voice of him probably complaining. I moved onto the next door.

I knocked lightly on it before entering. Oddly sprawled on the bed was Byakuya. Normally he would be sleeping soundly in one spot, but today he was halfway on one side, half on the other, pillow under one arm hugging it, and looking really cute. Oh if I had a camera I would have taken a picture. It was endearing to see the noble so unkempt. I walked over to the foot of his bed and cleared my throat. Some pink petals made me jump back before a cascade hit the floor where I was standing. Senbonzakura appeared and began the unusual statement.

"Master does not wish to wake," he said.

"Well he doesn't really have to, we are snowed in," I told the samurai, "Though I will be back to make sure he is okay. He isn't sick is he?"

"Nonsense," said Senbonzakura, "Leave."

"Whatever defensive one," I said rolling my eyes and leaving, worried.

After that night of us talking, he seemed a bit more distant. I could understand where he was coming from, being alone mostly and being comfortable that way. It wasn't like I killed someone but I wasn't going to hold anything over him, other than a slight grudge of him being hard headed. I did return his kenseikan and things seemed fine, but recently he was becoming a hermit. I had no clue why, but I didn't like it. Hell it wasn't even Spring so he could blame his feelings on losing Hisana, who if I ever met would smack something fierce out of her. I mean things happen for a reason but still she should have..._No thinking of things you can't change. I hope he is alright. Time to figure out how to make breakfast...oh right we have gas stoves thank god...well time to fetch snow for some water._

I moved to the kitchen and began taking a large pot out of their places and went into my room. I opened the glass door slightly before scooping up some snow from the patio and placing enough snow to have some water for both coffee and tea and returning to melt the snow with heat. I then began to melt the snow and after a while, placed the hot water in the coffee maker and the kettle. After the coffee and tea were made I gathered up all the cold items that would spoil within a day and placed them outside in bags so they would stay cold. Then I noticed that Byakuya wasn't up yet and made my way back to his room. He was sitting there sort of, his head was tilted down and it didn't look like he was his normal self. _There aren't hollows here? Are there? He didn't get eaten, psht, course not he is a spirit, which brings on a series of questions I don't have time to ask. Byakuya, up and out of bed! -look up- Great sakura petals...Your mission: get to Byakuya, Your obstacle: Sakura petals that cut into your skin if you get struck, Pay: duh you get to touch Byakuya, well worth it. Three...Two...One...JUMP!_

I found myself flying through the air and transforming, to give him a harder time of hitting me. I also formed my Aura around me as a shield. I had learned to do a lot of things with the Aura like being able to harden it in different spots or shapes, came in very useful. Though the way I discovered I could do that wasn't exactly real practice of sorts. It took me trying to catch a 'stage diving' Allex to figure that one out. Oddly enough these two were training me with my abilities, go figure.

The sakura petals didn't even flinch when I hit the bed. I began to get really worried. I transformed back and began to crawl up the bed and reach out for him. The petals were slicing into my hand before I could finish blinking. I jerked my hand back and looked at him and then the petals, then back at him. Getting agitated I tried again, this time with a bit more cleverness. He was going to be my meat shield. _Sakura petals get me now! Ha...wait...is this a good thing? He feels cold. Maybe he needs tea...I will make him some tea...HELLO WOMAN he is now ON TOP OF YOU...and you are not freaking out...yay._

I managed to dive, grab, and roll in one single motion. Normally that would be impossible but I had to get to him and knock the living lights out of him or something. This was really ridiculous. His behavior was getting to be a bit more annoying than sparring practice with Sephiroth, though with Seph, I got to see a LOT of bare..._brain overload...too sexy..._I felt my body shiver as another warm, hard, and growling figure was pressed against me. The darkness couldn't hide the fact I was sure he was glaring at me, in a way that would make outside look warm. I sighed and moved my hands out from under him and tried to poke him in the top of the head. Though before I could raise them, he had both wrists in a vice grip and planted them to either side of my head.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed,' he growled.

"You laying about isn't your thing. I am not letting you sit your keister here all day, and before you think about it NO you CAN NOT go outside. You will catch your death," I said in a very stubborn way.

"You may catch yours here," he informed me.

"As if, look Bright Eyes before you turn into an emo kid and join the 'I am a raving loon club' with Seph, know this. I will kick your lights out, or at least try if you think avoiding everyone is a good idea because of your issues. I know you aren't the best of cheerful charmers but you have people who are waiting for you to be up and outta bed. Like me. Scratch that, this is awkward. Er, um, subject, think, hur?" I said as my resolve was turning into putty.

"It would seem as though your brain has stopped functioning, so it would not be a wise choice in letting you.." he trailed off.

I squeaked and managed to throw him off of me, jump off the bed, place my fingers into a cross, and land in the corner with only one foot balancing me telling him to keep away. _If you were rational at this point you would know he isn't a vampire and your fingers aren't silver, dogwood, or blessed. _Aside from the rational thought I was streaming a line of gibberish that ended with a I want to live and the beginnings of escape. _I don't have the luxury of having anything I plan to pan out or be a success. They were doomed to fail, though I have not yet learned that I should never plan. Brilliant, there is something in my way. CRASH!_

I had hit something hard and very sturdy, though it didn't help that I bounced off the object and landed on my but with a whine. I slowly picked myself up and began trying to walk. Two hands found themselves on my shoulders and began dragging me back. My mind was still reeling from the crouching fox obvious klutz stunt and the death threat, though right now I wasn't sure that was the case. I heard a chuckle as I was turned around by gloved hands and was facing the bed yet again. What little light there was outside was beginning to filter through and I was able to see that Senbonzakura had me and that Byakuya was looking at me with a face that I couldn't read.

There was an awkward silence between us for a while before I became impatient and said, "What?"

"You jump to conclusions often, what did you believe I was going to say this time?" he asked amused.

"That you were going to cause me pain in some manner," I said fidgeting.

"Nonsense, I am not some brute that is so underhanded that he would cause harm to a lady," he scoffed.

"Sorry, I am used to the gentlemen of my old friends that still tap you on the arm for random things or hold you down and tickle you for no apparent reason. I need to stop comparing before it gets me any deeper into the hole I have just dug, I can barely see the bigger picture, huh." I said rambling.

"Well you seem to have managed to form a sentence or two of a rational thought," he said, "Now back to what I was saying. I was going to say it would not be a wise choice in letting you get so worked up all the time. You take things very oddly. Almost neurotic, one could say."

"Yeah almost neurotic sailed around the time history was made, I have been neurotic for while now," I told him.

"That would explain a lot of things," he said getting out of bed and making it.

"Oh if you only knew...Wait, didn't mean that," I quickly said.

"Is this offering one of your insightful chats about things that don't exist, or your opinions on things that are out there?" he began teasing.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright. I think I died, you just joked.." I said feeling my mouth gaping open from shock.

"Is that contiguous?" he asked.

"Meow?" I unconsciously said out loud.

"So you are a cat now," he said leaving me confused.

While my mind tried to piece together what had happened my glorious mental block slammed shut and my brain told me it was better left unsaid and unthought of. I remembered I was still in the process of making tea and this entire time I had left two children and two others alone with water boiling. I mental pictured the kitchen a blaze and the kids being torn to shreds. _Yeah lovely to picture in the morning. _I panicked slightly and darted out of the room and back to the kitchen, stubbing every toe I had on my feet getting there. I found the water was already made into tea and coffee and the kids were already eating cereal. This was a moment that should go down in history because right here is where I lost it. _I am now a basket case, I have either died or dreamed all of this up. What the- How the- Never mind, count it as a blessing and move on._

I sat there for moment and shrugged off the weird chills I was experiencing and began to preform the morning ritual of caffeine induced nirvana. _One of gods greatest inventions coffee, makes the world spin the right way with sugary sweetness and feel good awesome. Mental note: Woman you have just lost your marbles and is currently well on the way, if not already there, to sitting in a nice cozy padded room with doctors giving you happy meds and eating god awful jello for the rest of your drugged out life._

Before I could continue my internal monologue of deciding whether I had completely lost it or the dishes were magical, a hand was felt on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin for a moment. There laughing was Sephiroth.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked.

"I think I have fallen into Wonderland and the kitchen is possessed by fairies, or the Cheshire Cat," I said not thinking.

"Are you alright?" he said sounding concerned.

This freaked me out, Sephiroth concerned. _Just go with it. Nothing stranger can happen._ I shrugged it off and just laughed slightly, in the awkward 'get me out of this' type manner.

"Yeah fine, I am having an off day. The snow and cold must be getting to me. First my coffee, then something warm, fuzzy and cuddly to change into," I said rushing over to grab me some coffee.

After I had made my coffee and sat down Byakuya emerged from the hallway and made himself some tea. I was being rather anti-social, watching the crazy world I woke up in play in front of me. After my second cup I was back to my normal stage of answering and chatting with everyone and trying to get things back to the way they were, less odd. After the third cup of coffee, winter's chill hit me and I immediately went into my room and got the warmest things out for myself and the kids. I called them back and helped them get dressed then decided it was my turn. After three or so layers I was still cold, being extremely intolerant to the whole winter thing, I hate cold, and grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around myself. Then I made my way back into the kitchen, retrieving another cup of coffee before going to the living room and sitting down between Sesshomaru and Sephiroth. Both of them looked at me and I could hear either laughter fixing to ensure or a plot being formed. I was then caught off guard when I felt them get closer to me. I tensed up and looked at both of them weakly.

"Er, I am, um, fine," I said.

"No you are shaking," said Sephiroth.

"It isn't the heat is it?" asked Byakuya still sitting at the table.

"No!" I said quickly, "I am intolerant to the cold. Anything below seventy degrees is too cold for me. Thank god for modern conveniences. Before you tease me anymore your shihakusho are made of silk or wool and are very warm."

"You know their names?" he asked.

"Yes, shitagi, the undershirt, kosode, the outer shirt, hakama the pants, tabi your socks, waraji the shoes, obi the belt, and if you are a captain a haori is worn. The kodose and the haori can be sleeveless like what Shuhei Hisagi wears, and sense you are a guy you would probably wear a fundoshi, the er, undies, unless you have updated those by going to the Human World. Some of your people, like yourself make additions to the whole shihakusho outfit such as your tekkou and kenseikan. I am not completely ignorant," I said raising my voice to emphasize the last bit and taking a sip of my coffee.

"I see," he said returning to his tea.

"Well what kind of undies am I wearing?" asked Sephiroth out of the blue.

This caused two things. One, I had inhaled half of the cup and was now choking on it. Two, the rest of the hot liquid was dropped, but not aimed, on Sesshomaru's lap. This caused him to hiss in pain and jump up from the couch. His pants were now scented french vanilla and hazelnut while everyone was trying to get me to breathe again. I then managed to run, wobbling might I add, to the hallway where the towels were kept, then held one towel over my mouth and preformed a handstand. (1) A couple of coughs later I was able to breathe again. I returned to the living room with the coughing coffee towel in hand and tried to get most of the coffee up off of the couch and then Sesshomaru before it actually donned on me that his pants, in the lap area, was the most soaked. I was in mid pat before I realized, flipped out, and fled. Byakuya and Sephiroth stopped me and calmed me down.

"You are blue!" said Byakuya.

"I am sure being a Smurf is the least of my worries right now, I will live," I said still catching my breath.

"Okay we need to get you to relax," said Byakuya.

"How about a game?" asked Terra.

"Sure, whatever you want to play and whatever rules, I don't care," I said not fully thinking.

She ran into my room and was rummaging under the bed and came back while holding up a box yelling, "Twister!"

_There goes your ability to breathe again, don't pass out...there is something really wrong with that little girl. She is going to make me end up on my deathbed early._

After a few, okay a LOT, of pervy thoughts and ways that this could go wrong I said, "..Okay."

"Okay Prince, Fluffy, Kitty, and Jingles are playing! Allex gets to judge and I get to be the spinner," she said giggling.

"You are demented, there is something not right about you," I said facepalming.

The guys just looked at me funny, indicating they had NO idea what they were getting into. So I had to explain the rules of the game to them and after ten minutes of reading and making sure they understood everything we got socks and took our sides. Then we decided on who was going to be on teams. Terra thought that Sesshomaru would be good on my team. Well there weren't any real advantages that the other team had, though I did convince all of the guys to tie up their hair when I tied mine up, in case it got in the way. _The kids are officially perverts. This is not a the same game as they think we are playing. I PRAY nothing, er, happens. _

"Right hand red," she said, "Left foot yellow,right foot green..."

Aside from the fact that Byakuya and Seph were having an interesting moment of being tangled, I was twisted, and it nearly looked like Sephiroth and Byakuya were kissing. Though right now I was intimately close to Byakuya's pants and I was picking a spot on the mat to stare at, because this man's glorious rear was in my face. I could feel the blush creep up and was getting really warm. The next set of colors had me sandwiched between Sephiroth and Byakuya with my face inches from Sesshomaru's. Then to make matters worse, the next set had Sephiroth straddling me, Byakuya's chest planted in my face, and Sesshomaru's hand really close to man handling one of the guys because I heard a low growl, though I couldn't tell from whom is resonated from. This continued until the four people pretzel was complete and I had seen up close and personal everything..._Thank god for clothes._ The last moment of truth was where my butt was in Sephiroth's face, right hand nearly groping Byakuya, and my er, nether regions resting on what I hoped was Sesshomaru's knee. From top to bottom of bodies it was Sephiroth, Byakuya, Sesshomaru, then me. I was drowning in hormones and humility by now.

_Every fangirls dream, Twister with their favorite characters, just don't tell them they have to get limber and do this, I think most of them held me up for half the match_. The last color to be called was right hand green, this caused me to groan as we shifted, strained, and eventually fell all together while trying to get that blasted color.

_Lesson of the day, they are all deceptively limber, strong, and smell really nice. Your lip is swollen from starring at really firm bishounen butt and other parts of anatomy you...er back to the non perverted thoughts._

Now my only thoughts were of the time it would take me to get air again. I had over four hundred pounds of sexy on me (2). Damn it all if I lied to you and said I wasn't nice, unpleasant because of the not breathing part, but a dog pile of bishi with you stuck in it...it was nice. I think it was the part that we were all tangled together that made getting up so difficult because they had to enlist the help of the children to untangle ourselves and get us back on our feet. While we were resting and drinking some needed water from sweating, yes you will sweat while playing twister, I felt like a shower. It was the fact that I now had three total hotties scents on me and it was driving my nose crazy! I claimed the first shower and gathered my things together and headed out to the shower. I turned on the hot water and stepped in, adjusting the temperature accordingly. When I was washing my hair I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked loudly.

"I haveta go!" said the voice belonging to Allex.

"Alright fine, come in, no peeking," I instructed him.

Five minutes later, as I was rising my hair two more things happened.

"Oh cool a hat!" he said as he flushed the toilet.

_A hat? I didn't bring a...MY BRA!_

I jerked the curtain back and attempted to run, but the sides of the tub stopped me as I hit my shin and was sent to the ground. He quickly made a get away with his new 'hat' already on. I quickly got up and reached for a towel that wasn't there, cursing I ran to the door and swung it open to catch the critter only to find a Sesshomaru standing at the door with Allex in on hand, my bra in the other, and me soaking wet, still covered in suds, injured, and naked. I don't remember much after that because I freaked out, forgot I could transform, and dove like an idiot into the shower. _Head injuries, my specialty. Lucky I am not brain dead._

I woke up to a bandage wrapped around around my skull and me in my room. Byakuya came in with a tray and set it down on the nightstand. When he realized I was awake he tried to get me to lay back down as I grabbed my head and rose up in pain.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple hours. You cracked your skull on the tile. You are lucky that some of us can heal," he said.

"Then why the bandage?" I asked.

"Terra," he spoke, "Wouldn't leave you alone until we did bandage you. Though with the healing there wasn't any more bleeding or injuries really. One more thing, she decided to style your hair while you were out."

"How bad is it?" I asked him getting worried.

"Well, after trying to get some of the knots, goo, and paint out, it didn't help. She also cut large chunks out of it when the brush got stuck, so we had to cut the rest your hair to match," he said.

"Did you use Senbonzakura?" I teased.

"How did you know?" he replied with added sarcasm.

"How short?" I said bringing my hands up to my hair.

I undid the haphazard, mummy wrappings and discovered that the longest part of my hair fell just below my earlobes. The back of my hair was gone and the front was cut roughly and uneven. I got out of bed, to his protests and grabbed a hand mirror off the dresser. It didn't look bad, I mean I have always pulled off the short hair look, but this was new. The back could now be spiked and the sides were choppy, and it was every bit of my kind of hair. I smiled while looking in the mirror. When I turned around he was facing the door, but instead of wondering about it, I shrugged and started to return to the warm bed. For some reason it was really chilly, but it was snowing outside.

"Thanks," I told him when returning to bed.

"You are welcome. She has been informed that a full apology has to be written and as for Allex's new hat," he started to say.

"Did you get it back?" I asked.

"Yes and after explaining to him that it wasn't a hat at all, he requests to be moved to another room," he told me.

"Eh, I was planning on kicking him out anyway," I said shrugging my shoulders, "So, er, how long did it take you to heal me?"

Well after sending the two children away, and covering you up, rinsing your hair, not long at all. You should thank Sephiroth for saving you," he said.

"And give him more gloating privileges? Psht, no!" I said being melodramatic," So what is the tray for?"

"I came in to check on you and if you was awake, and now that I see that you are. This is dinner," he said before getting up and leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked absent mindedly.

"Terra dressed you," he said quickly leaving the room.

I looked down and my blood pressure sky rocketed, which I am sure my heart has exploded by now. I was currently in my soft pink and lacy nighty that I bought one time to be 'brave'. I knew I wouldn't wear it but it was nice to have a little secret. To make matters worse the nightly was a bit small on me and I practically had half my matching boyshorts were hanging out and my chest barely covered. _Great, I just so happened to be dressed by Miss Fairy Princess, -facepalm- I could have been naked. A long talk of the difference between this clothing and proper attire is in order. I just practically screamed 'rape me'. Oh god..._

I decided that the damage was done and there was still food to be eaten. When I checked the tray I saw that there was some soup made, probably by Byakuya from the looks of it. I began eating it and the flavor was incredible! Instead of eating it slowly, I am pretty sure I inhaled the whole thing, spoon and all. I then decided that I really should get out of this and I began to undress. When I had the bottom of the thing over my head I heard a coughing noise that got my attention. I instantly dropped the nighty and looked up to see Terra introducing everyone my 'princess outfit.'

"See doesn't she look like a pretty princess," she said rather chipper.

"ohmygodwhatisthiswhy" I blurted with a shrill voice nearly shredding my covers trying to wrap them around me.

"What?" she said.

"Iaminsomethingtheyshouldn'tseemeinandwhydidyoubringthem" I yelled still running everything together.

"But you are a princess!" she said whimpering.

"This isn't a princess dress. It's a- It's a...NEVER MIND GO IN THE LIVING ROOM, TAKE THEM TO!" I shrieked and curled up in a ball on the floor.

I began sobbing. This was honestly the most embarrassing moment of my life. I knew I just telegraphed the 'I want you body, now' thing I had been trying to fight off ever since I first met them. I knew they wouldn't talk to me anymore. Everything I have tried to do was ruined. I was lucky to get them to talk to me normally, not even a day had passed where we were having a normal friendly relationship. Now things were shattered. _They are going to think I am some sort of perverted freak I know they are! Oh god, I know I have had some built up Karma, but was I really THAT bad! I am never going to live this down, just make it go away. Let me wake up now and this be a really bad nightmare, or I am in a coma._

This was on the humiliation level of the time I was in school and my best friend was going to give me something and I was running late to class. So when I went outside to meet up with her I ran down the ramp and tripped in my heels and my legs went over my head. I did a perfect handspring, fell forward flipping again, then tumbled, and landed on my butt, but my crush and his pals saw my underwear. It wasn't the normal kind either, it was the 'I am five years old' kind with pink, white, girly designs and everything. I was too mortified to move. I cried for five minutes and was late to class. When the teacher asked me what happened I then had to tell HIM the whole thing. Thankfully he had a heart and told me that I was 'excused' to go to the bathroom. I went and saw my make-up was ruined and I looked like I had been beaten with a stick. After ten MORE minutes of crying I fixed everything the best I could and then went back to class.

I just sat there and cried, Terra was crying too but it was instinctive for children and she was scared because I was crying. Instead of my worst fears coming true, I felt a hand on by back. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't help it. I mean I wasn't really an emotional person but for some reason this hit home. _You saw someone kill your kitten in front of you, put it in a blender, and give you the remains with a smile on their face...well not the same thing but just as bad._ I finally heard a soothing voice, I couldn't place it because of the loud sobs I was producing and the yucky-ness of nose running. I was then forced up and my head was brought up to see all three of them looking at me with weird faces. This made me cry harder.

"Shh, it is okay," said Byakuya, "Why are you crying."

I tried my best to answer, snot and all, "Y-y-y-ou think Imma f-fre-freak now!"

"Why would you think of such a ridiculous thing?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because this outfit. You weren't supposed to see it and it is too small and now you guys are going to think that I am some courtesan and I am crazed trying to get your attention and I am sorry but-" I said stopping myself before I said anything else.

"Well you are strange, but only on occasions that we have to chain you to the bed are you," said Sephiroth, "You do have that thing were you try to pounce us."

"But I am not like that!" I said.

"Of course you aren't," said Byakuya.

"The heat is instinctual and it takes many years for some demoness to control their focus, attentions, and emotions. You are not yourself when this happens and we do not hold it against you. Now what is wrong with your clothes?" said Sesshomaru with honest curiosity.

This caused me to giggle, "I forgot you wouldn't know what is so wrong."

"Explain," he said.

Byakuya then stepped in, "Women, to gain the attentions of men, will do things, such as dress in a similar fashion as the princess dress, to appeal to the men that they are trying to be affectionate with or have a more romantic relationship with. The women that are more liberal will use this tactic on multiple people, on an daily basis, and receive compensation of any sort are considered outcasts by the majority, and are of lower standard, of the society because of the standards set down of what is the right way to live set by those in power, which in most cases have women being an object to be kept or obtained, or in older days are supposed to be pure and untouched until they are married. Something similar to a prize or trophy, some men agree with this statement and use the affections of women to get what they want out of it. These women who have been used by men or make a living out of this are considered bad company by those who consider themselves 'upper class'. Those of the lower class will follow the example and not associate themselves with said person even if they had been friends for years because they are afraid of being alienated themselves. Sometimes when women are threatened by another woman they will openly call out one's personal affairs as being distasteful and used freely, thus tainting the view of those that the woman would want to keep untarnished. Thus embarrassing her and causing her ill. Do you understand? (4)"

Sesshomaru then let out a huff, "Humans are so strange."

"Well if I were a demon I would feel different, but I was once human. So this is really embarrassing for me Lord Sesshomaru," I said.

This set the guys mental alarms off, they knew I only used their titles and the proper way to address them if something was really wrong.

"Would you prefer it if I do the same?" said Sesshomaru.

I burst out laughing and shook my head, "Oh god no. I may freak out if you see me in this but I NEVER want any of you dressing up in...er...this."

"She laughed," said Sephiroth.

"Yeah I did, thanks for making me feel better, and not thinking I was some outcast or freak," I told them.

"You do look really cute though," said Sephiroth.

I turned red and looked down, "Um, I uh, can I change?"

"We will leave and let you get into something you are more comfortable being around us in," said Byakuya as he gathered everyone and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

I then changed into some baggy clothes and headed out the door. I was almost to the kitchen when Sesshomaru stopped in front of me.

"I have a question," he said.

"Okay," I said being cautious.

"Earlier you said something about getting our attention? What is that about?" he asked.

"I um..I would rather not talk about it. After being traumatized I don't think I can handle a serious conversation like that," I said.

"So you do have some sort of affection for us," he said.

"No I don't!" I blurted out defensively.

"As you say, but it would seem that if in fact you were human, this heat..It is just a state where your feelings are more intense," he said.

"No it isn't, I escaped that first time and was, you know, er, trying to, er, mate with those others," I said.

"We were informed about your reactions from Sephiroth. When you are around us your instincts change from the normal consorting of a demoness to more of a mating instinct. Not all demons are easily persuaded to do such activities, but you are a fox demon," he said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed.

"Well generally yoko are tricksters, and the females are often involved in.." he began.

"Okay stop!" I said throwing up my hands in defeat, "Okay if this news is I win the er, Lady Award, yeah going with that, of the year then I don't want to hear it."

"They are often sought out as being faithful wives and lovers of all demons and humans alike," he finished.

"Oh, so they are like...er a good thing?" I asked.

"When they choose to be, crossing a vixien yoko is not a wise decision. They can easily defend themselves, and use any means to amass armies against those who wronged them because of their illusions and power," he said before continuing down the hall.

"Why do I have an image of Yoko Kurama now? Wait...good thoughts," I said out loud.

"Yoko Kurama?" I heard Sesshomaru behind me, "A relative?"

"Well he is a kitsune, oh right yoko...fox demon," I said, "He is just someone I know about. Don't worry about it."

I made my way into the living room and smiled while waving shyly at the boys, they greeted me with smiles and continued what they were doing.

"You are feeling better, right?" asked Sephiroth.

"Peachy, meaning yes. Sorry I freaked out on you guys like that. I just haven't had a lot of luck with guys and that I just get insecure. I mean not usually but when it comes to showing off...like that. I mean I know I look good but I can't bring myself to do that. I don't think I ever could," I said sitting on the couch shivering, then I turned to Sephiroth,"Too late to take the cuddle offer?"

"Are you sure you are insecure?" he asked, "You are pretty bold."

"Only when it comes to showing off my ne-kid butt to other people. I am really shy," I said blushing, "If you haven't noticed by how I flip out on you guys all the time."

"You were not naked, and thanks for that mental image," said Byakuya.

"Glad to warp your mind, any time," I said casually.

"I don't know, that look on his face said he needs alone time," whispered Sephiroth into my ear.

"Gah, my mind!" I said, faking freaking out.

There was no way in hell I was going to relive serious talk and humiliation. _Though if I am going to buck up soon, I probably wouldn't ever. I mean I kissed Byakuya, then Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division, Head of the Kuchiki house, and he didn't kill me. Hell he even kissed me back, and then we shared an odd form of wrestling and pillow talk. I made out with and nearly raped Sephiroth, and then there was that one time with Sesshomaru and chocolate. -shudder-_

"Problems?" asked Sephiroth.

"Oh just frustrated," I said not paying attention.

"Aw someone wants to do more than cuddle," he said.

I wasn't paying attention at all and my mind was currently fantasizing about him and Byakuya doing things when I blurted out, "Yes."

"Raven," said Byakuya.

"Hm?" I said looking at him, eyes still glassed over from thinking.

"You did realize what you just implied?" he told me.

"Someone say something?" I asked.

"You just agreed that you were not happy with sharing a bed with the children and implied that you more or less, sleeping alone was not in your interest," he said, "That and you wanted to, and I quote, do more than cuddle."

"So you caught me, I have the biggest crush on all three of you and this entire time I have been trying to sort out my feelings," I began getting up, yelling, and pacing, "about whether or not being friends with you is a good idea, even though I can't look at you without my body going 'rape'. That and waking you guys up and being allowed in your bedrooms is awful. I try the best way to wake you without touching you! Lord knows that if I get too close, thankfully death threats work, I might er, do something stupid. Do you know how HARD it is to live with three of the HOTTEST men you have ever seen, have somewhat of a relationship with and be too chicken to ask them out? I am beyond frustrated and I believe I am going crazy because I just told every single one of you that I wanted to...Oh god."

I didn't know what came over me, one minute I was thinking about how pitiful I was, then switched to Yaoi Channel, then back to feeling sorry, next thing I know I was confessing! Someone drugged me, if they asked I would say that I was possessed. The looks on their faces were priceless though. However I just opened a can of worms that I couldn't fathom would end well. Heck none of them even had the slightest hint of attraction to me, not counting the nosebleed incident, that was just coincidence. Okay maybe they had some attraction but that was just during the heat thing. Oh god what was this day coming to?

* * *

1. This happened to me once, but with pepsi. My rule is to never make me laugh when drinking anything, and this is the cause. I laughed while having a mouthful of pepsi and hand to hold a towel over my mouth while upside down, doing a handstand to get it out. This took me enough time to start turning blue, though I have no idea why I didn't pass out. I am really lucky on that one.

2. Byakuya weigh 141 lbs, (skinnier than me ., but I love my hamburgers), I guessed Sephiroth's weight between 160-215 lbs., and Sesshy is 167 lbs. So that is your four hundred pounds of sexy. I know dorky, right?

3. The 'Nighty"http:/ img. alibaba .com/ wsphoto/ 386958328/ Free-shipping-5-Pcs-NEW-Pink-Lingerie-wholesale. jpg (take out the spaces) Fun fact about Japan. They really value lingerie, women who wear it are prized and wanted. The Ladies of the Evening that wear it are more expensive then the ones who wear nothing. It even have thieves dedicated to it, called shitagidorobo. So Byakuya or ANY of them seeing this, it would be like More info go here: http:/ search. japantimes. co .jp/ cgi-bin /ek20040122ks .html.(take out spaces, or just google Shitagidorobo and it should be the second link)

4. This rant is my opinion, but honestly I could see this happening if Byakuya were to ever explain what courtesans were and their place in society and why someone wouldn't want to be called one.

* * *

**River: **Sorry for the long wait, but I had major writer's block. I made it extra long to make up for the wait, but here you go. Hilarity at its best.

**Sephiroth: **You cried when we saw you in that outfit, honestly I thought it looked rather-

**River: **OKAY disclaimer. I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy 7 characters, or anything affiliated with them. I write because it makes others happy and it makes me happy when they are happy. I don't like trolls, flammers, or thieves. If you steal my work for personal gain or anything of the sort, for that matter, I will hunt you down and Awesome Kick your butt to the sun and watch you burn. If you enjoy my story please be kind and review and let me know you like my work. Loves!


	16. Chapter 16: Dreams

**Raven's POV**

I panicked. I saw Byakuya get up from the table and head towards me. I quickly dashed away from him and the others before stopping at the door, almost tempted to walk outside but my mind remembered that there was a blizzard outside. Seeing as how I was distressed the boys all just sat down on the couch. Sephiroth burst out laughing for a second.

"So that is why you always tap out when I pin you," he chuckled.

"Har har," I said frustrated.

"So that night when you were all over.." started Sephiroth.

"That wasn't me! I swear!" I squeaked.

"...okay," he said before looking at the other two, "Are you going to say something?"

"I really don't want to know...Honest guys. I just so happened to pick the three most interesting people to try and crush on. I am sorry that I am just a silly fangirl," I said trying not to pout, "I know that Byakuya hasn't held a flame of anything, well for anyone, since Hisana. Sesshomaru despises humans and well, you Sephiroth believe humans are below you since you found out that you were something else. I don't know if that has changed but I seriously doubt the short time we have spent together. Sorry for making that seem worse than it really is."

"You would be correct. Is this the real reason that you have brought us with you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It was," I said calmly, "I don't have an excuse to make myself be any less greedy or anything about you guys. I know that I have totally messed your lives up. You miss your friends, family, and other stuff. I will just go back to my room and sulk. Kill me in my sleep if you want to."

"Why would we do such a thing?" asked Byakuya.

"Maybe that would send you guys back. I don't know..." I said, "Give me some time. I just told all of you something really happy, frustrating, upsetting, and shocking. I am going to sleep. Hopefully that will give you enough time to take in the horror and come up with an excuse to not want to be around me anymore. Night."

I left and went into my room and got the air mattress out that the kids never used and stuck it out in the hallway with a set of pajamas for Allex to wear before I shut the door and lied down in bed. I was hoping to sleep the shock off but my brain was still trying to form worries and doubts that I hate about it, but it is really good about doing. Sighing I rolled over and finally found a comfortable position to sleep and slowly found myself dozing off.

_I woke up in a strange place. There were watercolored walls of lillies, cranes, bonzai trees, and what looked like bodies of water painted on a cream colored canvas. The floor was polished wood, lighter than what I was used to. I got up out of the bed freaking out believing I was kidnapped. A lady found herself to my room and asked me if I was alright._

_" Where am I?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_"You are in Seireitei at the Kuchiki Manor," she said._

_I begin to flip out again before composing myself, "Where is Byakuya?"_

_The scene shifted and I was standing in Central 46 with my hand bound behind me. I looked around and my attention was brought to someone to the left._

_"Raven, you are charged with assassination, subordination, resisting arrest, espionage, and are here by sentenced to death," said an old man's voice._

_Before I could do anything else I was back at the manor starring Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia. Ichigo and Renji were both lifting me up by the collar, though Rukia wasn't helping the situation. Her zanpaktou was placed at my heart._

_"Get...Him...BACK!" said Rukia, "You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to him since you had your little mishap four months ago. We believed you were dead, but Nii-sama proved us wrong and brought you here so you can tell us what Aizen was up to. Now Nii-sama is gone! Along with a few captains that YOU killed. My captain would have wanted you to have a chance but you took his away from him," she said all teary eyed._

_"Okay slow down, what the hell is wrong with you? I don't know what is going on" I said, "Put me down now. Where is Byakuya?"_

_"Hueco Mundo," said Renji grimly._

_The scene changed and I was starring at a bloody corpse of someone. I could hear the distinct laughter of Aizen above me. I looked up and he was congratulating me._

_"Who is that?" I asked pointing down._

_"Byakuya Kuchiki. You mission is complete, they will never recover from this. Now where were we," said Aizen before looping his arm around me and pulling me in close..._

That woke me up with a silent scream. I literally cringed and shivered all at once. I mean Aizen didn't look that bad, I mean he kinda looked hot after the hogyoku morphed him, up until the butterfly wings popped out. Still it was Aizen... I dropped back onto the pillow and tried again. Praying that I wouldn't kill Byakuaya and joining the side of evil. Heck if I was an Arrancar I would have tried to kidnap Ulqiorra, Stark, and Grimmjow just so they wouldn't die. Though Grimmjow's lifespan was up for fandom debate right now. I slowly closed my eyes and calmed down.

_I was in a dark cave. Mako crystals dotted the walls and ceiling every so many feet and made it seem like I was starring at the night sky. Sephiroth was with me and he seemed to look happy. I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand._

_"Mother wishes to see you," he said dragging me off to the back of the cave._

_"Wonderful," I said, straining myself to pretend to be happy while thinking to myself, 'Crap'_

_When we arrived in Jenova's chamber there was something not right. Instead of the messed up torso I saw of her back when I first began crushing on Sephiroth, she was standing, sort of. There was a wispy glow about her and as she turned and began walking I looked at her feet, which weren't there. _

_"So this is she?" it said._

_"Woah, Jenova, you are NOT supposed to talk," I said stepping back._

_"Did you hit you head on the way down. You helped me restore her," he said._

_'This can not end well,' I thought to myself. _

_"She will do perfectly," said Jenova._

_"What do you mean Mother," he said._

_"For my replacement," continued Jenova, "Since you killed the last remaining member of the Cetra Aeris, she will have to do."_

_"Er, I don't think so parasite," I snapped._

_She began to lunge at me and then my surroundings flashed and I was standing near the Northern Crater with Sephiroth. He was pressed up against me holding on tightly. I looked up at him in question._

_"I couldn't give you up, so she chose another," he said._

_"This is the part where you fall over and die isn't it?" I asked._

_"So you can see the future too," he said falling forward, "Still..."_

_"Is CPR out of the question?" I joked, laying him down, "So you will live...I have Cure. So did we win?"_

_"No, I have nothing left anymore," he said before what I HOPED was passing out._

_"Baka," I griped before trying to heal him._

Not as scary as the first one but still on up there on the Suck Factor list. Well if my fears were going to be thrust up on me, I defiantly knew what was coming. A spider, a big giant hairy spider known as Naraku. He, I was prepared for. I knew what happened to him. Though if things were reversed, I was screwed.

_Lets get this over with..._I thought to myself while dozing off for a third and hopefully final time.

_We were already inside Naraku, separated. I could hear Kagome calling Inuyasha's name. I couldn't tell where I was but I had to find someone. I sniffed around and it really was up on the rank factor, but how would I know this is a dream and sense of smell doesn't help me now. I decided to begin heading up, hopefully I would run into someone. Naraku wanted us separated so he could play tricks on us. If I just appeared there and he didn't know about me, he couldn't work his horrors on me, though the spider thing worked...-shudder-._

_Searching around I heard Rin calling out to Sesshomaru, keeping my distance I looked down and there she was. She was injured but I couldn't decide on what to do. If she was real, she was in danger, if she wasn't real, I was in danger. Curse my indecisiveness. To be brave, or do die old? Brave. I jumped down to the area where Rin was currently laying down at. At first she recoiled away from me, but I had no idea why. Until she started flipping out and telling me how I wasn't a nice person for attacking her and a whole bunch of stuff. _

_"Look Rin, I am a friend of Sesshomaru's. If I really was his friend, do you think I would hurt you?" I said holding out my hand._

_She timidly smiled and grabbed mine. About that time the nagging voice in the back of my head saying 'it is a trap' was right. Some vine like things, ew, tangled themselves around me as I tried to get out of them quickly. Unfortunately I was there for god knows how long with things crawling and oozing and it was really gross. Suddenly another Rin approached me with a smile and I picked her up by the throat and began squeezing. I was not too far into the choking 'Rin' before my arm was sliced into by Sesshomaru's Poison Claw. I hissed back a pained cry and looked at him. He was already at Rin's side. Rolling my eyes I tried arguing with him before something caught my eye and I ripped them away from each other and threw the Rin away. This time I heard a crunch and I went over and this one was bleeding. Crap. This is a dream, she isn't dead...she isn't. I couldn't take it. I cried. In my anger I killed Rin, and turning around Sesshomaru was killing me, and it hurt. Swords do not belong in torsos, all in all I crumpled over and was still crying when he rushed off towards something._

I still was crying a little when I woke up. I hated my brain for thinking of horrible stuff. I began to shuffle around and felt a warm body on my back. I rolled over to see a scrunched up Terra iron vice grip around Sesshomaru's neck and he was starring at me. _Ek! Just pry her off..._

"Need help?" I whispered.

He nodded as I helped him get out of Terra's grip and nestled into the bed.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"After you went to bed she refused to leave my lap. Then when I carried her in here, you were twitching slightly in your sleep and she didn't want to be left alone. So I sat down, and she wasn't happy until she was in my lap again wrapped around my neck," he said tucking her in.

"Don't you just love kids, they grow on you," I said sarcastically.

"You were crying," said Sesshomaru.

"Bad dream," I said looking away.

"Rin gets those sometimes," he said, " I don't know what they are like."

"You have never had a bad dream?" I said.

"No," he said getting up and walking out of the room, "Never."

_Lucky Bastard, though he isn't a bastard. You know who his father is..._I said grumbling and trying to get some sleep. If this was going to continue then I wouldn't be able to face any of them tomorrow. I guess that this was the worst case scenarios that my brain was coming up with. I focused on trying to relax before Terra decided to wrap her entire body around me. _At least she is here._ I drifted off my final time and hoped that I would just wake up.

_"Where is your honor," asked Byakuya, "Where is your pride?"_

_"Useless creature," scoffed Sesshomaru "You aren't even worthy of my time."_

_"I thought you were better than this," said Sephiroth._

_"What?" I asked looking at them._

_"Your clothes," they all said._

_I looked down and I was in some sort of small children's pajamas. The onezie kind too, complete with a tu-tu, fairy wings, a large doughnut, a candy sword, and my shoes being made out of jello. I wanted to wake up. This was too weird._

_"This is a dream and you aren't real," I said talking to them._

_"What did you say?" asked Sesshomaru._

_"You aren't real, this is a nightmare, and I am changing," I said stomping my squishy feet._

_"There is a hollow behind you," said Byakuya._

_"Yeah, right," I said._

_"No really," he said, turning me around._

_I looked and couldn't see anything before I felt something licking me. Sure enough it looked like a hollow but it reminded me of my cat that I had. Small, fluffy, gray fur, tail as long as her body, yep that is my kitty Esper. She looked up at me and mewed. I picked her up and then turned around cuddling her._

_"Okay she is not a hollow, she is my kitty," I said._

_The next think I knew, Esper-Hollow began growing and licking all the jello off of my feet before dancing with the guys while singing Mother Goose rhymes. That is it, I am in hell. WAKE UP!_

I woke with a jolt and it was finally morning. I jumped out of bed and hit the shower. Horrors included this was defiantly not worth the trouble. _Mind, you are warped. __**Yes, I know, but they are that cute**__. Shut up. __**Make me.**__ What the hell, are you my inner hollow? Now I know how Ichigo feels! Get lost! _I yelled internally at myself while showering. After the shower I dried off and headed back into my room, wrapped in nothing but a towel because stupid me forgot clothes. About halfway down the hall I heard stomping feet and something ran past me. Next thing I knew I was crashed into my something larger than me. I threw my arms out to catch myself but forgot my towel. As I was falling, Allex undid my towel and it caused me to spin and I found myself face to face with Sephiroth.

I quickly threw my arms around him to keep him from seeing anything as he threw his hands up to catch himself. Though with both of our weight, he only managed to slow the trip to the floor. He looked at me in anger but I wouldn't let him go.

"Don't move," I said in a panicky voice.

"Why?" He asked.

"You are the only thing keeping me covered in this house, and I am not sure that you won't peek," I said.

He began to laugh before sitting there and allowing my brain to unscramble long enough to remember that I could turn into a fox. Though I was curious to why he was chasing Allex.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Stole my pants," he replied.

"You have to be joking," I said.

"Nope," came Allex's voice.

I looked up and saw that he had my towel in one hand and a pair of pants in another hand. Then my brain put two and two together(1). After that I don't think I was breathing. I looked back at Sephiroth and he smiled widely and had that look in his eye.

"Well I am naked, you are naked, so," he started.

My eyes went wide and I should have screamed but nothing came out. Next thing I knew Byakuya was there and my mind crashed. _Oh god he is going to see us naked and this looks bad and I have no, oh god._

Byakuya just cleared his throat before speaking, "You should stop teasing her."

Sephritoth looked up at Byakuya, "Well, I AM the only thing covering her."

I did the only thing I could think of doing at that moment, I bit Sephiroth on the shoulder. He hissed slightly before tearing me away from his shoulder.

"Do not do that again," he said.

I transformed and growled at him for being so mean and squirmed out of his grasp. I went back into my room, got Terra up, transformed back, got dressed, and joined everyone in the living room. Sephiroth spotted me and continued laughing. I shook my head and face palmed.

"You know it is stuff like that..." I trailed off.

"What?" they asked.

"I don't know. You know I should be feeling better but I think I am getting worse. I just had a few weird dreams about you guys and the incident isn't helping," I sighed.

"Already dreaming about us?" teased Sephiroth.

_If only you knew. Half the dreams I can't think of words for so they are just pretty pictures that play in my head and grr..back to point._

"Not like you would think. First dream was about Byakuya, I apparently was working with you guys but then something happened and you had to go to Hueco Mundo and you end up saving me, not coming back, I ended up hurting people...and then I ended up killing you and helping Aizen. With Seph, I restored his mum and then she wanted to use me and he didn't allow it so she apparently went to Cloud or something so we tried to stop her but didn't but I don't know if you died. Then I was helping hunt for Rin but I couldn't find the real one so when the real one showed up I accidently hurt her and you killed me and then there was the last one that involved kids clothes, jello, a Esper-Hollow, and weird," I said shuddering on that last part.

"Okay," said Seph, "Sorry I asked."

"Look it is okay, while I am being all spill your guts, I should tell you it is probably some worries or something. I don't want to see you guys hurt or hurt you and I did just that in my dreams. Maybe some words of wisdom would come in handy. I mean you are all older than me by a few years," I said.

"A few years?" asked Byakuya.

"Er well, I am like twenty one and the youngest guy is, well Allex, but Seph who is twenty nine. If you are counting human years, if not then Sesshy is the youngest. It is confusing and I don't know why I am telling you guys this so I am going to shut up now and just drink my coffee," I sighed and began making my coffee.

"I think you need a day away from everything and someone to listen," said Byakuya.

"You are probably right," I sighed before sipping my coffee.

"Tonight then," he said.

"Sure," I said shrugging my shoulder, oblivious to what he was saying.

Time passed rather weirdly. None of the guys said anything about yesterday and I was getting rather worried. Either they hated me for it, or was ignoring it. Either way, I was hoping for the later. Sephiroth seemed to be the only one not affected by it, although he did tease me even worse than before. I guess that is his way of adjusting. Six o'clock rolled around and Byakuya decided to shunpo, throw me on my bed, shut the door, and wait outside it.

"What did I do THIS time?" I asked.

"Your day out," he reminded me.

"Oh right," I said bonking myself lightly, "Er wait why do I have to go to my room."

"It is a surprise. Just dress warmly," he said before I could hear footsteps leading away from the door.

I had on my tights, boots, jeans, undershirt, under garments, long sleeve, jacket, scarf, beanie, gloves, and socks on. Though defiantly not in that order. When I heard a knock at my door I answered it to Senbonzakura.

"An escort?" I said surprised, "So you are going to listen to me?"

"Something like that," he said.

I got my boots on and headed out to the living room. Seph and Sesshy pointed out that Byakuya was already waiting outside the apartment. I walked outside with Senbonzakura and opened the door to the hottest thing I could set my eyes on. Byakuya looked good in anything but this was..._Damn._ I slowly shut the door to the apartment and walked over towards him.

"You know this would be better if we had somewhere to go, I mean we are snowed in," I said trying to think of all the boring things imaginable.

"We are going somewhere, the roof," he said.

I went a little ridged. There wasn't many things that bothered me. Fear was a mindset but that still did not keep me from being wary of high places. I didn't mind being up in the air or anything or falling for that matter, it was the sudden stop at the end that scared me. If the fall wasn't high enough I would be seriously hurt, and if the fall was high enough, I would seriously be a stain on the ground.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"High places, they do not sit well with me," I said.

"I will be there to make sure you don't fall," he said.

I giggled, "I suppose so."

"What is so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Byakuya, Protector from Falls Guy. I know that was really cheesy. How 'bout Byakuya, White Knight," I joked.

"That is strange," he said before walking off.

I wasn't sure if he was turning away to hide a grin or what, but I just kept it in my mind he found my bad jokes funny. Lord knows only I got them. All my jokes and comments were weird anyway, I was just lucky that they didn't alienate me because of it. Maybe that was me being such a worry wort. _Eh, you are walking with hotness...do not attack. Keep safe distance away from...do not let brain wander over that body for to long._ I followed him and tried to continue my mental checklist of do's and don't's for this day out. Which in itself had me curious to why he volunteered. After yesterday and the bed time talk, I think he would avoid me.

"Er so how are we going to get there?" I asked.

"The stairs of course," he said before stopping in front of the door leading to the emergency stairs.

"Great," I said awkwardly.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope, just making sure you weren't going to kick me up there," I half lied and joked.

"So shall we go?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go," I said before heading up the stairs.

* * *

1. Er google Sephiroth shirtless...just trust me...I have already drooled my self out of half of the water I have in my body...Oh, boy.

2. Byakya's Outfit: http:/ fc03 .deviantart. net/ fs71/f/2010/292/6/f/-d313v5r. jpg (Erm, my brain gone now.. Take out the spaces if you wish to see.)

* * *

**AllNighter:** Thanks. Actually when I first wrote this I wanted Raven to be a spaz and a total mess towards the guys and things to go from there. It was going to be just a short collection of events and bad incidents that happened. It wasn't really supposed to be like it is now, but as you can see things happened. Plus if you read back you can see a drastic change at about chapter six. Anyways, Lady Zombie has been helping me every step of the way by reviewing when she can and giving me random ideas that I jot down, don't ask me how...lol.

**Lady Zombie:** As much as I would like to board the Bish Train to Cloud Nine in Heaven, half the fun I make is the frustration and inner monologue with Raven (though I rarely use the name, to give my readers loads of fun imagining this happens to them..lol) fighting with her inner demons, and fangirl hormones. Though I will promise hot situations that just happen 'randomly'. (the boys haveta get there 'smooth' on! )lol..I am kinda stuck because I want these guys (Seriously I want them all!) but I am not sure which direction I want to go in. If I can't think of anything...I mean absolutly nothing, I may break this up into different stories.

* * *

**River:** Short chapter but it is building onto what happens next. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I am not exactly sure what I want to go on here. There was a slight steamy bit for you to tie you over until I can think of what do do.

**Byakuya:** Riverseithr does not own in any way shape or form Bleach, Inuyasha, or Final Fantasy 7 and anything associated with it. She writes the characters in stories for fun. Also, she does not like it when others steal her work that she has put effort into. She has told me that I can kidnap you and send you to Hueco Mundo to fend for yourself if you do steal her work. Thank you.

**River:** Thanks Byakuya...


	17. Chapter 17: S'more?

Walking up the stairs wasn't too much a challenge, well now anyways. Maybe a few months ago when I was still the fascinated fangirl who just sat around looking at, for lack of a better word fan art and fan fiction. _Mental block in check? Yep, don't need another nose bleed with Byakuya about, do NOT think of him, Ichigo, and Grimmjow in a threesome..dammit. HOT. Bad girl, bad. Focus. Okay five more stairs and a door.._

Byakuya then lead me out onto the roof. Needless to say I wasn't expecting what happened. In the mist of the snow, there was a path carved into the middle of the snow. There at the end of the path was a make shift building out of snow. The path leading to it had small decorations along it carved into various shapes ranging from the giant strawberry to myself in fox form. I was taken back, to say the least. As I managed to walk nearly hypnotized into the building I could see intricate carvings of Japanese design, some cranes and butterflies, and some that were harder to make out. Inside the building there were ice pillars from packed snow keeping the roof up and all of them were carved in intricate designs of vines and flowers sprouting off of them. The middle of the room there was a couple of cushions and a small grill in the middle with materials set aside to make a fire, and a small bag next to them. I then noticed a small hole in the roof for air to pass through. I stopped in the archway leading into the building and looked at him.

"How long did it take?" I asked him.

"A few hours," he said.

"Oh my god, you must be frozen!" I gasped.

"You do realize I have a sister that has a zanpaktou of ice and snow," he said raising an eyebrow.

"And that has to do with," I started before it hit me,"She broke up Ichigo and Renji fighting once or twice near you, and judging by that look, in your house."

"Yes, and I made them clean up and pay for the repairs. I am also a master of shunpo, am highly proficient with kido, and I have Senbonzakura with me," he chuckled.

"You spent all that time building this?" I asked.

"I was bored," he said stepping past me.

"I'll say!" I still in shock, "It is beautiful! This defiantly helps taking my mind off things, that and the mind numbing temperature."

"Step inside then," he said.

"There better be s'mores," I said thinking out loud.

"I have the ingredients but I haven't tried them," he said moving to a area set aside in the middle of the room.

_I wonder if it is just the fact I am fried that he is being so nice? No way in hell that he could like me. Well hell has frozen over, I should check for flying pigs._

I moved to the middle of the room and sat down and watched him as he built and lit the fire and began taking out Graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows out of a bag. He then got two sticks out and handed one to me with a marshmallow on it. I then grabbed a cracker and broke off some chocolate before putting them together and started roasting my marshmallow.

"Um, I like mine burnt. If you aren't careful you can, whoops. Mine died. Roasting marshmallows is talent and luck, if you don't get them on the stick right they melt off, and if you leave them on too long, they burn up and die," I told him grabbing another marshmallow and roasting it, "Um since you haven't tried one, I will go a little less burnt and let you try it. I mean you don't like sweets and these are really sweet."

After making the marshmallow catch fire I carefully blew out the flames and made the s'more. Then I broke it in half and handed Byakuya one. He bit into it and nearly choked on it.

"I burnt my tongue," he said looking at the s'more.

I giggled, "Well you kinda have to cool it off, trust me they aren't malicious or trying to kill you."

He did as instructed and finished the s'more. He sat there for a moment before grabbing a marshmallow out from the bag and taking the stick away from me and skewering the fluffy treat. For some reason that image of Byakuya was scary. He actually enjoyed killing fluffy treats, but I guess it was revenge for its brother or sister marshmallow scalding his tongue. I chewed on mine while watching him practice roasting marshmallows with difficulty. I tried to keep quiet but he couldn't quite time the roasting part. Most of them kept melting but after three tries he got the roasting part down.

"Erm, if you keep making them, I can eat them..or are you enjoying killing small fluffy objects with a spark of sadism?" I asked him.

"Funny," he said looking at me while taking the melted marshmallow off the flames.

I saw the signs of a bad moment. The marshmallow was falling off and was falling towards his lap. I quickly dove at the melted sugar goop and saved his lap, but I also ended up in his lap with melted marshmallow in my hands. I jumped up and tried to fling the hot mess off of my hand and got it everywhere. In my hair, in his hair, on my face, and finally he grabbed me and calmed me down.

"You are hopeless," he said inspecting the burn.

"At least it was cool before it splattered my face, though it kinda tingles," I said looking away embarrassed, "So, s'mores are a health hazard, but I better make some for the kids."

We sat there and made more s'mores before we ran out of ingredients. Lucky for me Byakuya thought ahead and had a small tray conveniently in the bag. After that we extinguished the fire and began making our way back into the roof access before I got this bright idea. I slowed my pace and handed the tray off to Senbonzakura and told him to give the tray to the kids before bending down and making a few snow balls. After a couple were made, I took aim and dashed passed him as he opened the door. When I was almost in, I turned around and tossed one at his chest. He looked down at where he was hit then at me. Next thing I knew he grabbed me and tossed me back outside and began making his share of ammo.

"I hope you know this is not going to go in your favor," he said while hitting me with a snowball.

"So? It is fun!" I said squeeling as bit of snowball fell down my shirt.

I am not sure how long the fight lasted but by the time we were done, both of us were soaked. I was freezing so I decided to call it and headed inside.

**Byakuya POV**

I followed her into the stairwell, she was giggling and out of breath. I couldn't understand why throwing cold object and drenching one's self in cold water while it was freezing outside could be a good idea. Though she seemed to have forgotten her worries for the time being, which was what I intended. I decided to pass the time by talking with her while we were heading down the stairs. As the conversation progressed, I found out she hadn't seen war, or experienced a lot of things in life. Though she had seen a few people close to her pass into the next world and she did have some share of hardships in her life, but she kept those brief.

"I don't want it to bother you, the past is what it is," she said smiling.

"Why do you do that, smile when it is false?" I asked her.

"It isn't really false, just misplaced. If people see I am happy, they are happy," she said, "The world can become a hard place but if one person can find the courage to smile, it becomes something else. Not hard or cold anymore but happy and for a moment at peace."

"You are a dreamer then," I told her.

"You may say that I'm a dreamer but I am not the only one," she began singing.

I was puzzled for a moment before she began giggling and turned sharply as to say something to me. As she turned on her heels she slipped and found herself falling backward down the steps. I acted upon instinct and grabbed her in mid air to try and catch her. She stood there with a terrified expression on her face before she launched herself at me. She was shaking and she buried her face in my chest while her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I was beginning to have a difficult time breathing. I placed my hands on her shoulders before pushing her back slightly so I could see her face. She sniffled a bit before looking away.

"I am sorry, I don't like falling," she said before running away from me and down the stairs.

For a moment I thought she was going to say something else but she darted away. I wasn't going to let her escape. I was soaked and freezing and if she was going to pent up her thoughts again, I wasn't going to allow it. I chased after her and caught her at the door of the floor we were staying on. I gently grabbed her arm and held her there. She froze and wouldn't look at me.

"What are you running from?" I asked.

"I am scared. I don't really fight back when it is me personally," she said still facing the other way.

I turned her around and cupped her face with my hand so she would look at me.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked.

"I don't know what I am afraid of. Getting attached? Getting hurt? Commitment issues? There are a million things that I could be afraid of. I like running, keeps me from not thinking," she told me.

_Stubborn girl. What would happen if she ran out of paths to run. She would be trapped with no one to help her. _

I don't know what came across my mind but I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her for a moment. I suppose I was trying to comfort her. At first she was ridged but after a moment she relaxed and leaned against me.

"You don't have to run, or face everything alone," I said.

She started sniffling again,"You will get hurt if I do. I would rather take the blame, and everything that goes with it than see anyone that I care about in pain of any sort."

"That is a large burden you carry," I said, "I am surprised you haven't given into the weight."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Courage. It gets hard sometimes but I have heart."

**Raven's POV**

I looked at his stormy eyes and couldn't help but smile. He was trying to help me feel better. I felt some tears sting my eyes as his hand captured one that fell. I stepped back in shock for a moment. He looked concerned for me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, you are being nice. I am not used to such things. I am the one who is nice and takes care of everyone not the other way around," I said.

Then the most amazing thing happened. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. It would have been better if it was a kiss, but this was Byakuya Kuchiki. The heartless, cold, stoic, neurotic, captain of the sixth squad, among other things. I wriggled out of his grasp because I could feel all the blood rush into my face, and I was sure that I was blushing hard. He let me go and laughed. I lightly tapped him on the arm with my fist before trying and failing to come up with a witty remark. That only made him laugh harder.

"You're human," I said.

"What?" he said surprised.

"I always thought you were this stoic impenetrable force of bishi that didn't allow anyone close to them and here you go and hug me. And take me out on a date of sorts," I said adding a sarcastic tone to the end.

"Hmm," he thought aloud.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well I was going to give you a present but you don't deserve it," he said before walking down the hallway and reaching into his jacket.

This annoyed me. Nothing I hated and loved more than a mystery. I hated surprises, but I loved presents. It was probably that zen feeling I got of the sound of shredding paper. So naturally I followed him and tried to tackle him, and he naturally dodged every attack or advance that I had. Finally I began to pout and turn on my heels. I knew he was toying with me. So I decided to not be interested in the present.

"That won't work. That damned Were-cat did the same thing to me a few times before," he teased.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Beg. As if!" I told him.

"I wasn't going to make you beg," he said.

_Honey, if I could I would make you beg...plead...make noises of ecstasy...__**Brain shut UP!**_

I swallowed hard on those images that flashed before my mind's eye. He chuckled. A deep throaty almost purr, in a teasing way that made me want to melt and slap the look off his face. That caused me to bite my lower lip to hold onto the ounce of sanity that I had clinging for dear life. He then stalked closer. The graceful movement of pure hotness. I swear I saw that man's hips do a bit of shaking. _Oh god I am going to hell, but the ride will be fun._ I jumped him and crashed my lips into his. I couldn't help it. There is only so much in this world I could take. Sanity be damned. I captured him in my mouth and darted my eyes towards the nearest wall and aimed. Then I forced him back with enough force to hear a light thud as his body hit the wall. My hands busied themselves with finding a way under that shirt of his. I wanted to feel those muscles that were hidden under the fabric. _Slow down...Don't rape..oh for fuck's sake RAPE!_

He was caught off guard for only a moment before he pushed himself off the wall and switched positions. I groaned out loud when I hit the wall. His hands were tangled in my short hair as he tossed my beenie to the floor. He then began to lick my lips and I parted my mouth to let him in. There are and never will be words to describe this man's kissing. I could taste a mild spiciness to him, like chocolate mixed with chilli powder. I sat there and kissed him until I had to come back for air. I inhaled his scent and it was intoxicating, the cherry blossom scent was heaven. His other hand was already in the process of taking off my jacket as he moved from my lips and started nibbling on my neck. When his hot breath hit the sensitive skin, my legs buckled. He then looked at my ears for a moment before taking one and giving it a slight nip.I quickly gripped his shirt to keep from falling. I began to see stars and thought this couldn't get any better before he backed away.

I looked at him for a moment before he picked up my bennie from the floor and handed it too me. I was stunned to say the least as my legs gave out and slowly sat down on the floor. My mouth was slightly hanging open. I honestly didn't know what to think or do. That slight make out session was hot. God forbid, _must get him between sheets...must get him in bed...must get him nekkid..._After regaining my senses I picked myself up off the floor and placed my bennie back on.

"Your ears are pretty sensitive," he said teasing.

"Yeah," I said still in a daze.

I wasn't sure what happened after that because the next thing I knew I was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in my hand. I looked down and shrugged before drinking it. The other two were starring at me while the kids were being put to sleep by Byakuya.

"What happened? You were all zoned out for at least an hour after you came back," said Sephiroth.

"Snowball fight," I said before my nose started to tickle.

I quickly put the cup down and sneezed. Though when I sneeze it sounds like either chuu, or some pokemon, maybe pikachu or mew. I just brushed it off and continued to drink my coffee after I made sure there was nothing gross to wipe off. I finished my coffee and then decided it was time for a hot shower before bed. I went to my room and grabbed pajamas before going to the bathroom. Just my luck someone was in there. _Wait, Sesshy and Seph are in the living room...oh god. Naked Byakuya...wait make sure it is naked Byakuya. -walk- okay Terra is in the bed. -more walking- Allex is in bed...HOLY SHIT NAKED BYAKUYA IN SHOWER!_

I couldn't help but hover around the door, and of course I was imagining all that steam and water touching all the right places of his body. I was in complete bliss and hadn't noticed that Byakuya was heading out of the bathroom.

"The shower is free," he said, standing there in nothing but a towel.

_There is a god._

* * *

**Raven: **I know you guys have been waiting a while for this story to get updated because of the site messing up. I also know that it is short and there is a cliffy but I made up with it with some fluff and some hotness. I hope you enjoy and I will hopefully get around to posting the new chapter soon. I have to explore the possibilities with the other two. Make out sessions are allowed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Final Fantasy, or Inuyasha in any way shape or form. I write for fun and the pleasure of my readers. I would not appreciated it if you stole my work and used it as your own. That is not a good thing, and I am sleep deprived so instead of the usual threat I am going to take you and strap you down so I can _ and _your_with a_so when you_I can laugh as I use the_to_while I take a _and shove it_. Use your imagination. So no thieves.


	18. Chapter 18: New Plan

All I could do was stare at him. I went rigid from the fact that there was nothing on him except water droplets and a demonic, for the moment, towel that needed taking off. While trailing my eyes down his glorious body, I felt something against my face, and whatever it was forced me to move my head up. I swear my eyes were starting to climb out of my eye sockets so they could continue the 'eye candy' stare.

"It would seem that this is distracting," said Byakuya in a low voice.

"What?" I said, snapping out of it slightly, "No distracting would be if the towel was off."

"I don't think that it would be wise for me to remove it," he said, "I would also advise you to look at me."

"Well if you let go of my face..." I said.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said, in a low tone.

"I know, but I don't get to make jokes like this all the time sir," I said before looking at him, "Anyway, shower?"

He moved to the side, and I casually began to walk by him. As soon as my body cleared the door frame I reached back and tried to snatch his towel. Though he grabbed my hand before I was even close to it. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey sorry, but I had to do something. There aren't many chances in the world like this one," I said before trying to wrench my hand away from his grasp.

He held on tightly before pulling my hand so that it was over his shoulder and I was face to face with him. He then leaned forward before whispering, "I would not advise you to try that again. If you do then I will be forced to punish you accordingly. Now I am going to let go of your hand and you will continue what you were doing before I distracted you."

"Okay, half of me is curious but I am sure that I don't want anything broken today," I said before escaping his icy glare by darting into the bathroom. After my shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body before opening the door. There sat all three guys looking at me. I tilted my head and tried to fathom why the hell they would be there. Soon my question was answered as they grabbed me, ushered me into the living room, and planted my butt on the couch. Being manhandled by those three, really fun if you ask me. _Focus, no bad thoughts..._

"So what can I do you for?" I asked while trying to keep myself covered.

"It has come to our attention that since you like us, we are going to try and see if we feel the same about you," said Sephiroth.

"And this has what to do with not waiting until I got dressed?" I said dragging the words out.

"Meaning that we will try and court you," said Byakuya.

"Okay, this is well unexpected. Hell...," I said before it truly donned on me, "I think I will er, I mean, um, thanks."

"This means that we will be respectful and not cross your boundaries and you will do the same," said Sesshomaru.

_Okay so no being a slut no matter how many positions you can think of doing to these bishis. Make out whore sure, but no bed time. Well I suppose it is a loss on my sex drive but I mean I can't see any of them sleeping on the first date, hell I can't...never mind I CAN see them having sex, just not with me...ever._

"Okay, so I am willing to go out on a date, I guess with you guys trying to decide who I like more," I said, "Then after I decide, I suppose.."

I trailed off, because I knew I couldn't get to know or like any of them. Ty would want to take me back soon. I can't romance them, sleep with them maybe, but that was a big stretch of the word. Thinking about the reasons not to do anything outweigh the reasons to. I had to go back, they had to go back.

"I can't," I found myself saying, "I would love to but we have to go back. I can't take you away from here. I CAN however ask Ty for a favor."

"You are afraid that you will lose us when Ty comes to get you," said Byakuya.

"Yes. Well I know this is soon but I have spent weeks with you guys, and I don't want to but I have to see you off soon," I said looking away, "Things have already begun to get complicated. If I get anymore attached then I won't want to let you guys go."

"What about Allex, and Terra?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I doubt they showed up without good reason," I said, "I guess we will have to tell the land lady we are going away, along with them. I suppose Ty can take care of them by having their parents come back."

I got up and went into my room. After rummaging through one of my drawer and found the little necklace that I had kept since before I met them. I changed and then found myself with the necklace in hand and starring at the boys. They saw what I had in my hand and they all sighed.

"I don't think now is the best time to do this," said Sephiroth.

"It is the perfect time," I said, "I told you if I could I would but I can't. I have to go home. I can't spend anymore time with you."

"You are running," said Byakuya before he snatched the necklace out of my hands.

"I am not!" I said while trying to get it back from him.

"You said to me that you liked to run, now you don't have anywhere else to run to other than saying goodbye!" he said raising his voice.

I stopped struggling with him and looked down. He was right but I was also right. There wasn't anything that could be done. I still remembered what Seren said to me. I had to get rid of it. I had to make sure that I wasn't causing all this to happen and forcing them into anything. Ty could get rid of it and then I could see if spending time with them was a good idea or not. It could be my last thing of him helping me. Hell for all I know Ty could send us to Hell and leave us there. I wasn't sure if Ty had forgiven us for the last time.

"I am not, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to...yeah you know. I just need to ask Ty something. You can all be here when I do. Just to make sure I am staying. Look, I have to think. Besides I kinda miss camping out in the middle of no where," I said giggling.

"Promise?" asked Byakuya.

"I just said," I told him.

"Alright," he said handing back the pendant.

I focused on it and sure enough the pendant glowed. A few seconds later there was Ty standing in the middle of the living room looking at us. He clicked his tounge and looked at me for a moment.

"Seems you are doing well," he said.

"I need to ask you something, well a few things actually," I told him.

"On with it," he said crossing his arms.

"One, how much time to I have exactly to spend with them," I said pointing at all three of them,"Two, can you take away my influence thing."

"Influence?" he said, "Why would you want that?"

"It isn't fair to me or any of them," I sighed, "I want it gone. I am not relying on anything extra to get anywhere."

"You honestly like them, most people I have done this too only asked it to be stronger," Ty replied.

"Well they weren't honest people and didn't care about others," I told Ty, "Wait, others? Never mind that would be another question."

"And you are honest?" he said, looking _through_ me.

"As I can be, they already know why they are here," I told Ty.

"How were their reactions?" he asked me.

"Turn it off and ask them yourself," I said, "Another thing. Terra and Allex, I need you to take care of them."

"Who?" asked a puzzled Ty.

"The kids, they are in the other rooms," I told him.

"No one should," he started to say, "Not important."

"Don't change the subject. No one would what exactly," said Byakuya.

"Not important," said Ty without even looking at Byakuya, "Are you sure you want me to turn it off?"

"Well you could make it so that I am conscious of whether I am using it," I said, "If you can't turn it off."

"Well there isn't an off and on switch for any of the things that happened to you. You are stuck like that forever, well until time is up," he said, "I suppose I can charm the necklace to repress everything."

"YES!" I said almost leaping at him and hugging him on the spot, but I chose differently.

"I see you have had issues with the Heat," he chuckled, "That would be your fault. I had no idea that they would have this much of an impression on you."

"Impression, yeah, going with that," I said before my mouth got me into more trouble.

"Give me the necklace," said Ty holding out his hand.

I gave him the necklace and he held it for a moment before a pretty light show of colors circled around it. I wasn't exactly sure of anything else, hell it was pretty and shiny. I was gone. After he finished the process he gave me the necklace back and told me to put it on. I did as instructed but I didn't feel any different.

"No change," I said getting worried, "You guys feel strange?"

"No," said the boys.

"Well if that is all you want then," said Ty before turning away from me.

"Hey, um. Is there any way I can visit their homes?" I asked, "I am sure they miss everyone and it would be a nice change in scenery, plus I miss camping."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked, "They may not want to go back with you once they are home again."

"It is the least I can do for them. They have been missing for weeks, but I need them to agree," I said turning towards them.

"This doesn't change anything," said Sephiroth.

"It changes everything," I said to him, "I am giving you a change to escape this. If you want to stay, you can. It is on your terms when we go, but if we go, we all go together. It doesn't have to be now."

"I do miss my division," said Byakuya.

"More like kicking your subordinates ass and you miss your sister," I giggled, "So how about it?"

After a bit of talking they agreed to go home but they did however want me to have 'conditions' when we all went. I couldn't run away anywhere, I had to stay with them at all times. I couldn't leave them behind if they wanted to still go with me anywhere, and I had to give all of them a chance. Other than feeling like a little kid at the moment I agreed to their conditions. I mean it wasn't so bad, right? I knew all the dangers from their worlds and I was damn sure that I wasn't going to die anytime soon. However, I did want to meet the others in their world and it gave me a chance to adventure some more. I was getting really bored with this place, even with the kids. Though they were going with us when we decided on where we wanted to go. The only thing was, I didn't know where I wanted to visit first, and it didn't seem like they were acting any different.

Though I wanted to give them a few days just in case the 'influence' worked like a drug and you needed to get it out of your system. One thing is for sure, it was going to be a long time before I got wanted to go back.

* * *

**River: **I know this is short, though I needed this bit to head into the other chapters. A bit of a time skip will happen and then we get to visit their worlds. Woo! Some other characters will appear for a time and we get to have fun with it...well at least I do. Though I wonder where I am going to send them first, plus we will reveal what Terra and Allex's true nature of being with them are. So danger, some romance, and outrageous plot is ahead. Sorry for the wait only to get a shorty chapter in, but hopefully I can decide on everything and give you a juicy chapter. I have to give them 'dates' and junk before they are off anyway.

Love it or see something like grammar and spelling errors leave a review. It helps me write better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 7, Bleach, or Inuyasha. *sigh* I write for my entertainment and for others.

Don't steal my work, it isn't right. I would put a witty threat here normally but I am running out of ideas of threatening you guys...other than I will ninja to your house and leave a grenade under your pillow...with that said and done I leave you waiting for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye, Hello

It was a few weeks had passed since summoning Ty. Not much had changed with them, though they were a bit more defensive about how they went about things. I was going out of my mind with boredom, well not really boredom. The boys kept me on my toes. The dates I had with them were kept to simple conversations and maybe a kiss if I was lucky that night. What was really eating me I suppose was the fact I could go to their worlds. There was so much to see and do I couldn't contain it, but I did promise them it would be on their terms. Hopefully I could convince them to visit, even for a short while.

_Time to try and convince them to take a trip_, I thought to myself.

I walked from my room with my i-pod listening to _Suffocate _by Cold. Odd song to listen to but it relaxed me. I managed to find myself in the kitchen watching Sephiroth making himself a snack. When my song switched I blushed slightly, _Control _by Puddle of Mudd came on. Well the mental images racing through my mind at that moment dazed me out of my previous thoughts but it was short lived when Sephiroth turned around and saw me.

"What are you thinking of now?" I heard him say above the music.

Since I kept my volume on my i-pod to a minimum, I could keep conversations. That question snapped me back to my previous thought.

"I was wondering," I began,"Could we go.."

"No, I would rather not," he said, "As much as you want to suggest that I go back to my world, I know you. You would wander off and get yourself killed. Until I am sure you can take care of yourself we best not go to my world. Cloud and the others would kill you on sight."

"I doubt it," I laughed.

"You are the one that wanted you to be 'normal', with the repression that comes with the necklace you would not be able to calm them down," he reminded me.

"Guilty by association?" I wondered aloud,"It wouldn't be so bad. You have been training me well anyway."

"You are still years behind even the weakest one of them," he said.

"Well I guess I will ask someone else," I said defeated.

I then went to Byakuya and he saw the look on my face and dismissed me instantly. Terra and Allex were out with Sesshomaru, so I had to wait until they came home. A few hours later I heard the door shut and went to greet them. It was a cute sight, Terra had convinced Sesshy to carry her on his shoulders. I had to bite back a snicker when I removed her.

"Sesshomaru," I said, "Way with kids. Heh, well that isn't what I wanted to say to you. I um."

"Wish for me to decide to go back to my world," he said narrowing his eyes, "I have to think about it."

He walked by me and I almost turned to look at him but my attention was captured by a flying Allex heading in my general direction. Well one thing was for sure he had given them sugar, and I had to deal with it. When dinner hit I was ready to kill Sesshy. Allex had managed to destroy my room and found a way into everything. My patience was wearing thin at the moment but I wasn't going to take it out on him just yet. I had a more formidable battle to deal with.

Dinner was quiet with a little bit of tension. All of them knew that I wanted to see their worlds but they had no idea the reasoning behind it. I had to explain to them that it wasn't to leave them there and that it was in all honesty to see where they came from. It would help me understand them better and I could see the others that resided there, though some were more dangerous than others. After dinner I managed to corner them on the couch and had a bag, which I had placed their worlds in earlier, in hand. They looked at me funny for a moment.

"Alright you three," I huffed, "You won't willingly let me choose so I am going to chance it."

"You have to understand the dangers of our worlds," said Byakuya, "We know that you come from a place that is relatively safe. You have no actual battle experience and make some of the worst decisions when it comes to your safety."

"If I wasn't prepared to take a chance then I would have just went back home," I said while digging into the bag.

After grabbing a piece of paper I opened it and looked at the writing. I smiled as I read the note, "Sesshomaru. Looks like we are going to your home first."

"I thought this matter was going to be discussed by all of us and agreed upon," said Sephiroth.

"I am discussing, deciding, and I will be damned if I sit here on the edge of anything for any longer. Look I swear I am not going to leave you. That decision is up to you and you alone. I just want something new, ya know? Besides how many chances will I get to meet the others?" I rambled on, "I have already packed for me and the kids."

"Since when do we take orders from you?" said Sephiorth coolly.

"Threats will not work on me, if you want to keep me here then you will have to kill me. I am going with or without you. So here is your decision, come with me and up my chances of survival or let me go off on my own," I said turning on my heel.

I heard a few groans and unintelligible words muttered but I wasn't going to let that get me down. Hell I was fixing to meet Inuyasha and the gang, I was happier than hell. My inner fangirl was on hyper mode, there were all sorts of questions that I wanted to ask everyone. I gave everyone a few hours to pack, since I had already informed the land lady weeks ago that we were going to be leaving. I would miss a hot shower every night and a few things but I had camping equipment. With everything I think normally it would have snapped my back in half but the training I had received from Sephiroth helped me get stronger, so it was only slightly inconvenient. I didn't carry everything with me, just enough clothes for a few days, dry food, three sleeping bags for me and the kids, though they were all large and could probably fit both kids in one, some blankets and first aide stuff. Though my bag really resembled Kagome's bag, well if it wasn't for the fact it was a military bag and made for stuffing a lot of stuff in it and be able to be carried.

When they were ready I re-summoned Ty. It took a minute for him to arrive. When he got there Terra and Allex hid behind the couch for some reason. I didn't understand why but I wasn't going to question it. Something in my head told me this was normal but in the pit of my stomach I knew that something was off. After his portal closed and he was standing in the middle of us he turned toward the couch.

"The two of you should get out of there, I will burn this place down," he threatened.

"Fine," said the kids as they removed themselves from their hiding spot.

"I thought as much," said Ty as his eyes narrowed, "What are you two doing here?"

"Having fun," said Terra.

"Really, do they know...Scratch that, they haven't even questioned your existence have they," said Ty.

"Not really, we kept that bit a secret," said Allex.

I was very confused but Ty seemed to know them and where the conversation was going, I didn't like it.

"Only explain," was the only thing I said.

"They are my, cousins really. Those two are nothing but trouble since they refuse to grow up," said Tylean as he crossed his arms, "They are older than me."

"Only by a few centuries," whined Terra.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Chaos in a nutshell," said Ty before he explained them in great detail.

Aside from moving world to world being 'orphans' and causing hell where they went, they were, well not quite normal. Though nothing in my life right now was normal so my brain accepted the information quite well. Apparently the 'kids' were fully grown, they just chose that form. I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck trying to think of something to say.

"Aside from being creeped out because the fact I gave Allex a bath on multiple occasions and now I find out he is a fully grown guy...Alright show yourselves," I said sighing.

A flash of light revealed that Terra had white hair with a hint of pink that that fell down her back and hand some gathered in ribbon on either side of her face that stopped at the base of her knees, a light gossamer pink dress hugged a body that put me to shame, and her eyes were now red. Allex's hair darkened to a black and framed around his face. He wore a leather trench coat with leather pants, black shirt, two silver cross necklaces, black leather gloves, and a metal belt. I was trying not to drool and his eyes transformed into a red.

"Yo," said Allex.

"What is your real name?" I asked the now hot Allex.

"Alastor," he said.

"And hers?" I asked.

"Rhea," she said.

"Figures," I said, "Pretty face, pretty name. So why plague me?"

"We thought you were boring," said Rhea.

"Eh? Me boring!" I laughed, "Well that brings to mind what you find interesting."

"We are off topic," said Byakuya.

"Oh right," I said turning to Ty, "How to I go to different places?"

"You can't create gates," he said, "So I guess I will do this for you just once. When you enter the gate think where you want to go and it will take you there."

I turned to Rhea and Alastor, "So you kids wanna join us?"

They both looked at me in surprise before Rhea spoke, "Nah, we have some things to take care of here but you will see us soon."

"Right," I said having an ominous feeling in my gut, "So off we go?"

I jumped through the portal grabbing Byakuya and Sephiroth by the hand, and I used my Aura to grab Sesshy. Thinking really hard I thought about the world Sesshomaru came from. The next thing I knew I was being dropped out of the sky. Not one for meeting the ground harshly, I decided to Jungle Jane, or try and Tarzan a swing by using my Aura as a rope. This did not go well for me at all. I had managed to drop the boys off flawlessly and continue swinging into the bushes, down a steep hill, and into a nearby creek. To my surprise I landed on something soft, looking down it was a boy who was nearly drowning. I immediately got up and helped him, only for him running into the woods screaming to the top of his lungs demon. Sighing I decided to climb back up the hill and head back and meet the boys.

When I was most of the way up the hill I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see none other than Miroku and Inuyasha. Realizing that my ears were going to be a dead give a way that I wasn't quite normal, I squeaked and covered them quickly. Inuyasha jumped into the air and began to draw his Tessaiga from its sheathe while Miroku had already brought out some talismans and threw them at me. Wanting to prove my companions wrong about not being able to take care of myself. I dropped the bag turned around and let the talismans hit my bag, then I dropped it and tossed it into the brush to keep it safe.

Then I watched Inuyasha slash down at me and I hardened the Aura as a shield and tried to use the Materia I still had in my head as a barrier. Both worked of course but I was still scared for my life. After deflecting the Tessaiga initially I threw up my hands.

"Miroku, Inuyasha stop!" I cried, hoping they would stop since I knew their names, "I am not here to hurt you."

"Feh, demon," said Inuyasha, "Like I am going to believe you."

"Stop before Sesshomaru gets here!" I warned him, "He won't be happy if he sees you attacking me!"

That caught his attention, "What do you mean?"

"I came here with him," I said dropping my guard slightly, "Sorta."

"Explain now wench!" he ordered.

"Oh the hell you didn't!" I said lunging at him, hoping to tackle him so I could beat him.

This game of cat and mouse went on for a few moments before a ribbon made of light cracked between the both of us and we were forced to separate. Though I did get a few scratches, I had won a trophy of a handful of Inuyasha hair. Fangirls would pay a shiteload for this, but I was more concerned about stomping him a new one.

"What is going on here," came the voice of Sesshomaru.

"Nothing," I huffed, "Misunderstanding that is all."

"A boy came to the village screaming about a female demon trying to drown him," said Miroku.

"I fell, I swear. I had no control of my landing," I said throwing up my hands and looking innocent.

"So you were not trying to eat him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" I replied, "I eat people food, not people."

"How does she know you?" asked Inuyasha.

"It is none of your concern Little Brother," said Sesshomaru coolly.

"Um before we get to 'kill first ask questions later', how about you show me to the village?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Like hell I am going to show a wench like you.." started Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" I called out, knowing it wouldn't do much but I wanted to see him flinch.

"What the hell?" he said getting irritated, "What did you do that for?"

"Because you were being a bitch," I said turning on my heel, "Now where did I throw my bag?"

Just then Byakuya and Sephiroth appeared out of the brush with my bag in hand. They looked down at me soaking wet from my landing, and thier eyes followed to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Byakuya's hand went to Senbonzakura while walking down the hill. I quickly got the idea of what it looked like and went to the defense.

"It isn't like that Byakuya," I said, "That is Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha and his friend Miroku."

"I see," said Byakuyua.

When both of them got down the hill I had explained what happened and held my hand still full of Inuyasha's hair like it was the best trophy I had ever won. Inuyasha and Miroku questioned about where Sesshomaru had been, and about who the rest of us where. I tried my best to explain the situation as vaguely as possible, saying that I was captured, Byakuya and Sephiroth were my guards, Sesshomaru helped us and we traveled together. Thankfully when Inuyasha told us that Sesshomaru had only been gone two months I sighed with relief, and it helped that my story was somewhat believable. Though I would have to make up the outrageous lie to both Byakuya and Sephiroth before I became target practice for a week.

When we arrived to the small village, Kagome and Rin were there with Kaede. Sango was playing with her and Miroku's children along with Shippo. Rin stopped playing and ran towards us calling Sesshomaru's name. I was too enthralled by the sight when he picked her up and she hugged him to say anything. After putting her down he introduced us to everyone. Kagome took one look at my clothes and her face turned white.

"Where are you from?"she asked me.

"Oh don't worry about it Kagome, I got here from different means," I said pointing at my necklace, "No Sacred Jewel here."

She seemed to calm down a bit before she and Inuyasha retreated to talk about something, and that made me concerned. I knew Kagome was afraid of something but I couldn't tell what it was, so that made me worry. I then turned my attention back to the others. When Shippo walked up to me and began to see if I was friendly or not, I picked him up and hugged him. The next thing I knew, Rin and the twin girls had knocked me over and the girls were playing with my ears while Rin apologized for knocking me over.

"Don't worry about it love," I said while trying to get my ears away from the girls.

This caused Inuyasha to laugh when he saw me.

"Hey mutt, I will sic them on you if you do not shut up," I threatened while standing up out of reach of the girls.

"What did you just call me?" he yelled.

"Mutt!" I yelled back, "I knew you were slow but damn I didn't know you were deaf."

"Oh that is it," he said before walking towards me.

I stood my ground as I could see lightning try to come out of his eyes. I smirked and tried to look intimidating.

"Well what'cha gonna do mutt, stand there and look mangy, or are you going to put some bite into that bark?" I said, "We can take this where no one will get hurt."

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru," he said looking at his brother, "This bitch needs a lesson in manners."

"You're the one to talk!" I said throwing up my hands before quickly grasping one of his ears and throwing him into a headlock, "Now who is owning who?"

I was about to say who is your daddy, but I thought better of it. The thought of angsty, emo Inuyasha didn't cross my mind as a good idea. Though I felt daggers and cold auras being shot at both of us and I immediately released him and turned my back to find a disappointed Sesshomaru looking 'through' me. I sighed to myself and pointed behind me.

"Oi, he started it," I huffed, "I know. Don't look at me in that tone...Okay...fine. Sorry Inuyasha."

"Eh?" said a surprised Inuyasha,"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, internal conflict of your brother threatening me with hellish training to teach me a lesson in manners," I said quickly.

Inuyasha laughed and had a smug look on his face. Something I dearly wanted to smack off. I held a pleading look to Sesshomaru, who glared at me. So much for being a bad ass, but hell I did prove I wasn't afraid of Inuyahsa. However, he wasn't the one that I had to worry about, at least in this world. Thankfully I had three bad ass boys to help me out if I was in danger.

After Inuyasha finished laughing he asked me, "So what is with those two?"

"Byakuya and Sephiroth?" I said looking at them, "Nothing, they are just not sociable."

"And you are with him," said Inuyasha pointing as Sesshomaru, "why?"

"I like him," I beamed.

The look on the dog demons face was priceless, words will never describe that face. With that, I quickly dug out the camera I had packed and took a picture of Inuyasha. This caused him to jump back and growl. I giggled slightly and told him what the camera was and that it didn't harm anyone. After that I began taking pictures of everyone. I didn't have a printer or anything I could print these off with, yet but I was sure if Sesshomaru wanted to come back to his world later, I would have him drop off the pictures. Though that posed a problem of me getting to another world and having Sesshomaru follow.

After talking with everyone, we decided to stay the night so that Rin and Sesshomaru could spend some time together, but there was no way in hell I was going to let Sesshy know that. He would kill me. When dinner time came, I helped cook and we all talked before going to sleep. Though I didn't get much sleep, my head was buzzing from all the ideas of things that I could do.

* * *

Alasor is the Greek male personification of familial feuds. Also associated with sins that pass down from parent to child. As a spirit of the household in Roman mythology, he incited people to murder and other sins

Rhea is the Greek Goddess of Nature

Terra's True Form: http:/ lh4. ggpht .com/_ XeSK8SeMmBw / R6PDGfLb7vI / AAAAAAAAABs / 2MZCqLtSnZk /anime1 .jpg

Allex True Form: Google Shiki from Togainu No Chi (and get a drool bucket)

* * *

**River: **So here is the new chapter and I have decided on looking into Sesshomaru's world. I weighed the pros and cons and I would be able to get him back out of the world quite a bit more easily than the other two. Since A) the Gotei 13 would have a conniption fit if I took one of the captains away, and B) not many people in Sephiroth's world want him to still be breathing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Advent Children, or Inuyasha. *cry***  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Not quite helpless

Morning came and I packed up all the things that I unloaded from last night and let everyone have breakfast before Sesshomaru decided it was time for us to leave. I was disappointed to find out Kagome wasn't having a kid yet, but I crossed my fingers for her. Cute little Kagome and Inuyasha kids would be adorable. In my haze I almost left my pack but thankfully Rin stopped me and gave it to me. I was amazed that girl could lift the bag, I was sure it weighed a few pounds. We wandered around for a little while before a wailing Jaken made his presence known.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" he whined, "I have been looking everywhere."

"Jaken!" I squeaked before running up to the little demon and picking him up.

"Let go of me you filthy woman!" he yelled while struggling, "Why are you here?"

"Um, Sesshy," I started to say before a glare corrected me," omaru, helped me a while ago and I have been travling with him since. I am Raven, nice to meet you Jaken."

"Why would mi lord save someone like you?" asked Jaken.

"Well, I sorta fell in his lap," I said recalling the way I pounced him, "At first it was hard to get used to him, but he has been awesome!"

"Awesome?" he asked again.

"Cool, super, er...well not fun...well not my type of usual fun but nice to be around?" I tried to explain.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru, "She is to be treated with respect."

I instantly began squeezing the life out of the green demon thinking, _Treat me with respect? Holy shit, he might actually not want to kill me...well I wouldn't say like me but he defiantly doesn't want to kill me. _It took me a minute to register the green mass struggling against my chest before I dropped him back on the ground. Jaken was about to say something but a cold glare shut him up.

"Yes, mi lord," he said hanging his head.

"Don't worry Jaken," I whispered, "He really does like you. Well not like like, but he doesn't want to kill you."

"I know that!" he shrieked in my ear.

"Yeash," I said backing away rubbing my ear, "Didn't have to yell."

We traveled until dark and decided to make camp. Since I skipped a morning bath, I decided to ask where some hot springs or a river to bathe in was. Sesshomaru told me there was a small creek nearby, and the water would still be cold and I shouldn't stay in there long. I told him I would be alright.

"Seriously, what is the worst that could happen," I said before receiving a glare, "Fine, if I am not back in fifteen minutes come looking."

With that, I got a spare set of clothes, a towel, a loofa, and some light soap. I really didn't want to go around polluting the springs and stuff with regular soaps and body washes so I made sure that the soap was all natural and didn't harm anything. I may not be a tree hugger but I didn't want any cute animals getting sick over my carelessness. Just the thought of bunnies gathering around their papa bunny almost brought me to tears, and that image I blamed on the movie Bambi. Well Bambi's mom died and not Thumper's but still. I wasn't that heartless. I skipped off to the creek and undressed and left my clothes on the bank. I inhaled a bit and then just jumped in.

The cold water shocked me and I wanted to hop out but I needed clean. About halfway through scrubbing my body I heard rustling in the bushes.

"God I know it hasn't been that long guys," I sighed, "Give me a minute!"

I quickly finished scrubbing myself and hair and rinsed off. Then hopping out I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I was about to grab my shirt before something hard and heavy hit the back of my skull. _Great, just great. Not even two days in and you are in trouble. Perfect, I am never hearing the end of this one. _I woke up sometime later in a den of some sort. There were other girls with me, some were human, others were not. I wasn't the most clothed, but I did look the healthiest. I began asking around to see where I was.

"Slaver's Den," said a girl younger than me, "They take you away and you wake up here, only to be sold off to some demon or human noble who will own you forever."

"Well, this has been fun," I said getting up, "I have to go."

"You can't get out! We have tried, humans can't get through the bars and the seals keep demons from touching them," she tried to stop me.

"Good thing I am neither," I said smirking, "So am I going alone, or...are you guys wanting free too?"

The bars were made out of a thick metal and when I tried touching them, I felt a small charge of electricity flow through my hand. I then got an idea. Using the towel, I carefully peeled off some of the talismans keeping the demons inside. Most of the demons were starved, probably to keep them weak and to scare the humans. The humans were not better off either. Some look like they had been injured when they tried to help another person or demon and those they tried to help lashed out. When I was sure I got enough of the talismans off, I used my aura to create a sword that could help me cut the bars. It took a while and some guards asked what I was doing and I had to levitate the talismans back to where they were to keep from getting caught. If it were just me I would have transformed and slipped through the bars, _Idiot! A guard has a key and you can take out a guard much more easily than a friggin' cell! _

Sighing at myself and for a moment forgetting that the bars still had some talismains on them, I shocked myself when I tried to face palm with the cell bars. After picking myself up I transformed into a fox. Using my levitation I carefully played a real live version of that kid game, Operation. When I made it through I headed off to find the keys...

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After the girl left we were alone to start making camp. The one called Byakuya suggested we needed a fire, but I wasn't human and did not need such things to keep anything away. We then decided to split up and gather things needed for the night. Sephiroth went to hunt for food, Byakuya went to gather firewood, and I went to retrieve water. Though when I suggested as much, I was met with a stare from the others, I quickly put an end to their thoughts. Since I had superior senses I could avoid stumbling on the girl while she still bathed and retrieve water upstream. As I neared the creek, something smelled off. Her scent was mixed with...a demon? There was not any blood in the air, so I could safely assume that she was in one piece but her scent was faded, meaning she had either ran off or someone now possessed her.

I sighed to myself. I knew that she was headstrong, a trait which I was beginning to get tired of. If she could not handle herself, why would she not call for help? It would seem that she still had a long way to go before we could trust her enough to wander off on her own. On the second night she was captured, and I knew that the others would not take the news well. I then began to follow the scent, a few paces in I stumbled across where she was bathing. There were two sets of clothes, so she was missing and naked. I carefully inhaled the air and found the mixed scents heading off to the east. I knew of only one demon that resided there, a slaver. A demon so weak that he had to capture and sell women in the surrounding areas to earn a profit and menial power. This would not go so well, for him at least...

**Raven's POV**

I had found the keys. Fortunate was I, giggling to the Yoda reference, to find the guard sleeping on the job. Carefully I padded over to the guard and transformed, deftly removing the item from his belt, a trick I learned from the twins. When I had my prize, I carefully clasped the item in my hand to prevent jingling and darted off back toward the others. All went well as I peeled the talismans off the cell, with a few minor burns on my part, and unlocked the door. As the lock clicked, a small echo caused me to pause, but I had no time to waste. I swung the door open and had the stronger ones carry those who were weak from starvation or illness, though the demons took a bit of convincing. Some were not hard to convince since the ones that were here were lesser demons. The other, stronger demons before they were weakened by the magic that bound them, were scoffing at the idea of helping others, but they were quick to have a change of heart when I threatened to leave them there. However, the threat was empty, I didn't have the stony heart to let someone suffer, even if they were a demon.

"Quickly," I said shouldering a wolf demoness, "This way."

They followed me as I tried to lead them out of the holding cells. Things went smoothly until we hit a dead end. Just as I was about to turn around, a guard saw us and signaled an alarm. A badger demoness quickly asked to be shown the wall, and when she was close enough she touched it.

"It is only a few meters to the surface, I can't dig all of it, but I can try," she said.

"Alright, any others wanting to help?" I asked.

"Why?" asked the wolf demon, "They will be here any moment."

"It is a chance," I said, "Even the smallest things can change everything. If I had a shovel or a bucket...Never mind. Can you dig?"

"I can try," she said.

"Take her with you," I said gulping at my stupid plan, "I will distract them."

"But they will eat us!" shrieked a human girl.

"They won't, they want out as much as you do. Trust them," I said.

"Why should we believe you demon!" said another human girl.

"I got you out of that cell. I could have left you all there and made my merry way out. It hurt removing the talismans, and because of your fear of them you were trapped. Would you fear them so much to be sold into servitude for the rest of your life? Who knows what your new 'master' would ask of you," I told them, "I sure as hell won't find out."

Before they could reply I was already down the hall. Two guards had already appeared and had weapons at the ready. I was hoping they were using those to scare the girls, but I couldn't be so careless. Byakuya had taught me how to disarm an opponent with just my hands, which would come in handy right about now. Sephiroth had taught me how to disable opponents with little force and with Sesshomaru's training with my 'demon' powers, I might could pull it off...

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I had little trouble finding the location of the den that they kept the women that they captured. A few guards were posted at the front and took seconds to dispatch. As they fell I opened the main door showing me a narrow staircase carved into the earth, leading down to where the cells were. This staircase left little room to move around in, possibly a security measure to prevent anyone from escaping and surviving. As I walked down the corridor I could hear sounds of disarray, apparently there was an alarm of prisoners escaping. I quickly went to where the sounds were coming from. A few guards were in my path and I quickly cut them down as I passed. When arrived, I saw the most peculiar sight...

**Raven's POV**

There were four surrounding me in the narrow hallway. One tried to attack me from behind. I looked over my shoulder and bended forward. As he tried to grab me I swiftly elbowed him in the gut, then followed it up with a thrust to his nose. The two on either side of me jumped and grabbed me. The one ahead of me came forward. When he was in range I jumped up and did a back flip, kicking him in his jaw. The two holding my sides tried to trip me but I jumped again and twisted into the air, causing them to bump into one another. When they did I landed on their heads and quickly rolled off so I could curl up and kick them off away from me and knock them out. When they were dispatched I did a minor victory dance before hearing a voice behind me.

I turned and reddened, there was Sesshomaru witnessing my more humiliating dances. He stared at me for a moment before two guards came and within a blink of an eye he sliced them in half. As blood splattered everywhere, he simply flicked the blood off his hand and began speaking.

"How long are you going to stand there?" he asked.

"Oh, I-I um..," I said now trying to disrobe a guard.

In the midst of doing so I found myself being covered by something rather silky. I looked and saw that he had removed his kimono and wrapped it around my frame. Then he began to scoop me up and carry me away. Remembering all the others, I struggled from his grip and began running toward them.

"Sesshomaru, we have to help them!" I said running down the hall.

When I arrived I saw that the guards surrounded them and had disabled or knocked out most of them. Then they even had the audacity to begin speaking on how they were going to punish them. Furious, I began to release my Aura and turned it into a hammer so I could begin playing "Smash a Guard". I was still beating one when Sesshomaru stopped me.

"He is dead," he told me.

I kicked the corpse one final time, "He was still twitching."

"Why must you place yourself back in harm's way?" he asked.

I pointed behind me where the badger demoness had made a hole and some of the others who were hiding appeared, "Them."

"You would save strangers?" he asked.

"They have seen me naked so not quite...Okay back to point, yes. Why should I free myself and leave others to suffer in my place?" I told him, "I couldn't leave them! I may look like your kind but I have a human's heart."

"Strange," said a demoness, "Here I find myself in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru taking notice to a Hanyou."

"I am unsure of what she is," he said, "She has shown the strength of a demoness but she does as she said, bear the heart of a human."

"Is this one your mate?" asked the same demoness.

"No, merely someone who has piqued my curiosity. Perhaps she is useful," he said.

I didn't know if he was protecting me, lying, or telling the truth. The demoness looked like she could handle her own, weak or not. Though why she would let others do her fighting for her, plagued my curiosity. Perhaps she was something of a noble, she did seem to know Sesshomaru. I wasn't going to question why he was having this chess match with words, but I was wondering how they knew one another. When they were finished speaking, I had already roused the others and helped them to their feet.

"We are leaving," said Sesshomaru.

"They are following us until we get out," I told him, "And the humans can be lead to Kagome and the others."

"Do not make me repeat myself," said Sesshomaru.

When we exited the cave, the demonesses disappeared one way or another, some thanked me and said they would return my kindness. The human girls however were still frightened. I turned some of my Aura into a raft for them to climb on as Sesshomaru lead the way back to Kagome. When we arrived I set them down within the villaged and had the villagers make sure they were okay and to find out where they lived. Inuyasha, smelling our pressence appeared out of nowhere. He was about to say something when he caught sight of both me and Sesshomaru. With all the fuss, I had forgotten I was in Sesshy's kimono.

I saw the stare between them and tilted my head to the side. A few minutes later Kagome appeared. When she saw me she began smiling.

"Oni-san!" she said.

"Oh-ne-what?" I said before looking down and seeing what I was dressed in. I blushed many shades of red and than began to rapidly explain why I was in his clothes, though the story caused a few 'osuwari' to come out of Kagome's mouth when she saw Inuyasha's facial expressions.

"I am glad you made it out alright," said Kagome standing over a defeated Inuyasha.

"Oh snap!" I said remembering the others as I saw the sun, "We have to go! The others are going to be worried!"

I then ran off toward where I remembered our camp to be. When we were out of range of the village Sesshomaru stopped me.

"Wha-?" I asked.

"It would seem that your stupidity would know no bounds, and even after we have taught you. You find yourself in danger, repeatedly," he said,"You are far too troublesome for your own good. How do you expect to keep living if you can fall prey so easily."

I was upset. _How dare he after all that time I spent...I saved myself you know. Stupid mutt, I ought to give you a piece of my mind!_

"For your information!" I yelled, "I was perfectly fine when you showed up. Yes I was caught off guard, but I still managed to pull though a little set back. Yeah maybe I am not as fast or as strong or as smart as you-"

"Silence," he said nearly growling.

I shut up, though I was still at the point of tears and wanting to smack him. He held me very tightly at my shoulder and forced me to look at him.

"Do you not know the repercussions of any of your actions?" he said, "You are fortunate enough to not have been sold to some human filth or demon. You should be more careful and act like you have some common sense. How could you not sense those weaklings that claim to have the blood of a demon? Things are not always about you."

"Thanks," I said tears streaming down my face.

Yes the words stung at my pride, I am allowed to have one after all. I also was crying because in his own way he was saying that he was curious, perhaps worried about me. It was far more than I could ask for and he wasn't even doing it to get home. He was already home. I then used my arms to wrap the silk kimono around my body more as the chill of night began to take over. I smiled at him and folded one of the sleeves up so that I could wipe the tears away from my face. After wiping them away I felt him let go of my shoulder and we began walking, I was sure that I would have a bruise there. Plus I was still debating on taking a weird picture of it and keeping it in my weird vault of stuff I have collected over the time living with them. Well, with my brain sorting that out a cold breeze came by and I shivered. Sesshomaru took notice and in mid debate I didn't realize I wasn't walking anymore.

"Nope, that would be creepy," I sighed softly to myself.

"What exactly?" said Sesshomaru very close to my ear.

"Eh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts and noticing I was being carried. By. Shirtless. Sesshomaru.

I belive what happened next was me freaking out, blood gushing out my nose when I realized again, he was shirtless, falling on the ground, and tripping over a rock. Thankfully the Kimono was quite big on me because my butt was still in the air. To make matters worse the song '_Bad Touch_' began playing in my head, specifically the course. Then to my thought process my mental self added that he had animalistic qualities. By now I was sure I was a catatonic mess as Sesshomaru picked me back up and inspected my nosebleed.

"You are hurt," he said.

_Brain function dropping! Too much blood loss! _said my inner workings. I quickly slapped my hand over my nose and started giggling madly.

"It is um, no-nothing to worry about. I must have landed...on...my..face," I said turning redder.

"No, it is not," he said grabbing me, pinning me with one arm, and inspecting me with the other hand all in one motion.

I was ready to pass out. My breathing began to get rapid and shallow as my subconscious was making my body react to the stress it was receiving due to emotional distress. I was not a firm believer that hormones were little hell bent beasts that lived in your body bound and determined to kill all shame or any other 'chaste' state of mind or emotion you had as it robbed you of your sanity and made your brain go 'ug'. Sesshomaru noticed my current state and released me quickly. With that I slumped to the floor, not consciously trying to calm my body down.

"Are you that troubled with us?" he asked.

"Brain, thoughts, low, um, you, hot, me not used to this, surprise, careful, sorry," I said.

"It would seem that you are unable to.." he started to say.

" I am just not used to this. I mean you are...cool, calm, powerful, extreamly cute and I am socially akward. I mean I am not used to stuff like this," I said stopping the bleeding, "Um where are my clothes?"

He walked off and I followed him. We returned to the spot where I was kidnapped and I retrieved my clothes. I was very reluctant to give him his kimono back. God did he smell good. I also washed the blood off my face and made sure that I didn't bleed on his kimono. I was very VERY tempted to 'accidentally' drop his kimono in the stream so he would be shirtless a little longer. He looked good enough to...do things that would be censored to 'virgin eyes'. As I returned from the bushes to him, I gave back his kimono. He took it in hand before smiling. I had a puzzled look on my face, that is for sure.

"What?" I asked.

"I am curious," he said before inching closer, so close our noses were touching, "What your reaction to certain situations like this would be."

I don't know if it was sheer desperation, lack of current intelligence, hormones, or an accident of me trying to escape the HOT situation but I found myself kissing him. I stood there for a moment blinking before I realized my lips were occupied by his. I went to back off and move them to say the first excuse that came to mind but I was trapped against something. _A tree? An invisible barrier? My back is...warm? If that is so then...HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK? _

If I had to describe the sheer excitement of me right now I couldn't. No words have that capability. Maybe I died and this was heaven, or that was a doppleganger...perhaps a fox demon? The real Sesshomaru would not stoop so low as to kiss me, would he? I was crazy, that is it, all the mental stress of me avoiding all romantic and sexual contact with them drove me insane. This was a dream and at any moment I would wake up alone, in a cold bed or on the ground.

Suddenly there was something wet brushing across my lips. I went to ask what that was, because I was hallucinating and found what millions of fan girls all over the world would have died for. He was kissing me, not chaste either. He was full swing, tongue and everything! _Thank you Jesus, thank you whomever made this...I like him..._The taste was of vanilla of all things. It wasn't quite that, but it was the closest thing I could think of as he kissed me. It wasn't slobbery, oh god if that happened, rough, though I kinda wanted that one, awkward, though it was for me, maybe playful? Could he be fucking with my mind? _He has defiantly hung out with me WAY to long._ The hours that seemed to be passing through moments in time were enjoyable. He even brushed his clawed hand through my hair before breaking the kiss. I am quite sure my heart stopped, and something was fixing to happen. He was going to kill me, but I was happy he was going about it in a nice way.

He pulled back and had a devilish smile of all things. That is when I knew he was fucking with my mind. If it had not had been so wonderful I would have slapped that smirk off his face and stormed back to camp.

"At least I know how to keep you quiet and calm you down," he said before turning away.

I tackled him from behind and hugged him, "Thank you that was the best thing ever!"

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Well there was one where my ears got nipped and that sent me into," I rambled on before I felt a sharp pain followed by a wave of 'cosmic waves of ecstasy', as I could describe it shoot through my body and pool all the blood to one place. The air became instantly chilly as my legs gave out from under me and I believe the term is 'swoon'-ed into his arms.

"So that is what he was referring to," he said before picking me up, because my legs were useless at this point, and began carrying me until feeling returned to them.

"Huh?" I said, pretty sure glassy eyed.

"Nothing," he said, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," I said gently helping myself out of his arms, though I didn't want to leave them, he was warm, and glided of all things, back to camp.

Well now two out of three knew about my ears being messed with causing me to have the closest thing to a mind blowing, you know -gasam. I was sure if fan or org went before that but I wasn't complaining. When we returned to camp the others were curious on our late arrival. Sesshomaru claimed that he wanted to show me where some nearby hot springs were because of me succumbing to 'chills', also known as hypothermia, when I was dressed. And that is why he was shirtless, to help warm me up so I wouldn't die, and why we were so late. I had to hand it to Sesshomaru, he managed to pull off lying and kept the whole secret of me being kidnapped. I silently thanked him, and before falling asleep he actually filled me in on three that were close. My hearing also picked up when a certain black haired bishi was also curious on where they were. Something told me that waking up early tomorrow was a must, because my mind put two and two together.

* * *

**LadyZombie: **Well I think the shite has hit the fan...I am going to be a bit more 'touchy' with them, if you catch my drift. As for Allex, I think the 'shock' of them finding out kept them from saying anything. Yeah, though they made good 'gag' and comedy value, it would complicate things if they stayed around for the rest of the story. Though in some cases, as the guys trying to court her, they would be useful, but I have other plans for that. They may make a reappearance later though, this time fully grown. Good question Lady. To answer that, I honestly didn't know what to do at that point on their inner thoughts but yes you are right. They saw Raven soaked and Inuyasha scathed a little so they would have to assume that she was being attacked and the only reason there was a standoff was becasuse Inuyasha and Miroku knew Sesshomaru. Well maybe a romantic hike was a bit to 'normal' for my taste, though how did you like Sesshomaru trying to save her, seeing her naked, then the other mess? I had fun writing this chapter, though it was really late. I had been working on my newer fic Remember Me atm but I got inspiration and came back to this one. I am not sure if another chapter, or two, will be in Inuyasha's world before moving onto another one.

* * *

**River: **After the long wait, here is your new chapter. I hopefully made it long enough for you to enjoy. Now more or less, I will be replying to reviews like above, for people who ask questions or for any other tidbits I think need said.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Final Fantasy, or Bleach. If I did...*shudder* but I don't *cry*

No stealing. I did not put hard work in this stuff for someone to swoop in and use this in another site without my permission. **  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Hunting Practice

Morning came and I was fortunate enough to be the first one up. I went by the fire and noticed it was almost going out so I needed to add more wood to it if I wanted something hot for breakfast. Though I was slightly distracted because of the mention of the hot springs coming out of Byakuya's mouth. Then the perv images of a HOT breakfast came to mind.

_His gaze was of lust as he looked at me. The cold stare was no where to be found but the slight blush on his cheeks and slight pant told me he wanted me to continue. I pushed him to the ground and threaded my hands through his hair, and I gave a slight tug. A moan escaped from his lips as he rose up and captured my mouth with his. My lips were already swollen from kissing and him biting me, but I didn't dare stop now. Slowly he began to disrobe and my hands ghosted over his skin, wanting to be dominate, I found myself being forced on my back. The dull thud sent shock waves down my spine as he reached under my shirt to feel my skin. As his hand trailed farther up, he gave me soft nips and kisses on my jawline and neck, until he reached the soft spot between my neck and shoulders. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"Huh?" I said breathless._

_"Your hand," he said again._

A sharp pain broke my thoughts as I accidentally stuck my fingers too close to the embers. Jerking my hand back I saw that I was slightly burnt but nothing a day or two wouldn't cure. I laughed a little and went to my bag and got out some gauze and tape along with burn ointment.

"What was distracting you," said Sesshomaru.

"I was thinking of breakfast," I said, knowing it was only half the truth.

"The others will be up soon," he reminded me, "Is there anything you would like?"

"A rabbit would be quicker to cook, but if we are leaving in a hurry then I will find some roots," I told him.

"Do you even know which ones are edible?" he said helping me with my hand.

"Yeah, I looked it up and wrote down all the herbs, roots, berries, and other edible things" I said, refraining from saying 'including you', "and put it in a small notebook along with a small description of each."

"So you were prepared," he said, "We won't be leaving until later in the morning. We should have enough time."

"Okay, a small bunny will do, I know you don't eat human food," I said retrieving some spices from a pouch I packed in my bag.

"I should teach you how to hunt," said Sesshomaru.

"Hunting is easy, kill the target," I told him, _well for food that is, hunting for YOU, that is a different matter._

"If you believe it is so, then come," said Sesshomaru grabbing me and draging me into the woods.

_Noo! I will miss two people naked in a natural hot tub! Well shit, at least you get to go on a stroll with Sesshomaru...hunting with Sesshomaru...and I was complaining about what again?_

With my internal conflict resolved, I kept up with Sesshomaru as best I could. After a long walk we stopped. He then turned to me and looked at me. I mischievous idea then popped into my head.

"Well if you wanted me alone," I said giggling.

"Your prey is me," he stated flatly, "If you can successfully 'capture' me, then I will believe you."

"Wait, what? Dude you are a demon. I am not...Well there isn't a reason to...Why am I hunting you?" I said confused.

"To prove to me that you can hunt," he said, "I will move into a clearing not to far from here and you have an hour to catch me."

"Are you going to attack me?" I asked.

"No but I will use means to prevent you from capturing me," he said.

"Alright, but humanoid forms only. I don't want to practice all fours yet," I said laughing.

"Done," he said, "Wait five minutes here."

Five minutes passed and I began to head towards the clearing that Sesshomaru mentioned. I then began to go through all the abilities he had. Well I had a few uncles that hunted and the first thing you had to do, well two things; blend in, and get rid of scent. Blending wouldn't be a problem, my clothes were dark and it was just beginning to be daylight anyway, the scent I had to work on. Mud would be the best thing, there was no way in hell I was going to look for other animals to hide aroma...I shuddered at the thought*. Well since I was getting muddy, I didn't want my clothes to be covered so I stripped. Then I found what I prayed was mud and rubbed my clothes on my body before covering up where I would perspire most with a thick layer of mud and a small rub down for everywhere else. Though I wasn't completely naked, I wasn't that much of a nudist, or that into the 'nature' thing. When I got everything ready, I went in a large circle and placed my clothes in some bushes that was nearby and then left quietly and moved around so I could spot Sesshomaru.

His hearing would be the next thing that would worry me. Using my Aura and levitating abilities, I picked up some sticks and moved them around so that they would 'snap' away from where I was. Aside from now being cold, I hoped I was doing alright. When I started moving I snapped the twigs to cover up my sounds and then slowly crept to where I belive was in range of catching him. Then I used a rock I had picked up earlier and shot it out of the bushes away from where I was standing, hoping to get him by surprise. He caught the rock effortlessly and I pounced. He turned to see me flying through the air before he unceremoniously tripped backward, probably due to my new look, and I stopped short of actually landing on him.

"Score!" I said, "Told you I know about hunting."

"Did you have to remove your clothing?" he asked getting back up.

"I am still wearing my undies, and yeah. You could sniff perfume from a girl at least a mile away," I grinned, "That and you found Kagura when she was injured."

"What is with the mud?" he asked.

"Scent cover up," I told him, "You said hunt you, you didn't give me a time limit. Well aside from being muddy, I think I did good. My family hunted when I was younger and I picked up a few things. Though hunting where I am from and here are slightly different. We usually wait for our kill, well they do, I haven't killed anything."

"I believe that you can hunt for food," he said before holding up two bunnies, "While waiting I caught these running by."

"Cool breakfast!" I said, "Er, what I don't know how to do is clean them. That part I missed, well I know HOW to but I haven't practiced."

"Then we should work on that," he said, "I have observed humans and Rin cleaning and skinning animals."

"Well as long as you don't want to keep the fur, I don't see any harm in letting me try, though I should wash my hands first," I said, "Where is a spring?"

"What is the reason, you are going to cover your hands in blood anyway, and I am sure you wash the meat off before you start cooking it," he said.

"Good point," I huffed, "Alright Thumper, time to try to get the fur off you."

I did what I remembered my family saying when they skinned animals. Cut an incision along the neckline, and down to the end of the tail, and a slit for the feet. Then I began to skin the bunny*, after I finished skinning it, though some of the fur was torn, I began cleaning it. When that was done, I finished removing all parts that I didn't want to eat and then set them aside. Sesshomaru then found my clothes and escorted me to the nearby creek and I washed off the best I could and the bunnies, then dressed and followed him back to camp. When we returned, Byakuya and Sephiroth were awake and already kindled the fire so there was a good flame. I showed them the bunnies and told them about my hunting lesson, skipping the I was half naked pouncing Sesshomaru. They then helped me with making stew, since the bunnies were kinda scrawny and we ate breakfast. After breakfast we packed up camp, put out the fire, and headed off. When we were closer to the hot springs, the boys decided to take a bath, and Jaken was my babysitter.

"Great," I huffed, watching them leave.

"You silly girl! If Lord Sesshomaru thought you would be able to take care of yourself then he wouldn't have forced me to look after you," said Jaken.

"Shut up," I said glaring at him, "I am bummed."

"Bummed?" he asked.

"A human emotion lying somewhere between bored and depressed," I told the green demon, "I just wanted to...ah no matter. So Jaken, how well does that staff of yours work?"

"Insolent human!" he started.

"Um, the ears and tail say otherwise," I corrected him.

"You act like a human!" he defended.

"I could say the same for you, even demons experience emotions. You just don't have a lot of compassion and empathy," I said blowing a hair out of my face, "Let me list off things that I could say make you human. You are a coward, jump to conclusions, lose faith, are weak..."

Jaken didn't like what I was telling him and then took a swing at me with the Staff of Two Heads. I just blocked with my hand and jerked the staff out of his grip. Standing up I proceeded to push him away with my foot while holding the staff above my head.

"Short stack," I teased.

"Infuriating woman!" he said moving around my foot, "If Lord Sesshomaru wasn't curious about you, I would teach you a lesson in manners!"

"Go ahead," I grinned, "Make my day."

"Give me back my staff!" he cried.

"Do you really want it?" I said feeling like Bugs Bunny, "Because I am not sure you do."

"Yes yes, give it to me!" he cried.

And with that I used the staff as a mace and planted it on top of his skull. Thankfully I knocked him out, then I took the heavy back and tied him up in the straps and then sat the bag on top of him. With him out of the way, I transformed and made off to hunt a different prey. Well I was at least going to see them naked...they didn't, well I hope they didn't bring towels. Last time I was out of it and I couldn't quite remember everything. So a reminder wouldn't hurt.

I scurried along the forest floor, heading towards them. When I could feel the air change I slowed down. They were talking to one another and enjoying the hot springs, as was I. On the far left was Sesshomaru, threading one of his hands through his hair to comb it out getting into the water, Byakuya was in the middle with his arms propped up on the edge leaning back, and on the right was Sephiroth looking at the water, I suppose he was thinking. Ladies this was heaven. Those markings DID exist on Sesshomaru's hips, wrists, and ankles, and his ass looked really firm yet had a very nice handful to each cheek. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down in the water, and began to relax. My next mission was to climb a damn tree or something so I can get a 'birds eye view'. Fan girls I am doing you a favor, before I left I grabbed my camera...so expect pictures.* I found just what I was looking for, a small tree that would just hide me enough from view. Though I had to turn off the flash of the camera and adjust the settings when I got to a branch. First things first, I began to levitate me and the camera to a good branch, one with enough cover to hide myself. When ready I transformed, laying flat on my belly, and did all the necessary adjustments to the camera. Then I carefully zoomed the thing and with a quick button press, that little adventure was captured safely in the 'personal' SD card. The one I kept all of sleeping Sesshomaru, cooking Byakuya with apron and everything, angry morning Sephiroth in boxers mind you, there were more, but those are just the ones I recalled off the top of my head.

With that hunt accomplished, I made my reluctant way back to camp so I could switch out the cards and threaten Jaken if he was awake when I got there. When I arrived sure enough an irate impish green demon was waiting for me. I kicked him away and quickly switched the pictures for some scenery I had gotten.

"What the hell was that for girl?" asked Jaken.

"Jaken," I said coolly, "Let me make this clear, if you so divulge the fact I was away from your sight, I will make sure you are never able to speak again. That is if I can't figure out how to hide your body."

"How dare you threaten me?" he squeaked.

"That was a promise," I said, "Look I wanted to take some pictures of 'natures beauty' and I can't have you getting me in trouble."

This started a bitch fit from the demon and it didn't stop until the others came back from bathing. With their hair still dripping wet, I quickly got some towels and gave them to them. I then scrambled for a hairbrush, and probably leave in conditioner. It totally slipped my mind I brought them some soap, the non-girly kind, with me. While they were drying their hair, Jaken had to be the good little serving bitch.

"Mi lord!" he said, "That girl wandered off while you were.."

I stomped on him mid sentence, "To take pictures, here."

I handed him the camera, and thankfully there wasn't a way he could tell the pictures were from a while back.

"Jaken," started Sesshomaru.

"It wasn't his fault, he kinda fell under my bag. I didn't notice he was gone until later, I came straight back," I said lying.

"You!" said Jaken again before I increased pressure on his head.

"Sorry Jaken!" I said hopping off of him, then picking him up and whispering, "Remember what I said."

After putting him down I went over and grabbed my bag. Then I began to cheerfully walk ahead of the others. I kinda felt bad about threatening Jaken, he was really awesome, but I wanted to have my camera for the rest of the time and not have it and all my SD cards destroyed, and me in a shiteload of trouble. We continued walking and when night crept up on us, we made camp. I had managed to store some more pictures of Sesshomaru's world in my camera and put it away when we made camp. This time around I was taking my bath, I had to take Jaken, since Ah-Un was staying with Rin for the time being. Well it could be worse, I knew Jaken wouldn't peek and he would try to warn me if something was going wrong. I took a quick bath and then went back to camp and set the towels to dry near camp. It was still too early for bed and I was getting bored, the guys had already made dinner so I couldn't practice anymore hunting. I looked at the stars for a while before getting bored and wondered what the guys thoughts were.

"I am thinking of playing a game, but I need you guys to participate, to make it fun," I said to them.

"What is the game?" asked Byakuya.

"Never have I ever. It usually is a drinking game but I don't wanna get sick or pass out, so we can use water instead...or tea. Each of us gets a cup, and when someone says 'Never have I ever,' they add something like 'fished in a river' and those who have take a sip of thier drink. Even Jaken can play," I smiled pouring the tea, "You can go first Jaken. But remember it HAS to be true, otherwise you get a double swig of tea."

"Never have I ever," said Jaken, "kissed a guy."

"Oh my god really?" I said drinking a sip of tea, "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever, been the bad guy...and that means all of you. Each of you have tried to kill the dubbed hero of your worlds."

"Never have I ever," said Byakyua, "Streaked."

Sephiroth said, "Never have I ever failed a mission."

"I suppose that would count when you were a SOLDIER," I said.

"Never have I ever," said Sesshomaru, "Thought about perverted things."

"Er, clarify," I asked.

"Me and another male having sex," he smirked.

The rounds kept going and Jaken ended up losing first, then me, then Sephiroth, then Sesshomaru, and after a lot of fun Byakuya was the winner. With that out of the way, we decided it was time for us to go to sleep. Hopefully the next day would be just as fun as today was.

* * *

*For those who don't know about hunting. To take away the human scent, before chemically based products that neutralize the odor of people, you would cover yourself in the...erm excrement of animals (you really don't wanna know) or mud. Though be careful some products are made to 'entice' and/or 'anger' certain species. Take the deer for example: When you want a less threatening way of attracting deer, other than feed and/or a salt lick, you would take a rag and dip it in a female deer's well...her 'rag' , if you get the point. Bucks can also be attracted to the male scent (when a male deer senses a female deer in heat in his territory he will mark it) and 'intruders' will hunt down that buck and fight him for 'privileges' to the female This makes bucks volitile and it should not be used unless you really want to fight a pissed off deer. My knowledge comes from virtual hunting games and my family...I haven't shot Bambi or his mom.

On another note, if being hunted by vicious carnivores, cut yourself and (I know it isn't sanitary) and rub the blood on passing trees all around you and bolt in another direction. Then if you have water, make mud (or just rub dirt on it and pray your technic shot is up to date) and cover the scent up. If you are female and it is that time...well use the bathroom...it is gross but it works. I would also suggest always carry a spare (whatever you use during that time ladies) so you can distract the animal by getting rid of the old one. Ladies AND gentlemen, always carry tampons, they plug bullet wounds nicely and you won't bleed out, you may be made fun of but freak accidents happen, though if a shotgun is used, I would suggest shrink wrap (Cellophane) for that, and tape. (On that note I should inform you I pick up the strangest knowledge and retain it for no reason)

*I will spare you the details, they aren't pretty.

I am currently working on the hot springs scene (drawing)...I just have to adjust some of the picture and give it some color, and try not to draw them entirely naked and totally try and make it as non, well try not to make it yaoi as possible...when I get it up I will post it on the next chappy or so. Just be patient. I also have trouble with my scanner, so the pic will be posted using a camera phone...Edit: Okay I got the pic up for views ladies and gents. You can find it at DeviantArt but here is a link: http:/ riverseithr. deviantart .com/ art/ Hot-Springs- 213937846

* * *

**River: **Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but you got to experience some HOT-ness to make up for the shorty chappie. **Lady Zombie**, I hope you liked the first little bit of my perversion...I wanted it left up to reader's imagination of the combination of who she was imagining.**  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Revenge

We woke up and I was in charge of cooking, partly because of the kidnapping incident, but thankfully Sesshy didn't tell the others what had happened. Byakyua used his awesome skills to get us some fish to cook while I made some soup out of some veggies I had packed away. Though if I was going to be camping out much longer, I would have to get rid of all the perishable food I brought. I didn't bring any meat but there were veggies that I brought. Fruit was already dried out in forms of Trail Mix or just the dried diced up fruit. When I cooked the fish I remembered I did have lemon juice and some dried garlic so I made a sauce for the fish if anyone wanted any.

After breakfast we made our way to the Western Lands so we could see what Sesshomaru's lands were like. After a few hours I decided to take a break, the sun was becoming really hot and I didn't want to risk anyone passing out. Well, I didn't want to pass out...

"Hey, how about some fresh water with our lunch?" I asked.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru, "Assist her."

"R-Right away mi'lord!" chirped the green demon.

As we walked I could feel the glare from him. Sighing I turned around mid step, "Look I am sorry about yesterday. Don't hate me."

"I am curious where you scampered off to," he said looking into my eyes.

"Out taking pictures, I told you. So what have something against nature?" I asked raisng an eyebrow.

"No!" he barked, "You are up to no good, just like every other female that is around Lord Sesshomaru."

"Every _other _female?" I asked with _mostly _curiosity.

"Every female that interacts with mi'lord tries to court him, or uses their despicable ways of trying to seduce him!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Sango and Kagome didn't, nor did Rin and _all _of them are female," I corrected.

"Rin is too young and Sesshomaru would never allow a filthy human to express emotions towards him," he snapped.

"Okay, let me make this clear. Rin adores Sesshomaru and she is human. She loves him like a brother or father so don't sit there and try and preach to an empty choir," I said now moving toward the river.

I heard grumbling behind me and I was pinching the bridge of my nose to keep from adding Jaken to the bucket and dropping it in the river. Arguing aside Jaken did have a point, Sesshomaru was _DEAD _sexy to the point of death by massive nosebleed. If I hadn't of been so used to calming my emotions down, and a lot of cold baths/showers, I would have died a long time ago. I guess being around them so much, you get used to things. Though if another female tried to court him, I would kill her, slowly. I liked my semi-friend/more than friend relationship I had going on. Plus I didn't want anyone to ruin my fun.

It wasn't too long after that Jaken and I made our way back to camp with the water in buckets. I entered the camp and sat my bucket down next to a log before sitting on it and retrieving some empty bottles to put some of the water in them. After filling up the six water bottles there was enough left to get the evil idea and drench Jaken with the remainder of the water. I giggled as the poor midget demon kept swinging at me with his staff.

"You looked rather warm," I said, nearly saying hot but the thought made me gag. I mean Jaken was cute in a kinda funky way..

The guys made their way back to camp, and my apparently super senses failed to notice they were missing. Neither of them looked too happy at the moment so I was naturally curios on what went on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We need to leave immediately," said Byakuya, "Apparently this small area is occupied by something."

"All right," I said gathering all my stuff and following them.

At first I couldn't fathom what could occupy this part of a forest, until later I saw webs. The farther we walked the thicker the webs were around the trees. Webs could only mean one thing, spiders. I hated spiders. Ah-Un wasn't around to help carry Sephiroth or Jaken, since Sesshomaru could practically fly and so could I, and Byakuya was ridiculously fast. Only then did it don on me that I could use the same trick I did with the girls to help everyone out. I didn't want us to get separated or worse, eaten. Even though I was totally confident in the men's skills, I would most defiantly panic and end up getting one of them hurt. Thankfully Jaken was there to help and was using his staff to burn away the webbing. If anything did reside here then it would have shown itself, well at least that ws what I was silently hoping. I transformed into my fox form and kept to the their shadows.

We nearly made it out with out any trouble but as soon as we were on the other side of the dense webbing large spiders came raining down on our heads. It didn't take the guys long to dispatch them, and with my help, I kept the spiders off them by placing a barrier. I then heard an unnatural shriek followed by a 'my children'. Whatever this was, I didn't like it. I transformed back into my humanoid form and kept the barrier up as long as I could. As we made the line of the trees I used the barrier as a wall and pushed them out, while going back for Jaken. He was slow on his short legs and I wasn't about to leave him behind. I caught up with Jaken, picked the heavy demon up, and bolted. I nearly crossed the tree line when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked to see one of the spiders clinging on to me and biting me. I tossed Jaken and went crazy on it. I ripped it off of me and began stomping the creature a new one as I came back into the light.

"You evil, nasty, son of a-" I kept the colorful language and stomps flowing. Only when the guys stopped me did I calm down.

"You are injured," said Sephiroth.

"Oh yeah, I think it chewed on me. I hope it doesn't get infected," I said taking out some first aid stuff I had in my pack.

"We need to remove the poison," said Sesshomaru, "Hold still."

"Wait, what?" I said dumbfounded.

"I am unsure if you have resistances to poisons and venom, so we must get it out of your system," said Sesshomaru calmly.

_Just cut me, cut me, cut, cut, no sucking on the neck...please for the love of god. I can not rape you in front of them..._

Needless to say my mind was reeling with some pretty pervy stuff. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Alright, get it out," I said.

Sesshomaru moved my shirt so he could get a better look at the wound. Thankfully I had donned a spegetti strap shirt on so he didn't have to take it off. It wasn't long that I had the bite and already I could feel the back of my shoulder heating up and by the look of their faces, it didn't look good. Whatever that spider carried in it, sure took its toll. Sesshomaru asked the others if they would hold me still. Then he took his clawed hand and began cutting away at the wound. It hurt, ungodly so. I hissed in pain...

**Sesshomaru's POV**

When I removed the material from her shoulder, I looked over the wound. The bite marks already looked like they were in midst of decay and the surrounding area was an angry red with white streaks branching out . I slightly grazed it and heat poured off, if she kept this wound she might lose her entire arm(1). I looked up at the others and requested that they hold her down. I had to get the venom out as quickly as possible. One took her upper body while the other held her legs so she couldn't struggle and cause more damage. If she moved to much the venom would just spread faster. With a quick slice using my claws, I cut a large gash into her shoulder and began removing the foul smelling liquid. She began to tense up and try and bite back the pain. A small hiss could be heard from her.

I worked as quickly as I could but there was something very upsetting about this wound. Normally when a demon would come in contact with another demon's venom, they could remove it and they would begin healing. With her, it seems as if she was having the reverse affect. By the time I managed to clean the wound, most of her flesh was already away from the shoulder blade, and her hand could easily fit through the wound. By now she was already in tears and Byakuya had to restrain her with his skills to keep her from moving, he tried to put her to sleep but it would seem that the pain was too much for her. I then cleaned the wound with some foul smelling clear liquid she called 'alcohol' which didn't ease her pain in the least. She wailed but bit her lip to keep from screaming so loudly and often. When I was sure it was clean, I drained the alcohol from the hole and hoped her regeneration would begin, but I was wrong.

"You aren't regenerating," I told her.

"Really?" she said, blood dripping down her chin from her biting her lip, and her voice cracked.

"I can take care of this," said Sephiroth walking around to her back. When he saw the extent of the damage he paled, "Do you still have use of your arm?"

"I- I think so," she sniffed before trying to raise her arm, "Why isn't it moving?"

"There is a hole in your body big enough to-" said Sephiroth before I cut him off.

"There is not need to startle her," I said.

"I want to see it. Get my camera," she said pointing to her bag.

After doing what was asked, she was handed the camera. At first she couldn't believe her eyes, then a small grin appeared on her face.

"Dude that is going to scar, nice!" she giggled, "So am I healing yet?"

"No," I told her.

Sephiroth then knelt down and a small green light appeared from hands as his skills began healing her. It was very slow, as if something was trying to keep her injured. I looked at the blood on my hands, mixed with the venom. After checking the scent I knew exactly who's children they were. The spider demon, Nocturna. She was a nasty peice of work and constantly had to be put in her place before she overstepped her bounds. She wasn't a strong demon, physically but her venom was one of the more potent that I had seen. If a human was bitten by her or her offspring, they would die and decay in moments while the children fed from them. The forest was well known to the humans and many kept away from it, even the animals and smart demons did so. She was lucky that we managed to catch the venom early.

"There," said Sephiroth after her wound stitched back together, "What were you thinking!"

"Jaken," she said looking around in panic, "Is he alright?"

"Yes," said Jaken.

"Jaken," I said coolly.

"Oh!" he said before bowing his head frantically, "I am most grateful for her help. If she had not saved me I would have been captured and eaten. Thank you!"

"No problem," she said before smiling and passing out.

"Is she dead mi'lord?" asked Jaken.

After he said that he imminently took notice of his mistake and started heading back to the spider forest. It wasn't enough though. I had already had a stone in hand and aimed. When the rock made contact he skid through the dirt. I turned back toward Raven and her shoulder had a strange marking on it. That of Nocturna, I narrowed my eyes. Of course she wouldn't allow her prey to wander far, but this girl was defiantly not her prey.

**Raven's POV.**

I woke up with a terrible fever. My mouth was dry and I was pretty sure my lips were horribly chapped. Where was my lip balm? I tried to get up but I couldn't find the strength to even lift a finger. I stared at my surroundings, I was in a bed. _When does the forest come with beds?_ I wondered. After a few moments Jaken's squeak could be heard before loud thuds, which I assumed was him running, could be heard. A few moments later all three of them were in a doorway. _Okay when does the outdoors have doors? Where am I? _

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few hours," said Byakuya.

"Oh," I said weakly, "Water?"

I was helped up so I could sip the water they gave me. Then I had Jaken help brace me up so I wouldn't be so sleepy when I talked. Whatever was up, didn't seem going well. They all looked like I had died or something...or was going to. That wasn't as important as where I was. For all I knew I was being eaten by something.

"So, here?" I asked.

"We are at my estate(2)," said Sesshomaru, "We arrived just shortly after you passed out. You have been resting here ever since."

"Ah," I said, now nearly whispering, "Nice. So how bad is it?"

"We are unsure of how far the venom has progressed," said Byakuya.

"Okay," I said trying to smile.

So they were telling me I was dying, and they were being nice about it. Ah well, at least I had some fun company to keep before I go...okay so I really didn't want to go. There was just too much for me to do! I still hadn't been to Planet or Seretei. Well hopefully there would be some cure for this elsewhere, well I mean if I didn't get over it. I had fought many many colds, flu, some surgeries, and lots of pain. A simple spider bite wasn't going to kill me. That I was damn sure of. The looks on their faces suggested that they didn't belive half of what I said, which wasn't that much. I grinned like a cat that just ate the canary before they were caught on the inside. At least they knew me well enough.

"Simply okay?" said Sesshomaru.

"Fuck no," I replied before sleep started to take over again.

**Byakuya's POV**

She fell asleep once more after smiling. We made sure that she was comfortable before returning to looking for the cure. Nothing we found in old scrolls helped, other than how long most the victims last. She was running out of time. If we were correct, if she didn't get well soon, she only had a day left, at most. Neither of us were willing to admit that she was mortal, though she did not sustain any wounds while she was around us other than the vampires bite. Then, he had drained most her blood and she still pulled through. Now it was a spider's venom that was holding her, fortunately we were lucky that she was conscious. Most of the writings said that the victims would be in a comatose state if bitten. The venom usually liquefied the flesh so it could be eaten by her young before they were able to hunt for themselves, if the poison was extracted early enough, the secondary function of the venom would take effect. She would slowly wither away before her heart gave out.

In only a few hours it looked as if something was draining her life away. She was pale and weak. Dark circles had already formed under her eyes, and those had even lost their vibrant hue and now resembled a

dull shade of gray much like worn concrete. Her lips had a slight blue tint to them and her breathing was shallow and rapid. Sometimes she would breathe normally but most of the time, she was fighting death.

Her fight seemed to be going well for her, but as we searched for records on Nocturna, Jaken entered the room looking downcast. He sheepishly told us that the girl was not in this world any longer.

Sesshomaru outright refused to let her die, even with his sword the Tenseiga, he could not see the demons that carried spirits to the other side. Sephiroth had worn out himself, seeing as how he used his healing 'materia', as he called it, to try and bring her back to life but failed. Nothing he carried with him worked either. Kagome had even been brought in for her purifying powers and attempted to use her purifying powers on Raven, but they could not help her. With Raven's passing our last encounter together would be crushing a demon who dared kill our friend.

Now we were trying to find Nocturna for more than just a friendly chat. There would not be any failure, she had become a good friend to all of us and know that she would have done the same as we are now, if one of us were in her condition. Well, now if one of us were to have taken her place she would already be lost trying to look for the cure, and most likely in some form of trouble. Sesshomaru had been scouting around the area looking for her nest, but he wasn't successful. Apparently this demon was good at hiding, so with reluctance he requested the aid of Kagome. Returning to the scroll I read halfway down before Sesshomaru entered the doorway.

"We have located her," he said, "Though it would not be wise for any of us to venture alone. The cave system apparently is vast and there are thousands of tunnels leading to kami knows where. I can not track Nocturna just by scent, since she was not the one who poisoned Raven, and I doubt her offspring would answer any questions we have."

With that information, we followed the daiyoukai to the North. Within the hour we found ourselves at the entrance of a cave. The one called Inuyasha was already there waiting for us. Inuyasha's tracking ability would be useful, along with Kagome's ability to sense demonic auras. We had a few moments to decide how we were going to venture into the cave with Kagome, Inuyasha, and I together, while Sesshomaru and Sephiroth being together.

"Why do I need you?" asked Inuyasha.

"From the stories I am told, you can not be in two places at once, and we have no idea what we are getting into. My Senbonzakura has the offensive and defensive capabilities to ensure that neither you nor Miss Kagome are injured," I told him.

"Feh," he scoffed before walking into the cave entrance.

Now we just needed to find this Nocturna...

**Jaken's POV**

**(**A/N: Gasp! Yes get gets one too, well for now..)

It was a few hours after Lord Sesshomaru left with the miko and the other two. One reminded me of mi'lord very much so, even had the long hairstyle, but his was a gray instead of a white. The black haired man I couldn't tell much about him other than he too held a high ranking position where he was from. It didn't matter, if I wasn't under mi'lords strict orders to watch over this girl, and a debt, I would have followed mi'lord. I did not know what he saw in her, but she was the most infuriating, disrespectful, childish woman who got into more trouble than Rin ever did! Yet I could see mi'lord looking at her with some semblance of respect. I could not fathom any of it. Perhaps the time he was gone something terrible happened and he was just showing her graditude.

I busied myself with work, waiting on mi'lord to return. The sun was setting and when I returned to the room she was kept in, her body was gone! Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased if he found out her corpse was missing when he returned. So I hurriedly got the Staff of Two Heads and began searching for her body.

**Sephiroth's POV**

We had fought countless minions of Nocturna and now we found ourselves staring at a woman. Long black hair, a form fitting dress that hugged her curves, and dark violet eyes. She was surrounded by her 'children', who were keeping a close eye on us. Sesshomaru and I were the first to arrive but then the others joined up with us shortly. It would seem that she wanted us to be here, but it didn't matter, soon she would give us the antidote. The woman sauntered up to us as her offspring closed the way to the exits.

"Welcome," she purred.

"Not much of a welcome if you don't let us leave," said Kagome.

"You I have no intrest in," she pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha, "You may eat them."

The spiders descended on the two but before they could reach them a pink cloud of petals covered and protected them, killing any who attempted to follow Nocturna's orders. The woman hissed in displeasure and turned her gaze on Byakuya. He simply closed his eyes for a moment before he moved his hilt and arm toward his hip, moving the petals around him. When he opened his eyes he stared at the demoness before clearing his throat.

"If they are not welcome, it would be polite to show them out," he said coolly.

"You are all in my web, and I have many children," started the woman, "If food enters willingly I will not deny them such."

"These people are not mere food," Byakuya continued, "They are guests and accompanying us. You will treat them with the same respect as you apparently hold for us."

"The hanyou is already mated to the woman, I have no use for either," she said with venom, "I am looking for a mate."

"So that is why you poisoned our friend," said Sesshomaru.

"Then you agree?" she smiled.

"I did not mention any ridiculous idea that I would ever fathom the idea of mating with such a lowly creature such as yourself," said Sesshomaru.

"Then I will kill your friend," she said.

As much as I like deadliness in a woman, this creature was wearing thin on my patience. She injured our friend and then she demanded that we allow ourselves to be touched by 'it'? She was amusing, but not enough to let any of us pass up the chance to rid the world of her presence, very slowly. Furthermore, with the help of the Tenseiga, we could double her 'living hell' before leaving her corpse out to rot.

"An empty threat," I said, "You realize that she passed away earlier today."

"She was human?" gasped Nocturna.

"It doesn't matter," I told her summoning Masamune and using octislash.

The woman hissed as she avoided my attacks, she was I was willing to admit agile. Her children rained down on us but were quickly dispatched by the girl Kagome, Inuyasha, and Byakuya. All three of them had longer, wider ranged attacks than Sesshomaru or I, so we were concentrating on her. She danced between our blades, laughing as she went. Her children were dispatched long before we even cut her. Then Kagome noticed some thing webbing that was attached to the woman, with that we concentrated on where the line ended. Soon we found ourselves being rained on by what resembled male skeletons, each with the same agility and accuracy of the woman.

"Keep them busy," yelled Kagome, "I think I can get a clear shot."

Kagome fired off two arrows that disabled the puppeteer and apparently harmed the spider. With that opening Kagome shot a third arrow, Sesshomaru unleashed a Soryuha, Byakuya unleashed his bankai, I unleashed a Meteor, and Inuyasha followed it up with a Meido Zangetsuha. Within a matter of seconds the creature was finished, but so was the caverns that held the nest. With that in mind we quickly made our way out of the tunnel system and to the outside...When we hit the light, there was last person we wanted to see there.

* * *

1. -Gag!- to get a good description I looked up (google) and brown refuse spider bite. If you have a weak stomach or just so happen to be eating something...I suggest you don't look it up...it isn't pretty but that is about the jist of what happened to her shoulder. Though with a normal brown recluse the effects take days to get the 'desired effect' while this took minutes.

2. It is unclear if he has a home. I would say not if he is a demon, he would probably continue roaming the lands, but for the sake of this story we are going to say he has a small estate. I would probably think he would have built this for Rin, when she was older so she could stay with him if she wanted to (not that way perverts). I don't really see him caring to have servants other than Jaken, since he does become annoyed with him quite often.

* * *

**LadyZombie: **Okay, the end of that day dream was Raven being snapped out of it by Sesshomaru talking to her. To answer your question, no. I call undies both the bra and panties, if I say undies and she is missing something I will say so. Sorry for the confusion. Oh no, I had to break out into 'she's a ninja' and do that. Come on...who wouldn't? The never have I ever game was just for kicks and giggles not for 'let's get smashed'. Alright alright, don't go into withdraws on me...

* * *

**River: **So who is the person on the outside of the cave? Can't tell you...I will let it kill you until I can get another chappy in. -evil laughter-**  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Planet

**Sephiroth's POV**

There outside the cave was Raven. She was very pale and the markings that appeared when she went berserk were present. She looked at us and rose her hand up. Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome close to his side and growled menacingly.

"Shut up mutt," she said, "I am waiving. You know a friggin' human greeting."

"How?" I asked.

"Either I am a zombie, or that apparently the venom wasn't as bad as she said. Since I am not craving brains and am still able to think, I am going to go with plan B. Sorry I woke up looking like this...I don't know what it is..." she said looking at her arms which now had three small claw like markings going from her elbow to wrist, curving around her arm.

"Demon markings," said Sesshomaru, "Though why you would have them is beyond my knowledge."

"Well Ty said I was special," she laughed, "So is the bitch dead?"

"It would appear that way," I told her.

"Well that is fucking spectacular...I was hoping to get a shot," she said stomping on the ground.

**Raven's POV**

This was peachy, I had to crawl, sneak, and full scale run to get here and I missed the party. Well with the large scale cave in that was now appearing to happen behind them, I was sure that the one called Nocturna was good and gone. Though I am sure Sesshomaru would use his blade to bring her back if I asked. What amused and flipped me out was the looks on their faces. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What something other than marks on my face?" I asked.

"We checked many times to see if you were dead, all signs said you were," said Byakuya, "Yet, we find ourselves looking at you."

"Yeah and if I was a spirit only you could see me sir," I said giggling, "Look, doesn't matter now. Though I do not want to test the possibility that I am immortal, I am just happy to be awake."

"Awake?" they asked.

"Well you know that light at the end of the tunnel bit. It happened, I took two steps realized that wasn't the right way to go, turned around, and hopped back into my corpse. So yeah I am dead, but I am not dead. I don't know if this is permanent though," I said looking away, "But I still have a LOT to do so. Best be on our way."

"Nii-sama?" asked Kagome, "What is she?"

"Miko, I do not know," said Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"Ah don't kill her," I said hugging him, "Look, see! I am not spirit like...cool."

"You will remove yourself," said Sesshomaru.

"Ah well, it was worth it," I said before looking at the others, "So hug? Maybe some of my good luck will rub off on you."

"You do realize that you are asking us to hug," said Sephiroth.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "I don't think you two have issues with me being friendly."

"This never leaves here," said Byakuya.

"Never, ever," I said crossing my fingers over my heart, "Or may I be subjected to not so nice things."

I was allowed a quick hug from both of them. It was nice that after yesterday's bullshit, or whenever that was, blew over really well. Right now would be a good time to switch out scenery, I decided so I bid my goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"Where ever," I said smiling, "Planet sounds about right. I think I have had my fair share of demons to last me a lifetime."

"Planet?" asked Inuyasha, "What sort of name is that for a town?"

"It isn't," I told him before grabbing my choker, "It is another place entirely. Like Kagome, I can travel between places. So right now I am preparing to leave. So Sesshomaru, want to come?"

"You would no doubt find yourself in need of being saved from the mess you placed yourself into," he said, "It amuses me to watch."

"I will take that as a yes," I said before concentrating.

With that bit done there was a small multicolored hole that appeared before us. Eventually the center began to bleed out, showing a view of Midgar. Not exactly where I wanted to go, but if that is what took us to Sephy's world then I was all for it. I watched as the three of them began to step forward to the portal, and with one last glace, I sped towards all of them and jumped. It wasn't like anything I expected. Maybe some feeling like I was being burned alive like last time, but that didn't happen. As soon as I jumped, landed on all of them, and went through the portal, it was like I took a step. We were once in Japan, and now we were on Planet. Just right outside Midgar too.

I hopped off the mountain of complaining bodies and looked out over the cliff that we were on. I inhaled the air and could sense the city within. Mako and machinery, people and more. It was weird being able to sniff all that, but I had gotten used to all of it. As the boys got up and grabbed me, I was laughing maniacally. I was just glad that they were still normal after all that happened.

Well, almost normal, I was still worried that Sephy would become himself again...

I turned towards him, "Look, now that we are here, I don't want you up to anything."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you know?"

"Enough to keep everything a secret," I said, "So yeah, first time I even get a hint of Jenova whispering to you, or you going off to find Cloud...I will be sure to raise all hell and kick you into a portal leading to the fruitiest, gayest, most girly thing I can think of."

He laughed, "Mother wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, and I sure as hell won't let her interfere with my vaction of adventures mister," I said trying to look badass, "Okay so while we are close to Midgar, I think shopping is in order."

"You don't have gil," said Sephiroth.

"Yep, but I can do jobs for that. Plus I need to find a suitable place for us to chill while we are here. You are most noticeable," I told him.

"I am not letting you put me in a disguise," he warned.

"Well I wasn't planning on it. No one knows us and I don't want any Turks breathing down my neck, though if Reno arrives...," I said letting my evil aura appear, "I'll be getting mischievous."

"Reno?" asked Byakuya.

"He is a Turk, they are kinda like the Stealth Force where you live. Reno and Tseng are my fave Turks, along wtih the former Turk Vincient Valentine," I replied, "Wutai, Golden Saucer, Rocket Town, and Neibelhiem seems to be the majority of places we need to avoid. With everyone that inhabits Midgar, we may be able to move in and out of the city."

"I don't like being told what to do," Sephiroth informed.

"Yeah well I don't want Cloud or his friends and/or ShinRa anywhere near me...unless it is peaceful," I told him, "and I am not telling you anything. I am just saying where we don't need to go."

"What about Cosmo Canyon?" he asked.

"Shit, avoid there too. Red wouldn't like it if we appeared," I said face palming myself.

"Costa Del Sol?" he asked.

"Should be fine, mostly a tourist trap," I figured, "It will take a while to get there and we need to avoid places that know you."

"Then we shall be in the wilderness forever," he said before walking away.

"Well you are supposed to be dead there sir," I reminded him, "So no loud noises or moves. Aerith may already be alerting people we are here...well you anyway."

"Really?" he asked as she stopped.

"Yeah she and her mum don't like you much," I said, "I can't blame them for not liking someone who is remotely involved with Jenova...but I don't want to see you killed again. I doubt the four of us are much of a threat...scratch that...I doubt I am much a threat."

"You have received training from all of us," he turned to me, mako green eyes flashing with amusement, "One would hope you have learned something."

"Well unless we are playing Twenty Question, I'd like to find somewhere to roost. Possibly find a place to work and get currency...I am hearing the perfect outfit calling my name," I said.

"Are you sure you are sane?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, but that is the fun part. Besides if we don't get out of here failed experiments are going to eat us in our sleep. I for one am not monster food," I said beginning to walk away.

After hours of walking we found a small town that had developed recently named Midrin. It seemed like they weren't too into the whole history scene, since no one bothered looking at us more than once. Though I did manage to be on the safe side and have Sephiroth change into some normal clothes consisting of a white button down and jeans that were going to be my demise. I will damn and bless the person who made jeans ass huggers, for my eyes were glued to the show of the denim telling the world this man has a glorious ass. I also made him pull his hair back and tie it up into a pony tail, those extreme bangs of his was an unusual trait, and if I learned anything about blending in, unusual traits were not what you wanted.

We managed to find a place to stay and I found a way to work my way into getting a good nights sleep in a hotel room, with the guys having another one. Though it was quite funny the way the lady at the desk looked at us.

"How many are staying?" she asked.

"Four," I beamed.

"Will that be...one room?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Two," I said giving her the right amount of gill.

"Alright two rooms," she said, "What is the name?"

"Raven Sinopa and..." I said at a loss of words due to the fact I really hadn't worked out how I was explaining Sephiroth.

"Husband," came the deep voice of the man in question, "Hiro."

Full scale panick and me being dumb founded caused Sephy to laugh. Apparently he was enjoying the underhanded teasing. After the inital shock wore off, I glared at him. Full on 'you will get it later' look. The others seemed to have already been in on the joke and offered me no solace. After booking the rooms we went up and began to unpack. Continuing the joke, Seph walked in behind me.

"Oh hell no, dear hubby. You are sleeping with the boys. I ought to kill you for that," I said growling.

"Well we knew you were clueless when it came to getting stuff done, so we worked out a good cover up. I am supposed to be your husband, Byakuya is your brother, while Sesshomaru is mine," he said, "We both resemble the others enough that no one would question. Though the being together bit wasn't exactly planned. I could not allow you to choke on something so small that would ruin my hiding."

"Okay and me having bright red hair with funny markings..." I started before I just sighed.

"Tattoos," he said, "It is more common for people to have red hair than white. It we aren't careful, we may alert company we don't wish."

"Why couldn't Sesshy be mine, we both have similar...tattoos," I said.

"I have thought of that," he said,"That will be how we met. Some other social event where you two met and became friends, where as you dragged your family to it while he dragged me. Then the rest is unimportant knowledge."

"You really have thought all this through," I said looking at him.

"Well it did help that you packed my belongings with yours as well," he said.

"Ah," I said looking through my bag, "That would explain. Not in it for me...only your stuff."

"Though I wish a camera was in hand when I told the lady that," he smirked, "I will remember it forever."

"Alright ass," I said, "So, I will be sleeping under the bed, transformed."

"And here I thought you would be pleased," he said being rather too smug for my liking.

I wanted to hit him, but that would only confirm my actual liking of him. Sometimes he was more evil than I gave him credit for. Though at this moment in time I guess I deserved it. The gods were out to get me. I was lucky to be rooming with a hottie but unless I was willing to disturb all our neighbors there wasn't a way I could sleep next to him, especially since he only wore pants to bed. Hip hugging, low so they are display perfectly, begging me to rip off, pants. A cold shower was going to be needed. Shaking that mental image from my head, I dug through my bad and produced my night clothes and padded off to the shower.

After the painful cold washed away any of my perversion, I switched it to hot so I could keep Sephy thinking he didn't bother me that much. After the tension was melted, I quickly cleaned up and hopped out of the shower. After getting dressed I wrapped my hair and opened the door to find another shocking image that made my brain consider round two with cold water. Bent over was Sephiroth digging through my pack shirtless. His pants were straining against his muscles to keep from coming undone as his hair spilled over his shoulder and pooled on the floor. I just held the door handle while my body was physically twitching from my annoyance and unfortunate arousal. As if it was cued, he rose up slowly and turned to face me, stretching out his muscles that were toned perfectly. My mouth watered as if I was being shown the best prime rib in the world, and don't even think you wouldn't be ravenous after _that _body was displayed in front of you.

While my eyes raked over his sexy, I noticed he had also taken the liberty of undoing the button of his pants, which were now only being held up by his sharp hips. I forced my eyes shut and quickly crossed my hands over my chest, to prevent his eyes spotting my body's betrayal against me.

"Why are you doing that?" I said finding a spot on the floor.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't packed all my clothes at the bottom and now my back is stiff," he said.

"You could have put the bag on the bed and sat down while searching," I pointed out.

"But I couldn't gaze at the most brilliant shade of red that is painting your face," he said laughing.

"The shower is yours," I said making the mistake of locking eyes with him.

His mako green eyes shown brilliantly in the oddly dim 'mood' light that the room was covered in. There was a 'come hither' stare making my body move on its own, and I would not have noticed if my foot didn't kick over my shoe that was by the door. I had zombie walked three feet towards him, who was now laughing so much he was doubled over.

"Are you sure you aren't a zombie?" he asked.

"Yeah fall asleep," I said trying to sound pissed, "And when I am chewing your ass when you wake up, you will know."

"I doubt you would be chewing on my ass," he said before sauntering passed me.

After he closed the door and prepared the shower I realized that I wasn't going to sleep. _Fuck_. As much as I would like to fuck, there were still two other hotties that I was trying to decide on, and they were currently my only saving grace. I even had to check and see if my choker was still on. To hell with me sleeping in the floor, I was kicking him out for the night. Though the thought of me finding him in a compromising position in someone else's bed made my chest throb dully_. Damn emotions, damn hormones, DAMN MEN! _If I wasn't one hundred percent sure he would actually come looking for me, I would have skipped out right there and made my way to the current location of Cloud. Though he wouldn't have been my first choice, but when it boiled down to it, it was probably my best. It was best to deal with sexual torment than to have to deal with watching him fight and possibly kill someone. The phrase damned if I do was becoming more a lifestyle at this point.

Sighing, I dried and brushed my hair and suggled under the covers. About the time I was comfortable, Sephiroth came out of the shower...still wet. I wanted to stab out my own eyeballs for being magnetized to him. The beads of water still clinging to his skin slowly made their merry way down to the simple cloth that was wrapped around his waist. Unfortunately I knew that the towel was the only article of cloth that was between my eyes, which were becoming x-ray vision, and his ass. He slowly bent over as the cloth rose to an unbearable cry of 'ASS RIGHT HERE LOOK!' I threw the covers over my head and forced my body to turn away.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Forgot my pants," he said.

"Great," I huffed.

"I trust you will not look?" he said, a low thud of wet cloth hitting the floor.

"Unforgiving, intolerable, ass," I mumbled, clenching on to the top of the covers for dear life.

Of course he was evil enough to strip in front of me, of course he was evil enough to not tell me during those agonizing moments if he was actually dressing or not, and of course he was evil enough to pull back the cover and sit on the bed. I shot out of the covers like lightning had hit my ass. Already across the room I was clinging onto the pillow that I had taken with me on my light speed journey. He was trying his hardest to be quiet as he laid on the bed. I narrowed my eyes at him as I saw the dark blue plaid pants covering his legs.

".You," I said seething at my anger of being unable to control myself.

"Then it would seem I have the bed," he said making himself comfortable.

I then realized it was his plot to get me alone. I was the only one he could con out of giving a bed to. The others would have politely given me the bed for the evening and he would have been out of one evil plot of making me very uncomfortable in clothing. I stomped over to his side of the bed and hit him with the pillow, repeatedly.

"Ass!" I said as he caught my wrist and threw me to the other end of the bed, "I should kill you."

"I doubt killing me in that way is your intnet," he said hovering over me.

"I am not really in the mood for games," I said looking away.

This is where all hell broke loose. The underhanded, confident, making my life hell, Sephiroth, bit me. On the neck at that. I think my body turned into living marble and jelly at the same time. I was considering if giving up was a good idea. Last time this situation happened Terra intervened. Now there really wasn't anyone who would, well if I screamed they would. However, I was unsure if I had a voice right now. There are some things in life that scare, shock, disturb, surprise, and other things you to a point where you can do nothing. This was one of those times. I felt litle strength in my hands and grabbed his shoulders, gently pushing him away. In the mass of fog that was in my head, I found myself. I slowly closed my eyes and thought carefully about what the next words should be out of my mouth.

"Wrong," I said, "I can't do something like this. I mean I can, just this prank has to end. My heartstrings, will, mind, and patience can only go so far."

"I see you are coming to grips with yourself, " he said instantly backing off, "Good. I don't think I could associate with you if every little thing got to you."

I then picked up my pillow and hit him again, "Just stay on the other end of the bed..Capishe."

I transformed before he could say anything. He then looked down at me and tapped the top of my head, "If you believe that I would do something like that you have another thing coming. I am far superior than any normal person, I have ascended beyond those things."

"I believe all the stories I have read, all the things that I have seen, the ones who call that are the ones who fall the hardest. You are a man, man. You were human, still are. Humanity has its own way of worming itself into you. Just be sure to keep your guard up...I don't want the Lifestream knocking on my door," I said making myself comfortable in a little ball.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"If she thinks this will stop you, she will try," I told him, "They will pull you in and spit you out with you being nothing more than a mindless thing. Grant it you have Jenova in the lifestream helping you now."

"What if Mother wishes to destroy you?" he asked.

I rose my head up and looked at him, "Then I will show her who is the bigger bitch."

* * *

**LadyZombie: **Of course you were right. All is fair in love and war dear...regarding you talking about sportsmanship. Well it is and isn't. It really depends on if I want Jenova in on this trip. If I can figure it totally out, then one hell of a thing will happen. I think this is enough of a bone...Though right now it is VERY tempting to give her another sort of bone.

* * *

**River: **I know it is criminally short, but this is a set up for other things you see. As to what you will have to find out. **  
**


	24. Chapter 24:Making A Bet

**Byakuya POV**

Before dawn I had woken up and took my clothing for the day out of the bag and got ready. My hair was still damp when Sesshomaru finally moved from his relaxed position in the window seal. He stretched slowly and followed my previous actions. After he was clean he sat down on the bed to dry his hair. Halfway through, he simply gave up using a soaked towel and shook his hair free of the remaining dampness. When his hair fell back into place, which caused more than Raven to question, he looked at me.

"That girl knows something she isn't telling us," he said.

"It wouldn't do us any good to try and antagonize the stubborn girl by asking her," I replied.

A loud thud snapped us out of our conversation and before we knew it we were out in the hall hearing the most colorful adjectives the girl had thought up as she stormed out of the room still in her animal form. The air slightly crackled with each step of hers. Not a moment after came the subtle laughter and appearance a Sephiroth.

"Do we even want to know?" I asked.

"She isn't the most tolerable in the morning. I tried waking her up several times but only flipping her out of bed seems to work," he said, "She will be fine."

"Then you clean up your mess," I said returning to the room to gather our belongings before checking out.

**Sephiroth's POV**

_Son,_ came a most familiar voice, _how did you survive?_

_**The girl, **_I answered back.

_Well it would seem that being a god has its blessings. I trust she is on your side._

_**Not now.**_

_Since when does my son, God of this Planet do not have time for his own Mother._

_**I have something to do.**_

_I see that. Making that one angry are we. If she can not be controlled she must suffer. _

_**During my travels she has proven more than capable. Now I must go.**_

I placed the shield up that I kept using for Aerith when she used to meddle in my affairs. It would slow her down but I couldn't concentrate when Mother was talking to me. If I wasn't paying her attention, she would be upset and cause my head to throb. It would be difficult to ignore the presence of Mother, but for now I would listen to the girl.

I followed her outside of the hotel and into a small secluded place. She found a pond and was starring at her own reflection.

"This will be hard," she said, "I know I can't keep those two apart for long. I shouldn't have come here."

She transformed back and stuck her feet into the water as she sighed loudly and looked up at the sky.

"What would you do Aerith? Besides try and kill him," she said, "I can't let this world go to shit, but I can't do anything to him. I can't ask for any help from the others, they would have shit fits and fall off their rockers."

**Raven's POV**

"What would you do?" I repeated to thin air.

_Protect, _came an unfamiliar voice in my head. Shit.

'"I didn't think you would answer," I said.

_He is the spawn of the Destroyer, Jenova. What can you do to save him? Nothing. _

"Oh like hell am I going to become a pawn in your shit games. Jenova is already up there sister and if you and her can't duke it out and kill one another, I sure as hell won't do it for you," I said louder, "Cetra."

**Minerva, don't fool yourself. She is mine.**

_Jenova you will not have her._

"Both of you OUT of my head now!" I said kicking the water, "Bounus! If I even so much as think you have tried to talk to Sephy Jenova, I will kill you...permanently."

**What makes you think I haven't?  
**

"En garde bitch," I said standing up.

_If you find yourself lost...call me again._

"Fuck," I said smelling a familiar scent, "Seph, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he said coming out of the shadows.

"You heard that," I said, "I meant it."

"You would turn upon her wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Both," I said turning to him, "I am not going to fight an ancient war that has nothing to do with me. They can shove it. So Planet wants me to save you and Jenova wants me to join you. I can't do either. You don't need saving, you are perfectly fine the way you are, and how can I join you when I am already at your side as a friend."

"If I were to try and turn this into a vessel?" he asked again.

"Then I would stop you. Though I have no connection with them, millions of living things would die for a selfish desire of a foreign being who doesn't even open its eyes," I told him, "If you are saying you are going to kill me for it...free shot."

"You said she was in the Lifestream," he said lowering his head, "That isn't possible."

"Oh it is," I told him, "Before, you were dead. Your essence sent to the Lifestream along with Jenova."

"So you brought me back for what?" he asked.

"To have a chance to live something other than what is expected of you," I smiled, "You were never given a normal life. That much is for certain, so maybe this is my way of saying there is something else out there for you."

"What if I don't want there to be?" he asked.

"Then there isn't anything I can do. You can't tell me you haven't enjoyed not having someone in your mind twenty-four seven. I have seen you smile and mean it, I have heard you laugh more times than I care to count, and I have seen you _live. _That is enough for me to die a happy camper," I told him.

"You are the strangest, silliest, most spontaneous creature I have ever known," he said leaning up against a tree.

"And you are willing to accept me as a friend?" I asked him.

"Perhaps," he said.

"I promise not to end up like Gen and Angeal or Zack or Cloud. I wish I could bring the former three back, but I can't. If I brought Zacky back then I would have to bring Aerith back, and you two don't quite get along," I said smiling wider, "It would be like a bunny and a snake being friends. Though I am not sure who is the snake in that relationship."

"I take it you don't like her," he said.

"Didn't truly care for her. She used Cloud in my opinion, you showed him that his memories weren't his. Then Cloud blamed you for everything. I can't say I am happy with him either, but after the experiments that he went through I can't blame him. Though I feel quite sorry for Tiffa right about now," I told him, "With all the plot twists, intertwined lives and junk, I am surprised the place doesn't fall apart at the seems."

He laughed, and I smiled.

"So what exactly are you afraid of?" he asked.

"A lot of things. Here, just what your self proclaimed Mother will do. Instead of letting you rest, she will force her hand again and then poof. Three minutes of kicking ass then you fade," I told him, "Now if I can get a hold of her head, blow it to kingdom come...I will sleep a lot easier."

"Kingdom come?" he asked.

"A place in my world. It means various things really, but all in all it means we will never have to see them again," I told him, "Hell I will give her a ticket to her promised land if that means she leaves and doesn't take you with her."

"Why are you like this?" he asked.

"Oh like what. My mental state? My emotional state? My morals? Or my liking of you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"All," he said.

"Mental state is created through experiences and environment, my experiences have made me quite open to a lot of things. My emotional state was created through my memories and my courage to stand up for shit. My morals are in the grey, some things I do is considered evil while others are good, I couldn't really care personally. Liking you? You are a proverbial bad ass who now, despite his life can simply smile and actually can live for a change. I don't know why I personally like you because you can be a total ass sometimes but I liked you from the moment I saw you, and when I seen the stuff that fell in your wake, I was hooked," I said.

"I suppose," he said.

"Alright enough with the less than five word answers," I told him, "Now I am going to get back inside and change. Perhaps when we get somewhere I can plot with you to cause a few people nightmares."

"Who are they?" he asked.

"More than five words," I reminded him, "I was thinking about visiting Cloud. I haven't had a chance to talk to him and I doubt I will get a chance...ever in my lifetime again. Though we will HAVE to do something about your look and aggression towards him if I am going to calmly sit and speak with one of the other cool people."

"Mother wouldn't like that to happen," he said before his hand went to his head, "Agh, she is being persistent."

"Hey Jenova!" I yelled in the air.

**What...**

"Hands off the Sephiroth or I am going to get you," I threatened.

**If **_**you**_** could. I will crush you beneath my heel before you could touch me.**

"Well miss up-tight, I have none of your cells and I can talk with you," I said, "I doubt you can do anything to me."

**We shall see. I trust you know where I am.**

"Northern Crater," I said into the air, "One thing though. No bringing friends to the fight. If we are going to duke it, then just me and you sweetheart."

**I do not need help in snuffing out your life. Come then if you think you are ready.**

"Oh I am more than ready. I will enjoy playing soccer with your head," I laughed, "How about this? If I win, you leave Planet alone for good, I will even give you a port to the Promised Land. You win, do whatever you want."

**Anything you request before I kill you.**

"Nothing you can provide," I said dryly, "I will have to let my friends know what is going down."

**I shall see you soon, but before we duke...I must see my son. There is a matter of importance I need to take care of.**

"Like hell am I letting your paws or in this case mind get near him," I said before a wave of pain hit me.

**I was not asking...A mere mortal like you does not have the honor of associating with God.**

"Bitch," I bit out, "I hope you have a body when I get there. I will enjoy the sound of bones cracking beneath my punches."

"I must leave," said Sephiroth.

"Well," I sighed, "I will see you there."

"You know where it is?" he asked.

"Yep, I haven't watched you for nothing sir," I said, "Oh that sounded far less creepy in my head."

"I should chastise you for your ignorance and that mouth of yours," he said, "Mother isn't known for her compassion."

"Ah she can shove it," I said, "Now I have some packing to do. Stay out of trouble and I will see you there as soon as I can."

"I will be there," he said before a black fog took him away.

"I hope I know what I am doing," I said to myself before returning to the other two.

We checked out and I informed them on everything I knew about Jenova and everything that was going on.

"Well this is great," said Byakyua sarcastically.

"Look she was bound and determined to get to him. I just thought I could hit two birds with one stone," I told him, "If she is gone, the Cetra will be happy. Plus, Sephiroth will get a chance to live."

"What if he can not function without this Jenova," asked Sesshomaru.

"He has so far," I said.

"What if it was a means to an end," said Byakuya.

"Then I am fucked," I said before heading off to the north, "We may be delayed, depending on how quickly I can get gil. Monsters shouldn't be a problem but there isn't much else I can do, unless I am going to stir up a bee's nest."

"How so?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Running into a Turk or any of Cloud's friends would do it. Though Rufus may already be ahead of the game and sticking his nose in places he shouldn't," I said.

"Rufus?" asked Byakuya.

"Leader and President of the Turks, sorta, and ShinRa. Smart and nasty as a snake if you let him be," I said.

"If we do run into complications?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Then we better be skilled enough to handle being shot at and not kill them while running for our lives," I said.

"If I can get a hold of more Materia, which there should be some in the care of Cloud in the Sector 5 church. Though getting to it, and not getting caught is another story," I said, "Hopefully Cloud will be out of town when we get there. We are heading to Midgar, thankfully your clothes aren't all that stand out-ish."

"Thanks," they replied in unison, along with swatting me on the head.

"What I am just sayin' " I said, "Oh pick up some accent too. Drop formal shit and follow me. If we wanna be in and out."

"Wonderful," said Byakuya before we began to make our way to Midgar.

I mean it really wasn't hard to ask around where the Sector 5 was. The bitchin' part was that Cloud was at home, his Fenir parked outside the door. I watched carefully as Cloud walked out of the church. I pulled myself away from the alleyway that I was walking down and turned to the right so I could still be able to watch him. Well I really didn't have the time to sit and watch him to see if a schedule was present. I needed Materia, there was no way in hell I was going up against Jenova without some. So I simply changed my direction and walked straight up to them, with Byakuya and Sesshomaru not too far behind.

"Cloud," I said waiving so he could see me, developing an accent split between Reno and Cid.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Not really, but I need your help with somethin' " I said.

"Not interested," he said looping his leg over his bike.

"Look chocobrat," I said placing a hand on his bike, "Either you hear me out, or I steal you stuff. And I don' wanna be like Yuffie. Well okay maybe a little but not the point. I need some Materia to face off against someone who thinks they are the shit. I'll bring it back, cross mi heart but I know you have a full on case of it in the church."

That wasn't the best idea I had. He instantly started to attack me. Dodging the best I could I bobbed and weaved between his blade, like I will want to be cleaved in half anytime this century.

"Woah!" I said, "Cool it love. I am not from Turk or some shit like that. I just need some Materia. I ain't got any addiction like that or nothin', but I can't tell ya why I am doin' this."

He kept going, "Why should I believe you?"

"Do these diggs look like they are from here?" I said pointing to my vibrant shirt.

"Clothes can be bought anywhere," he said.

"What about my face? The markings," I said ducking under a swift cleave.

"Tattoos, Reno has some similar," he said.

"Oh like Reno has half the skill I do," I said, "He is mostly talk, brilliant but lazy."

About the time he caught me off guard with a swift kick in the gut and held his sword up, Sesshomaru and Byakuya were on him, blades at his throat.

"Chill," I said after regaining my air, "Look. Promise you won't freak."

"Tell your dogs to back off," he threatened.

"Okay you are right about dogs, but only two of us are. Byakuya there, black hair, is a noble. I don't think he'd appreciate you talking like that," I said reverting to my normal speech, "Look, I am kinda neutral right now, but I am willing to divulge info if you let me bum some Materia."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, I am not human," I said transforming, "But to get where I am going. I am going to need a bit more than my simple punches to win."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Now now, I can't tell you everything," I said, "Alright you two, I think he is placid."

Sesshomaru and Byakuya backed off. I sat down looking up at him.

"So what are you?" he asked.

"Not sure, but not an experiment I assure you. I came from somewhere, and Planet thinks I am useful, that is all I am going to say," I said, "Ask your...friend high in the sky if I am legit."

A moment passed before he lowered his weapon, "So, what do you need?"

_What did you tell him?_

_That you can be trusted. I can't have you not trust me by telling Cloud that he is alive. That would make things worse._

_That is a start. _

"Just some elemental Materia, maybe some Green and Blue, and Purple. My friends here, Sesshomaru is a dog demon. He can pretty much teleport, master swordsman, has poison claws, and stuff. Byakuya is also a master swordsman, he can use stuff like Materia and can heal to a point but the shit that is about to go down, I need a boost. I can just make stuff flashy and am hella strong," I said.

"Make things flashy?" he asked.

I began to form the orbs into the air and transform their shape, simple ones mind you. After the light show, more or less, I transformed back.

"I can beat someone long range, but the person I am going up against doesn't fight fair," I said, "I'd love to stay and chat with the Hero of Planet, but time is a wasting."

"How will I know you will come back?" he asked.

I took my hands and unclasped the necklace I wore.

"This is very precious to me," I said holding it out, "I will return for it."

After walking into the church I bowed my head respectfully to the flowers that Aerith once grew. After being shown the box I carefully pulled out three Blue, three Green, and two purple. Cloud watched as I began setting them in places on my body.

"Where did you learn Materia usage?" he asked.

"Same place you did," I told him, "Though in actual usage, a few months ago." Taking the Restore and Revive Green Materia, I showed them to the others, "I will need you Byakuya to hold onto these. You should be able to use your knowledge of Kido and figure out the function of these."

"Kido?" asked Cloud.

"His skills of Magic. Unlike me and you, he can use magic willingly without Materia," I said, "Um, Byakuya, Hado four that chair thing."

He did as requested and a white lightling bolt shot out of his finger. Cloud looked at him impressed.

"Now, I have to go," I said waving, "Otherwise she won't be happy."

"Who?" he asked.

"My apparent mother-in-law," I said receiving two amused glances from the others, "Can it you two or I will leave your butts here. What strikes me odd is that you aren't asking where we came from or anything. You seem rather cool with the idea."

"I have seen enough in my life to just go with it," he said.

"Alright emo chocoass," I said slapping his back so he lurched forward a bit, "Put a smile on that face and remember Tifa _likes_ you. Oh if you see Vinceint around anywhere, tell him a fan of his says hello, don't suck out my blood. Name is Raven by the way."

"Funny," he said.

"I thought you may say that, but I doubt he would be so friendly with me. Boy has to be a vampire*," I giggled, "Depressing atmosphere, red and black, transforms, immortal, and pale a hell."

After that I left. Cloud wasn't bad, brooding, but not bad. I belive if things didn't happen the way they did, Cloud would be a bit plucky, though not as much as Yuffie. After exiting the church I made a raft for Byakuya to ride on, since there were no reshi particles here as far as I knew, while Sesshomaru and I levitated in the air. We managed to get high enough to where people wouldn't see us, and we wouldn't have to worry about being spotted. Though avoiding airships was a big pain in my ass. Even with the power of flight, it took us days to reach the Northern Crater since none of us could go that fast and we had to stop and eat along the way. When we got there, I was as ready as I would ever be. Jenova was going down.

* * *

Lol I found a PV that has a guy look just like Cloud, I kid you not. Gackt-Vanilla, enjoy the eye candy. Not my personal fave flavor in music, but it is okay.

Oh if you want the biggest boner of your life, male or female. Check it...I claim Sesphy in this vid, Fuck You (I will kill you because I claim him now...holy shit I am not lying) if you think you can claim him...he is fucking HOT here :http:/ /www. youtube. com/watch?v= eXJzOAFka-8&feature=BFa&list =FLjdnOR2BFWTOTD4bQ4BY- hg&index=7. Or 【手描き】【Freestylers x FFVII】 PUSH UP! 【踊ってもらった】 in the serch bar. O.O *dies of nosebleed* I also suggest you check out all the cool vids that pop up in the sidebar...they are F-ing amazing!

**A running joke about Vincent is that he is a vampire. In-line with common vampire myths, Vincent wears all black with a red cloak, is brooding, has pale skin and red eyes. Also due to Hojo's experiments Vincent can shapeshift into various demonic forms and is immortal. He is also first found sleeping in a coffin in the basement of the Shinra Manor, and is seen with a glass of red liquid (possibly red wine) nearby in the opening of Dirge of Cerberus. Also in Dead Fantasy VIII (preview) he shown to be summoned through a red portal. The red could signify blood again referencing the fan joke that Vincent is a vampire. -taken from final fantasy wikia.

* * *

**River: **Alright here is another chapter for you guys. It all boils down to if she wins or not...Will she? As for time line it is right around Advent Children. I am not sure if before or after...I will figure it out...I know Raven talks like it is before, but she doesn't know when they showed up. Her gate ways work a lot like the Precipice World does in Bleach, if you aren't careful you can end up in another time as well as place. **  
**


	25. Chapter 25:Keeping One's Word

We arrived at the Northern Crater as quickly as possible. I took two steps, feeling my courage falter slightly. I had one of those feelings that you get when you know something bad is going to happen. Sesshomaru and Byakuya were on their guard, and for good reason. A black mass flew past me and I could hear the sounds of metal scrapping along itself. I quickly turned to find none other than Sephiroth clashing with the other two.

"Seph! No!" I cried as I moved toward them.

In between parries Byakuya called, "This is nothing more than a distraction for us. Go."

I followed his order, and made my way farther into the crater itself. I ran as fast as my legs could physically carry me as I neared that darkened area that my eyes focused on. I only stopped short of outright ripping a head off, though I was upset that there wasn't anything for me to pound, crunch, stab, bite, claw, or any other physical abuse. There was only a dark mass of evil.

**Welcome.**

"Kiss my ass," I said flatly.

**I was wondering when you would show up. Because of your meddling, I had to convince my son that I was his only family.**

"You mean brainwashed him," I hissed lowly.

**I have no time for pety tricks.**

"Yeah, right," I said said sarcastically, "You might as well be the Mother of hell."

**Don't you dare sass me!**

A wave of pain rushed into my head again. I bit back any emotion but I couldn't control the twitch that came with the pain.

"So you do carry a whip," I said laughing, "What else can you do other than give me a headache?"

**More than you can fathom.**

"Oh honey, I can fathom a lot," I told her.

**Then shall we get started?**

"By all means, but you being a cloud doesn't help me much," I said clicking my tongue.

The shadow seemed to condense into a hardened shell of what resembled a human. I didn't give her a chance to attack, I flew through the air and tried to land a claw across the form. She nimbly avoided me as if I was the slowest thing alive. She swiftly came back with a kick that landed, hard. I was knocked back quite a bit and slammed into a rock. I got up from the rubble and came back. This time I got my energy flowing, and my Aura formed the orbs. I had them spin around me so they could be versatility as I walked back towards her.

**No POV (3rd Person)**

As Raven readied herself to attack, Jenova smiled. Her smoky form would allow her to dodge the creature that dare stand up to her. Raven made a mad dash to her and Jenova smiled. Her grin quickly faded as the tell tale signs of Materia began glowing in her body. Purple materia was set in her legs, Blue in her arms, and Green in her shoulders. Her speed increased as the Purple Materia went to work. A quick dash up to the smoke, Raven brought both her hands together and slammed down, the Master Elemental, Master Fire, and Master Quad. Materia worked as her blow caused her hands to ignite and flames engulfed and pulsed around Jenova. She shrieked as the fire caused her pain. A shadow like tendril wrapped itself around Raven as Jenova tossed her aside before casting Gravity.

Raven cried out at the air around her compressed and began to crush her. As the spell dissipated, Raven called to the Master Barrier Materia to shield her and reflect the attacks of the shadow like creature. Raven wouldn't allow her to get a second attack as she prepared another assault...

**Later...**

Raven had given her all but Jenova appeared to be unharmed. Cursing under her breath she activated another Blue Master Materia: HP Absorb. This would allow her attacks to leech away the force behind Jenova, not that she would do normally but Raven had no choice. She was beginning to lose...

**Meanwhile...**

Bright flashes of sparks would be the only thing an outsider would see if they looked on the battle between the three master swordsman. All had deadly skill and it would seem that neither were receiving any wounds. Though the strain of physical activity began to show in the faces of Byakuya and Sesshomaru. The Captain and Demon Lord were finding it difficult to subdue the General, seeing as how he regenerated if they landed a blow. A darkness seemed to surround the General as he kept his onslaught, he even managed to force Byakuya to activate his Shikai.

Shimmering petals danced in the air as the combatants clashed, scattering about to attack and defend for their master. Sephiroth showed no mercy as he continued his onslaught. He even pierced the Demon Lord in the shoulder with Masamune, forcing him back. Byakuya wasn't fairing much better, he had only managed to escape the deadly strikes enough that they left small gashes on his body. As they jumped back and prepared to attack again, Sephiroth stopped.

"Mother," he said in a monotone voice before quickly making an escape.

**Raven's POV**

_Shit, _I thought as I felt the toxic aura of Jenova seep into my body. Yeah her life force healed me but it made me sick. I was slowing down and she knew it, I needed some help soon if I was going to kick her ass. _How can she be _this _strong? She is a half dead ancient whatever-the-fuck. Maybe that is my problem...I am thinking of her the wrong way..._

I changed my tactics around a little. Instead of attacking her, I chose to attack the spot she originally inhabited. Breaking the earth with my strength, I picked up a large chunk of the earth and tossed it. It landed at the spot and Jenova hissed. Now I was getting somewhere. Levitating I used my orbs to repeatedly attack that once spot. Her cries could be heard no doubt from a distance. I bum rushed the target, moving swiftly as I could as my hands ignited once more. I lept in the air and felt myself go into a blood lust like sadistic mode.

However my attack was short lived as I felt something pierce my skin. In one instant I was going to kill her, the next I found myself face first in the ground. I rose up coughing, having being stabbed and the wind knocked out of me. I rose up and faced the new opponent, I swallowed hard when I realized my attacker was Sephiroth. As Sephiroth readied his attack Jenova stopped him.

"Stop son," she commanded,"She will do perfectly."

"What do you mean Mother?" he asked.

"For my replacement," continued Jenova, "Since you killed the last remaining member of the Cetra Aeris, she will have to do."

_My dream...no! _I thought as I backed away gasping. There wasn't anyway that I could live through that. I tried to defend myself and come up with something witty but my fear had my words caged. I couldn't think.

"See she even thinks so," she smiled.

"N," I said, one syllable was better than nothing, "n-n-no."

"What?" she said.

"My dream...this isn't real," I said backing off, "You aren't real, you aren't real."

"I am very much alive and real, or are those wounds not proof," she said, "Your foolish gamble in absorbing my life force left you instead harvesting my cells."

"No, he can't," I said remembering the ending, "Seph..."

"What do you know?" she narrowed her eyes.

"He, he, dies," I whispered.

"My son would never," she said.

"He would if you killed him," I said in horror.

"Kill him?" she asked.

"He...he doesn't want me to leave," I told her.

"He doesn't have a choice," she said, "Don't you agree that she is a perfect replacement?"

He stared blankly for a moment.

"Please, _please _don't say yes. You have another life...you have _a choice," _I pleaded, "or does that mean nothing?"

"A choice?" he said.

"Yes, I am your family!" I said, "She is just something that holds you back. You never saw that because you weren't given the chance!"

"How dare you!" shrieked Jenova, "He came to ME! I cared for him when everyone abandoned him!"

"He had a mental breakdown and you snapped him up in your evil grip, twisting his heart!" I argued, "You took advantage of him to do your will...Seph was just a puppet to you. You never cared for him."

"I did so!" she said.

"Then why did you let him go and die!" I asked, "You knew about Aerith...you knew what it would do to Cloud, but _you _ordered him to kill people. _You _told him to do things that made him feared."

"Sephiroth, son, how dare you let this impudent child speak to me in such a manner," she cried.

"You are losing. If you hadn't been in peril you wouldn't have called him here. I knew that you were a snake! If you fear for anything you call him to save you. You are _nothing, _always have, always will be _nothing. _He doesn't have to protect you anymore. He has a choice!" I screamed.

"Very well, if you belive that your words mean something," she said looking at Sephiroth.

The cloud surrounding him faded and he dropped to the ground. I ran over to him and caught him before he hit the ground. His weight limp in my arms as I slowly sat down over him.

"_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark," _I sang.

He didn't move, I held him tighter as I glared at Jenova.

"He better come back, you evil bitch!" I said.

"That is up to him," she mused.

I went berserk. I didn't know what happened but when I came back to, Sesshomaru and Byakuya were pulling me back. I had blood all over my hands and I was covered up in gashes. I didn't know whose blood was whose, seeing as how I was drenched in it. The bloody pulp that I beat the creature into was laughing, choking on blood.

"If I do not survive, neither does he," she said.

"Fuck," I said going limp.

_Ifalna, Aerith, Minerva, whoever you are...please..._

_Reach out child. Take her offer. When she opens herself to absorb your conscious and possess her body, call on the Lifestream and you will be her prison._

_Will that work? Will I survive being me?_

_Yes, it will. You do not belong to the Planet, you are not a child of the Lifestream. She isn't toxic to you like she is to us. You will become immune to her as we would be corrupted and like a virus she would eat away at us._

_How do I call out?_

_Focus._

"A-alright," I said, "I don't wanna lose him."

She smirked and laughed, "Everyone has a weakness child."

The black smoke appeared as she slammed into me. I could feel tiny things forcing their way into every pore, and I would be lying if I say it didn't hurt. I have never felt anything like it before. No training, drugs, or magic could prepare my body for this. My screams were the only thing I could feel vibrating my body as she entered me. Moments passed like years and the pain fogged my mind.

_Focus._

_Focus...It...Life...stream...help...now..._

**What is this?**

Another scream filled my mind, but I wasn't sure if it was my own before I blacked out. If I was going to live through this, I would never challenge a pissed off deity like thing again. Though I did smirk at myself. I was the bigger bitch, and now Jenova wouldn't have anything to say or do about anything for a long time...I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up to familar faces.

"Hey, guys," I said licking my cracked, dry lips, "So water anyone?"

"That is the second time you gave us a scare," said Byakuya, "That Materia came in handy. He have been up most the days healing you."

I was given a small amount of water to sip on. After downing three glasses, I looked up at them, "How long?"

"You have been in and out of it for the better part of a week. Sometimes you would wake up violently, screaming at the top of your lungs other times you would just lay there," said Byakuya.

"Wonderful, I feel like hell," I said, "How is he?"

"He hasn't gained consciousness yet," said Byakuya.

"Time to wake him up," I said raising up.

"You should be in bed," he said.

"Kiss my ass," grumbled before walking and moving over to Sephiroth's bed, "I have improvements."

"How is that possible?" asked Byakuya in amazement.

"Well that black cloud thing, it was Jenova. Until I find another prison for her, she is inside. Better, faster, stronger, that which doesn't kill me only makes me stronger, right?"

"How does that work?" he asked.

"Don't know. Don't really care. Whoever is upstairs seems happy for now, so a little conversation is in order along with waking the sleepy bum up," I said shaking Sephiroth.

"He hasn't been responsive to anything we do," said Byakuya.

"What all have you...Never mind I don't want to know," I said.

_Hey people upstairs._

_Yes?_

_Since I got rid of Jenova, do me a favor. Leave Sephy alone to live a life..._

_He is the spawn of the Calamity...why should we allow it?_

_Want me to release Jenova in a body that isn't of this world and sit back and watch it burn? That is one option...Another option would be me filtering through the Lifestream to kick all your asses. He is a very important friend._

_If we see that he is not changed, then we will have him destroyed._

_Well, best be getting to work then. So how do I wake up coma boy?_

_Touch him._

_Got it._

I touched his forehead with my hand, "Hey Sephy. Wake up. I know you can hear me. Now wake up."

His eyes fluttered a bit before he slowly cracked them open.

"There are those Mako eyes I love," I said, "Come on you insufferable ass. Apparently our little fight left us both in a coma."

"You live?" he asked.

"Yep and now you are permanently stuck with me," I smiled.

"How?" he asked.

_**We are one...**__I am her prison. She is me and I her, so your family, as fucked as it is, is here._

"Mother?" he asked in disbelief.

"For now, sorta. She is sleeping somewhere in the back of my mind. Planet helped me seal her. She can't harm anyone anymore. But right now I have to convince the Ancients and Planet that you are okay without that wench. If they find you a threat, they wipe you out and I don't feel like kicking a whole Planet's ass," I chuckled, "So proverbial badass, meet your match."

"Can she hear us?" he asked.

"I don't think so. She is kinda like a tattoo you regret getting, always there but not noticeable unless pointed out," I told him.

"That is one hell of a tattoo you have," he said raising up.

"So remember anything?" I asked.

"No," he said, "Did I do something?"

"Nicked my shoulder but it is all good," I said, "I deserved that one for taking on she bitch queen of deadly demise...or some other spooky description of her...Anyway. I have to return the Materia to Cloud..."

"Cloud lives?" he asked.

"Unless you are suddenly gay and have fallen for him, then no," I said before being decked.

"Not funny," he said coldly.

"Mako enhancements are a bitch," I said rubbing my sore jaw, "I don't think shell shocking the boy would be wise."

"Do you think I would attack him?" he asked.

"I just ripped your life out from under you, hell yeah. You want something normal...and considering I just saved you from a terrible fate, you owe me," I said.

"Terrible fate?" he asked.

"Don't ask," I said.

He looked up at me and attempted the puppy look. It was so friggin' adorable I caved on the spot. How that man who was deemed cold and callous managed the perfect puppy stare, I will never know.

"Fine," I scoffed, "But you cause an ounce of trouble I am cutting all that hair off and dying it pink."

* * *

I was listening to The GazettE- Before I decay and The Masochism Tango(Tom Lehrer) while writing the Jenova fight scene...and Pandora had the perfect line up from Dance, Dance to Monster. And guess what Red Jumpsuit Aparatus' Face down and Skillet-Whispers in the Dark played while writting the bit about Sephiroth. I love my play list but it is a bit out there...As for Jenova, Breaking Benjamin-Had Enough came to mind.

The form of Jenova I used would be her Jenova-DEATH form.

* * *

**Lady Zombie: **Well it was more or less a tie...I promise, promise that there will be fluff. I just had to get this plot mover in...T.T sorry. I looked up Anime Munters, I laughed until I cried. Erm, yes Raven will meet Vincent...along with other characters. Chocoass is based off the joke that Cloud's hairstyle in color and look resembles that of a chocobo. The ass part was just a plug in really. O.O You updated? -Flashes to read-

* * *

**River: **Alright another heavy chapter, but the next few bits should be wonderful...hopefully.


	26. Chapter 26:Party Plans

Before I knew it, I found myself at the doorway of Aerith's Church in Sector 5. My mind was still trying to wrap around how I was actually conned into doing this. Well the good news was that I was able to speak to Cloud, the bad news is that I had a certain someone along for the ride. Even with the disguise, keeping to the shadows thing, I knew if someone spotted him, it was over.

I carefully knocked on the door and heard the creak of the old wooden door as it swung open. There stood Cloud looking puzzled for a moment.

"So you did return," he said.

"Yep," I said pulling a pouch full of the Materia I borrowed from him, "Got everything here."

I gave him the pouch and stood there looking rather idiotic, only reason I knew is that Cloud was starring at me.

"What got something on me?" I asked looking at my brightly colored outfit.

"Neon and fluorescence? Do you know what that does to people when your clothes his sunlight?" he asked.

"Blinds them! It is a Blind spell without the hassle of Materia," I said, "So my necklace?"

He reached into his pocked and pulled the silver wing out, after giving it to me I donned it on to compete the set. I had been feeling rather naked without it.

"Much better," I sighed, "Um so, can I chat?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well aside from being a perfect, prime subject for my antics, you are adorable!" I squealed.

"Are your companions here?" he asked, eyes darting around.

"Yeah," I said softly, "They are around...Um could you do me a big favor?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well two actually. Do you know anywhere where I can stay and not have me or my friends looked at in horror or weirdness, and can I pet your hair?" I asked hand twitching.

"What?" he said stepping back.

I quickly ran my hand through the fluffly spikes that adorned his head, they were so _soft. _I couldn't contain my happiness when he swatted away my hand. I immediately did a victory dance and cheered myself.

"Score one for the girl!" I said jumping in the air, "Before you ask. No I am not on drugs, haven't been around magic in a while, nor am I mentally ill...well not officially mentally ill."

The look on his face was priceless. His eye was even twitching! Oh I wanted to hug him right there, I was becoming a Cloud fangirl...damn. Even his emo state was addictive, I guess I was attracted to the brooding sort. Well for the most part.

"Okay, so yeah. How are Tiffa, and the kids?" I asked.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Alright, before you go on a rampage...I know things. A lot of things. I know about you, Yufie, Vincent, Barret, Turk, ShinRa, Nanaki, Cid, Aerith, Zack, Genisis, Angeal, Tiffa, Sephiroth, and a bunch of other stuff. So no secrets from me sir," I said giggling.

"Are you from the Lifestream?" he asked.

"No..." I said pausing, "I hate to say it but I am much closer to what Jenova _was_. I am not from here...is what I mean to say. Personality wise...Yuffie would be close.."

He eyed me and began to scan over me. I could tell he was sizing me up and debating on if he had a clear shot before Sesshomaru and Byakuya got near him.

"Look, I am friendly. I told you I would divulge info and here I am. Payment," I said, "I know you aren't a merc anymore but I still feel bad about the earlier encounter. We got off on the wrong foot."

He just looked at me funny and sighed, "Are you always this hyper?"

"Well yes and no," I told him, "Erm, well there is something I _really _want you to do. Um, can you come with me?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well no reason in particular, but I kinda wanted to meet your friends...and I really don't want to set off this place on high alert," I told him, "So um...this is me asking."

"You were planning on kidnapping me?" he asked.

"No...not really. If I was I wouldn't have done that _and _took the Materia," I said biting my lip, "So um, uh, did you get to chat with Vince?"

"No," said Cloud flatly.

"Eh, hmm...Then perhaps I will think of some way to get a hold of him myself. He should be lurking about here somewhere, it isn't like you guys wander very far," I said turning around, "Oh...my friends and I are having a party. You should come."

"Not interested," he said.

"Really?" I said mouth turning to a smile, "Too bad. I thought you may want to know where all those unanswered question's answers are...surely you are curious? Why am I here? Who are my friends exactly? Many other things...Oh and plus I get to tell all you guys everything that has been avoided."

"Avoided?" he asked.

"No, bad Cloud," I turned while shaking my finger at him, "No trying to get me to tell you stuff. Anyway, be outside the Grasslands, outside the Chocobo Farm in a week. If things go down badly I want to keep things to a min."

"Why would things go badly?" he asked.

"Well...er...The um, Lifestream asked me to do a favor...and I did...but I-" I stopped to think of a good answer, "You are sharp sir, but if I say anything else you will kinda not be yourself."

"How do you know me, we only met," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Er, taking aim won't help you...I have become way more bad ass since we last met," I said winking at him, "So grab your party hat and come and join me."

After that I said my good-byes and went to the boys. Sephiroth looked rather tense for a moment. I had to reassure him I wasn't plotting against him.

"Aw, Sephy. Look eventually they are going to find out you are here. Away from most the population would be good...for all of us. Besides I have to ask Tifa...and steal her phone..."

"Thievery?" asked Byakuya.

"It is a phone...I will give it back...but I have to get a few things...first," I said thinking, "Nanaki and Vince are the hardest ones to get a hold of...Hmm."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sesshomaru.

I looked up and blushed, "Nothing~"

"I don't believe you," he said flatly.

"I swear to god I am not doing anything..." I said before smiling at Sephiroth, "_You, _however...have to be a question that he wants answers for or we will never get him to the party!"

"Why are you planning a party?" asked Sephiroth.

"I just became a bad ass and I swear if I don't get that boy to smile there is going to be some very evil devious action in the yaoi section going to happen," I said grinning evily.

"You don't want to scar the boy for life," said Byakuya.

"Then you better make sure he is at the party, with friends or I am going to get bored," I said before walking off, "Have fun~ And NO kidnapping!"

I believed the empty threat worked, well it was a half empty threat. No good fangirl in her right mind, well in this case her very wrong mind, would have not already thought of five positions of these sexy men to be in. I could feel the back of my mind shudder.

**And they call me evil.**

_Eh, I was wondering when you were going to show. So how is the view?_

**My son will never participate in such activities...**

_Your so called son is the reason those images are there..._

**Who is this black haired one...the gunman.**

_Vincent Valentine...you like?_

**There are **_**more **_**of these memories, images of him?**

_Depends..How much clothing do you want on him?_

I then heard a perverse snicker before Jenova left me. I unfortunately sighed aloud which caused Sephiroth, who was the only remaining member of my rag tag group there to look at me funny.

"Your mom is a pervert," I said, and the look on his face was priceless.

I believe he paled, as if he could get any paler, his eyes went wide and jaw slacked. I had just managed to shock the ex-SOILDER General. I was more than happy with myself. So yeah, time for payback.

"So do you wanna know who she is interested in?" I asked leaning my body so I could look up at him.

"S-she, interested?" came his voice.

Oh I was on cloud nine with this, "Yep. She popped in to chat with me about being perverted...and then she found some images in my mental vault...and someone just so happens to tickle her fancy."

Then his voice turned cold as he narrowed his eyes and picked me up by my collar, "You corrupted Mother."

"She was already corrupt...I figure she is occupying her time while stuck in me. I really don't want to see her bored," I said looking at him, "I don't know if I can voice her yet, but she tells me things."

He simply drooped me and then made the most adorable, wounding, pathetic 'I am a puppy getting scolded', look. I wanted to cry. I think I actually sniffled. Then something unexpected happened.

"**Be still son. This prison is most entertaining. There are places here...I wish to visit,**" came a voice from me not my own.

"Oh shit I have turned into Gollum!" I cried.

"**You are not bad for...what are you?**"

"Internal voice when speaking to me, got it sister," I said.

**Fine.**

_Well I started out human, but unlike the humans here, my ancestors weren't the Ancient Ones. I come from a place called Earth. It is very boring, so I amused myself with playing games and reading...This world just so happens to be a famous place where I am from...Well to cover the high points: I helped a powerful wizard like dude, he ported me to somewhere over the rainbow, I woke up and BAM! I am having adventures with Sephy, Sesshy, and Bya-kun. I was also turned into what Sesshomaru calls a demon, but I still have all my emotions and personality...I am just able to do stuff I wasn't able to before...get it?_

**I shall recall all your 'adventures' with my son. If I suspect you doing anything...**

_Yeah yeah...make my life a living hell..Got it._

**You are surprisingly quick and intelligent.**

_-snicker- Oh god...just play back all my memories and see how 'intelligent' I am. Your son would flip if you said that..._

**Why do you not fear me?**

_Why should I?_

**I see you know great detail about me...all that the humans have recorded...but..yet.**

_Okay just color me abnormal...I am not right in the head...You will figure that out while watching my memories...Hey there are some good movies in there too if you want to recall the ones I know by heart._

"What is she saying?" asked Sephiroth.

**"We are getting to know one another,"** I said, "Hey stop that. **Already we are connecting. Most unusual specimen. **I am not a lab experiment, though you are making me sound awfully crazy."

I placed my hands behind my head and wondered if the inside intruder could do more than change my voice and speak through me...That was a scary thought. Though I managed to keep her entertained, that was a plus. Who knew that I would get on splendidly with Jenova...who knew she could actually be pleasant. Though I doubt the distraction would last. Knowing her she was already plotting her escape.

_Hey ladies upstairs._

_Yes?_

_She can't take control can she?_

_Your will has to be stronger than hers._

_Perfect. Okay so she is distracted for now...how come she is so...placid?_

_She is very weak from the Lifestream coming to your aid. It will take her some time before she is able to gather strength. If you can manage to contain her, and keep her from gathering would be most greatful._

_Alright. So for each week I keep her distracted and happy, can you do me a favor?_

_No._

_Well couldn't have hurt to ask._

_Letting you keep Sephiroth alive is dangerous enough. No telling what a creature like you can do if we grant you anymore favors._

_I am not asking to be a god. I just want Sephy to be happy. Maybe let his friends see him..._

_Would that work?_

_I am not sure. I will have to ask him. He may not want to._

_They defected._

_Yeah and ShinRa were the ones who made him hunt them down and kill them. So...as long as I keep him away from ShinRa, we should be cool. Anyways I gotta jet and get somewhere._

_:This is Aerith.:_

_'Sup pinky._

_:I don't think revealing Sephiroth to him is a good idea.:_

_Well that boy is itching to find out something..he needs a rematch to figure out he isn't alone and has stuff to protect. Though I am hoping for more peaceful resolutions and stuff._

_:Would you be able to stop them if things got out of hand?:_

_With Jenova in me, I am sure I can manage. Cloud still has her cells, so not that I would use them unless nessicary. I would just use my Aura to separate them...ah thanks for reminding me._

_:About what?:_

_Sephy can do the same...I gotta keep him from doing it._

_:Why do you care about him?:_

_Why do you care about Cloud. The feelings and hopes for someone can't be explained so you just wish them the best and support them. He has become a really good friend, though he is a bit of an ass. _

_:You know. I think things will be alright.:_

_You know, I think I might like you a little more._

By the time I was finished talking with Aerith, I found myself at 7th Heaven. I looked around and saw Sephy not too far away. I opened the door and began to witness the unfolding of an akward moment. Cloud was already there, along with Byakuya, and both were in the middle of an arguement. I wasn't sure what was going on but when they saw me walk through the door, they quickly seperated and sat on the other ends of the bar.

"So, do I want to know?" I said before the song "Gay Bar" stuck in my head making me laugh.

"No," said Byakuya flatly.

"Why are you here?" asked Cloud.

"Extending the personal invitation to Tifa...then stealing her phone and calling people," I said tucking my hands in my back pockets.

"Is she serious?" asked Cloud.

"Unfortunately yes," said Byakuya pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who is this?" asked Tiffa.

"Tiffa!" I said now holding my arms up to hug her, "How ya been?"

"I am sorry do I know you?" she asked.

"Kinda..." I said looking away, "So there is this party and I want you to come, kids are welcome too."

"Cloud?" she asked turning to him.

"I invited him but he has to be Mister Wallflower...So I thought, perhaps taking your phone, making a few calls, all of you would come," I said.

"You admit to wanting to steal?" she asked.

"Well _wanting_ and _doing _are sooo different...believe me," I said catching a slight twitch out of the corner of my eyes, Byakuya shifting in his chair.

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't telling us something?" she asked.

"Because you are spot on," I said snapping my fingers and pointing at her, "Before you jump to conclusions and try to make me a new stain on this floor. I am not up to no good. I am up to much good. The party is to get Cloud to smile. Cross my heart."

"Why would you want him to smile?" she asked, "Cloud are you in trouble?"

"No ma'am he isn't. I just thought that he needed a boost. He looks a bit off," I said, "Well with that I gotta track down the rest of your former team."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cloud as he got up from his seat.

"Because I can. I wished for it. Belive me it hasn't been all roses and frolics," I said turning away and heading out the door, "But I promise. If you come you will find what you are looking for."

**Will he come?**

_I don't know..I can hope. If not, I can get your son to contact him..He will most defiantly come then._

**But he will be hostile.**

_I better get some Green Materia then. Know where a good stash is? Other than the church._

**I might...**

* * *

**River: **I know short chapter, but I was rushed off the computer and I wanted to get this done before I gave it up. Next chapter will be pretty hilarious...so stay tuned.**  
**


	27. Chapter 27: So angry,damn you rap music!

Everything was set. I had a building...well more like a clearing with a large roof just in case it rained. I even spent the better part of the week pleading with the Lifestream for an extra special touch. Jenova had oddly kept her word to find Materia, though I wasn't telling her I wasn't going to use it...with the exception of the Barrier Master Materia I had in my forehead. I thought it would be best to stay away from any powerful stuff that she could use for her benefit...even if she was highly amused by me and my antics. Byakuya and Sesshomaru were off finishing a few things. During my weekly preparations I managed to find odd jobs and monster hunted my way into some good gil. It was enough to set up the space and get some food, but I had to get some music...which I left to the boys to get. The order was running late and I had to finish a few things. Sephiroth was currently doing something or whatever, keeping himself amused until I called...There was no way in hell I was going to let anyone spot him, just yet.

**Are you finished?**

_Yes. We should have our guests arriving soon. _

**Yes...they should. So has the field been set up.**

_-Sigh- yes and the only ones who have access to it are Byakuya and Sesshomaru. I made sure that neither you nor your son...who is coping quite well I might add, can use it._

**Spoil sport.**

_Your forms of fun involve bleeding, screaming, and destruction._

**Yours involve the same...minus the destruction...though isn't breaking one's mind destroying?**

_I don't follow._

A few images of my yaoi memories came to mind, in vivid color...and the witch even gave them the voices I remember the characters having. I quickly slapped my hand over my nose to stop the bleeding.

_You bitch._

**You like it.**

_I didn't think you could...damn he is limber...okay fine. I like...but please keep the noises to a min. I can't think and if they come up and..._

"Are you injured?" came a voice behind me.

_I hate you._

**Pleasure.** After that I think I heard her purr but I am not so sure because I was being twisted around to come face to face with...Vincent.

_FUCK!_

" ! " I gasped and then began to run backwards as fast as I could, into a pillar.

This caused two things. The pillar to wobble and then proceed to fall, and me to transform unexpectedly. I looked up and rolled out of the way. The only thing left was a poof of smoke to tell the others what happened. Vincent just looked at the vacant space left where my body was supposed to be. He blinked for a minute, while I turned around and high tailed it towards someone. When I bumped into them, I bounced off and was picked up. Still in a daze I was then being choked by someone who was hugging far too tightly for my comfort. Struggling and not being able to speak was a nightmare.

"Look! I found a fox!" said a girl.

"I think the girl is dead," said Vincent dropping the pillar back into place.

**Tell the girl to remove herself or I will do it for us.**

_If you haven't noticed I CAN'T BREATHE!_

**-sigh- **

_Shut it._

"Marlene," came a familiar voice, Tifa, "Please put that back, you don't know if it isn't dangerous."

"She was just wondering around here," said Marlene.

"Please," said Tifa again, I could have kissed her by now.

Marlene dropped me and I scampered back and hopped up on a table, narrowing my eyes at Marlene while trying to get my voice back. After a few pants, I cleared my throat.

"Oh there you are," said Cloud walking towards me.

"Yos! Cloudy!" I said bouncing up and down.

"It talks?" said Marlene.

I backed up, "Stay away...you don't hug. You nearly choked the life out of me."

"I didn't think that there were other species that could speak verbally," said Nanaki.

"No there isn't, Red, er Nanaki," I said looking down at him.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Sorta," I said looking up, "Well until the boys get back. I am your host. Though to save myself from bone crushing hugs, since my smaller form is a bit less durable...I will need to shift back."

I transformed again and waited for the smoke to clear, "Sorry about that. The sudden surprise made me shift. I hope I didn't alarm you Vince."

"Vincent," he replied.

"Alrighty then," I said hopping off the table, "I should be getting the food ready."

"Now hold on there Missy!" said Cid grabbing my shoulder.

"Ek!" I jumped before swatting his hand away, "Don't do that. I am not used to you. If you sneak up on me I might harm you accidentally. Wait...one of you is missing..."

About that time Yuffie jumped out of where her hiding spot was and tried to tackle me. I side stepped out of the way and looked at her.

"Please do not do that. My nose knows darling, and your ninja skillz has nothing on me," I laughed.

"Oh..pah-lease!" she said puffing up her cheeks, "I can take you on!"

"Er, that isn't for now...I think we should wait for the music," I said, "Sesshy and Bya-kun should be here with my laptop and hopefully something that adapts to it and then we can jam. By the way no stealing from me."

I then began to pass everyone and hold out my hand to give them a handshake and talk to them.

"Barret, how ya doin'? Er, Marlene, Don't hug me...please, at least not while transformed. Denzel, hey there sir, you look awesome today. Cid, love the airship and keep the cursing to a min...children are about. Nanaki, oh I want to take you home! Tifa, pleasure to see you again. Cloud, smile you awesome person. Yuffie, stealing isn't going to be easy and if you manage to steal...I will hunt you down and tickle you after getting my stuff back...Vincent...Hi, how are you, you look rather awesome with the cape and the other stuff...wait is Cerberus loaded?" I said backing off and pointing at his holster.

"What else do you know about us?" he said crossing his hands over his chest.

"Er...quite a bit," I said, "Everyone will you please sit down."

"Why?" asked Cloud.

"Because the answer will take forever and I am just going to cover the high points," I said before beginnig to explain everything, as quickly as possible.

After two hours and a few drinks of non-alcoholic stuff, I finally managed to cover half the bases, leaving out a few things. Sesshomaru and Byakuya were already back and they helped me set up the music station. With everything set up I turned back to them. Aside from them looking like they had just seen a ghost, I think it went over well.

"How many files do you have?" asked Vincent.

"None, and I don't like reading files. They are to black and white...just go with it. I know you guys and I know how you are going to take the next bit of news. That is why I gathered you all out here. Sesshomaru, Byakuya, set up the field please," I said, "Now don't kill me or anything but there is something you should know."

"What?" asked Cloud.

"Not until the field is set up, and I will need you guys to stay back a little," I said.

After the, more or less, force field was set up I closed my eyes and called out to Seph.

"Why are we here?" asked Cloud again this time a bit colder.

"Er, well something happened and um, I don't feel right lying so...er...sur-prise?" I said, voice getting high from being so nervous, "Before you full out fury...er...that field won't let anything come to harm in it. Sorta. Nothing in nothing out but air."

Sephiroth appeared and everyone went crazy. Barret and Tifa grabbed the kids while Cloud went out and bum rushed the field. I jumped on him and stopped him.

"Ack! Don't do that!" I said grabbing him by his collar, "You will fry! The field has a powerful Magic Barrier, Shield, and the whole sha-bang. Silence and all that jazz is up in there too, if you catch my drift. This isn't the Sephiroth you guys fought, I swear to god it isn't."

"Sephiroth," growled Cloud as he then picked me up like I was a doll and tossed me away.

"Oh hell no!" I said using my levitating abilities to stop myself and picked him up, "I just don't believe you did that! Shame on you..attack a guest and then toss the host. I am not trash nor am I some sort of thrown weapon! Yo, Blondie bear I am talking with you!"

None of them were listening. They were all targeting a certain white haired bishi. Jenova was laughing her head off while Seph just looked like he was taunting them. I sighed, looking at Byakuya for slight guidance. He just shook his head and closed his eyes, silently telling me I was on my own.

"Told you it was a terrible idea," said Byakuya.

"Oh shut up.." I sighed, "When have my ideas ever been good...don't answer that."

I couldn't keep track of all of them and I heard the sounds of a bug zapper, telling me that they were trying to break the barrier. Thankfully that was a mixed magic barrier. Kido and Materia, plus whatever Sesshomaru knew about barriers was put into that, they weren't going to break it anytime soon. I was getting really tired of trying to keep track of everyone, especially since they were all a blur. I then began feeling a blood vessel begin to pop out of my forehead right before I tore off the choker.

"STOP!" I commanded.

Everyone stopped, probably amazed at how loud my voice had gotten. When I was sure that no one was going to get in the way I looked around.

"Alright everyone, front and center," I said using full force my Influence, "Alright good, now SIT!"

They all seemed to be fighting it but they were losing. I cleared my throat and repeated the order, and before I knew it they were all sitting.

"I can't believe you forced me to use something I didn't want to," I sighed, "Do not make me take off this choker again. Now as I was saying. Sephiroth is alive, but this isn't the same guy. He is much different. If you would let me explain before you try and destroy him...not that you could. Anyway. This is supposed to be a party...now calm down. If you promise to behave, I will let you guys see what I get up...because I have a special surprise for all of you."

"Why can't I move?" asked Tifa.

"Because I say so...funny thing about me is that I can say stuff and you listen. This choker," I said pointing at it, "rids me of that while I have it on. If it is taken off in any way, I get it back. Now Sephiroth, I am going to let you out of the multi-barrier, you will not attack anyone and no one will attack you."

Byakuya and Sesshomaru took down the barrier slowly and he stepped out and took a place right beside me. I looked up at him hopefully as he frowned slightly. I knew he was trying to ask me silently he wanted to take on Cloud.

"Not yet," I said shaking my head, "Look Cloud, I know you have been in a slump. So I though you and Sephy could have a rematch. No killing and if you are wounded it stops. Period. Now if the ladies up top have kept thier word...for this party we have special guests."

During my pleading, they either finally agreed or was annoyed enough into doing it. In my pockets were four simple crystals. Unlike materia, they were not spheres, they were more like shards. Inside the shards were fragments of life energy, it would allow me to summon Aerith, Zack, Angeal, and Genisis for a day. I was under strict orders and had a headache list of do's and don'ts of using them. I was too excited right now, I giggled as I reached into my pocket and grabbed the four crystals and set them up.

"Er, I need a Lifestream user...well for half of the invites," I said, "Jenny and I can handle the other two."

"Who is Jenny?" asked Nanaki.

"Er...nothing," I said side stepping the question.

I did exactly as they asked and picked up the crystal, and with a bit of help from Jenova I charged the crystals with a little bit of energy before tossing them into the air. Sephiroth did the same for the other two crystals, and as they went up into the air, they slowed down. Suddenly a eye blinding, burning, you get the drift, bright ass light appeared.

"Sonna bi-yotch!" I said covering my eyes, "Okay those upstairs ladies are a-holes."

When the bright light was manageable, everyone stared. I giggled madly.

"I present our special guests, here for one day only...your friends. And believe me it was a pain in my posterior to get 'em here," I said as I bounced between all of them, "Mornin' Zack, Angeal, Genisis, and of course Aerith."

"Impossible," said Cloud and Sephiroth at the same time.

"Jinx," I said,"Alrighty Cloudy...you can get up...IF you promise not to kill Sephy. Same for all of you guys. There has to be a lot to catch up on."

"Where in the goddess am I?" asked a very confused Genisis.

"Planet...on the surface. I brought ya back so you can be with friends for a day," I told him, "Welcome."

"Eh?" he said, "But I never left*."

"What?" I said eyebrow twitching.

"I was taken to a place and offered to join the rebellion, I declined and put myself to sleep until the day I was needed," he said yawning.

"...Really?" I said anger rising, "How...lucky for you."

**He is my son as well.**

_I _promise_ not to fuck him up _too much_._

I cracked my knuckles and smiled...oh I would enjoy one good wail on him. He earned it.

"EVIL STUPID PERSON!" I said jumping and landing on his head, "You are SO the reason Sephy flipped his lid and did all the bad things he did. I am going to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours, pretty boy! Why couldn't you accept the fact you all were special? I can understand desperation because of the degradation, but STILL couldn't you have at least kept your big mouth shut!" Then I turned to Zack, "You get a wailing too. You should have kept your trap shut in Niebelheim!" Then I went back to tugging on Genisis' hair, "I ought to smack the living daylights out of you! Why in the NINE HELLS didn't you manage to grow up?"

After hitting him once more for good measure I hopped off and turned to him. He looked very shocked and just held his head looking like he didn't believe what just happened. I then tured to him and sighed, "And I'd be a lot madder if you weren't so cute. Welcome to the waking life."

I think most of the people had eyes as round as saucers at that moment in time. I then stomped over to Sephiroth and grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind me. I am still pretty sure the storm of fan girl rage was going on above me, since not even Sesshy or Byakuya approached me. After a couple of steps I turned around and looked up at Seph.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I thought it would be a nice surprise. I know things kinda ended bady with you guys, but things are different. Now, are you angry?" I asked shutting my eyes and wincing, preparing for my beating.

I cracked an eye open when the hits didn't come. I looked up and he was still in shock. I panicked and began flipping out. I hopped up and floated there, grabbing his collar and began to worry.

"Oh...quick cover kids ears," I said, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck what did I do...Seph? Sephiroth...hello? Aw crap! Say something. Yell, scream, knock me outta the air, say or do SOMETHING!"

I then saw the evil aura appear around him, you know the one that happens right before a person is about to beat the living shit out of someone...Next came the full on glare death stare, and a few more obscenities of my part...I will tell you one thing, I must be a masochist, his punches hurt...and I think I liked it. After he finished beating me all to hell, I picked myself off the floor and then pounced and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, thankyouthankyou!" I said relived, "Sephy is back! I thought you were never going to function again...Whew."

I think everyone was questioning my sanity at that point. Most were facing the 'near destroyer of the world' and watching him get hugged by a small girl a head and a half shorter than he was, and she wasn't dead. I still think Cloud was in shock however, which made me go over and smack the back of his head.

"Yo, blondie!" I said, "Planet to Cloud, you may land from your space vacation. She is real, she is here, and HELLO you CAN speak."

I sighed and dragged him over to Tifa and Zack and left him there. I wasn't going to baby sit him...It wasn't, okay maybe it was my fault, that he was in shock. He would come around eventually. I then tugged Angeal, Sephy, and Genisis together hoping they would at least apologize to one another. After a very long, hard, cold, and distant silence I walked up to them.

"Er, aren't you guys going to say anything?" I asked, "Oh Geni, sorry about your hair. I didn't pull any out..."

"There isn't anything to discuss," said Sephiroth flatly.

"Yeah right. Angeal did the thing with Zack, and Zack did the moral support to Cloud...and after all that time of you guys not seeing each other there isn't anything to talk about? Oh let's see. Genisis slept through a meteor, and the lifestream getting PMS...seriously? Alright black, white, and red. Suit yourself. If you guys don't make up I will sick mum on you," I said, "And I am sure she would have a righteous scorning prepared."

"Who's mum?" asked Angeal.

I motioned for the two of them to get closer before I whispered, "Jenova...she is my prisoner. She can talk through me sometimes. Sephy calls her Mother, because the cells and aren't you considered part of her too?"

"Why am I so cool talking with a brutish, unclassy, brat like you?" asked Genisis.

"Per-sua-sion," I said, "Got it. Use it. Now roll that and smoke it."

"Eh?" they all three asked.

"Ah yeah, Earthspeech. It means deal with it. There isn't anything you three can do right now, other than talk. I will get the music going to keep 'prying ears' away. Though the puppy keeps looking over here with those eyes...yesh...it is horrible. Rolling down the highway putting babies on spikes seems humanitary than looking into those eyes. It is like he is hoping that the blackest pits of hell are rainbows and sunshine and he frolics through...damn, now I know where you learned it Seph," I said shuddering, "Alright off to make some music...happen."

I then made my way over to the music stand and brought up my three favorite playlists and began playing them. I then turned up the music so everyone could hear the person next to you but no one else. I then reached in my back pocket and pulled out my beanie and earplugs for me and Sesshomaru. At this point the loudness was loud to a human, we being not human, it was like sitting right next to the speaker at a full blown concert, and that was at at least twenty feet away from the small speakers. I then bounced to the tune of the song over to Sesshomaru and gave him the earplugs to wear, to dampen the music intake so his ears wouldn't bleed, though I was unsure if they would really.

After handing him the 'sound softeners', I then dragged him out to dance. It was a most amuzing failed attempt, which lead me to being tossed into the air. I then floated around above everyone to make sure no hostility was being formed...after landing I was surprised when my tail was yanked and caused me to turn around and toss a Cait Sith across the makeshift building.

"Hey lassie, that is no way to treat someone like me," he said walking over to me from where he landed.

"Sorry, don't tug on my tail," I said, "It kinda hurts."

"I didn't really think it was real," he said, "I was just makin' sure, ya know."

"Yeah," I said.

"How did you manage to calm everyone down?" he asked.

"I told you guys. What I say goes, it is a gift I picked up along the way. I don't use it much...too much trouble came from it," I said, "So does it work on puppet things?"

"No, but I would be an idiot for trying to take on Sephiroth," he said.

I then picked him up and hugged him, " 'Kay. Try not to stir up too much trouble Cait."

I put him back down only to have Marlene and Denzel run up to me and proceed to try and pet me.

"Do I look like a...Never mind. So what is kickin'? Er, how are you?" I said.

"Can you float around like you did always?" asked Marlene.

"I guess," I answered thinking about it, "Haven't practiced much on it, so I don't know if I have a time limit. Though I can carry people around."

"Oh please?" asked Marlene.

"Ask your father, and you Denzel have to ask Tifa," I said right before they dragged me to them.

Unfortunately my little persuasion thing went on a bit smoother than I had planned. Everyone seemed to be cool with me. It wierded me out. With that, Tifa and Barret said that they could have me float them around. Which I was _forced _into it...and after a couple laps around the building, I brought them back down and made a hasty retreat to the "Wallflower Section" being currently occupied by Cloud and Byakuya.

"They are out to get me I swear, hide me," I said jumping behind them.

"Who?" they asked.

"The children," I said narrowing my eyes, scanning the immediate area for them.

They both laughed and then proceeded to grab me and toss me back into their 'line of sight'. This made me scramble far away as quickly as possible. My last ordeal with children did not end well. So I was minorly creeped out by them now. A few hours later, noticed Seph, Genisis, and Angeal were missing, so natrually I went looking for them. I found them not to far away and actually talking. I was impressed, and not one for meddling...much, into affairs I decided to leave them alone. Curiosity then began to take over and I went to exploring. Though this caused me to find a cave and get lost in it...for a while. While trying to find my way out I decided to chat with Jenova.

_So, any plans?_

**I have no idea what you are talking about.**

_The menevolant one...has no plans? Wow, my life just turned dandy._

**Sarcasm is the only way you know how to communicate isn't it?**

_If that wasn't a rhetorical question, I would answer...So, did Sephy die?_

**He was...delayed for a time yes.**

_What were you doing at the Northern Crater?_

**You'll see.**

She then cut off the link we had and kept quiet. After what seemed to be forever I finally just admitted I was thoroughly lost and sat down. I decided to take a quick nap, hopefully someone would have noticed I was gone and come looking for me. So I got comfortable. Just about the time I lulled off, a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and grabbed a cold arm and realized Vincent was the one who found me.

"Well, thank you sir," I said getting up, "Who all noticed I was gone?"

"Your friends," he said impassively, "We have been looking for you for a while."

"No lie?" I asked.

"Why would I need to lie?" he answered.

"Whatever," I said before following him.

He lead me out of the cave easily enough and through many trips, falls, stumbles, and scraps we got out. There waiting at the entrance was Sephiroth. I smiled and he frowned. Then he proceeded to pick me up by my collar and throw me over his shoulder and take me back.

"Hey, I can walk!" I said struggling.

"I thought we went over the 'you can't go alone' thing," he reminded me.

"Right because everything falls apart at the seems when I wander off," I said sighing.

"Don't get smart," he said.

"Dude, you know the others are going to wonder why you are cave man style carrying me," I said now remembering I had a great view of Vince and Seph's ass.

"The others will understand," he said, "Stop doing that."

"Doin' what?" I asked innocently as he caught me starring at Vince.

"Crowman doesn't like people," he said.

"Oh like it was a chore for him to come looking for me. Vincent is curious, isn't that right," I said bending back so I could look at Vince.

He narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"Ouch, cold shoulder. Well thanks again," I said slumping back down, "Seriously, I feel like you just hunted me."

After we got back to the party, it was late afternoon. The kids were tired and it seemed like everyone had something else to do, but they were reluctant to leave because of the 'dead people'. I mean I couldn't blame them. If someone brought someone I cared about back to life after they were gone, I wouldn't want to leave either. I heard a few snickers behind me as I was being carried into the make shift building.

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled, "I know. Shame on me...blah, blah. Ouch!"

I then proceeded to pick myself off the floor, seeing as how Sephy dropped me and grinned. I looked up at him trying to be fierce but I guess it was pointless. After that I decided everyone should gather up so I could watch a match with people. I mean it wasn't vicious or anything, but I planned a small tournament and a few odds and ends for prizes. Dead or alive, friend or foe, with the exception of children, everyone was included. We all drew names out of my beenie that I took off. Here is how the match-ups went:

Byakuya vs. Aerith

Zack vs Cid

Angeal vs Cait Sith

Yuffie vs Seph

Vince vs Barret

Genisis vs Nanaki

Sesshomaru vs Cloud

Me vs Tifa

Everything went smoothly too, unexpectedly. Aerith bowed out, Zack owned Cid, Cait Sith just ran around and forfeit, Yuffie was pretty much toast but she did fight well, Barret was out gunned by Vincent, Genisis beat Nanaki, Cloud won only by a hair, and I won against Tifa. The next line up was:

Byakuya vs Vincent

Zack vs. Genisis

Angeal vs. Cloud

Me vs Seph

It was _really_ close who won the next rounds. Byakuya had his Shikai and Bankai while Vincent had the Chaos, and it was awesome...and Byakuya came out on top. Zack beat Genisis...which didn't surprise me. Cloud bested Angeal, which did surprise me...and last but not least. I thoroughly enjoyed the ten minutes of me being able to oogle, fondle, and love tap Seph before he got bored and began to hand my ass to me. It was kinda close, since I managed to dodge that friggin' seven foot or so Nodachi he had for a while, but he eventually got me flustered...like so.

I ducked between the thrusts of his attack and managed to out step him slightly. I was a wee bit faster, but I swear if he landed on of those I was toast. He even managed to crack one of my shields and slice an orb in half. It was ridiculous! I finally managed to leap in the air and used my levitation ability to land on his sword, which was a bit mistake...

"What are you doing?" he asked, pausing for a moment.

"Polishing Masamune," I said sarcastically.

"Well if you wanted to polish my sword, all you had to do was ask," he smirked.

Possibly three hundred shades of red later. I fell off his Masamune and he then began to hit me over the head with it.

"Th-that..." I said still in shock, because I was pretty sure _everyone _heard it.

I couldn't look him in the eye after that and made my speedy retreat out of the ring we set up. I was so humilated, and what made it worse was the kids started asking questions. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. After that it was the usual line up of Byakuya and Sephy, and Cloud and Zack faced off. It was amusing to watch but it was predicable who would win. I had heard about Byakuya's injuries from last time the scuffled, and it was pretty friggin' amazing and fucking scary to watch them face off. Cloud and Zack, it was like watching two pups play tag...somehow adorably cute and vicious. Cloud and Sephy were the finalists, of course...and that fight went on for what seemed to be hours, with Sephy and Cloud beating the shit out of one another...Eventually I stopped the fight, both were bleeding and if I didn't someone would have gotten hurt.

When everyone was healed and now tired, it was time for the 'dead people' to go back. A few meaningful conversations later Aerith, Zack, and Angeal disappeared. Genisis was still there, and he apparently made up to Sephiroth, which did nothing to help my perverted thoughts...though I believe it was about time to provoke Jenova.

**AHHHH!**

_It isn't like they are blood brothers...they just share some cells._

I then felt a peace and successful prank feeling wash over me. I was back in my Zen mode. We then decided it was a good idea to make camp on our way back to Midgar..Which did not help me in the slightest. It donned on me I had Cloud, Genisis, Vincient, Sephiroth, Byakuya, and Sesshomaru at my 'eye candy' disposal. I was not getting sleep...not anytime soon anway. There would be no way in hell they could all go and bathe and me not follow them...then the image of Cid and Barret shirtless popped into my head, that cured some of the 'stalker' mode I was in. That and Tiffa, Yuffie, and the rest of them would kill me. Though if planned properly I would be able to get the girls in it for sure...hehehe. I decided to give them a 'view' of my fan art...that was locked with password and hidden from the guys.

I scampered up to the Yuffie and Tiffa and then began dragging them away. When I was in the clear I began to whisper to them, "Alright. So who wants to see Cloud naked?"

Tiffa blushed before punching me and Yuffie just had a bewildered look on her face.

"Not the best answer, but here, look," I said opening everything showing them my digital art.

After a few minutes of them browsing they got and idea...with incentive from me of course. To ambush the guys into taking a bath...sometime in the near future. I then pulled out my personal SD card and began showing them the pictures. Between laughing, crying, and starring they were convinced I was very sick minded but awesome. And I was lovin' that they were perverts...Now it was only a matter of time...

Unfortunately we weren't near any places that we could shower or anything like that, so in a desperate attempt, I tried to rush things. Well tried to rush us getting back home sooner anyway. Four cold stares, three telling me I was crazy, and two passed out kids forced me to wait on my plans...oh I could wait alright...that much was for sure.

* * *

*Note: -SPOILER- There is a special ending I didn't know about of _Dirge of Cerberus. _If you find all three of the special "G Reports" then you find out that he survived and declined the offer to join the Deepground. He then locks himself up in a sleep under Midgar (and apparently he sleeps through TWO end of the world scenarios*in game time line*..jesus and I thought** I **was a heavy sleeper). At the end he wakes up to protect Planet, supposedly...So yeah. Damn you special endings! I really was under the impression he didn't make it. Special note: Genisis was designed after Gackt...if you were wondering.

* * *

**Sailor Silver Cosmos: **-blown away from computer by caps reply- O.o..wow. Enthusiastic, I like it. Er thanks. Yeah originally this was a crack fic, until around chapter 6. After that, and with the urging of **Lady Zombie **for me to continue this fic, it became a story. As for updates, I don't have a schedule for them. I do them when I can, you may see a chapter posted almost every single day, or not one for weeks. I also kinda wait to post a chapter so I can see thoughts of others on how they are taking in my story. It really does help me seeing how people react to my story/stories in any way (except flammers and trollers but I haven't gotten any of those yet.) As for the OC thing. Yeah I have had a lot of people actually bring up that subject of not liking OCs but they are cool with my style of writing them. Brings me fuzzy feelings and stuff ^-^. Yeah as for wanting 'fantasy men' I am down for that, but if men in reality were like men in fantasy we would get bored with them and want the 'reality (original) men' after a while. Books and stuff would be so far different and instead of taking us to wondrous places, it would be like filming a 'home video' in this reality.

* * *

**River: **Alright new readers, I would like to ask you if you haven't reviewed and you are reading..could you? I would like to know how you found this story. Are you new? Old? Just killing time? Any thoughts: is something missing, lacking fluff, angst, or what, or does my warped mind betray your 'vision' of the characters I have in the story? Honestly I would really like to know what you think...Alright, I think it is kinda fluffy...it is funny...just wait until the morning...another surprise...lol.


	28. Chapter 28: Kids

_"Royal flush," winked Genisis, "I win."_

_"Damn it!" yelled Cloud._

_"Alright Blondie, pants off," smirked the former General._

_"You know you lost too," pouted Cloud._

_I had no idea what was going on but Vincent, Cloud, Sephiroth, Byakuya, Sesshomaru, and Genisis were all gathered around a table and they were mostly naked, give or take a few articles of clothing. Genisis was down to his pants and socks, Vincent managed to keep all but his shirt and cloak on, Sephiroth was in his kimono only, Byakuya was in his boxers, Sephiroth was in nothing but socks, damn his hair for blocking the view, and Cloud just lost his pants. I was questioning my sanity at this point. I swear to god if someone woke me up from 'Eye Candy Heaven' there would be Hell to pay! I also took note at the various colored drinks that were on the table and the slight blush that was creeping on Cloud's face. Drunken men with a perverted dreamer playing this scene, yep Yaoi is in order. _

_"Aww," said Genisis, "My drink is Dumbapple Wine!"_

_"I think you have had quite enough," said Byakuya calmly._

_"I have only had two!" said Genisis getting up rather wobbily._

_"Bottles," said Vincent._

_Genisis then tripped and landed oh so sweetly in Cloud's lap. Cloud just sat there with a look of shock on his face as his blushed deepened. Sephiroth then grabbed the drunk Genisis and sat him in his lap._

_"There will be none of that," said Sephiroth._

_"Jelous?" purred Genisis._

_Hell, I would like front row tickets on the Express. Damn it all to hell this is worth it!_

_"Maybe," said Sephiroth in his 'you are my bitch' voice, "Though I doubt this will go over well with the Mistress."_

_I can so deal with that title and by god you have permission._

_"Oh yes," said Vincent, "God forbid your homoerotic tendencies are going to make her frown. You might even get a spanking."_

_"Psht, she wouldn't dare," said Genisis, "Not unless a kinky paddle is involved."_

_Granted...hmmm...smex...oh I am in Heaven..._

_"So?" asked Vincent, getting closer to a certain other raven haired bishi, "if this card game is shot..."_

_And there goes millions of fangirls everywhere! God get closer...Sephy...I love you...Cloud, get some 'mancing on with Sesshy-bear!_

_As they all turned into my Yaoi Fantasy...and began to start to make out when Sephy bit Genisis on his neck I was interrupted._

**Wake up..**

_FUCK! GOD DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH! WHY! I can't even get this much action! Okay there were those two times...but still Fuck you Jenny!_

**Well if you want to be eaten...**

_Eaten? Okay...I will bite..._

I cracked an eye open to realize I was in the middle of a field with a Dragon on my ass. I really didn't want to look around and size it up, but as I was apparently in mid-run, haul ass, I spotted a few rocks I could cover in to hide me pouncing the thing. I finished my run spree and dove in the rocks as the noises of rocks being smashed due to the dragon's 'intelligence' lacking in the 'ohh wall, stop' department. I then levitated up around the peak of the rocks and prepared smack down. I used my aura and grabbed it with my fist, fusing it with my claws, I should thank Sessy for this, and proceeded to unleash hell on its ass. Six seconds later and me seeing red, I was pretty sure that it was dead. After whipping the blood of my hands, I looked around.

_Where the fuck am I?_

**West of the Chocobo Farms...you do realize you sleep walk?**

_No shit, I just haven't since I was eleven. I only do that when something is really fucking with me._

**Your mind is one giant...what is that word...fuck?**

_Yes my favorite word too, so adaptable. _

**Back to point. Your body is hard to control. I can't do anything but move and talk. Your battle skills are inaccessable to me. **

_Good to know..._

I then began to feel it. The Heat...oh shit. I couldn't go back now. That was defiantly out of the question. Seven hot, hot, _hot, _men and only three of them knew about my little problem. The worst part about it was is that I still was out of my choker...I was so...fucked.

_Jenny...I have a problem... I need a place to crash far away from civilization for a week. _

**Ah yes, your memories have informed me about your issue.**

_So anything come to mind?_

**The Materia Cave...it is farther ahead, fly while you can. Follow my directions.**

_You are being awfully gracious..._

**I am ****not**** going to experience you have your...human breeding tendencies be put into action while I am still inside...I do not want to...it is disgusting.**

_Er...yeah.. disgusting..._I thought while blushing...

**I will never understand your kind.**

_That sister goes both ways._

**Sister...isn't that a term of endearment for those individuals not tied to you in genetic material?**

_Sorta..._

We kept the conversation light as she guided me to the Materia Cave as she promised. I was relived to be there to say the least. I was not the most patient when I was like this...I silently prayed though my passenger was apparently tuning in on my thoughts.

**Who is this God?**

_They are a deity, similar to...well there isn't anything similar to them in this world. They are supposedly all mighty...just go through my early childhood, there is enough church sermons to last a lifetime in there. So anything in here I can use?_

**There should be a Green Materia with Sleep on it. It is so **_**hot **_**when you are like this?**

_Rampant hormones, high fever, bitchin' attitude...yeah, pretty much. Why can't take the heat?_

**We shall see who is stronger.**

_Oooh, I like where this is going...alright first twenty-four hours, we see who can last longer, though I am at an advantage. You have never had one of these before._

**I shall prove to you who is the superior race..**

_And Seph likes you? Jesus, I know where he gets his god-complex._

With that bet put into place, I knew I could only suffer as I found my way deeper into the Materia Cave. I was thankful for Jenova at this point, for some reason the monsters could sense her within me and pretty much kept to themselves and left me alone. When I found a place that I could camp, I started a fire to keep me warm after gathering some flammable materals and finding some flint and tender material. The first few hours passed and the fever just seemed to increase, sweating I discarded my top and pants and moved away from the fire, setting my clothes away from the fire so they wouldn't burn, leaving me in my bra and panties. I brushed my hand through my now shoulder length hair...I smiled at myself, I knew my roots were defiantly showing but I hadn't really had time in my adventures to check my appearance much. The boys did keep me on my toes.

**Sephiroth's POV**

"What do you mean she left?" I asked calmly.

"Well she got up in the middle of the night and walked all funny...Then tripped over me and when I woke up she growled at me. She was muttering something and she sounded evil," said Marlene.

"Some gurl you hang out with," said Barret.

"Her collar thing is still here, along with her belongings she brought," said Byakuya, "She isn't far."

I reached out with my senses...trying to connect with the one person that might be of help.

**-Growl-**

_Where is she?_

**Heat...exhaustion...can't ...focus.**

"We have a problem," I said pinching the bridge of my nose, "Heat has kicked in and she is wandering around this Planet."

"How do you know?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I still have my connection with Mother," I replied, before looking to the others, "As much as I would like to terrorize you Cloud. She needs that choker. She is very unpredictable and will find the closest thing she can to...share companionship with. If left alone she will no doubt cause trouble."

"You two," said Byakuya pointing at me and Genisis, "Are not supposed to be alive, yes? If she is in a city. It would be best if you did not serch there. Sesshomaru and I will handle the surrounding cities."

"Kalm, Midgar, Edge, Mideel and Junon are the closest highly populated places," said Genisis.

Byakuya turned to the others, "I know you do not know her, but if we don't find her there is a high chance she will cause trouble. If she does, this ShinRa, they may find her. If she is her current state she will say or do anything to get what she wants...she has partial control but it breaks under stress. If she lets it go that Sephiroth and Genisis are still around, I belive it would cause you trouble."

"I have to take Marlene and Denzel back home, I can ask around Midgar and Edge...Cloud?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Barret."

"I'm comin fo!" he barked.

"Genisis and I will cover the Plains," I said, "We can cover a lot of ground."

"I shall come with you," said Vincent.

"Yuffie and I can grab the Highwind and search Kalm and the skies for her," said Cid, "Red care to join?"

"I would rather stay on the ground," said Nanaki.

"I shall go with you then," said Cait Sith.

"I will travel with Sesshomaru to this Junon and Mideel, but we will need an escort so we do not become lost," said Byakuya.

"I can guide you," said Nanaki.

"Who will keep her choker?" asked Cloud.

"Since Genisis and I have contact with Mo-Jenova," I said, "We may find her easier. If we are able to find a location in one of the cities, we shall call."

"Oh you don't have a cell phone do you?" said Tiffa.

She gave hers to Byakuya while Yuffie, reluctantly gave hers to Vincent. That way we would be in touch if we found her. Now it was only a matter of time...I then concentrated again..

_Where are you?_

**...fuzzy...can't think...Sleep...Materia.**

"That helps," scoffed Genisis, "I honestly don't know how you dealt with her."

"Same way I dealt with you drilling LOVELESS into my head," I smirked.

"H-hey!" pouted Genisis, "That was a dirty blow."

"You caused me to go insane and kill people because of the 'lack of maturity', or so she said," I told him, "I think she wanted something from you. Perhaps you to forgive yourself. She was always good at making her intentions known and she butt into all our lives. Changing us,"

"I just wish that I could fix those mistakes I made," Genisis frowned.

"As she would say,'stop crying, pouting, frowning, or being negative in any way! If you don't stop I will tickle you until you smile.' The sad thing is she _would," _I sighed.

"You are ticklish?" gasped Tiffa.

"Moving on," I said quickly.

"Oh...my...god," squealed Yuffie

"Oh he is really ticklish behind his-" said Genisis before a sharp look from me cut him off.

"We are leaving," I said before unfolding my wing.

"What if someone spots ya?" asked Cid.

"I am well aware of the flight patterns of personal and public airships,helicopters, and other forms of areial transportation, unless they have drastically changed in two or three years," I reminded the Captain, "Not much changed after I left SOLDIER."

"Point," he said puffing on a cigarette, "Just be sure ya fly low in case."

"If I didn't know any better I would think that was concern," I smiled.

"If your feathery ass gets caught Cloud and the rest of us get into trouble," he said, "How are we suppose'd explain that the ex-SOLDIER General Sephiroth isn't dead?"

"I will keep a low profile," I assured him.

We parted ways and Genisis, Vincent, and I began to roam the area, searching for her. We tried reaching out, in our own ways. It would seem that none of our efforts were going well.

**Three days later...**

"She hasn't been spotted in Junon," said Byakuya, "Have you heard anything?"

"The Eastern Continent is a large expanse, there is the silly Chocobo Farm, Temple of the Ancients, Fort Condor, and the Materia Cave. We just finished checking the Temple, we found nothing. Crowman hasn't received word from Cloud yet, and Cid and Yuffie have been helping us by searching northern half," I said, a beep interrupted my call, "I do believe Cloud is calling. I hope this is good news."

I handed the phone to Vincent, just in case Reno called. Vincent could just make up something about borrowing Cloud's cell phone or some other excuse that wouldn't involve either Genisis or I.

"Hello?" he said flatly.

A few moments passed before he talked again, "I understand." He clicked the phone off before looking at me, "She isn't in Midgar or the surrounding area. She might not even be on this continent."

"No, perhaps...you are right. Knowing her she may want a secluded place..." I said before it hit me, "The Materia Cave. It would be the best place. She would have lead her there."

"She?" asked Vincent.

"Don't question it, but why didn't you see this before?" asked Genisis.

"Perhaps Raven didn't want us finding her. She hates herself when she falls to the Heat. On multiple occasions she has tried to...mate with us but through some sheer willpower, she fought it," I told them, "When she is like this...she is more like an animal than anything I suppose."

"Damned if you do," said Genisis.

"As I was saying. Do not get in close proximity of her. She emits an intoxicating scent that works on everyone, calling them to her. Hold your breath if you can," I said calmly, "We have to suppress her...persuasion as she calls it. After that, she will just be miserable for a few more days at most."

"Is there anyway to fix this?" asked Vincent.

"It isn't a disease, spell, or drug. I doubt we could, though we haven't had sufficient technology to see if this is truly part of her on one of Tylean's jokes," I said.

"Tylean?" they asked.

"He was the caster she helped and as a reward, she was thrown into another world like the rest of us, until he sees fit, or until she says so," I told them, "but I doubt she would try and rid us. She has looked up to Byakuya, Sesshomaru, and myself for quite sometime and somehow..."

"You actually made a friend?" asked a stunned Genisis, "And here I thought us freaks were just stuck in this hellish tent."

Vincent smirked, "All of us are subjects of the insane Dr. Hojo's experiments."

"Were," I corrected,"I am sure that problem has been delt with?"

"Yes," said Vincent as he began to head towards the Materia Cave.

We then began to travel together towards the Materia Cave. It would be two day journey, a day if we didn't stop. Though I doubted with the experimentation, either of us actually needed to stop. We made it to the Materia Cave and had little trouble finding Raven. She was curled up in her fox form hidden in one of the side passageways, however it was strange to find a small boy there looking over her. Accompanying him were two older looking similarly featured boys. White-silver hair, pale skin,and close look told me they had Mako-green eyes. They looked up and attacked. Defending ourselves from them was easily enough but they would not allow us near Raven.

"St-top," she breathed on the floor, "No...help."

"She is delirious?" asked Vincent as he used Materia to paralyze the three boys.

I walked over to her and brushed her cheek, she was asleep. Probably self cast so she wouldn't cause any trouble, I found myself laughing. Of course she would take extreme means to keep herself out of trouble. I cast a Dispel on her before placing her choker on her.

"How dare you touch her!" yelled the other one, "Who do you think you are? Wait, big brother?"

"Where are her clothes?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

"Careful, he thinks we have been naughty with her," said the longer haired one, "We were sent her to watch over her until her fever breaks. Her clothes are over there."

"We are not meanies," said the eldest looking one, "We do not do things like that."

"So you have been taking care of her?" asked Vincent.

"Yes, why would we want to hurt her. She is very important to us," said the youngest very rapidly, "Mother."

"I belive you are confusing her for someone else, she has no," said Genisis.

"Not the shell, not the prision. The real one," he snapped.

"Explination." said Vincent.

**Raven's POV**

_That voice...he is here...my collar is back.._

**Yes. You are safe.**

I felt myself being wrapped in something as I was lifted off the ground. It was in agony as I gripped the long strands of silken hair in my hand. I snuggled my face into the chest so I could feel the cool sensation of skin on my face, and I cried. This was worse than what I was used to. I never was actually in physical pain, but this time...it really sucked. I guess that the addition to my mental instability was the cause.

"Seph..." I said through heavy breaths.

"Sleep," he said.

I drifted off to sleep. I wasn't sure what was real anymore. I kept having dreams bleed into reality. Saw things that weren't there. My friends from back home, possible fantasy futures with my new friends. I felt him pick me up, I cried because I wanted it to be real and not disappear. I saw the histories I knew repeat themselves with each person, sometimes they would change for the worse, and I would open my eyes and I would be in the cave. Sometimes I would have wounds from the attacks in my sleep. Even with the Materia induced coma, it was hard to keep me under control.

**Quiet child. This is real.**

_Liar._

I woke up sometime later in a familiar room. I was in 7th Heaven. I saw a figure around my bed as the light blinded me. I recognized silver hair brushing over my face and I grabbed the person.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear as I pulled him close.

"You are welcome Mother," he said.

"I told you not to call me that," I said licking my chapped lips.

"But that is what you are, and I would like for you to stop hugging me now. It is hard to breathe," he said.

I gripped the shoulders of the figure I just hugged and pushed them back. There was a clone copy of Sephiroth, a remant. From the hair I guessed it was Yazoo. I blushed three shades of red.

"SEPHIROTH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps in the hall before the door was opened revealing Sephiroth himself. He didn't look older but he was an experiment...I rose up and glared at him.

"Please tell me I have only been in a coma for a few days and not a few years, and me and you do not have love children," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"They claim you as thier mother, but they call me and Cloud, Big Brother," he laughed,"You have been in a self induced coma of sorts for a week. Though we were attempting to dye Kadaj's hair pink so he would look like you."

"Bastard," I scoffed, "Well this tells me exactly where I am. This is two years after your 'death' and these are Jennys doing. Don't even get me started on the Mother shit! She is part of me and all. I can call her anything I want...her terms of endearment for me is thing, creature, child, and the sort!"

Yazoo looked floored and a bit scared. I had to take a deep breath, knowing my markings were full force right now. I calmed down.

"Sorry Yazoo," I apologized, "I am easily excited. I didn't mean to snap. It isn't your fault, but I am seriously thinking of chewing out Jenova."

I could hear snickers in the recesses of my mind. Of course she would pull a fast one...damn it. The personal make your life hell game was all tied up now. I was now in more or less a mother of three emotionally immature...er people.

"Is she always like this? She reminds me of Kadaj," said Yazoo.

"Oh my god aren't you the cutest thing," I said, fan girl mode taking over as I hugged him before looking at a leering Sephiroth, "Oh shut it...he is like my kid now. My estranged close in age kid..weird. Oh where is the pshyco kitty and the emo bear?"

"What?" asked Yazoo.

"Don't worry calm cuddle pup! Sorry force of habit," I said blushing, "Don't let the nicknames throw you off. I tend to do that to things I like. Sephiroth is Sephy, bastard, or ass, Byakuya is Bya-kun, and Sephiroth is Fluffy or Sesshy. Cloud is Cloudy, Chocoass, or Emo-butt, Vincent is Vince, Vampire, and Smoking hot demon..." I said laughing, "Seriously that last one was a joke. Tiffa is boobs, Yuffie is Yu-yu or Nin-chick, Nanaki is red, Cait sith is Cait or that damn cat, Jenova is Jenny or bitch, Cid...Cid or Captain Smokes-a-lot, Barret is well there isn't good nickname for him, and I will tell you any other people's nicknames when it comes to it."

"She was the one they chose to keep Mother?" asked Yazoo.

"She grows on you like cancer," said Sephiroth dodging the pillow expertly aimed at his head.

"So who all is stickin' it? Oh sorry, who is here?" I asked.

"Pretty much everyone when they have the time," he said.

"Well time to go be social, I doubt being in a coma counts as adventuring," I said hopping out of bed and heading to the door. I flew down the stairs and aimed at the first thing that came in sight, Vincent, "Vampire!"

I took a flying leap at him and stopped short of running into him and was now starring down Cerberus, "Hello."

"Thank you!" I said, "For not shooting me. I don't think bullet holes should be added to my list of life experiences."

"I was on the team that found you and the others, Genisis, and Sephiroth were the other two," he said.

"Double thank you!" I smiled before spotting Kadaj, "Kitty Kadaj!"

I hovered over to him and hugged him, while Sephiroth and Yazoo were coming down the stairs. Kadaj looked like he was dipped in acid when I hugged him for a moment. He then relaxed under my vice like grip as I picked him up.

"Oh my god how are you!" I said not breathing between words, "How old are you? How long have you been here? How did you find me? How did you know Jenova is in me?"

"Slow down," he said.

"She is not allowed to have sugar," said Tiffa.

I dropped Kadaj lightly before turning around to her and bowing, "Thank you for hospitality. I know I really didn't earn it. I just shell shocked you guys."

"Cloud was afraid you had Mako poisoning when..._he,"_ she said pointing at Sephiroth, "Showed up. We were assured you hadn't been near Mako."

"I don't want to see me near Mako...I am strong enough as it is, and I don't want to be the new Comatose Barbie...don't ask, just go with it. SO where is the Chocobo?" I asked looking around the room.

"Working," she said.

"Oh, so until I am able to find the kids a more suitable place and what not," I said pointing to the three in question, "You are stuck with me. I need a job and it would help if we get them...er I guess they have been given a chance at life."

"What do you mean?" asked Yazoo.

"Well Since you can't retrieve Jenova, becasuse she is me...and though I do like Seph more than you guys because I have known him longer...I still love you guys. I want you to have a chance at something non destructive. And no this isn't a question or are you able to volunteer," I said smiling, "Welcome to life, enjoy the party."

"I see no party," said Loz.

I snickered, "That was an expression. Hmm, for you maybe something that requires heavy lifting, Yazoo would work well with kids, and Kadaj...I will have to work with you before I turn you loose."

"Why me?" he said trying to look innocent.

"Because you are just as phyco as Sephy used to be...You will need help," I said, "Maybe something that invovles fighting..."

"Don't we get a say in this?" asked Yazoo.

Sephiroth shook his head, "As much trouble as she dragged me into, no."

"We could live by ourselves," said Kadaj.

"Dude you were born, in a sick sense, like a few weeks ago. I don't think so. You may have the smarts but you were split up and are incomplete...and after a _long_ conversation with your mum, I will make sure you become complete," I smiled.

"Ew," spat Kadaj, "She reminds me of _her._"

"Aerith," I corrected him, "Sorta but I am more like Yuffie if she were on speed or some drug. I am not all up there in the head but I function just fine...so anyway. Tiffa, need any help or know where we can get jobs and stuff?"

"Help, you would have to ask Cloud when he gets back," she said, "He still isn't comfortable with Sephiroth and now the three of them. Surprisingly I don't know...after I saw Sephiroth die...I just lost my hate. Seeing those three and having thier history explained only makes me more calm somehow. Meaning that the Sephiroth that caused me so much pain is dead...this one...is different. I can tell."

"Shilly shally Dilly dally?" I asked.

"Perhaps," she said.

* * *

**River: **Here is your new installment to the story. I hope you like the fact that though Sephy is alive we get to interact with Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz.


	29. Chapter 29:Seretei

**Two Months later**

Time passed rather quickly. I had managed to find something for the _children_ to do and had an amazing time here. Killing monsters, getting into trouble, and the works. Thankfully I had managed to avoid SHINRA, well for the most part. I didn't think about them much as we hid away in the Giza Plains, or wherever we wanted to go. Camping on Planet was awesome, minus the part where you would wake up with monsters invading the camp. Right now we decided to hit Costa de Sol, for a vacation. It was Yuffie's idea, not taking no for an answer. She did not drop the subject of us 'pale ones' needing some sun.

When I finally caved we went to the beach with everyone, she really didn't want anyone missing out, since it was our farewell party. Well we had no trouble smuggling in the experiments and remnants, but the problem now was the Genesis was going out of his mind with being shut in. Since most of us would be recognized, thankfully Vincent came through and had a rather large house at our disposal, though some of us were 'bunking' together. All of the 'most wanted' were not allowed outside until we made sure it was clear, and I volunteered myself to make sure they didn't' escape. That way I could avoid as much blistering sunlight as possible. Well Genesis finally drove both Byakuya and I up the wall enough to get him something to do while he waited that we were downtown talking with the lady at the desk of the nearest bookstore.

"Yo, this ain't time to be spacin' out," came a voice I really didn't want to hear.

I turned around to find Reno and Rude chatting with the other lady right next to us. I almost panicked and just pretended I forgot something while dragging Byakuya behind me. After I made my escape I headed out of the store and down an alley, plotting escape routes.

"Hey wait," said Reno.

_Oh crap, oh crap...think.._

I could hear footsteps behind us and I quickly transformed and prayed Byakuya wouldn't drop my butt as both Reno and Rude appeared behind Byakuya. They grabbed him by the shoulder as they passed him. They took no more than two steps before turning around.

"Where did she go?" asked Rude.

"I don't know, but," said Rude before he turned toward Byakuya, "Hey did you see a red head come by this way."

Byakuya looked down at me before turning back up to them, "Red head?"

"Ah forget it, tell her she dropped this," said Rude, handing him something, "We can't waste time trying to find people, no matter how cute they are."

I sweat dropped and sighed, looking down at the object it was one of my angel feather earrings. I waited until they left and transformed back smiling nervously before taking my earring back and hiding away in the room, under the bed. It took twenty minutes of both Genesis and Sephiroth to actually get me out, with the threat of just cleaving the bed in half, along with me. Other than that brief run in with Reno and Rude, we weren't bothered by anyone. When the night came Yuffie decided we should play cards...and drink. Now I am a social drinker, and the more people there are, the drunker I get.

About the, god knows how many bottles, I was pretty sure I had groped, ran into, insulted, hugged, tried to make out with, and annoyed everyone. This blurry image was someone with really soft hair but I wasn't sure who it was, my eyes did not wanna focus and Planet was spinning around me.

" 'old shtills mate...the rum," I slurred.

"Gone," said the deep voice of Vincent.

"Why issh the rum alwaysh gone! -hic-," I smiled, "heh I shaid hics...or I dids it."

"She has had way to much," said Genisis.

"Shays the Benora...ginger...but hey Immmma ginger toos sho its allll cools, you knows whats they say about rad heads..." I smiled.

"I really don't wanna know," sighed Cloud.

"We haz no shouls!" I said before trying to raise my hands but instead leaned back and kept going until a thud rang in my ears and a dull pain resonated from the back of my skull, "Ams I bleeding?"

"By now the alcohol should have killed you," said Vincient picking me up off the floor.

"Sho?" I said, "I wash trained how to drinks with alcho...alco..heavy drinks. I can drink people uner the table."

"Cid, Yuffie, Kadaj, and Loz could vouch for that," sighed Sephiroth.

"Beshides it isn't fair, the only conscious are the ones I didn't Shleep and have Makio,"  
I said before getting up, tripping and hugging the waist of some random person, "Besides Sesshy-bear and Bya-kun who carted offs the others. Who's pants are these?"

"Mine," groaned Sephiroth picking me up, "Bed."

I snorted, "Sephy taking me to bed. Hey I am not slurring anymore!"

"But you are still drunk enough to be carted off by a highly wanted serial killer," said Genesis rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up pretty boy!" I smiled while trying to climb over Sephiroth to get to Genesis, still inebriated enough to not think clearly, "Don't be hatin' cuz you jealous."

"Enough," came a dark female voice.

"Jenny!" I whined, "You can't help. No fair!"

Jenova was now out of me, over the course of time I bargained, yet again with the Lifestream and in this case Minerva. Genesis helped me in on this case and she provided a way to keep Jenova contained. She was trapped into a materia and the most power she was allowed to exert was enough to keep her physical form alive and fight to an extent. Though she was upset at first, she became content to the life she was given. If I had refused to 'let her go' as it were, she would have been taken across a dimension where she most likely would not survive, or that was the story I told her.

While in her semi-'human' form, she looked the same as one would have seen her in the glass, well physically structured, except she had clothes, arms and legs and was a pale peach color instead of blue. Her and Sephiroth looked strikingly similar, though instead of Mako green eyes, hers were a reddish violet. She was pretty, no doubt, but unlike her so called 'son', she was short. Well shorter than me, standing only about five foot six. She wore black boots and black leather pants, a simple white shirt was covering her that had a v neck, and over that she wore a black trench coat that she _borrowed _from me. The height differences in us would have made the coat drag along the ground, but like those who share her cells, she wore platform combat boots, perfect for curb stomping, another thing she _borrowed_ from me. When training she used two long knives, that is when she couldn't do the 'tentacle thing', which we ground into her as 'emergancy use only', and she also kept a pistol on her.

Ever since her 'pardon', Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Genisis, Sephiroth, and Cloud acted differently. Half of them were ecstatic that she was able to be with them and the other half were suspicious, which made me smile for weeks.

Jenova looked at me, "I most certainly can, they are my children."

"Bull," I snapped, "They only share some of your DNA and not by choice."

"Shut her up, please," Genisis said warily.

"Fine," I huffed before snuggling closer to the warmth, not caring.

**Next morning**

The sun reminded me that it was my arch-nemesis of life as it beamed into the room. I groaned, my head slightly throbbing from the night before, but thankfully I wasn't sick to my stomach. I threw the sheet over my head and snuggled closer to the body that was behind me.

_Beds do not warm themselves...please let it be a girl...or Nanaki..or Cait Sith...no hotties..no hotties...freaking out with slight hangover is not good._

I peered over my shoulder and saw white hair, given that four of our little group had white hair I rose up to check the chest area. Though perverted as it might be, flat or not would tell me what I was sleeping with. However when I moved to get a closer look the body rolled over on me and snuggled into my shoulder. Guessing the weight and size of the person it was not Sephiroth, Yazoo, or Loz. This person was light and was about my size, leaving Jenova and Kadaj as the two most likely culprits. I threaded my hand through the hair and discovered it was long...so that left a Jenova curling around me like a snake, crushing the life out of me.

"Jen..air...not...get," I struggled to say.

"Mmm?" came the voice as she uncurled herself and rose up, "What the-!"

We both flew out of the bed and to the other ends of the rooms looking at one another. I was the first to break the silence.

"This never happened," I said.

"Deal," she replied before we got dressed.

That whole episode would give me strange nightmares for a week, I was sure of that. After dressing I went downstairs and decided, since I was most likely the first one up, I would start breakfast. Heading downstairs I could smell the coffee, a fresh pot as well. I picked up the pace to find Vinceint, Sephiroth, and Cloud downstairs talking. I rolled my eyes and began making my cup.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked all three of them.

They grumbled something unintelligible and continued the little 'emo pow wow' as I called it. Insomnia was apparent in all of Hojo's experiments it would seem. Instead of joining the silence I disrupted it again by starting breakfast, large enough to feed a small army. Well in this case I _was_ feeding a small army. I just grabbed this biggest bowel I could find and began cracking eggs to scramble them. Jenova stepped in and began to watch what I was doing. It was amusing for me to watch her watch me. Simple things made her curious, which really made me think about what in gods green earth made her want to destroy people and worlds if watching someone do simple tasks amused and occupied her. When first questioning her about it, I received full scale annoyance and anger from her, along with knowing how those little moles feel when you tried to hit them. Well I finally thought it was about time to get her to help, though I wasn't sure how to go about that. So giving up all rational thought I shoved the bowel into her hand and gave her an egg.

"See this? Now there are two dozen more like this," I said before showing her how to crack the egg, "Do that to all of them and make sure none of the shells get into the mix, or you get to pick them out or face the person who gets crunchy eggs."

She looked at me and then to the eggs, "I break them all apart and pour the center into this thing...after the shells are broken, what then?"

"Throw the shells into the garbage and stir the eggs until it is completely yellow, when you get to that state...I will give you something else to do. For now, I am recruiting the insomniacs to help," I said before feeling the glare on my back, "Oh no. You three stayed up, or just got up early. We are feeding about twenty people. I don't wanna hear it."

"Too early," I heard Cloud say before I beamed at him, "We will need flour, congratulations you get the biscuits choco boy." Sephiroth's smile didn't evade me, so I decided he should help with something too, "Sephy, may I get you to help me cook the bacon, well most everything. You have a Master Fire Materia, do you not?" This time Vince was the one with a slight grin, "And we will need lots of drinks, so if you would be so kind cover those."

Vincent just nodded while the others groaned. I smiled sweetly while pulling out everything that was needed. About an hour later, things were finished and everyone was awake. Breakfast was an amazing thing. Though those who were not smart enough to get out of the kitchen were given a task. After we all ate, it was time to say good-bye. I was sad leaving them, since I found comon ground with most of them, even the 'drama king' Genesis, and Jenova. I just hoped that things wouldn't go to hell when I was gone.

So after the long good-byes and a few things the Remnants and others gave us for our trip, we opened the gate and stepped through the portal. This time I was expecting the unexpected, not the tunnel between worlds. When I felt the squishy ground beneath my feet I looked at Byakuya.

"We are going to die...the Cleaner..." I said knowing all the blood was drained from my face.

"No we are not," he said, "Follow me."

"Ahead of you sir, the light at the end of the tunnel...going for it, wait that light isn't the.." I said sprinting away.

"No," he calmly said.

What I thought took forever, with Cleaner _right_ behind us, we eventually popped out at none other than the Byakuya's house. I looked around and found myself enthralled by his garden and for the first five seconds it was awesome bliss, the next few moments were not. Suddenly we, excluding one Kuchiki, were pinned down by the Stealth Force. Out of pure reflex of having been in 'spontaneous trouble' as I would like to call it, I started going through the almost programed routine I did with my parents.

"I didn't do it, I am not guilty, the cat stole your socks, no I didn't break it, I already did my homework," I blurted out in rapid succession.

"Calm down," said Byakuya, "Captain Soi Fon, what is the meaning of this?"

"Captain Commander Yamamoto's orders, we sieze anyone not recognized by the Gotei Thirteen," she said, "Though these do not look like Hollows."

"I am not a hollow, neither are my friends," I said before being picked up and carted off to god knows where.

"Follow me Captain Kuchiki," she said, "There will be an emergency Captain's Meeting regarding your absence over the past three days."

_Three days? It has been about three years..give or take. Oh well Seiretei Time line..._I thought as I was brought to the Squad One Barracks to be 'welcomed' by the Shinigami. Oh how I hope this would pan out for us.


	30. Chapter 30: 'Warm' Welcome

As we were carted off, we were separated. Byakuya was sent to the Fourth Division for any treatment he may need before he was able to do anything. After hours of questioning, we were finally brought to the Captain Commander himself. I gawked at the roomful of people I admired and respected individually, well almost all of them. There were a few I could live without ever meeting in my life. When we were presented before Yamamoto, I bowed respectfully.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto of the Gotei Thirteen Protection Squads, it is an honor to meet you," I said, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but if you read the reports then you can see we aren't what you think we are."

"Silence!" he said stomping his cane on the ground.

"Ek!" I said before jumping behind Sesshomaru and Sephrioth, if anyone had a chance against Yamamoto it would be those two, "Sorry!"

"I have looked over the reports, and I am still curious of how you managed to slip into the Seireitei when you are neither dead nor have reiatsu," he said, "Then one of our captains disappear on the eve of war, and then show himself in the presence of Ryoka."

"Well I didn't slip in an' steal him if that is what you are thinking, well I kinda am the cause," I said sheepishly, "I am sorry. I didn't think it would happen. Where I am from wishes are only _half_ of what people do, the rest is hard work. I didn't know helping an old man would send me away to places like this and..I am rambling again."

"It would seem, all four of your reports match, however given the chance that you could have returned Squad Six Byakuya Kuchiki to us, you refused. Why?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well sir, you own Rujin Jaka, the oldest and most powerful fire type, and I quite frankly sir do not wish to be barbecue," I said trying not to be roasted either metaphorically or literally.

"You know about my zanpaktou?" he asked opening one eye.

"All of them," I said, "Not that this is helping my 'I swear to god I am not a spy' case. Captain Soi Fon has Suzumebachi, former Captain Gin has Shinso, Captain Unohana has Minazuki, former Captain Aizen has Kyokasuigetsu, Captain Kuchiki of course has Senbonzakura, Captain Komomaura has Tenken, Captain Kyoraku has Katen Kyokotsu, former Captain Tosen has the Suzumushi, Captian Hitsugaya has Hyorinmaru, Kenpanchi's blade has no name, Captain Kurosuchi has the Ashisagi Jizo, and Captain Ukitake has the Sogyuo no Kotowari. I can name all the lieutenants and the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki's if you would like."

All of them were floored, except for Byakuya who just pinched the bridge of his nose. It donned on me that I would have to mention that Byakuya did not leak any information.

"Um Captain Comander Yamamoto, By- Captain Kuchiki never gave me this information I am presenting you. I just know it, and leave it at that," I covered for him, "You can ask these two here as well. I knew about the Masamune that Sephiroth wields and the Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and Tokijin that Lord Sesshomaru wield. I am a scholar of sorts. Um to make it easier to digest on 'not Captain Kurosuchi and former Captain Urahara' I am not from here."

"What does that mean?" asked Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Nothing toward your intelligence but in retrospect to me, it is not to you. If that makes any sense besides time continuums, paradox, alternate universes, and multiple dimensions are not for the feint of attention spans like mine," I replied.

"Well you certainly are not dull to be around," said an amused Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Do not be intrested in me," I shot at him, "Besides, I am not that interesting. Really bland, dull, boring, low pain, drug, death tolerance."

"Humph," he grunted, "We shall see."

"It has come to my decision that I can not leave you free to roam about unless we are absolutely certain you are not Hollow. Though we found no traces on Captain Kuchiki or his zanpaktou, you must be evaluated by both Captain Unohana and Captain Kurosuchi," said Yamamoto.

"C-captain," I said, "Erm, I will have to be present with _both_ my companions when they..erm..get..evaluated. Sephiroth here is not one for medical staff or scientists, especially borderline mad ones, and Sesshomaru has not had a physical or medical examination in his life. May I please request that, and after they are finished Unohana be present at mine along with someone strong enough to restrain me...I am getting bad creepy vibes from Mayuri."

"Excuse me?" said Sephiroth as he turned on his heel and glared daggers at me.

"This is why I came here last. I know how you get when people resemble Hojo in any manner," I smiled nervously, "I can fully say Unohana is the best and kindest, but...Mayuri..I think you will not like him so much." I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and instantly flew up into the air, "OMG HE IS TOUCHING ME!"

"What an interesting specimen you will be," he laughed while looking up at me.

Before Mayuri could react, Sephiroth already summoned Masamune and was about to skewer him but Seshomaru, Byakuya, and I were already on him and pinned him down, with a bit of a struggle. It didn't take much before Sephiroth tossed, physically picked up and tossed, Byakuya across the room and was about to do the same to Sesshomaru but I used my levitation power to swipe something off Mayuri.

"What does this do?" I asked before prying open the vial.

"A new paralytic I am working on, however it is far too strong for the practical application of-" droned Mayuri before I force fed Sephiroth it, "I would like to mention that amount will kill anyone ten times over."

"Unless you want a very bad day Captain," I said getting up and examining the new wound I got from the brief scuffle, "Thank me. I just saved your life. Sephiroth's father was a scientist much like yourself. Dancing on the borders of ethics, new discoveries, and sanity. Well Sephiroth was one of his 'experiments', his own son. Much like your daughter, but unlike her. Sephiroth is true flesh and blood and soul. Nothing fake. Then he grew up trying to be something everyone wanted him to be, before he found out the truth of his life. When Sephiroth found out he was an experiment, that his biological mother was killed for science, he hunted down whom he thought was his mother and went on a mass killing spree. He never had the pleasure that your daughter did, he was never told until it was too late. That paralytic will only knock him out for a few hours. _IF_ that, and that is stretching it. After you are done there has to be a place we can keep him so when he goes ballistic we are there and keep this place intact."

"How horrible," said Unohana.

"That is science where he is from, and his real mother Lucrecia was no better than Hojo. I just wish that Vinceint was his real father, though Vince is not much more stable," I said picking the paralyzed body of Sephiroth, "However, his hatred of people like you is outweigh by my friendship it would seem. I don't like you Mayuri, but to make sure I am not killed for something I am not, or something I didn't do, I will get the process over with and pretend it was a bad dream. Hey are you alright Byakuya?"

"I will be fine," he said.

"I am sure everyone was about to go bankai up in this place," I tried laughing the seriousness away, "I do apologize for the scene though Mister Captain Commander Yamamoto."

"You claim to be his friend yet you just gave him a harmful drug," said Yamamoto.

"I was saving him from doing something he would regret, sir," I said looking at him, "It took me a while to convince him that a normal life was easy to obtain, he just had to accept it. Mayuri, sir, may have caused flashbacks, possibly Post-traumatic Syndrome Disorder. I am sure your soldiers are watched carefully for it. My family had some of it, I believe Sephiroth here is classed as a type two, if the diagnosis can be accuratly done. Though it would not surprise me if he did truly have it."

"Go," said Yamamoto.

I was not sure if he was understanding me, Sephiroth, or just trying to get us out of his hair before Sephiroth woke back up. I explicitly made sure that Unohana was present during all our examinations, which happened at once. I did not allow blood work on any of us, fearing that Captain Creepy would attempt to replicate us hoping we were some sort of weapon or something. Unohana could understand that much after we explained it. Then I had to go into explanation about us being from different worlds, or dimensions, hell I wasn't sure. Everything blurred together. However she expressed her concern about pathogens and other 'fun' things in my book. I informed her that I was human similar to Ichigo before I made my wish, so I was vaccinated with medications over my lifetime. I informed her that Ichigo would have a copy of similar vaccinations as well as his human friends who attended high school. As for Sephiroth I was not sure though both he and Sesshomaru would possibly never get sick by any normal means a day in their lives.

"If you truly wish to scan us," I said, " Have Minazuki do that, if possible."

"Oh dear," she smiled, "I don't have to go through great lengths. I was just going to scan you with his medical device we have."

"Oh right, reitsu based scanners," I laughed, "If anything pings wierd on either of the boys don't worry. The worst you have to fear is a transformation out of all of us."

"Would you mind elaborating?" she asked.

"Oh sure, I turn into a fox, Sesshomaru turns into a giant dog, and Sephiroth can, in lack of better terms, sprout a wing to fly," I said, "I am sure my transformation would be similar to that of Yourichi Shihoin. In theory, except I keep my clothes."

After the scan was completed on all of us, we were escorted back to Yamamoto. Thankfully we were cleared on the Hollow label, though Mayuri was still being a pest about examining us farther. To which I was blessed with the pleasure of Yamamoto dismissing him and returning to us.

"I have been informed that you are free of any Hollow reaitsu, or any for that matter. You three are to remain here however and will not be seen roaming about until we know your true intentions," he declared, "You three will be under observation of each of the captains and their lieutenants, however it would seem that it is best not to separate you, with the exception of Captain Kuchiki, whom will be returning to his duties. You are to stay within his manor until retrieved by one of the captains, to which you will spend a day with each of them. Any suspicion that you are here to undermine us will not be tolerated and you will be punished as criminals. Understood?"

"Yep, I mean yes Sir," I said.

"I understand," said Sesshomaru.

"When I feel my limbs, Raven, I will pay you back for this," said Sephiroth, "But I understand the circumstances."

"Looking forward to the spar," I said.

"Dismissed," said Yamamoto, "You three will stay here until the evening, when we retire I will have someone escort you to the Kuchiki Manor."

The other captains left us and we followed Captain Yamamoto around. It was a day filled with questions and tea, to which I accepted gladly, and Sesshomaru just looked at. We explained who we were, hobbies, and all sorts of 'normal' conversation. Also the thoughts of Aizen and the other captains who defected were brought up. I just gave my opinion and informed him that the other two were not familiar with everything. This brought up Sesshomaru asking for any books on the laws of the Seireitei. Yamamoto allowed us very few books to read, but those we were given were read, almost religiously. I did not want to upset the natives. The laws were a bit 'old school' for me but Sesshomaru understood and explained them all in 'simpler terms' for me as we read.

I was already nose deep in a book when all of a sudden I felt something rather blunt hit me as I face planted into the book and onto the floor. I got up and found Sephiroth holding a pillow.

"Revenge," he said.

"With a pillow?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They took our swords away, for now," he informed me.

"You still have your Materia," I told him, "Plus pillows do not make good weapons."

I was then repeatedly beaten with the pillow until I couldn't move, proving me wrong. Then I was told that is how he felt, minus the bruises that would appear later on. I knew I was lucky Sephiroth did not have anything sharper than a crayon, nor did he use his boots. Now those things would have caused damage. After the beating he thanked me and went on his merry way. I rolled my eyes. However this did not go unnoticed by Leuitenant Chojiro Sasakibe.

"That was most un-gentlemen like of him," said Chojiro.

"You saw that," I said looking up from my book, "That is his way of saying I love you as a friend. He wasn't shown much affection in life. Anyways, I can deal with that crazy person. I deserved it too, and before you get all 'but you are a lady' I am far from that. Besides, bribery of Western Culture is in it for you if you just ignore the fact I got beaten with a pillow by a guy who looks like he could make Zaraki Kenpachi blink in the ways of terror."

The day passed by rather quickly then. I was knee deep in questions about Western Culture. Though the British culture he was in love with was slightly vague to me, I gave him a full view of American Culture, according to someone who was used to 'Southern Hospitality'. I even spoke to him in a heavy accent of both British, due to watching way too many movies, and Southern, which boggled his mind. When the day was over, we were escorted by Chojiro, who was asking me if I wasted to have tea with him, though with my friends, tea was a euphemism, so I declined.

We were then shown to the dinning hall where Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya were having a conversation. I could only think of one thing they could be talking about. Renji wanted to ask Byakuya if he could date Rukia but was too much of a damn chicken to ask. I rolled my eye and greeted both of them with the same one I gave Byakuya, a full scale glomp hug.

"Rukia, Renji!" I squealed in 'fan girl mode', "Good to finally meet you."

"Nii-sama!" said Rukia as she was squished between my boobs and Renji.

"Drop Rukia this instant," commanded Byakuya.

"Fine," I said letting them both go, "So Renji, what is new with you?"

"I suppose the same," he answered bewildered, "Captain, what does she mean by that. It is if she knows me."

"Apparently she is very well informed about our habits, hobbies, lifestyle, and abilities as far as anyone can tell," said Byakuya, "Do not underestimate her knowledge."

"I bet she doesn't know everything!" he declared.

"Unless you really wish to go down that road and be beaten into a metaphorical pulp by a girl," I said taking my 'I challenge the!' pose, "Do not go there. I have more dirt on you than Zabimaru ever could."

"How did you know my zanpaktou?" he asked.

"The same way I know you hang out at Silver Dragonfly Eyewear," I smiled.

"Stalker," he muttered.

"I heard that!" I said grabbing him, "I will beat ya down hard..."

He in turn grabbed me, "That doesn't change that you are a stalker."

"I doubt you have evidence to prove that I am literally a stalker. Not once has anyone in the entierty of the Spirit World ever seen me. I just know what I know," I said, "Now before this gets into a Ichigo style fight, I challenge you to a spar to test my skills against an leutinant, when I get to hang out with Squad Six."

"I accept," he said.

"Seph," I said letting go and turning to him, "Can I borrow the Restore and Revive Materia if I need them?"

"What ever for?" asked Sephiroth.

"What is Materia?" asked Renji.

"Kido in a ball," I replied to Renji first, "Seph, they are not particularly for me, per say. Hell, I will just have you being a ref."

"You think you are so tough, yet you ask for someone's help," smirked Renji.

"Says the man who can't cast a kido to save his life but his zanpaktou is a kido clas," I bit back, "Ironic...I said that it was not for me. You know what. I am dropping this subject before Byakuya kicks us both out for being disruptive. Right now I am a guess slash prisioner in his house so I better behave myself."

"That would be wise," said Byakuya.

"Oh I can't wait until Ichigo gets here!" I said sitting down, "He is going to be so much fun."

"Why are you so avid on meeting the people here?" asked Rukia.

"Well, I look up to most of you. In a way, you guys helped me get through some bad things in my life. I mean I don't have Hollows chasing me down wanting to eat my soul, but where I am from, the world isn't less evil or good," I replied, "So I want to thank you and be all fan girl while I can."

"Oh, a fan girl," said Rukia, "Ichigo and Orihime told me about them. Chizuru is a fan girl of Orihime."

"Oh god I am not that type of fan girl," I said before I caught the looks of the guys, "Anymore..fine I am not one of those girls anymore. I have depth..."

"Captain was telling us about the things that happened to him while he was gone. Is it true that you can turn into an animal?" asked Renji.

I looked at him and in a puff of smoke I was in my fox form and sat there, "Happy now?"

"Oh Yourichi is not going to like this," said Rukia.

_That_ made Byakuya do something that scared Renji, he genuinely smiled. Then he gave a small chuckle thinking of all the ways he could get back at the 'Were-cat'. He eyed me and it was my turn to cower in fear. I was not sure what he was plotting but it would not be good.

"Renji," said Byakuya, "It would be best if you leave, it is late."

"Right," said Renji, "Bye..er Ryoka, Captain, Rukia."

I then padded over to Rukia and transformed back before I whispered in her ear, "He is such a coward."

"How so?" she asked.

"Dude he can't even ask your brother to date you," I snickered.

Rukia blushed three shades of red and looked at me, "That is not how it is."

"My eyes never lie and plus besides, when wisdom and facts fly out the window there is always the fans. I have some of my favorite stories saved on my hard drive of my laptop," I said.

"That will be confiscated along with your camera and any other device that may contain any evidence that can be used against me," said Byakuya.

"Fine," I huffed, "Until the Shinigami Woman's Association stops bugging me. Hide them well Yachiru will be hunting them along with Matsumoto."

"I am well aware," he said.

There was no way I was going to tell him that while on Planet I managed to escape from them and with the help of Yuffie, I printed out some of their more memorable pictures. Nothing dirty or perverse, but just enough of a blow to their egos and reputation, especially Byakuya, to give me quite the leverage in a sticky situation.


	31. Chapter 31: Chllin with Captains Part 1

The next day was Soi Fon and her Second Squad, consisting of the Stealth Force. All I knew was that the words 'boot camp' and a lot of cursing were going to be involved. Soi Fon wanted us to test our mettle. Well that was all well and good, if I _had_ any mettle. I was a viscous as a dust bunny in a fight, hell it wasn't like I was going to be participating in the war anyway. So she had us practice Flash Stepping, which both Sephiroth and Sesshomaru could teleport, unlike me who had to run. Her L T, Marechiyo Omeda decided it was up to him to motivate me. However I forewarned Soi Fon not to mention soldier, considering the outburst of Sephiroth yesterday.

"You there!" said Omeda, "Why are you behind!"

"I am not _part_ of this flippin' squad!" I yelled at him, "So I don't have to keep up!"

"Perhaps it needs proper motivation," I heard random voice in crowd say.

"Good idea," he began to unsheathe his Zanpaktou.

"Bad idea," I tried to warn him. I was a pretty 'chill' kinda girl, but when weapons were pointed at me, or any spiders, I turned vicious.

"Crush Gegetsuburi!" he yelled as his zanpaktou formed into a flail.

"I warned you," I said forming balls of my aura, "I will strike you down with my own weapon."

He appeared behind me and tossed the giant ball at me, I jumped into the air to avoid the swing and looked around for his next appearance. The Stealth Force was known to do what was needed to bring down an opponent, especially fighting dirty. Behind me was the most likely spot, remembering the only true blind spot of the Shinigami, as well for anyone else for that matter. I closed my eyes and concentrated on smell, it wasn't much, but it was enough to follow movements. When I picked up the scent of potato chips, I focused on my hearing as I landed before opening my eyes. Metal chains rattled as he swung again. The purpose of his zanpaktou in shikai was like any other flail, to build up momentum to deliver debilitating and crushing blows. He would be aiming for my chest area, the head was too small a target for the flail in general and most people guarded thier head well. Mainly the eyes, taking away an opponents sight was a very good way to disrupt them, well with the exception of those who were already blind, like Tosen. I opened my eyes to find myself having to bend back to avoid a swipe of the spike ball.

"Got you!" he said, appearing behind me and attempting to throw me off from the fact he was instead of building up momentum, he was relying on his strength to snap the flail up and to bring it down on me.

I smiled as the flail became dangerously close to me. Using my transformation, I concealed myself in smoke and used my levitation to move the giant ball away from my landing point. I then preformed a freaking Yoda, and hopped on his chain and ran up to him before throwing all three balls of energy into his abdomen. I then transformed again so I could deliver an axe kick to the back of his head as he doubled over from the force of the aura balls. After it was over, though I wasn't aiming to knock him out but the semi-demonic part of me allowed me to be wickedly strong. He just lay there as I hopped off his back.

"Motivate that," I said running my hand through my hair. Suddenly I was facing Soi Fon who just looked at me. I rose my eyebrow, "What..he was bad mouthin'."

Suddenly my tail was grabbed and I was being hauled off to somewhere. I was followed by Sesshomaru and Sephiroth who had similar looks on their faces, well they would have if they were more expressive. When Soi Fon was finished with carting me off to where ever, I was tossed into the middle of something. I wasn't sure what it was but she just down at me from the door she was standing in.

"Omeda deserved it, but to impress me, survive for ten minutes," she said leaving and shutting the door behind her, but before left she rose her voice loud enough to echo into the room, "You kill her, you are free to go."

I looked around and realized where she tossed me, the Maggot's Nest. I gulped and looked around, the smell was not pleasant, and I could hear sounds people and words of 'fresh meat' being said. _Oh that little pixie! No wonder her zanpaktou looks like that!_ I looked around and began to get to work by cracking my knuckles.

**Sephiroth's POV**

This Soi Fon woman was interesting. She was far better combatant that one would make of her at first glance. I observed her in her training as she took out quite a few men with her bare hands alone. However her training was interrupted when she heard her subordinate yell something out. Next thing I knew I was watching Raven fight her subordinate. I was then harshly grabbed being lead to where Raven was sparing with the man.

"How well does she fight?" asked Soi Fon.

"Well enough," I replied.

After it was over the small captain smiled. She was taking an interest in Raven, and from what the girl told me yesterday, when Captains of the Gotei Thirteen Protection Squads took interest in you, that was not a good thing. The next thing I knew, I was following Raven who was comically being dragged by her tail, well almost. Raven was semi-walking backward with her, and having the most amusing face. Unsure what to do, I simply followed. Soon the woman told us to wait while she took Raven inside. A few moments later she came out alone and sat outside.

"I told her to survive ten minutes," she smiled,.

"What is this place?" I inquired.

"The Magot's Nest, a prison," she answered, "Dangerous men lay in wait for others inside."

"Your ways are cruel," I replied, but knew I was not one to 'preach' as Raven so elloquently put it between a few choice and colorful phrases. She was ruthless like me but unlike me, she was able to harness her skills for the apparent government of this peaceful place. I could admire her abilities to an extent. She may have been considered my equal back before I was a SOLDIER, and if she was human. However it was explained to me that these people were not living in the same sense as Raven, Sesshomaru, or I, but in a metaphysical way and were in fact spirits. I know of a similar case, which was Minerva of Planet, or that was the example given to me by Raven herself.

Ten minutes rolled by and a loud thud resonated from inside. Sesshomaru and I looked at one another. It was tempting to help Raven out, but it was unwise to upset those in power. Not that I would care, but Raven informed me about some balance that must be maintained and destroying those who were on the 'good' side was not a brilliant idea. Soi Fon moved and had her guards open the gates and then came back with a bruised and injured looking Raven.

"Oh I beat them so bad, they, they wish I didn't beat them so bad," she said panting, "There are a lot of bodies in there. No they are not dead, just..."

At that moment she passed out. I looked at Soi Fon who stated that she was impressed. She then asked Sesshomaru and I to preform the same task. Which we assured her would not be wise, we were used to killing people, and though the prisoners would most likely die, killing them ourselves would not be a 'just' thing since we were in no way, shape, or form part of this world or its governing system. She smiled and asked a few of her men to escort us back to the Kuchiki Manor, since she didn't have much time to waste 'babysitting' us and had to train her men.

**Raven's POV**

The day spent with Izuru Kira, was boring. He was trying to immerse himself with poems, training, and all around work. Well since Gin did resemble a fox, and I was a fox. My plans set themselves into motion. First get Kira's attention.

"Hey Kira!" I called.

He turned around, and as he did so I transformed into my fox form, seriously now wishing to be able to transform like Shippo did, but _that_ transformation was dangerous. I could be mistaken for Gin! Anyway my original plan was working, Kira just looked as if I smacked him with a ton of bricks with his mouth hanging open. You know it was ironic, the man who looked like a fox was a snake, and my Chinese astrology sign was a snake, and I looked like a fox. Then again, when I thought of Gin, it wasn't that surprising that he had some fox-like qualities.

"A fox?" he asked walking over to me.

"Oh right, you were not at the captain's meeting," I said.

"And you talk and I understand you!" he said beginning to look either freaked out or depressed, "I have lost my mind."

"Oh gods no you haven't Kira, it is me Raven the Ryoka," I said transforming back, "I just do that. I mean I don't have a cool zanpaktou to swing around..anyway. Um. Are you alright?"

"I will be fine," he said.

Well other than the various pranks I preformed, in semi-honor of Gin, though he was 'evil' I loved his personality and hoped I could meet him one day. Doing the pranks ate up most of the day and we were heading home with a disheveled looking Kira. I hoped I didn't insult him but when I questioned him about it he thanked me. I was puzzled but thought nothing more about it.

The day spent with Unohana was relatively simple, she just required us to help out around the Fourth Division. However the sensitivity of my nose and that of Sesshomaru, we were having to open window. I mean normally this would bother me, for a human I had a heightened sense of smell anyway, but my eyes were not that great. I mean I could read things and drive without glasses but my depth perception was off, and that usually only caused me trouble when I was walking. Well as Sesshomaru and I were outside getting some air, two very strong scents hit us. One of death and one of blood. I went to the blood one, and he to the one of death. I wasn't sure how he was fairing but I got to witness a birth. Well ten hours, the father passing out, and a few new smells later. I saw the birth of a baby girl, well I would have only saw if the mother hadn't of knocked out the midwife and I was put in her place. I got a front row seat of it and had to, well, catch.

I was pale and spent ten minutes washing the smell off. Oh god the smell was...it was something I did not want to stick to me. I was escorted by myself to the Kuchiki Manor and made a beeline to the bathroom. Unbeknown to me, it was occupied, and as I closed the door I turned around, saw naked Sesshomaru, took a mental picture, freaked out, and left. I then waited until he was finished before apologizing to him and noticing he had a distinct odor about him as well.

"There was something in the wound of a man, I had to drain the wound," he said, "It was most unpleasant."

"I just helped give birth to a child.." I said, "So yeah, I am _searing _the smell off with hot water."

"It is yours," he said.

Well awkward conversation aside, it took me a full two minute, in the bath, to realize that Sesshomaru was _still_ naked as I was talking to him. I then passed out in the bathtub due to a fan-gasm. I woke up sometime later in bed with people surrounding me.

"You are awake," said a rather smug looking Sesshomaru.

"Oh..you...you...oh I give up," I said just burrowing deeper into the covers. Plus side of being in a big house, my own room.

It wasn't long before Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Sesshomaru, and Sephiroth, along with those who found me passed out in the tub, thankfully believing I fell asleep, left me to get some shut eye. Morning came rather quickly and I was interrupted from one of my dreams of Yaoi Bliss, this time involving Grimmjow and Sesshomaru fighting for dominance then they were fighting over 'dominance'. I cursed aloud and threw my pillow a the culprit who interrupted my lovely dream, it was none other than Sesshomaru. I rose out of bed to find him trying not to laugh as I felt my hair, as usual it was sticking out everywhere.

"What is it?" I yawned looking at the screens that made up the doors to outside, "Daylight is still asleep."

"No, daylight is not," he deadpanned, "You just darkened the screens."

He ripped back the doors and I hissed in pain and swore up and down that I was going to burst into flames from exposure to morning sunlight, and then the _cold_ air of morning hit me. I darted to the warmest thing around, which was Sesshomaru. However instead of curling around him in my human body, I transformed and slipped myself into his yukata. It didn't seem like he minded, since he just carted me off halfway sticking out of the top, considering I was resting on his shoulders. His hair was quite nice for a blanket. I just lay there as his movements lulled me back to sleep. I did not wake up until I was dropped onto something soft. I opened my eyes and I was in the Sixth Squad Barracks.

"How did I get here?" I yawned.

"I carried you," said Sesshomaru, "If I am not mistaken you owe Renji a spar."

"Ah right," I said stretching out, "Might as well beat him half to death early."

"If you do so, you will do his paperwork," warned Byakuya.

"I don't have the authority or knowledge to do so," I replied, not taking the threat seriously, "Sure can read and write, but I don't understand the complete system. Yamamoto didn't let us read that much, just enough to keep our heads down."

"I will instruct you, and if they are not done properly I can have Senbonzakura teach you," he said.

"Nope drill instructor perfect is a pass," I said, "Fine I will get some coffee, if there is any here and wait until his paperwork is finished _before_ I wound him...besides we have the Restore Materia, works just as well as healing kido, I am sure."

"We have not tested it out," he replied.

"Perfect time to do so," I suggested.

That caused him to pause and look up, "No loss of limb."

"Done," I grinned, after transforming back.

* * *

**River: **Alright peeps, if you haven't noticed, this story is no longer on hiatus. However the chapters are a wee bit shorter than usual, but I am making up for it by writing them and then posting them when I feel that there is an 'end'. That way I am not dragging behind again due to writer's block. I am sorry for the shortness of the chapters but however it is off Hiatus and there are three new chappies for your viewing pleasure.


	32. Chapter 32: Chillin with Captains Part 2

Well I had my work cut out for me. Renji was probably the, well one of the, by far easiest person to come up with working ideas out of their ass, so to speak. Well if I was going to 'win' this little thing, I had to be ruthless, first, a sleepy person didn't dodge well. So I had to make a beeline, following his scent. He was semi-late as usual, heading to the Captain's Office, I simply dragged him by the collar out to the training grounds.

"What the hell?" he protested, struggling under my grasp.

"Byakuya said I could," I beamed, "I will give you enough time to get your zanpaktou."

"And I suppose this means you will be fighting in _that_?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I said looking down and then turning red. I was in my more revealing pajamas. I made a beeline back to the Captain's Office and burst through the door, "I need clothes!"

The three stared at me with various looks of amusement. I could tell they were making friendly wagers on how long it would take me to notice my attire. I just frowned.

"Oh you evil!" I said crossing my arms, discovering how _cold_ I really was and blushing deeper,"I think I am a bad influence on you.."

Well it wasn't like I was revealing too much or anything...well for _my_ world or perhaps Planet. However, a spaghetti strap, low cut, turquoise _silky and shimmery_ top with a bit of lace on it with matching short, shorts, was a bit revealing here. I just kept my flustered, frustrated pose.

"I need a robe, or uniform...hell anything," I said giving up, in an mortally embarrassed fashion, head down and hands up, well as far as my new 'head lights' would allow me.

"There are some spares in the closet just left of the.." started Byakuya before I darted away.

I looked in the nearest closet and thankfully there was a uniform. Plus side it didn't have any holes in it, down side Byakuya was glaring at me. I smiled cheekily and donned it on, over my own clothes before thanking him and then the idea donned on me. There is more than one way to skin a cat...or in this case a red head with a monkey snake zanpaktou.

"Hey Byakuya, is there any black polish around?" I asked.

"And why do you want that?" he asked raising an eyebrow before Renji burst into the room.

I eyed Renji evilly, "No reason in particular."

Byakuya looked at his subordinate, then back at me, "Renji, is there something you need?"

"Just her Captain," he said.

Byakuya closed his eyes before looking down at his paperwork, "I have something I must speak with her about."

"Is it because she is in your spare uniform?" Renji deadpanned.

"Okay, out with you," I said pratically tossing him out of the room and shutting the door behind him. I then skipped over to his desk and began to divulge my entire plan to the crew. Their looks were blank at first, but eventually they came around. Now to all set it into motion.

**A few hours later**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Eventually the man named Renji came back into the office to find only me standing there. I was to escort the man to the training grounds, if he did not go there himself. He was expecting the office to be full but when he spotted me a look of confusion spread about him. If I did not know any better I would have thought for a moment this person was a human. I small smile crept to my face as I closed my eyes and strode forward.

"Come with me," I said motioning him to follow, "Byakuya Kuchiki had something to take care of with Raven, they said they may be running a bit late. So I was to stand here until they returned or you came along. I am to tell you to come to the grounds for the spar at once."

"If she isn't going to show why bother," said Renji.

"She is, however, there was something that, how did she say it..came up? Yes that is the phrase she uses," I said following the scents of people, finding hers. The noxious smell of this polish, I could most defiantly live without. It took away from her natural scent, orchids and jasmine. Though it was one of the things that surprised me about her. She smelled delicate but was anything but, even if she was not capable of defending herself against us if we chose to attack her. Then he brought it to our attention, we were the stronger of those on our worlds, which brought all of us a sense of pride.

As I led him to the grounds, he kept asking questions, to which I had to ignore. The trouble it took to put this together, would _not_ go to waste. The only problem was her choker, the thing had to stay on, or all of us would be suffering. However, things would reveal themselves soon enough. Renji and I were in the middle of the grounds in a short passing of time. Renji looked around and could not find another red head. He furrowed his brows in frustration before his 'superior' walked toward him.

Raven used the time given to her to stain her hair black. Apparently red was not her true natural color, well not all of it. As she lived with us and her hair grew, her hair shaded itself in a vibrant span of all the 'natural human colors', or so I was told. From the roots of her hair to the tips it went from black, chestnut, reddish blond, gold, then white. The more light her hair was exposed to the more golden her hair got, and the less she was in the sun, her hair was nearly black. She even confiscated and made materials to pull off the 'look', small tubes were painted white to resemble his kenseikan, she even found gloves, and a close resemblance to his scarf and took and old robe and made it into a haori. Her facial markings were hidden with something called make-up, which one of the Sixth Squad female members had. I had to bite my lip to keep from giving away anything as she walked forward, having practiced it, and glared icily at Renji.

"Captain!" he said, not noticing the slight height difference, or anything else for that matter.

Her ears and _other_ things were the most difficult. However she managed to hide her ears in the style of the hair and her tail was hidden under the robes, though I was not sure how se managed to hide her chest. She was digging into her own hands with her sharp nails that she filed down, and they were drawing blood, just to keep her from 'losing it.' She simply nodded her head and she even let a small snort stray from her before she cleared her throat.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" asked Renji.

Raven just looked at him and then turned away. I could hear her trying not to laugh, as for the others, Byakuya was hidden among the members very well, staying only close enough to have Renji sense his reaitsu, and Sephiroth was walking behind Raven.

"Where is that ryoka, sir?" asked Renji.

Things would have stayed under the illusion if it was not for some boy landing right beside Raven and Renji. Raven just had a blank look on her face as he landed and looked at Renji.

"Hey Renji!" the orange haired boy said.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled, "Why are you here?"

"Rukia left this," said Ichigo, handing Renji something, "Besides I know you missed me. Hey Byakuya, you are back!"

"That is Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki," said Byakuya icily, just as Raven opened her mouth to say something.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Ichigo, "You look pale and are you shorter?"

"Ichigo," came an unusually high voice from the 'captain',"As much as I would like to have you stay," a now cold aura began to surround her, "You strawberry idiot! I had Renji!"

"Wha-?" asked Renji in surprise.

It was then the Raven grabbed both of them and knocked thier heads together lightly, "Ichigo, that was for ruining my fun. Renji, that was for not noticing I-."

"HOLY SHIT!" said Ichigo in mild pain and surprise, interrupting Raven mid-rant, "Did Byakuya get turned into a _girl_?"

"That is just about enough of your outbursts, Kurosaki," came the deep voice of the real Byakuya standing next to Raven, "She is a friend of mine who challenged Renji to a spar."

"That is cheating," defended Renji.

"No, pineapple head. I said a spar, you know mock battle. I never said on what it _was_," she rolled her eyes before taking out the hair clips, "Guess I don't need these anymore."

As she did so her ears perked up to their normal form which caused another outburst from this Ichigo Kurosaki.

"You're, you're.." he struggled to say.

"Not human, I _know_ Ichigo," she said narrowing her eyes, "Well since you are here, might as well get you into the fun. How about a game of kickball to make up for the sneaky ninja awesome skills of mine."

"Really?" asked Renji, mood instantly lightening.

"Yes, silly," she hugged him, "That is what friends are for. Now Ichigo, proper introduction. Call me Raven. I know silly name for a fox...girl. Here lemme wash all this off and show ya what I really look like."

Within a few minutes Raven was outside with her normal hair color, almost, the stain of the black had not come out yet, but the smell was almost gone. She gripped about having to wash her hair so many times but it was worth it. Now she was in only the black uniform of the Shinigami. Ichigo walked up to her and smiled.

"So when did you join Squad Six?" he asked brightly.

"Oh I didn't. I was kinda...well...how to explain this...I was with Byakuya and we became friends," she said pointing over to the captain, which made Ichigo look surprised, "Well one thing lead to another and I managed to bring him home. So..Ichigo...May I ask a favor?"

"Sure," he said.

She scribbled down something and handed it to him, "When you get back to the Human World. Look that up for me please."

"Alright," he said placing the paper in his kimono for safe keeping.

She walked around to his sword, "Hey Zangetstu! How are you feeling today?" She then dropped her voice to a low whisper so that only myself and Ichigo would be able to hear, "Is that hallow bothering you? I can make him eat dirt if you want."

"H-how do you?" asked Ichigo.

"I just do," she smiled, "Just leave it at that okay. I don't want Shinji or the others hunting me down. So about kickball, what are the rules?"

The rules were that anyone who wanted to join could play, since Raven and Renji were having a friendly spar, they would divide the participants into groups. Raven decided she wasn't going to leave Byakuya out of this and convinced him that it could be a form of training. When word hit, Kenpachi and his squad came to see, as did the rest of the captains and the luitenants.

Between them, they were evenly matched as followed:

Raven's team consisted of Sephiroth, Byakuya, Sesshomaru, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Nano (joined to keep her captain out of trouble), Hitsugaya (forced into it), Ishada, and Chad.

Renji's had Ichigo, Rukia, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake(who was placed as pitcher so he would not be so 'active') Omeda, Orihime, and Matsumoto.

Renji's team had more of the 'hard hitters', but our team was the faster of the two. It was brought to the attention of the rest of the teams about our abilities, those who had the capabilities to 'fly' in Soul Society were all on our team, so to even it out a barrier was set up so the ball would not 'fly' out of reach, and if the ball hit the 'celiing' it was a home run. After we broke apart, Raven explained the rules of the gave to everyone, and since there were so many Shinigami, Shunpo would prove an issue to Raven, but Orihime could not Shunpo either so it was not a total loss to her.

The day rolled by quickly and Ukitake only had to rest once, and we all split up and took rest. Some of the captains and lieutenants asked me a few questions, but nothing too personal. Though once or twice I became perturbed by the people, and Raven grabbed me. After our break it was the last kick of the game, our team were up to kick. Soi Fon, Nano, and I were on the 'bases', while it was Raven's turn to kick. However when the game became more competitive, Kenpachi asked to 'pitch' but was dismissed due to fear of injury to players, so Ichigo took his place, seeing as Ukitake was a bit 'worn out'. Ichigo only had to strike her out and they would win, so he rolled the ball as hard as he could toward her, and she kicked. She watched the ball soar into the air, hoping that it would hit the 'celing', moments rolled by before the ball suddenly bounced off the invisible force. Raven took off with the widest grin on her face, and after she lapped the bases she ran over to the other team.

"Good," she panted, "Game. Jesus, I thought I would be _less_ of a couch potato after hanging around _those_ three."

Ichigo patted her on the back, "Can't be that bad."

"Only one of them is considered a morning person, the other two is run before 'Chire' and duck before Masamue or Bolt hits me. Learned my lesson on that one," she muttered, "That and Boot camp of Hell. Those three got bored one day and I was not busy so they _trained_ me. I don't think I moved out of bed for a week after that."

Renji came up behind Ichigo and looked sympathetic toward Raven, "Training with the Captain can be intense."

"_That_ is the understatement of the year," she muttered before she jumped realizing I was right behind her, "HOLY- Sesshomaru don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I can not compensate for the lack of observation you have," I teased her.

"Har-har," she smiled sweetly, "I should make you sleep in the dog house."

"Are you two related, or together?" asked Ichigo, "You have similar..markings."

"Oh the demonic marks," Raven deadpanned pointing at her face, "No something new I picked up after _dying_ in Sesshy's home...town."

"Ah so you are a Shinigami," said Ichigo.

"No, I am not. I am more of a ...um they have manga about them here I am sure, a half demon...or maybe a full fledgged one. I am not sure," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

"They don't exist!" said Ichigo.

"And _most_ people here say ghosts aren't real, I am sure your sister Karin doesn't belive in them," she informed him, "I am not from _here._ Ichigo. Remember the tunnel thing. It connects to a _lot_ of places. I am from one end of those tunnles...hopefully. Anywho, Yamamoto has strict orders to not let us wander around, and it is getting late. Byakuya will kill me if I am late for dinner."

"How come you can call him that and he doesn't try to murder you?" asked Ichigo.

"I made a wish," she said before turning and following me back to the others.

**Raven's POV**

The next day was a bit interesting. Sesshomaru and I were having a strange effect on Captain Komamura. I suppose it was the fact that none of us were human...but he didn't seem so, friendly towards Sephiroth. I guess it was an animal sense thing. Though when Captain Komamura's pet dog Goro greeted me it was a very unusual event.

"So Captain...how goes-" I was cut off by a massive lump landing on my chest. I wasn't sure what it was but it knocked the wind out of me. The second thing that happened confirmed I was attacked, by a lovable dog, "EWW! SLIME!"

I tossed the dog off and wiped the droll off my face, which did not seem at the moment to willingly come off. Sesshomaru just looked at it, before Goro whimpered and ran behind Komamura. In turn there was a _growling_ match between those two. Oh god honestly, I was shocked. I was sure it would be okay, but then again he was a wolf...and Sesshomaru was a dog, and in Sesshy's world those two do _not_ get along. Before said growling match was turned into spar, I interjected.

"Er, it was just a bit of slime!" I said before hating myself. That was the worst possible thing I could come up with...or the best? I wasn't sure, but it got them to stop growling, "So um..tell us about the Seventh Squad."

Well it was a tense day. Goro would not leave me alone to save my life, but I was lucky enough he wasn't after me. Foxes and dogs do not get along, but then again I did hang out with Sesshomaru, so I could prove that statement wrong. I guess the animal in everyone presented itself, well for those of us who had a bit of a beastly side. Sesshomaru was moody, I just so happened to be a hopeless flirt, and Komamura was just _glaring._ It was unsettling. I wasn't sure if he liked us or not, but since I was finding myself wanting to flirt with _anything_ that had two legs, pulse optional, I decided to glue myself, almost literally, to Sephiroth. I supposed he was the 'middle ground' and neither of the two Alpha Males, as I dubed them for today, would mind. Needless to say I spent a lot of time on the couch right beside Sesshomaru, to keep him from going all feral, and a lot of time away from Goro who was _very friendly_. It was suprising as annoying.

I really wasn't sure what possessed him but when the time came to leave, I was more than happy to do so. Then there came the 'problem' squad. Well one of them. Eighth squad would have been easy to deal with if said captain wasn't drunken flirt master of the ages. Well with Nano there to keep Captain Kyoraku in line, and show me a think or two about wielding books as lethal weapons, it was okay. Then the amusing 'Nano-chan' bit came into play and I smiled every time he got smacked.

"Serves you right perv," I muttered under my breath, thanking god or Kami for slouchy, unfeminine, clothes. I was prepared for this trip. No way was I going to allow flirt master cause me any trouble.

The clothes partially helped. He was still going to hit on me, but with a rather heavy book in hand, he was deterred a little. The boys kept glaring at him all day _daring _ him to touch me. I weighed my options and decided not to provoke either company and then beg the other two not to tell Byakuya. This was his world, and if Captain Kyoraku wasn't one of the most powerful captains I knew, I was pretty sure he was going to end up in Fourth Division for some random accident. Men. I was beginning to hate them, more so than usual.

Well Ninth Squad was a good break but I found myself flirting relentlessly with Lieutenant Hisagi, but who wouldn't! I mean I know he got his tattoo because of the former captain who saved his life but the numbers '69' on one's cheek brought some wild thoughts, and he was intelligent..and cultured...and I was now determined to lock myself away in some closet for the rest of the day. Only in my wildest fantasies would..hell I was _in_ my fantasies. So I tried very hard not, failed and still failing, to flirt with sexy slept in bed head, toned muscles, intellectual charm, guitar playing, bad boy looking, good cook, nice guy..oh no. That would bring ill omens to this squad judging from the two pairs of eyes who in one's case were green with jealousy. Hisagi and I had a lot in common, we both loved arts, in all forms, I was good at drawing, I could play about four songs on guitar, I can sing, and he just so happened to need help with the design of the newspaper.

When that day was over, I was dragged out of Ninth Squad, blushing madly and hating the fact this so called eventful day had me going rounds with both of them checking on my battle prowess, which I still concluded was zero, especially after the bruises. Did Byakuya help? Hell no, he just sat there sipping tea as my ass got handed to me. Though I was very good at dodging, they fought dirty...they fought shirtless.


	33. Chapter 33: Chillin with Captains Part 3

Morning rolled by and for once I was up on time and dressed. Breakfast however was a more grab and go type manner but I found myself inside the Tenth Squad barracks. Matsumoto was already making a bee line toward us, and I was not sure if she wanted 'dirt' of Captain Kuchiki or wanted to flirt with Sesshomaru and Sephiroth. _Good luck blondie,_ I thought, _Getting them to look at you takes a bleeding-OH HELL NO HOE! MINE...GET YOUR OWN DEMON LORD! STOP HUGGING!_ As my brain screamed at me to do something violent to her for touching _my_ hot bishi buddy, I decided a 'higher road' needed to be taken. Swallowing insults and violent impulses I smiled sweetly at her.

" So Matsumoto, how is Haineko?" I asked.

Matsumoto released Sesshomaru, who looked very uncomfortable while being hugged by Matsumoto, and she turned to me, "She is being as stubborn as usual."

"Well cats can't be told what to do, they do what they want." I shrugged my sholders. "So where is Captain Hitsugaya?"

"He is in his office." Matsumoto said while flipping her hair.

"MATSUMOTO!" came the angered voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Captain?" Matsumoto turned around, and I watched poor Toshiro be smushed by her boobs. "Where did he go, he sounded as though he were right behind me."

"M-Matsumoto..." I said in a fit of laughter, "St-step back. You...are suffocating him!"

She stepped back and found her captain looking up at her in disappotment and anger. "Matsumoto you will get back into the office and finish your paperwork! They are to be watched by us, and they are not here for a social call. You three, follow me."

"Aye, Captian." I said in mock salute. "And I suppose 'chill' would be a bad thing to say to you Captain Hitsugaya."

"Well." Toshiro calmed down upon hearing his _proper_ title. "At least I do not have to remind you to call me by respect, but yes. Telling me to chill is inappropriate and not funny."

"Oh yeah the way Ichigo calls you Toshiro must really get on your nerves. So anyway, is there any coffee or tea around?" I said walking away. "Oh if you have any questions, then by all means ask me...No Matsumoto, I will not answer any about Byakuya. EVER."

"Well I wasn't going to, but now that you metnion it." Matsumoto started to say.

"Rangiku, not now." I groaned. "Look play twenty questions about me or something. I just don't want to be on the bad end of a Senbonzakura, and heaven help me if he went bankai on my butt. I just now got to the point to dodge _some_ of them."

As we followed Toshiro and Rangiku into the Captain's Office, Rangiku asked me questions about herself, which I answered to the best of my ability. Then she began to ask me about Hitsugaya.

"So what is the captain's hobbies? What is his favorite color? What is his bankai?" She continued to question.

"I will not divulge that information without To- I mean Captain Hitsugaya's permission. You are trying to divulge information that the Shinigami Women's Association has not gotten yet. You may be a blond but Squad Ten is the Tactical Division of the Gotei Thirteen. I know you are not stupid." I huffed. "But seeing as how you have to obtain Bankai to become Captain, his Bankai is Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Wow," Matsumoto said. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Qute a few punches. I am _so_ lucky that I grabbed a Potion from the last place I visited, or I wouldn't have made it to your Squad this morning. _Those_ guys hit hard." I said giggling midly.

"We are only trying to make you capable of defending yourself. "Sephiroth said.

"Yes, small children and bunnies fear me." I snorted. "So Captain, anything of intrest you want to ask?"

"You have information on the former captains Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru. Do you have any intel on where they are or what they plan on doing?" He asked.

"Go figure." I said warily. "Well. Yeah and no. I know what there is to know about them, but I can't give that out. That would be cheating. I can tell you what is going to happen, will unify you guys. I mean not that you aren't now, but...erm...hey how is the Human World."

"Oi!" Histugaya said when I levitated up to the rafters and laid down. "Get down here."

"Going to ask me about the enemy?" I said turning over and looking down at him. "Cute as you are, you can't make me do anything I don't wanna. Besides, I gotta survive Mayuri's Squad, and even with that doom in the back of my mind, you still can't me to talk."

"You are very strange." He said. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. However, for the love of Kami, stop repeating yourself."

"Eh?" I said. "Oh, nervous habit."

The day passed by pretty quickly. Though as Matsumoto's lunch came by, I found myself sort of kidnapped and wisked away to the Shinigami Women's Associaton headquarters, which was Byakuya Kuchiki's manor. I was then sat down and swarmed by the girls. Thankfully Rukia came to my defense. She asked them to stop crowding me as I accidently transformed due to too many questions trying to be processed in my brain.

"Puppy!" said Leutinant Yachiru squeaked. I instantly began to fly up into the air out of fear.

"Not a pet!" I shrieked. Remembering Marlene from Planet. "I don't do hugs and I am not a puppy, I am a fox!"

"You are bigger." Rukia said.

"Eh?" I said blinking down at her. "Really? I grew? How-Wait maybe the demon thing causes me to be relative to a child and I am still growing...er...well that is nice to hear but I don't know how much I have grown..."

I landed on the ground and looked up at Rukia. Though she wasn't the tallest, she was correct. I _had _grew. Instead of coming up to her knees, sitting down I now came up to her waist, which was a pretty _large_ growth spurt. Which that would explain my lack of pain and bruises this morning. Opting to not question it and get a headache, I just went with it. I rose up on my back legs and stood there for a moment before transforming again and looking at myself. I wasn't any taller in my humanoid form, just my animal form, which was wierd. Shrugging, I went to walk away, chosing this to be a good time to escape but I was stopped by someone pulling on my tail. I turned around and it was Yachiru. She was smiling brightly and looking up at me.

"I look forward to spending time with you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Pink...cute...and your caretaker could break me in half...well I have had worse. I guess." I muttered aloud.

Well after defending myself from the women, and Rangiku had to be back to work, I found myself back at the Tenth Squad barracks. To my surprise, Toshiro and Sesshomaru were engaged in a fight. Instead of my usual jumping to conclusions and breaking up the fight, I walked over to Sephiroth.

"And this was brought on by what?" I asked him.

"They are testing each other's skill. This child would have been a perfect SOLDIER canadate back on Planet, and could have been First Class as quickly as I achived." Sephiroth answered, half thinking aloud.

"Ah, okay." I said sitting down. "Who is winning?"

"They have been at a draw for a while now." He answered.

While he was technically just a few years older than Toshiro, going by how Soul Society ages, Toshiro was keeping up really well. I watched each of them slash, parry, block, flourish, thrust, dodge, counter each other. It looked more like an intracate dance instead of a spar, and I was totally enchanted. Even after Toshiro unleashed his Shikai, there was hardly any change in the pace. Sesshomaru was keeping up and though he had his arm frozen once, he freed it and his ability to regenrate took over and repaired the limb.

"Hey Seph, what were the rules for this?" I asked.

"There are none." He answered.

"Christ they will be at this for hours!" I said before yelling at them. "First one to bleed and that is it!"

Not that it helped but it seemed to get some point across and they fought with more ferocity. I knew that Toshiro would not go Bankai, unless he wanted to risk a storm in the middle of his Barracks. However I wasn't sure that, that would help Sesshomaru. They were both very strong fighters, but it looked like Sesshomaru was only testing the Captain's limits. I was happy that those two had some connection, lord knows the Demon Lord needed friends, and oddly enough the best way to get to know someone was to fight them. Well, that was how an old saying went, but I could not recall where I heard it or read it from. Eventually the fight did end, with both of them bleeding. Both had thier swords forward, Toshiro's along Sesshomaru's hip, cutting through the fabric that he wore and nicking that goregous hip of his, and Sesshomaru's was beside Toshiro's face, cutting some hair and his cheek. Though I was happy that the fight was over, I went into mother bear mode and went over to them with some band-aids and ointment I carried around, in case I got hurt.

"Front and center you two." I called out to them. "Band-aids are in order."

"I don't need them." They both answered.

"Oi!" I huffed. "I don't care...So what Sesshy, you regenerate, but I know _he _doesn't. Now both of you get your butts over here before I chase after you."

Sesshomaru sighed and came over while I had to Aura wall and capture Toshiro. I held him down and tended his cut and when I was finished, I had not realized in the midst of me struggling with him, I was sitting on top of his chest, my legs pinning his arms down. Looking down I blinked, once. Twice. Then I proceeded to blush and yammer on in embarassment that I was sorry. The rest of the day was akward, and it didn't help that Matsumoto brought the scene up when she could.

The next day was with Eleventh squad and they seemed happy to have us. They were also happy to try and fight us, to which I had to put all my training into good use. When we arrived at the front gate some of the squad met us with stupid bravado in wanting to test our strength.

"No killing them?" I squeaked. "Oh this is bad."

"Here kitty-kitty." Called one of the more ugly ones, at me. "I promise I won't kill you."

"Oh _hell no_. I am not-!" I screamed while charging head on, seeing red, at the poor fool who called me kitty. I knew what he meant by that and I was not having it. I then proceeded to jump up, axe kick, and continue to hit him until his friends pulled me off of him. I then proceeded to play Whack-a-douche, which all of them ended up being, since I felt more than one trying to cop a feel of my boobs or my butt. When I was finished, I dusted myself off and looked around for the others. However they were starring at me in mild amusement, and they had not moved an inch. Looking around, I foudn I had beat the entire group! I did a little cheer and smiled.

"So, am I still a rookie?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are bleeding." Answered Sesshomaru.

"Where?" I said, checking my body for wounds. "I wasn't really paying attention, did they use their Zanpaktou?"

"Some did." Answered Sephiroth, rolling his eyes. "Now we are getting you inside, before you cause more trouble."

"Hey, I am wounded." I said in a mock hurt tone.

"You will live." They said.

"I _really_ have been a bad influence on you two." I giggled. "Already know me by heart. So, now the adrenaline has worn off, I am starting to feel that someone tried to shiv me in the back."

They dragged me to where Captain Zaraki Kenpachi was. He was in the middle of training his squad. When he looked up he saw me and laughed. Walking over, I realized how much taller he was than me and my eyes widened. As his shadow engulfed me he picked me up. "So, got yer'self into a scrap, eh? I hope you taught those weaklings a lesson."

"Yar, mi hearty!" I said not able to control myself speaking like a Pirate. It had to be his eyepatch. " 'dem maties out thar were whooped an' fored to plank. Not walk ye plank since there be no water near 'har. Mi land lovin' captain, per-mission to be place back on land. I be injured yer see an' I want it tended too."

Kenpachi looked at me and laughed. "I like you kid. Madarame, Ayasegawa, I need you to take some men and clean up the mess outside and teach them discipline and respect about treating a lady."

"Yar?" I blinked before the surprise caused me to revert back to normal speach. "Lady? Since friggin' when? I am not a lady. I am a girl...a tomboy...a not girlie girl that gets all pretty for shallow people. Like the nobles."

"I really like you." Kenpachi said with a huge grin. "Do you always say what's on your mind?"

"Yep!" I beamed.

"How strong are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I was taught mental torment by my parents growing up. They had to think of new ways to ground me, I was hard to punish. I liked to read and use my imagination to make up games and stuff...er not that it is important...but I can threaten well." I said.

"Impress me. Get my men to clear out of the room." He said in a low voice, causing me to smile.

"How quickly we talkin' ?" I said grinning.

"I want them to shunpo out of here. They have been getting slow, much to my disappointment." He said growling.

"Aye, Captian! You, Sesshy, and Seph get clear." I said before jumping in the middle of the room. "Can I have your attention?" They ignored me. Feeling my anger rise, I went to 'Drill Instructor' mode, since I had friends in the military. "ALRIGHT YOU PEICE OF SCUM SUCKING IMBREADS! I SAID CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION OR IS THAT TOO COMPLICATED FOR YOUR ONE BRAIN CELLS TO UNDERSTAND?"

The men turned toward me in surprise. While I am soft spoken, I can project my voice well, thanks to being in drama classes. I cleared my throat and waited for them to say something. I was blessed by someone taking the insult a little to personally. This eigth seat walked up to me and was quite tall, but he looked quite stupid and stubborn.

"Whadd'ya say?" He asked me in a threatening tone. "No one talks like that to us!"

"I am surprised anyone talks to _you_ anyway, breath mint much? Now get back in line before I put you back in line with a new lump or two on that thick skull of yours." I said, unafraid. I had one of the scariest people alive as a personal trainer, this guy was nothing.

"Why you-" He said rearing back for a punch. I smiled, caught his hand, jumped up over him. Using his arm as a lever, I used gravity, my weight, and strength to throw him back into a wall, and heard a very pleasing crunch when his face connected with the wall. Turning back to the others I smiled.

"Now that I have your attention. Zaraki gave me a special assigment. I want all ya'll to clear out of here at 'oh my god what just passed me' speeds. If you fail to do so, I will drag you back here, beat you within an inch of your lives, and make you do it again. If you belive this is all a practical joke, I just tossed one of the biggest people in your squad like a stone. Now imagine what my punches feel like? Think very carefully, about a four by four steel bar hitting a small portion of your body causing muscels to tear, blood vessels to rupture, and bones to break, equaling lots of pain. And that my friends is a _light_ punch. Now if you make me upset, I will trap you in a small confined space, and slowly shrink the said area until I crush you slowly. First, I will start with the limbs, seeing as how crushing your head and torso are instant killers, and we cant have that. Then I will show you all personally what it feels like to be pressed, which is medevial torture.

If that fails to cause you pause, then I will just modify the torment to crushing the most precious possession you own. Not your Zanpaktou, but your _sword_, if you catch my drift. I will use my aura to transform into a vice and squeeze your balls until they pop like the little grapes they are. I know how much pressure it takes to remove your manhood and how long it takes for you to bleed out from your crotch. To make matters worse, I will fry it and force feed it to you while it is all nice and crispy, using your blood as a nice sauce. Then I will find sake and pour on the wounds before lighting it on fire.

I won't kill you of course, but I will make sure that you will spend _weeks_ in the Fourth Division. Now, ladies, when I say go...you will clear out. _Do you read me?" _I said, yelling at them. I paused for a second. "_I SAID DO YOU READ ME YOU PATHETIC WASTES OF SPACE?"_

For a second they didn't move, the next second they were all gone. I blinked and looked at Zaraki. He had a maniacal grin on his face. "My question is now, would you have crushed them?"

"You can be surprised what you will live through. I know enough about anatomy to know where to avoid. Plus if i keep the limbs in the box, it saves the blood and the vessels can work, keeping them alive for a few more minutes longer." I said. "As for the total extreme of it, no. I would stop at the hands."

Thanks to my little stunt, I was slightly in charge of training them, as well as the boys. By the time the day was over, the men couldn't lift a finger and I was laughing like a lunatic. It was so much fun to be a terror and get away with it for a day. When Byakuya found about it, he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "He asked. I delivered."

"Did you really threaten to-?" Byakuya began to ask.

"Yep, with mild mania and a warm and fuzzy feeling. Today worked out any anger issues I have had in my life...It was fun." I beamed before returning to my room for the night.

Today was the day I was dreading. Twelfth Squad, home of the insane. I was pretty sure this place was moddled after Arkam Assylum from the DC comic's, _Batman_. While walking over there I tried to explain the situation to the guys.

"Look, Mayuri...well he is crazy at best. While he doesn't have much combat experience or ability, he uses advanced planning and dirty tricks to turn the battle to his favor. He has hidden recording devices all over Soul Society to study the Shinigami while they live thier daily lives. He is also much like Hojo, to the point of where he will do anything to make sure his experiments are a success. While unlike Hojo, this guy experiments on himself...if you attack him, he can stab himself with his Zanpaktou to liquify himself for a few days. Watch out for his ear and hand. The hand will explode if it latches on, and the ear is a detachable and used as a kusarigama. He can blend in with his surroundings, due to a skin modification technique, he can preform complex surgeries on anyone in a matter of minutes, he is a master chemist and keeps a variety of medicines and toxins on him for his disposal. He is wicked fast, though he hates physical excertion and will use any means to render you motionless so he can use his energy for his mind, instead of body. He can silently cast Kido Spells, so stay close to me. I still have the barrier, I am not sure how it will hold up to the Hado, offensive spells, or Bakudo, defensive spells here. However energy is energy no matter the form, that is why I am able to use the Materia, and we should be able to use Kido here as well as our other abilities with ease, and at greater power. This entire enviorment is made of pure energy and if you guys can find out how to tap into it, like Ishada does, then we should have more power to our attacks.

Plus, don't trust him and don't touch anything he or his daughter Nemu offers you. Though Nemu may actually save your life. She is a creation of her father, Mayuri, and is a perfect Gigai, a false body, and Artifical Soul. She knows this, but that doesn't stop her from living anyhow. She also has a lot of her father's traits, but she has far more compassion for people than her father does. Treat her well. If we just so happen to fall under an accidental posioning or mishap, go to her for anything you will need. Any of the other Squad memebers will report you or just hand deliver you to Mayuri, which I would not blame them. Mayuri does not take failure lightly and has a lot of issues with those who question his methods. Nemu has many antidotes avaliable for use if she is posioned but she also carries quite a few posions in her body. Another thing, Mayuri will try and infect us with his microbe stuff, which tracks our movements and crap if he hasn't done so already. Just be careful and don't go down any dark hallways." I said warning them. "Now that I think about it...I don't want to be here."

"Why are you telling _us_ this?" Asked Sephiroth.

"This is vital for our survival." I replied.

"Then why didn't you tell Captain Hitsugaya about the enemy?" He asked.

"They will survive. While they will have thier wills tested, they will survive." I sombered remembering what they will have to go through. "Though I don't like it. I can't be here when they go to war."

"Why not?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"A, I can't fight like you guys can. B, this is not our fight. C, there are a few people I would like to save and should not. D, if I change the future, the _whole _thing will be messed up. If I save someone...lets say Byakuya dies, or will die. If I save him, what if saving him causes five others to die...or if I save an enemy they come back and destroy more than that would be if they died? I-I just want to see them before they go." I said in mild meloncholy.

"Does he die? Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"No, he doesn't. Others do. And they shouldn't have to! Aizen and his stupid, stupid failure to see what he had! All he wants is to be recognized for his power! He doesn't think being a captain was worth his time and ability. He wants to portay god...and it is STUPID! I don't like him!" I yelled. "He shouldn't have gotten away...what he did to Momo..what he will do to others..I don't want to be a part of it. I couldn't take it."

"You really don't see the lines of conflicting forces do you?" Asked Sephiroth.

"Well I saved you, Yaz, Kadaj, Loz, and Jenny. That should count for something. Maybe I did soemthing really terrible...maybe I did something great. I don't know! But I did do something and I shouldn't have...now that I think about it, but...it was the only way you would be free." I said, tears welling up. "I don't see lines of friend or foe. I see people and know people before I say 'hey I like you' or 'I don't get along with you.' Though you guys are a lot different than what I imagined. I guess that silly habit of humans romantacizing those they admire bit me. You guys are pretty...well normal. I mean, yeah, you guys totally rock and kick ass, but when it comes down to it. You are like the Humans from Earth. If you want to see what they are like, without the special powers, we can go to the Human World after this. For a little while."

"How would we blend in?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Great thing about Japan. They have LOADS of cosplayers, and we can pretend to be them. No problem." I giggled before I realized we were at the Twelfth Squad Barracks. "Seph, if it isn't too much to ask...if he does anything remotely creepy...go all 'JENOVA is controling me' like on them."

"You mean when I tried destroying Planet?" He asked.

"Yep. Level it all. Oh and breaking his toys is a _great_ motivator for him, just careful what you touch." I said before Nemu opened the door and greeted us.

"We have been expecting you." She said.

"Yeah, and I watched that movie.._Rose Red_...creepy as all hell and April wigged me out...and this is starting to be a horror movie all over again." I thought out loud.

We walked inside and were led to where Mayuri could be found. He was in the middle of testing something, and I was not about to ask what he was testing or what or whom he was testing it on. I just sat there _very _close to my friends and tried to think of _positive thoughts_. Rainbows, kittens, playing games with my friends back home, anything to keep my mind off of being in Mad Scientist's lab. None of it helped however. After Mayuri was finished, he turned toward us and smiled. That made my lean back in my spot and shudder.

"How nice it is for you to be my guests for today." He said.

"About as nice as being in the Dark Ages of Europe with the Black Plauge running rampant." I muttered.

"Oh come now, it is not that extreme. I would not kill one of you. You are far to valuable to kill." He smiled.

"Point a needle at me or infect us with anything I will make sure nothing survives. I swear. While you may liquify your body and get away. I will break all your toys and delete all your data." I threatened. "I am only here because Captain Commander ordered us."

"Do you always follow orders?" He inquired.

"Oh please don't go there. While Sesshomaru doesn't mind you. Sephiroth and I do not like you. I know what you do and Sephiroth's father was much like you and he is dead because of it. If I had of been there when he was alive, I would have torn Hojo a new one...but for pleasentry sake. Stay in your corner and I will not go all happy and break-y on everything." I hissed.

"I doubt that." He said.

I then proceeded to tell him everything I knew about him and his life, which caused him to grin. "I didn't know I had a fan."

"No, I just wanted to know what you can do so I can avoid you like the plauge." I huffed.

"And yet here you are." He smiled. "Now don't be so rude. I am hosting your stay while in my barracks, and I promise nothing too invasive."

"I would rather be chained to Aizen and Gin for a day." I snapped.

"That can be arranged." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Try it." I said growling. "I may not know how to Shunpo but I can defend myself and my friends. Plus, I am sure they would not like it if you harmed me."

"How rude you are!" He said shaking his fist.

"I know this only solidifies your hate for people." I huffed. "You only have to deal with me for one day and then it is over, oh so mad scientist."

"Brilliant." He corrected me.

"Oh I am not doubting your genius. I am just saying that I don't agree with your methods, nor do I want to be part of your study. I know you find me and my friends facinating because we are nothing like you have seen before, but I am a normal human...well mostly. I may have had a bit of a boost to me, but I am still human."

"What about your _friends_?" He asked.

"With Sephiroth, he is like Nemu. So you would not get anywhere with him, and Sesshomaru is much like Captain Komomaura, as far as I can tell. So there is really nothing new. They just look different." I said.

"So someone created a child in another place. Interesting. I wonder what other scientific achivements that place has?" He asked as I pulled out a very well hidden USB I kept with me.

"Here. There you go science freak. It is technology from the places I have been to. That is the _only _thing you get. Now leave me alone." I said as I slid the USB across the floor.

"That was not a very wise thing to do." Said Sephiroth. "For all we know Planet is far beyond the technology here, and nothing would work. If it did, then it could prove very destructive for this place."

"Data is black and white. If he can figure it out, then good for him. Better _it_ than u_s_." I reminded him. "Data doesn't have pain thresholds or screams too much or bleeds."

Mayuri was satified with the data that I gave him and left us alone for the most part. Either he was grateful, which I doubted it, or he was ordered by Captain Commander to not experiment on us. If it was the later, I was very greatful, but I knew Mayuri well enough that if he didn't get something, he _would _have found a way to experiment on us. Knowing him, we were already infected with something and were under observation. Pushing all negative thoughts out of my head, I spent time with Nemu, until the day was over and I _sprited_ back to the Kuchiki Manor. I then througholy showered and tried to get as much sleep as I could, but even the short time I spent in that place gave me nightmares.

* * *

**River: **Sorry for the _long_ wait guys. I have been busy with life, school, and the lot. It also doesn't help that I have been putting this off and I have no internet. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter posted soon. I am already halfway through it. Plus, forgive the typos and errors. The computer I _can_ use is very basic and I have not a beta for this story...which I belive why it is so funny. Anyway. I dearly hope I can finish this bit soon...What you guys can be looking forward to is a trip to the Human World and Raven't sneaking off to Hueco Mundo...but why? -dun, dun, **DUN!**- Won't say..._yet_.


	34. Chapter 34: It's too easy

**A/N: **Yes I know, yet again...the chapter has errors. Foiled by the crappy internet I have. Ah well, YOU GET A CHAPPY! In a non-threatening, I am a bunny, type way. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

With the nightmares, I got little sleep but I was happy to meet Joshiro. He was such a sweetheart and not bad looking, and one of my top choices of dating if I was ever sent here...in my wildest fantasies. Not that I would now...I had two others who foiled my flirting plans very effectivly. At least I knew that this place was a very comforting and relaxed place. As we arrived Joshiro Ukitake greeted us and I hugged him.

"Oh my, you are very friendly aren't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"There is no way I am calling you captain. You are Joshiro to me!" I beamed, before yawning.

"Up late last night?" He asked.

"Nightmares from Mayuri's Mad Science Lab. He didn't do anything, but I am _way_ creeped out." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I will have some relaxing tea brought up to us while you tell me about it." He said.

"Oh my god aren't you the sweetest person out here!" I squealed. "That would be very nice. Better out than in."

He escorted us to his office and sat down and allowed me to vent all my parinoia, and when the boys were being distracted by the Third Seats, I told him almost everything. How this whole trip started, my feelings and how they had drastically changed and all my worries. Though it was a little embarassing to pour my heart out to him, it was nice and it really made me feel better. After I was finished he just smiled that kind smile he always had and patted my shoulder.

"My that is quite a tale. I can understand why you have nightmares. It is amazing how you came to be here, another being sent you to travel with these men. I suppose Kuchiki was very much in need of a vacation, and I can tell he has become a lot more open and seems happier. I have no idea what all you have experienced together, since I am sure there is much you haven't told me." He said.

"Well a girl has to have her secrets." I chuckled. "Thanks for the talk. It really helped Joshiro. I just wish there was more that I could do for them. I mean it isn't like this is a spirit guide thing to where I have to save them from something, but I just so happened to chose the three people that I admire with serious issues. One thing or another, they were...missing something. Sephiroth his freedom, Sesshomaru missed compassion but Rin gave that to him, not me, and Byakuya, needed help getting over loss of loved ones. I can understand all of them, personally I have been through a lot. I can level with them, and I guess that is why I admire them so much. Though my life has been vastly different, I don't know. It is like I could have been good freinds with them if they were born in my world or I thiers."

"Do you think perhaps you were missing something?" He asked.

"Maybe taking my life for granted, but that is normal human behavior." I shrugged, before drinking my tea.. "I don't really get along with a lot of people, but I can level and see other's perspective very well. Just something I have. Like Orihime. She and I have the same abiltiy to feel what others do."

"That is a greater talent than any zanpaktou, kido, training, or spiritual power can offer." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Joshiro. Now I know why my friend Mandy is _totally_ in love with you. Though if I ever told her I met you, she'd kill me for not bringing her. Maybe next time I get some trippy vortex of reality bending, soul serching, friend making, dimension crossing wish-thing." I smiled at him. "And don't read too much into it, only a couple of what are years to me did I find you guys were _real_. Flesh, blood, and everything. Funny how that works." I rambled on as the boys came back. "Oh good, you two are back. Er, you didn't _kill _them did you?"

"No, but the second storage closet down the east wing should not be opened." Sephiroth said dryly. "They are more talkative and excitable than_ you._"

"I would be insulted if that was not true." I said while shrugging. "So Joshiro, what will happen to us after today?"

"I am not sure. The Captain Commander can not take any risks with the upcoming war. However it has been seen in the past that outside forces have helped us." He said gently. "Perhaps you could aide us if you are willing, or do whatever you wish if the observations have gone smoothly."

"I see." Sephiroth said.

"Oh come on now, it isn't as bad as it sounds. Besides, I just want to pop into the Human World and show these two what my home would have been like. It is the closest thing, and well, I miss it a little." I said looking down. "How my friends tackled me when they saw me. How my sister always baked her Blueberry Crisp when I was really upset and let me eat the whole thing with her. Heck, I even miss my brother's bad driving skills."

"I am sure Ichigo Kurosaki and the others would like to spend time with you and judge your character." Joshiro said, smiling, and giving me hope.

"Yeah but unlike you guys, who have had years of practice, I don't know if they _could_ judge us in such a short amount of time. Well Ichigo is pretty good judge, and Orihime...but, I am _so_ not fighting anyone to see how they really are." I smiled. "I got enough lumps training with the Terrible Trio. Don't get me wrong. I am in the _best_ shape of my life and could probably take down the masters in my own world, but the exercises are a nightmare!"

Joshiro laughed a little, however he had a slight coughing fit. The others looked at him in surprise when I rushed over to his side and began to look around for his medicine, if he had any. I wasn't sure what it was, but by the look of it, it sounded like Tuberculosis. However I could not be sure, I was not really trained in that sort of medicine. When he calmed down I looked at the others and grinned.

"Still more left in you yet, my good sir. Just don't scare me like that." I said, realizing I was clutching my shirt tightly. "I have all white nuckles and everything...heh."

"Don't worry." He said.

"Oh, that is hard to do, you grow on people quickly." I told him with a smile, before I hugged him. "So one more day...eh. Well if he is going to..off us- The Captain Commander that is- Do you guys have a last rights or last meal?"

"You are joking." Sephiroth said dryly.

"I don't know. I have never studied Soul Society politics before. I know what it is based off of, but I don't have much aplitude for law." I replied with a slight frown. "Well just means I need to begin reading more. Just in case. Plus, it will _really_ help me sleep better at night, knowing that the more information I gather about this place, the less chance I have Mayuri being all Witch Doctor on us. Hey Joshiro, does Soul Society have the use of Wi-fi, internet, or other means?"

"We have the Daireishokairo. However hacking into it is improbable." He informed me. "Why?"

"Well, I was curious. Since you have technology based off cell phones, it should be a breeze, if one were to do that...metaphorically for learning purposes only." I said with an impish grin. "Sesshomaru, do you or Sephiroth know where my laptop is being kept? If so, do retrive it for me. I will have you both oversee my work to make sure that no one is comitting any illegal activities, such as giving Captain Kuchiki's personal information away. While not explictly illegal, what he would do to _me_ afterwards may not be legal, or humane. I want to keep my insides, well, inside."

"He will have to be informed of this." Sesshomaru informed me.

"Yes, yes. He will. I wouldn't do anything he disapproved of. He _is_ part of the law enforcing Shinigami. He _hates_ rule breakers...and if this is rule breaking...I really don't want to get on his bad side, if you think _chire_ is scary...it gets worse." I giggled uncomfortably.

"You know you can just ask him to read some books. He may let you borrow the ones you need." Ukitake suggested.

I instantly frowned. "Well we _could_ do that. Spoiled sport."

It was Joshiro's turn to laugh nervously. "I am just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Alright, fine. You win." I said. "But...I could...well maybe not."

"Could not, _what_?" Asked Sephiroth.

"I could not do what I just said because there are those things we talked about yesterday and anything that is said will be badly recorded, edited, and used against me." I said remembering Mayuri's recording devices. "For the Soul Society security system is beyond my ability and I do not want to break the law."

"Cute." Sephiroth deadpanned.

"What you think so too?" I beamed.

"No. Not really." He said, shooting my hopes down.

I stuck my tounge out at him and went back to hanging out with Joshiro. After five minutes of ignoring him, I got a _brilliant_ idea. The kind that gets people maimed. I proceeded to tease Sephiroth. I knew he was very particular about his hair, among other things, like coming in second place, or taunted his 'Mother' was a alien, hell bent on destroying the planet and he was a puppet. Teasing his hair would be a good way to get back at him with minimal scarring. So I decided to put my plan in motion.

"Hey, Seph. Could you come over here for a second?" I called while getting closer to an unsupecting Captain. _Hopefully,_ Joshiro would not be so sucked into my game. If so, well, I would have to tackle a certain leather-loving hottie. Sephiroth sighed and I could hear him walking over to me. When he was in range, well his hair anyway, I grabed both of them by the hair and inspected it. "Oh his is so much whiter! Oh Sephy, while your hair is super shiny, his is softer..."

It took two seconds for him to grab me by the collar and hoist me up to look him dead in the eye. "Drop the hair."

I dropped it and blinked. I was waiting for the summoning of Masamune and having me run all across the barracks, avoiding the shreaded to ribbons or hole-y look. However he just looked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought what might have possessed him. "Sephiroth, are you okay? You aren't trying to kill me."

"While your attempt to annoy me was almost successful, I will save punishment for later." He said while smirking.

I gulped. When these men said punishment, my mind went to drowning in the gutter. It didn't help he had that _sexy as hell_ grin on his face that causes men to die in terror and women everywhere to smoke that 'best sex' cigarette, even if they didn't smoke. My heart thudded against my chest and I transformed to hide the blush that was creeping up on me. He sat me back down on the ground and let me wallow in my own hormones. _Damn him to hell that sneaky ninja! One of these days...I will still complain how I am a spineless coward that has had PLENTY of oppertunity to rape these men and have not done it yet. Kami, God, whoever you are, thanks a _bunch_ for that radical sense of humor you possess. _I love it.

The rest of the day was me spending time at the heels of Joshiro, thinking on my travels. I _dared_ not transform back. Just in case the blush was permenant. As we walked home I sulked the whole way there, and I skipped out on dinner and went to my room. Concerned, the guys came and knocked on my door.

"I am fine, go away. Okay so I am not fine, but go away." I huffed. "I need a girl moment, alright? Better yet, just let me have a girl night. With brownies and expresso."

"I will not have you devour chocolate, filled with abnormal amounts of sugar, nor will I allow you to caffinate yourself with an extreme amount." Byakuya said through the door.

"Good to know you care, but caffine and chocolate make me feel better. I just have a awful thought, that is all." I said curled up a ball. The door opened and I rose my head up and turned to look at them. All three gorgeous, awesome, unfairly kept away from fate and kindapped by a stupid girl who couldn't get her head out of the clouds long enough to realize how bad a stupid wish could be. As much as my 'girl power', rational mind tried to reason with me, I beat it to a blood pulp with hormones and misery. I felt someone pick me up. "Drop me at once. I don't feel like hanging out with you guys."

"You have been summoned." An unfamilar voice said.

"Wait a minute-" I said when my mind began clicking into gear. Suddenly I found myself back in the Captian Commander's barracks. If my stupid thoughts couldn't get any worse, parinoia and a sense of death would do it. "Hello there Captain Commander Yamamoto."

"I have gone over all the reports that the captains, aside from Squad Six, which Leutinant Renji Abarai sent in his report. I have gathered the thoughts of others and from thier opinions, I have reached a decision." He said, clicking his staff, or in this case zanpaktou disguised as a staff, on the ground.

"Let's hear it." Sephiroth said. All the while I was just thinking on how being roasted alive was the least of my worries.

"It would seem that, despite your unusual nature, you are not a threat to us. Since there have been special precautions, due to the war that is iminant with the former Captains: Aizen, Tosen, and Gin, we have decided that as long as you are escorted by a member of the Gotei Thirteen or Substitue Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, and friends, you are able to do as you please. However, you will not interfear with any decisions we make concerning the war, nor will you be allowed to involve yourself with any planning. While it is Captain Kurosichi's belief that you have information on the enemy we do not know of, this can not affect our decisions." He said.

"Yay." I said with as much enthusiam as I could muster, which at this point wasn't a lot. However, I was curious on why Toshiro did not say anything about me knowing anything about the Arrancar, hell why didn't _Byakuya,_ who has lived with me for a couple Human Years say anything? Some part of me was glad that they didn't say anything. However, I pushed everything aside and decided it was best that I wasn't part of the planning period. Lord knows I suck at strategy games that don't have continue capabilities, and even if they did, it was iffy. Though I did want to mention something to him.

I wanted to tell him that in the near future, while he traps Aizen, Gin, and Tosen in the circle of fire with his Zanpaktou, they were _mid-air_. Mid-freaking-air! There were NO flames under them, and while they couldn't exactly 'fly' out of there without getting roasted...they could just let GRAVITY do the work for them. Sometimes, I hated the lack of common sense presented in the worlds I loved. Such as...Aerith, while formerly alive...Sephiroth stabbed her, yeah. However, Cloud should have used a Pheonix Down or Life spell on her floral butt. It works on everyone, but apparently Cloud's brain stop functioning that day. The only bad thing about my semi-important rant of mine, apparently came with audio to the captains...well the part about Aerith.

"What?" I said, blushing. "Well it was a stupid idea, or lack there of! Sorry I get excited. Well, if I may do so. I kind- well I really want, to show my two friends here the Human World. It is the closest thing I have to my world on hand. Erm, are we allowed to keep our...weapons? Well are they allowed to keep thier swords?"

"Human laws forbid the carrying of weapons without proper permits." Byakuya said.

"Not if they think they are props. Sephiroth's summons in and out of reality, as far as I understand it, and Sesshomaru's could be easily written off as a prop or he is a master of something. Katana's are not hard to hide either." I argued.

"How would you know this?" Yamamoto asked.

"American based Anime Conventions. I carry weapons on me usually during the entire ceremony. The rules are if they are 'peace tied', which is a strip of plastic sealing the weapon, they are okay to carry. And, I had a friend who owns one, a real one, not the cheap replica that you can buy online, and you have to be a black belt of a martial arts in my world to own one. I think they should work the same around here." I elaborated. "Though with a bit of tin foil, I can turn the very sharp and very real swords he carries into fake looking props. I have had a lot of experiance dealing with making my own costumes and stuff back home."

"We shall have Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki escort you in the Human World for three days. After, you must return so we may keep an eye on you." Yamaoto replied. "If you can avoid confentation and breaking the Human Laws while you are there."

_This is too easy...okay, my luck...something bad is going to happen. Well other than Orihime getting kidnapped. Well there is my ticket to Hueco Mundo without getting targeted as an enemy and blown up by Cero. Plus, the good side. I have three helpful friends coming to my rescue...if something bad happend...or if I do get kidnapped, they will destroy everything...or would they just sit here until I show up? Why am I thinking this?_

"Thanks." I replied.

By morning, Rukia had already gotten me out of bed, dressed, and out the door. By the late morning, we were at the Kurosaki Clinic, and Rukia and Renji were explaining to the others, that if we showed any threatening or unusual behavior, we were to be sent back to Soul Society in chains. This made me consider putting up a fight, or aggrivating the men. That image was engraved into my happy mind, those two tied up together? Yep, this girl was happy.

* * *

**River: **Human world, here we come, doo-dah...anyway. Yes, Sephiroth, Sesshomaru, and Raven are in the Human World. So what can go wrong...How about introducing a Meji Era Demon lord to esspresso, ice cream, or cars? The last 'Raven like' Place didn't have them...and this one does. Sesshy attacking a car...priceless. Well, I do, or I don't, my decision. I hope you like my shout out Mandy...really I do. Any-hoe...your other installment is in the planning stages. I am not sure what I am going to do other than quick trips...and on to Hueco Mundo...which I must see if they have burritos. As for Raven, what trouble can she get into? Well some very hot bishi Arrancar are just a Gargantua away...of course she is going!...and not telling anyone...


	35. Chapter 35: Plot to Hueco Mundo

"So, I am here to babysit _them?_" Ichigo said in a huff, dramatically pointing at us.

"Easy Ichigo." I said, coming up behind him and ruffling his hair. "You don't have to worry about us. I am house broken, well trained, and friendly...and I just described myself as a dog.."

I could feel Sephiroth and Sesshomaru smiling behind me. Instead of starting an argument that I would ultimately fail, I just smiled. Ichigo just took his hand and swatted mine out of his hair. "Why isn't Byakuya with you?"

"He _is_ a Captain." I reminded him while standing there looking at him with mild glee. "Besides, don't worry this is a three day trip. I don't have much trouble finding me. I just need to show these two what my world would be like..give or take a few things. Oh, hey did you find that thing?"

"No, I kept searching but couldn't find any information on you." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Why?"

"Wonderful thing about Tiggers, is that I'm the only one." I sang back, smiling. Though inside I was a bit disappointed. I didn't have a clone or something on this world, which meant I didn't exist in the others, most likely. However, I was thoroughly amused when Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Sephiroth, and Sesshomaru stared at me as though I were insane, which wasn't far off the truth.

Aside from the antics, thankfully Rukia and Renji went ahead and stopped by a few of the stores and acquired a few items for us to blend in, per orders of Yamamoto. Rukia and I were the first ones to get ready, after kicking the boys out of course, then it was the guy's turn. After they finished dressing, we were deciding on what to do for the day. However I kept getting angry glared from Sesshomaru and Sephiroth, who could not wear their normal attire while we were here, well for right now.

"Oh come on guys you look fine!" I teased as I exited Ichigo's room and went downstairs (I was bored), serves them right for taking so long to decide on what to do. Going for a more 'normal look', I had a beanie over my head, covering my ears, make up on to cover the facial markings, a purple hoodie, long enough to stuff my tail under, black with skull motif shirt on, black skinny jeans, and bright purple vanns. I was fine until I had my foot on the last step. My nose picked up a foreign scent and I looked around for the person it belonged to. Looking up, I saw Isshin in mid pounce. I ducked out of the way, grabbed his foot, and slammed him down into the ground. "Hiya!"

"An intruder in my house." Isshin said as he got up.

"Er, no. I am a transfer student and Ichigo has been so kind as to invite me to his house so he can get changed and show me around." I beamed at him. "Sorry we haven't met Mister Kurosaki, but my name is Raven, I transferred in from overseas."

"Oh, really." Isshin stated. Eyebrow raising for a moment before looking down at me, bending so he could get a good look. "Well that would explain a few things about you."

"Really?" I said laughing nervously and backing off. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I haven't seen anyone from around here with bright red hair and blue eyes." He said to me while bending up. "Plus you are quite tall for a girl, for around here."

"Renji has red hair." I muttered under my breath. "Wait a minute. Kurosaki, are you sayin'?"

"I am saying that Ichigo has a lot of friends that live out of town." Ishin said looking at me.

"Well what can I say, we out-of-towners are drawn to him. Anyway." I said before looking up and Isshin and whispering. "Captain Isshin, your secret is safe with me. Oh and I am not from _that_ part of town."

Isshin was about to say something when I heard a noise from upstairs. I looked in the direction the noise was coming from and saw Sesshomaru and Sephiroth looking mighty fine. Though I, thankfully, had them cover up their unusual traits, they both looked hot. Both men had contacts in and temporary color in their hair, and Sesshomaru even let me put something over his demon markings. Sephiroth wore a pair of dark boot cut jeans, that snugged his but in ways that should be made illegal, a red loose fitting t-shirt, much to my displeasure, a long sleeve black over shirt, and a pair of heavy boots, with his hair colored black until we left. Sesshomaru wore a blue blazer, a gray stripped shirt, dark blue pants that fit loosely around his legs, and a pair of blue converse to complete his look, while I colored his hair dark brown, fearing he would kill me if he ended up looking like Inuyasha. Looking at them I felt my eye twitching, they were sexy, too sexy. I would have to beat girls off them sexy.

"Is there something wrong?" Sesshomarus velvety voice assaulted me and made me its bitch.

"No, sir!" I said quickly turning around and heading for the door. " I am just looking forward to today that is all."

I could hear Sephiorth snort but I didn't _dare_ look back at him, he was my vampire looking gothic dressed dream that if I tried to attack, would stomp me a new one with heavy boots. Maybe not, but I wasn't going to chance it. As for Sesshomaru, he kinda looked like that cool, deep, poetic guy you find in those romance anime, who have the sort of 'I am too cool to care' attitudes but deep down they like the girl in the story. They joined me downstairs while Isshin looked at me and them.

"Your friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I shrugged. "We have been, er, living together for about three years. Give or take. We kinda stumbled upon one another at, er, work."

"What is it you do?" Asked Isshin. "I thought you said you go to school, with Ichigo."

"I am an artist and I sell my paintings when I finish them." I smiled, thanking god that I still looked like I was a teenager.

"What about those two?" Isshin asked, pointing at Sephiroth and Sesshomaru.

"They are fellow art students that have been given grants to come over here and study?" I said, hoping that ridiculous lie would work.

"Alright, how old are you and do your parents know that you are _living _ with obviously older men?" Isshin said.

Fighting a fangirl moment, since Isshin was _totally_ going all father figure on me, I cleared my throat, lying again. "I am eighteen. The taller of the two is Seth and he is twenty, his younger brother is my age." Both men looked at me and I swore their eyes narrowed as though to say, bullshit. I just looked back and shrugged. "Ichigo and I met while he was at the, school...I know Rukia's older brother from his dad being friends with mine and they are allowing us to stay with them for the time being. Well, Rukia introduced me to Ichigo, and I wanted to hang out, so I am here."

Isshin stood there for a moment. I knew he wasn't _that _stupid but I still crossed my fingers. I did practically tell him that I knew Shinigami. He would have to be mad to not remember who Rukia's older brother is, he was a captain back when Yorichi was. Whatever the reason Isshin decided, he just shrugged his shoulders and greeted us warmly, well aside from him trying to kick my face in earlier. When Ichigo was ready, and had beaten his father into submission, we headed out the door so I could show Sesshomaru and Sephiroth my world, well sort of.

We spent the day at the park, walking around some shopping districts, and I got Sesshomaru to try pizza. _That _was funny. First he only sniffed at it, thinking I was trying to poison him, second he bit directly into the fresh out of the oven, pineapple and ham pizza, choked on the molten cheese and growled at me. Well I wasn't fairing any better, I was sipping my soda when this happened and inhaled the mouthful I had and spent the next five minutes trying not to have 'death by soda' written on my possible tombstone. When it was time for Ichigo to go home, he decided to swing us by the Shoten.

"Look I don't have any room at my house for you guys." Ichigo complained. "Just stay here for tonight. Maybe you can find someone that will let you sleep over or you can get a hotel or something."

"My, my." Came the voice of a familiar and _perverted_ store clerk. "What do we have here."

"I belive that you have already been notified of thier presence, Urahara." Rukia said.

"Yes, Kuckiki has already informed me about them." He said waiving his fan."Now off to bed, it is late. I will take care of the guests."

"If it wasn't for the fact that there really isn't a choice, since Orihime is out of town. I would refuse. However, I am sleeping outside, it is safer." I grumbled.

"Why Miss-" Kisuke started in.

"I am not a Miss. Raven is the name." I snorted when my mind came up with a joke. "Heh, I suppose if I am not a Miss, I am a Hit!"

Both men groaned behind me while Kisuke had a bizarre look on his face. Shrugging his shoulders he showed us to what would be our rooms. The room itself was quite large, but given the style of the building, the center had a wall that could be moved to make the room large or split the room into two. Missing two hot men sleeping? Never, that wall would only stay up as they were awake. I had to give my inner pervert a bone sometime. I was about to walk into the room when my nose picked up a odd smell. I followed it behind Kisuke and down the hall, with Sesshomaru behind me. It wasn't long before we found what looked to be a big black cat.

"Oh Yourichi!" I said smiling. "Hi."

The cat looked up at us before yawning and getting up from her spot. "Hello, you must be the girl Bya-kun told me about."

"Is that the were-cat?" Sesshomaru said looking between her and me.

"The one and only." I smirked.

"So, Bya-kun tells me you can transform into an animal." She said before transforming into her human form. I quickly covered Sesshomaru's eyes, no way am I letting him see something that makes _me _jelous. Stupid hot woman with just the right curves and tattoos. I grumbled about her not having clothes on, while amusing to remember Ichigo flinching about it, I was not so keen on it. Yourichi just smiled at my little display. "So is that your boyfriend?"

"N-no!" I said defending myself and possible life. "Sesshomaru is no one's anything."

"I see." Yourichi said as she dressed.

"Remove your hands." Sesshomaru said flatly.

I quickly did as he commanded and hid my precious hands behind my back. If he were to cut them off, I wouldn't be able to draw questionable pictures of him, paired with a lot of people. Not that I would tell him that, and I was smart enough to lay off _those_ drawings since I met them. However, that didn't stop me from playing on my laptop with Photo shop and a few digital images of the men. _My eyes still tear up in joy when I imagine the one th- FOCUS!_ Shaking my head to clear out the image, I remembered Yourichi's earlier comment.

"Oh, yeah. Er, I am not the only one who can transform. Sesshomaru can as well." I told her while smiling.

"Ah, well I knew you two were special cases. Not being Shinigami and all, but I never would have imagined that there were other people out there who could do the same thing as I." Yourichi said as she brushed past us and walked out the door. Before leaving she turned toward us. "Are you two coming to dinner or not?"

I blushed and stumbled my way out of her room, or whatever room that was and followed her. Dinner was good and I nearly had an accident free night, but Yourichi decided it would be a good idea to scare the living daylights out of me when I was bathing, and that caused me to streak right into Kisuke. Needless to say I wanted to die of embarrassment and freaked out, leading me to slip in the water that gathered around me and knock myself out. I didn't wake up until the next morning and I couldn't look Kisuke in the eye after that. However, to set my plan in motion, I had to at least ask him the recent events of Kurakara Town. He filled me in about the attacks and was curious on why I would be so interested. I just shrugged and made some lame excuse of Orihime proportions.

The next day, I was in the training room with the guys, practicing my attacks, not that I could ever beat them, but one could hope. I was on my third match of getting my butt handed to me by Sesshomaru when Kisuke called us up and informed us that Aizen sent another group of Arrancar. I told the guys that it would be a bit strange to have them visible to humans while they fought of Arrancar, which I still do not know how they can see them, but go figure. However Kisuke had already anticipated that and gave all of us something to hide our presence to un-spiritually aware people. I thanked him before telling the others where to go and rushed into see Ichigo fighting Grimmjow.

"So, yeah. This looks fun." I huffed with obvious sarcasm. "Sesshomaru, help Ichigo. Sephiroth, you help me with Rukia."

I was just in time too, apparently we arrived right afer Ichigo used his mask. Sesshomaru looked at me wierd for a moment but I explained it to him. However, in the time it took me to explain the whole thing, Ichigo's mask had broken, leaving Grimmjow able to punch Ichigo so Sesshomaru had to intervene. _Grimmjow you are so lucky you are cute, and Sesshy's swords are at home. Psht, cat verses dog...HA! The best part is, both of them only have one arm! No wait that isn't right, I got Sesshomaru _after_ the defeat of Naraku. Oh right, Ichigo._ I thought as sprinted over to Ichigo and caught him before he could mess up the pavement. Though Sesshomaru didn't have his weapons, he was surprisingly doing well against Grimmjow, who hadn't unsheathed Pantera. I suppose he was enjoying the hand to hand fight, that was until I got to see a hilarious show of Sesshomaru's light whip snapping at Grimmjow and causing him to jump.

The fight didn't last much longer until Ulquiorra showed up and interrupted the fight. Though since Rukia and Orihime returned from Soul Society with us, it was most likely that Ulquiorra had intercepted her while on her way here. I offered to have Sephiroth heal the wounds, which was part of my new theory that energy is energy, no matter what form it takes. Explaining my reason to have been able to use Materia on Planet, so I wanted to test this out. Sure enough Ichigo and Rukia's wounds were able to be healed, I immediately burst into a cackle. If Materia worked here, that means I could _definatly_ learn Kido. I just had to practice all the non-long winded spells that were cast, which pretty much left me all the basic ones. Now don't get me wrong, I love Kido, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually remember _most _ of the kido.

Aside from my new discovery, I had to make my move to see Orihime before she left. Aizen had no idea that Sesshomaru, Sephiroth, or I were here. So that would defiantly work in my favor. As the men were distracted with healing duty, I snuck off and paid a visit to Orihime. She was sitting at her home making a list of chores for Hitsugaya and Mastumoto to do while she was gone. I opened the door and she jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh you scared me!" She said.

"I am going with you." I told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "I don't understand."

"Ulquiorra has told you, he would hurt your friends and stuff if you didn't go to Hueco Mundo. Now I am not saying he is lying, but I want to go with you. That way you don't have to waste your goodbye and honestly, though your a fantastic healer, you suck at combat. I have been trained for combat, and besides, I know what lies in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Lots of white and a few mean people." I told her.

"How will you be able to come with me?" She asked me.

"Well I can transform into an animal, hopefully I can manage my smaller size again. Bring a bag with you and stuff me inside. Not that it would be pleasant, but there are a few faces that I want to see before this all blows to hell." I grumbled before writing a short letter for Orihime to set in Ichigo's room and I trasformed. "Besides in this form you can claim me as a stray you found and you want to bring me with you. They will think I am a stupid animal and I can protect you. Now, all we have to do is wait.."

It took forever for Ulquiorra to get here! Though it must have been because I was excited to get to go to the land of the Hollows without _much_ worry of getting eaten or blasted. As Orihime explained that I was a stray she found and she didn't want to say goodbye to me, wasting her farewell. So she bargained that if I could come, she would be more willing. Ulquiorra didn't argue, and he grabbed me, if not roughly so, before we were off to Ichigo's house where she had that mopey scene. I believe I wanted to throw up, that much fluffy sappiness I don't think I could handle in my relationship with anyone. After she said her goodbye, she carefully slid the paper under Ichigo's pillow. With that finished we were off to Hueco Mundo.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Ever since Ichigo's injury, we could not find Raven. When nightfall came, I spent the night searching for her, along with Sephiroth. Following her scent, we made our way to Ichigo's house. Since it was the middle of the night, we decided it was best not to disturb the family that lived there, however first thing in the morning, she was in trouble. When morning arrived, we went to Ichigo's house and explained that Raven had been there, though she was not present there now. Ichigo couldn't recall ever seeing her and as he sat down on his bed, a small plushie that went by the name Kon began to annoy him with idiotic banter. Obviously infuriated, Ichigo picked up the pillow and repeatedly hit this Kon with it. I grabbed Ichigo by the arm and brought his attention to the letter. Perhaps Raven had been here after all. Carefully, Ichigo opened the letter and read the top, then he handed it to me where I read aloud:

"Dear Seph and Sesshy. Please do not be angry with me but I decided to go with Orihime to Hueco Mundo. She has been taken by Ulquiorra because Aizen is using her as bait to lure the captains and Ichigo away from Kurakara Town. Don't worry Kisuke's got that covered. Anyway, I will see you when Ichigo comes and gets Orihime." I read before in my anger, I melted the paper with my poison claws. "I am going to kill her for acting so rash."

"You and I both." Sephiroth spoke calmly. "We must tell Byakuya about this, perhaps he will want to accompany us to Hueco Mundo."

* * *

**Raven:** I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or Final Fantasy. (Wow haven't done this in a while) This is all for my creative amusement. I also do not appreciate stealing. So unless you have a high tolerance for pain, no touchy!

Guin: So here you go as promised. THis didn't take me as long as I thought it did.


	36. Chapter 36: Las Noches Welcome

**Hueco Mundo**

I was happy, no make that extremely happy. All feelings of 'I am going to die' aside, I was sitting in the throne room of Hueco Mundo looking at Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. Needless to say I had to fight myself from saying anything. There was so much that I had to do. Questions that this fangirl needed answered. Such as: Could I recruit Gin to help me prank Hueco Mundo? Would I be affected by Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu, though I know how to get out of it? Do hollow holes go all the way through the body? How much trouble can I cause in little time?

I was broken out of my thoughts when Aizen appeared before me. I yelped in surprise and rose on my back paws for a second when he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck."Orihime, I did not know you owned a pet."

"O-oh." Orihime struggled to say. Meanwhile I was panicking on the inside, _woman for once in your life, lie. Lie like you have never done before. Lie because I do not want a zanpaktou through me_! Thankfully Orihime sensed my panic and came to my rescue. "I found her after Ulquiorra found me. She looked so all alone, I couldn't leave her there. I was not told I couldn't bring her."

Ulquiorra then spoke. "Lord Aizen, sir. This woman was inclined to keep that thing. She told me herself she would be more willing to come along if she could bring it, stating it was to remember her life in the Human World. Though I have no idea why that would be so important."

"Humans have a need to be bonded to other humans and sometimes the creatures of the Human World." Aizen said. "This changes nothing about our plans for her. I will have the former Espada Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez brought here."

Ulquiorra brought Grimmjow for her to heal him. Not that I was impressed, though I could defiantly see the uses, she technically had on up on me. She could heal. Only thing I could do was protect myself, though when I really thought about it, I couldn't do much of that, well not for these guys. After healing Grimmjow, he then killed Luppi and was about to walk away before he looked at me. Coming closer, he had began to get a curious and confused look on his face.

"That looks familiar." He said while I wriggled in Aizen's hand.

Aizen's eyes darted between me and Grimmjow. "Well it seems that this creature knows you as well. Since we have Orihime, I don't see why we need to keep it here. Ulquiorra, you are in charge of Orihime. Grimmjow, you will deal with the creature how you see fit."

Like hell! I thought as Grimmjow got his 'I will kill you' look and began charging up a Cero. I wasn't nearly as fast as the people who trained me but I figured I may have a trick up my sleeve. Orihime was protesting about my 'apparent demise' as I cast the Barrier around Grimmjow. I wasn't sure if the thing would hold, but it would buy me a few seconds of running away time. After placing the barrier, I mad dashed toward Aizen and jumped on him, while it looked like it was a stupid idea, I needed to touch that nasty little Zanpaktou of his, and thankfully, I hoped, I succeeded. When Grimmjow's Cero fired, Ulquiorra sonido'd in front of Aizen to protect him, but for some reason, to them, Grimmjow's attack exploded in his face. On the inside I was half smiling commenting '_in your face!'_ while the other half of me was still in slight trauma screaming _'scary!'_

Aizen looked at me and then to Grimmjow. "Curious. This beast knows whom the master is. Orihime, was that event your doing?"

"No." She answered him with a sad look on her face.

I was then roughly grabbed and peeled off Aizen as he looked me over. "Then perhaps there is more to this stray than meets the eye. When did you get this?"

"I am not a spy and I have no idea what you are planning!" I squeaked out while my rational mind screamed at me for panicking and blowing the cover of 'stupid beast'. "Oh, shite."

"What are you?" He said as his grip around me became tighter. "A false hope of the Gotei Thirteen to protect Orihime?"

"No." I struggled to say through the pain my skin was feeling. Skinny as that man was, he had an iron vice grip on the back of my neck. "I am not a Shinigami, Vizored, or anything relative to your enemy, well other than bait. I know one of the Captain's will want me back, I am his friend. Keep me alive you just upped your chances of getting Soul Society's military strength down. Kill me and you get nothing. If you are curious on what happened with Grimmjow, it was I. I did that."

"There is more to you than-" He started to say before I transformed.

"Meets the eye. I know Aizen, could you please drop me? This kinda hurts." I was slightly amused when his eyes widened for a split second. "I did not come here from them, I came here for Orihime. Though now that I think about this, it was a bad idea."

"A human?" Gin decided to cut in.

"Not exactly." I said taking off my beanie and pulling out my tail. "I am very different. Er, name is Raven and I would prefer not to get injured, eaten, or killed. I will do whatever you want while staying here, just let me stay with Orihime. I also will protest to any observations done by Eighth Espada Szayel Aporro Granz, I do not want to be dissected. Thank you."

"How did you come by that information?" Aizen asked me as he dropped me to the floor.

"Er, I know things?" I smiled nervously. "Look I went through the same thing with Captain Commander. If I really was on thier side, I would have spilled the beans about you. Let's just say I know all there is to understand you guys. Well not all, just the rank and ressurection. Go ahead, quiz me."

Aizen just laughed for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked me questions about the Espada. Aside from getting some of the Privaron Espada's numbers mixed up, I passed his apparent test. He then asked me who was going to come save Orihime.

"I don't know that much." I lied. "We will just have to wait and see."

"Then there is no reason to keep you alive." He stated with an evil smile.

"Er, yeah there is! Hello! The Shinigami know I have all your info, they know I am here, and they will be coming to get their asset back. Your chances just doubled for them to come here." I argued with him. "Now don't get me wrong, while I don't fight for them. I won't let you hurt Orihime. Look just let me stay alive and you won't have to worry about me escaping. Where am I going to go? I had to have Ulquiorra belie I was a pet to get into Las Noches, and Hueco Mundo itself is a giant desert, save for the Forest of Menos and I am not going underground to simply look at those things. "

"I have no reason to worry about you escaping." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, your freaking Zanpaktou Kyōka Suigetsu, the ultimate hypnosis. " I said adding a creepy voice and acting like a zombie at the end. "I am not of this place, the Human World, or Soul Society, I am from one end of the Dangai, or so I am told. That may be the reason I know about you guys. Maybe I am from the future or something."

"Then you would know the outcome of this battle." Aizen told me. Damn him for being right.

"Er? You win?" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Not that it matters, me being here just messes up time and crap. I already have had a shiteload of that happen to me. I saved a bunch of villains in...another town. I just hope they don't go all evil again, they only got one chance not to mess up their lives, again."

After a while of him, and me bickering back and fourth, I managed to talk my way into not getting incinerated, yet. He also wanted to know what I could do. So naturally I had to float around, use my Barrier Materia, and then make a few shapes with my Aura. Not that I would let him know I could use it for weapons, I just let him know that I could make shapes with them. That and I tested how thin and small I could make it, by leaving small traces on his body, more specifically around his sword. There was no way I was going to be his bitch.

Orihime was given her outfit for Hueco Mundo, while I had to wait for mine to be made. Not that I minded, at least I got some input on what it was like and since I was wearing black coming in, I saved most of my previous attire. I was given a white jacket, moddeled like Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2, though there were no checkers and the inside was black, My skull shirt was torn in half and sewn back together so the skull that was on it was not there, leaving my midrift bare, I was able to save my skinny jeans, opting to model them like Roxas' pants, fitting white material over them, and I was given white boots. I had long since let my hair grow out, keeping it around my shoulders and cropping the bangs in layers around my face. When I walked out of the changing room, since Aizen had to approve of my choice in attire, I stood there with my hands behind my back.

"What are you hiding?" Aizen asked as he rose his eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just have-er..." I said while blushing, and slowly taking my hands out and showing everyone my markings on my arms. "They are...I am actually not sure what they are. They kinda came with the tail and ears. So, is my outfit white enough for Hueco Mundo?"

"It is passable. I am surprised that you were able to come up with an alternative to your original clothing so quickly." He mused as he turned around and summoned the other Espada. "I want you to be a part of our next meeting. You as well Orihime. You are welcome to tea if you like?"

My jaw dropped when we were escorted to the meeting room and they were there. Hell we were even given seats at the table. I was surprised when Aizen sat me next to Grimmjow and Orihime next to Ulquiorra. This caused a small stir at the table.

"I did not realize that Aizen-sama was keeping such wonderful pets." Nnoitra said smiling.

"And I had no idea that you are a lecherous pervert that needs to be shown manners." I smiled. "Touch Orihime and I will hurt you."

"Brave words coming from a pet." He shot back. "You are just fucking weak little bitch barking and whinning. Don't think that just because you are a girl that I won't hesitate and strike you."

"Enough." Aizen stated before I could antagonize Nnoitra farther. Which I suppose was a good thing. I don't think I would do much good against him, but I had never been in a real fight before. I mostly got kidnapped. While sitting there Aizen talked about his plans, why they were here, and who was in charge of Orihime and I. Which I wasn't surprised it was Ulquiorra. When the meeting was over Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime and I and headed down the halls.

I wasn't sure how far we had gotten before Nnoitra decided to give me a better welcome. I was suddenly ripped out from Ulquiorra's hands and being held up by Nnoitra. I looked up at him with anger and defiance. I was not going to let some over sized, poor tempered, foul mouthed, little mantis walk all over me. As he gripped my throat and squeezed he began laughing. "So, now that Aizen is not here to help you, I can play with you all I like, but first, I will need to discipline you."

"Like...hell." I said struggling to talk. I used my Aura to create a giant hammer above his head and hit him as hard as I could before he choked me out. Whether by me actually hurting him or surprise, he let me go and I landed on the ground. "Do not touch me you pervert! Do it again and I will stomp you with a giant purple boot like the bug you are!"

Ulquiorra who had been watching this entire time, simply plucked me up by my collar and continued down the hallway until we reached our room. He then proceeded to shove me into the room. "I have no idea why you must provoke an Espada, but know this. Your actions reflect upon your willingness to live. Nnoitra does not take well to threats and you have no business coming her claiming that you are to protect this woman and then proceed to act so recklessly."

"He had no right to call Orihime that and he just makes me so mad! I don't care how strong he is. Orihime is a lady and should be treated like one!" I argued back with him.

Ulquiorra then proceeded to stalk toward me calmly and place his hand on my shoulder. "It is curious. Aizen told us that you know so much about us, yet in all our power, you have yet to show fear. I wonder if tearing off your arm would do?"

"It would hurt." I said calmly. "If you are trying to scare me Ulquiorra, you need to try something else."

Ulquiorra then appeared before Orihime and touched her forehead with the tips of his fingers. "Would killing this woman cause you to become frightened?"

Human World

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Rukia asked aloud as she held what remained of the letter. Most of it was gone but there were a few fragments that could be seen. "If she knew this was going to happen she should have told us about it. We could have protected Orihime."

"She does very stupid things for her own reasons." I informed Rukia. "I am unsure myself why she does these things. However, that does not change the fact that your friend and Raven are in this place and I am sure that you wish to rescue her."

"Hey what about your friend?" Ichigo asked.

"It is tempting to leave her there, but left to her own devices, she is likely to destroy half the place or die. What are our options?" Sephiroth answered Ichigo.

"I will inform Captain Commander of this and we will see what we can do. With Aizen's force ready to move, there isn't much we can spare. However, since both Ichigo and you three claim that Orihime and Raven have been taken prisoner instead of leaving, as how it was initially believed. This will favor a rescue attempt." Rukia said before a black butterfly landed on her finger. A few moments past and the butterfly left. "I just sent word ahead. We will know in a few hours what the Captain Commander has to say."


	37. Chapter 37: Pranking Las Noches Part One

**Soul Society - Captain's Meeting**

**Byakuya's POV**

"It has come to my attention that Orihime Inoue, and the one called Raven are in Hueco Mundo. With the evidence that was first presented to us, it would seem that they went willingly. However, Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai have discovered new evidence. With the word of Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and the Ryoka Sephiroth and Sesshomaru, that Raven left a letter that mentions they were taken. However most of this evidence was destroyed." Captain Commander said. "Sixth Squad Captain Kuchiki, do you have any information that would help bring light to this matter?"

I stepped forward. The night before Raven's trip to the Human World, she found me in the gardens during one of my late night walks.

**{Flashback}**

_"Hey Byakuya!" Raven called before she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. "Ow."_

_"What is it? You are going to the World of the Living tomorrow, you need your rest." I chastised her while offering her a hand to help her up. She grabbed mine and began hoisting herself off the ground. _

_"I can sleep when I am dead." She giggled as she got up. I glared at her for saying such a ridiculous thing. She pointed at me and frowned. "Hey don't look at me like that. _You_ are technically dead, so being dead isn't that bad. So anyway. Um, there is something I need to tell you. Er, depending on how many attacks Ichigo has to defend off...I may not be coming back. Aizen wants Orihime as bait and well I want to go with her. Though they are technically 'evil', I want to see the Espada before they are defeated and cleansed. So can I please go? PLEASE!"_

_"You want my permission to travel to Hueco Mundo, the land of the Hollow, to visit our known enemy? Have you _COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!" _I yelled._

_"You gotta have one to lose one." She argued. "Look, Orihime will need someone to have her back. If you send Shinigami to protect her, they are going to die, if you send me I won't die and you have someone on the inside. Like a awesome spy! Besides I wasn't going to leave Seretei totally empty handed. I go, you have an excuse to protect your sister. Like Rukia is going to sit by and let Ichigo go head long into enemy territory alone, and neither is Renji for that matter. If you are going after me...you can still save face, not having to admit that you totally have her back, and keep Rukia safe, while I use my good ol' talent for causing trouble to weaken and demoralize the Espada. Plus, when I leave, I just so happened to copy down a few notes for specific people to hand out that has hints to what to expect. I saw it in a movie once, this guy left instructions for his friends to follow and erased his own memory so the bad guys couldn't track them...and it worked. Though I am not erasing my memory._

_Nothing like, oh attack here, this is an Achilles Heel, but stuff like watch out for. While playing games you are allowed a strategy guide, but I am not going so far to leave the cheat codes. That way, you have some info and when Aizen asks me about divulging information, I can truthfully say I didn't _say_ anything about his little Espada. Like he will be smart enough to ask: "Did you in any way, shape, or form give out any beneficial information to any of the Shinigami?" Psht, he is too overconfident for that. Besides, it is better for me to go, that way Sesshomaru and Sephiroth can go to Las Noches."_

_"Even if I locked you in the Maggot's Nest to prevent your departure, you would eventually find your way out there regardless." I sighed._

**{End Flashback}**

"She wasn't specific on the details, but she did leave notes for certain Captains." I informed Captain Commander. "She anticipated the events and left me the responsibility of delivering them."

After opening the letters, Captain Kenpachi was the first to break the silence. "What is this nonsense?"

**Hueco Mundo**

**Raven's POV**

It was 'morning' and was smiling intently, intent with evil that is. Aizen asked me about my abilities, but I did leave my _secret_ one out of the conversation. He never did ask how _evil_ I was. By the gods, I was going to _prove _it. My first victims, the ex-Shinigami traitors, Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. Since I spent _all_ night thinking of ways to do this and gathering information. Aizen was going to be first on my list since he denied me my coffee, that is _never_ a good thing to do. Luckily I had my chocolate covered espresso beans Ukitake gave me, though I still have no idea how _he_ had them. Deciding it was my best interest to prank Gin first, who had a sense of humor, before moving on to more dangerous targets, I hit his room first.

Upon reaching his room, I carefully opened the door and silently closed it and looked around for something I could do to him. He had a good sense of humor, but _most_ of the evil I could use against him was not around. So I decided to snoop. First thing I came across, a closet. It stuck me as odd that they would keep spare clothing but I suppose though they were dead and didn't sweat, they did still need the clean feeling. Opening up the closet, I blushed and quickly closed the doors, and heard a voice behind me.

"So what'cha doin'?" Gin said with a 'rape face' on. _That _just added to the creepy.

I had two options, fake idiocy, or since he had a suspicious closet, get him in on this. Option two seemed like a good idea. "I was searching for ways to prank the Arrancar. More specifically the Espada and Aizen and Tosen and I was going to prank you, but I am willing to grant ye diplomatic immunity. You made me blush, _that_ my friend is the hardest thing someone can do to me, save for three people, but that is for an entirely different reason. Your mission, if you choose to accept, to keep all of them busy while I get my task done. Rat me out, and I will extend my evil your way."

Gin looked at me and laughed. "I have no idea how this will work for ya, if you believe tha' the Arrancar won't kill ya' when they find out ya did it. However, ya keep that closet secret and I will jus' pretend I never saw ya. I find Hueco Mundo dull. Ya seem ta be able to make this intrestin' "

"Bless you." I said. "So, erm, that closet..."

"Out." He snapped. "Before ya leave, who was next on ya list?"

"Tosen. Then as the day progresses, you will find how evil I can be." I winked. "So your sword. I have been dying to know how far it extends?"

"As far as I want it to. An' if you don't leave, I will run ya through with my zanpaktou." He said, smiling wider.

"Oh and here I thought that little event was for Matsumoto only, but hey hunny. I have had three years of frustration pent up...pulse is optional at this point." I shot back, my perverse smile obvious. "I mean technically everyone is dead, other than Orihime and myself, and Chizuru would kill me if I got to Orihime and by now, doing it myself wouldn't dent the frustration."

Gin actually opened his eyes at me and blinked. "My, my, aren't ya a fun one?"

"Perverse, evil, impish, and willing to act out your certain grudges, if ya have any?" I bowing before walking past him. "Er, keep everyone busy for a few hours, Shinigami, Espada, and Fraccion. Anyway, if you need anymore fun in your day, I will be around."

"Be seein' ya soon." Gin said, while smiling. "Bye. Bye."

After the incident with Gin, I just laughed just like Kenpachi did when he was fighting Ichigo for the first time as I set my plans for Tosen in motion. An hour later I was thanking all the gods on the separate worlds for giving demonic like strength. I had successfully moved his entire room around and I was careful not to use my Aura, that way if they _could_ trace me, he wouldn't know _I_ did this. With my work finished I left the room and sprinted my way toward the Meeting Hall. As I got there they had just started.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Barrigan asked.

"Well you wanted to make sure I didn't leave, well I thought me appearing before all of you would suffice and well now that I see you are all busy...I will find another place to practice." I said instantly advancing in the other direction. When the door closed, I smiled. That meeting would take a few hours. I had _plenty_ of time. So in a mad dash, I headed to Szayel's little laboratory, after I found my bag that I had Orihime pack. While I didn't stuff _myself_ in there, I had a few minor and harmless objects added instead.

In Szayel Aporro Granz's lab, I noticed that there were a few people inside working. I also knew that Aizen had cameras all over the place. I floated around and avoided the silly lab rats and helpers while I took some bubble gum, popped it in my mouth and went to work. When the coast was clear to pop down, I grabbed some vials and began mixing up flavor packets for water in the vials and making sure the colors were right before putting on gloves and replacing the vials. When I had all the caustic stuff, I stashed them carefully in an alcove behind one of the cameras. I was about to leave before I heard a minion talking about a new sleep agent they were making for use on the Shinigami invaders. Smiling waited until they showed me where it was stashed and knocked them out before grabbing me some.

Next prank was on Yammy Llargo. While I could never hope to defeat him on his size, I had the new chemical for my disposal. So baking was in order. I ran into Gin and asked where the kitchen was, if there was one, and what it had stocked. For some reason they had simple baking ingrediants, and I was able to make cookies. Aizen had one installed and had low ranked Hollow go to the Human World and shop for food stuffs for the he and the others, with help from Szayel, they managed to convert the food stuffs into food for the Arrancar and Shinigami to eat. Perfect. When I went to the kitchen I began baking chocolate chip cookies for Yammy. When they were finished I went and had them delivered to them by some poor Hollow. I was about to leave before I saw another little Hollow begin making tea. Upon asking it was for Aizen and the Espada. I watched it finish making tea and begin to put away the tea leaves. As it was busy I opened a small vial of ink and sniffed the tea, recognizing it as Earl Grey before pouring the vial into the pot.

Even after those two pranks were accomplished, the meeting was not over. Sighing, I had to rearrange my order of who was going to get pranked. Well since Las Noches had bathrooms and running water, I had a funny feeling the Espada had baths, or showers. Either way, I was not going to miss this chance to act out another prank. Making my way down the hall, I entered the first room I came to. I looked around and frowned. Everything was white, and boring. Sneaking around, and hoping that whomever this room belonged to didn't have Fraccion. However when opening the dresser, I found I was in none other than Tier Harribel's room. Swallowing hard, I grabbed a spare uniform and dashed out. I then went around the corner and found another room, this one belonged to Coyote Starrk. Lilynette Gingerbuck was already inside and saw me before I saw her.

As I was tackled to the floor I used my Aura to create a shield around me and expanded it to deflect whatever hit me as I checked for blood. I levitated up in the air to get out of her reach when I felt her bounce against my shield. "Hey. I am not here to hurt you."

"You are not supposed to be here!" She said while charging up a Cero.

"Whoa! Lily, I am not going to hurt you or Starrk. I am actually here to play a game!" I defended myself and lowered my shield but replaced it with the invisible Barrier spell in case she didn't belive me. "I am bored...and Aizen knows I am not going to run off."

"I thought you were going to help that Human girl?" She asked me.

"Oh Orihime will be fine, give or take how long it takes Aizen to drink his tea." I said giggling.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Oh his teeth are going to be stained black for a while." I informed her before she lept at me.

"Are you _crazy_! Aizen is going to punish all of us!" She shrieked.

"Hold, ye horses little wolf. He is not going to punish _all_ of you, just me. When he asks, I am going to tell him it was all me. Nobody else was involved. _However,_ if you don't mind me asking. Could you do me a favor? Since you look bored out of your mind, I will offer the invitation of my game to you. No Arrancar will be hurt I assure you." I said, making sure to keep out of her reach.

"Fun?" She blinked up at me for a moment. "On one condition. If I help you and you are found out-"

"I was on my own and you were trying to stop me." I smiled. Apparently that was enough to convince the child-like Espada to join my game.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Well, take these clothes and tie-dye them. I will show you how and you can finish it. I mean seriously, who doesn't like arts and crafts? Don't answer that. Secondly, I want you to gorilla glue him to his chair. It will not hurt him and he can stay asleep for as long as he wants and if he wants to get up, then come see me and I will un-stick him for you." I told her with a Cheshire cat grin. "That is as far as your part goes. The less _you_ know about this, the better. You _are_ half of Starrk after all missy."

She pouted for a moment but she understood where I was coming from. "You are afraid of what I know he knows. Well...When you finish. Could you come back and play some more?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. I can show you a bunch of human games that I played when I was a kid." I smiled while ruffling her hair.

She swatted my hand away. "Do that again and you will regret it."

I wished her the best of luck and headed down the corridors. The next room I found was Zommari Rureau's mediation room. I reached into my bag and brought out on of my favorite incense, _Love Potion. _It was _extremely_ girly smelling, and this would be my payback for him injuring my Byakuya with his stupid 'Love' attack. _That evil pink, flower looking, pansy, pumpkin thing!_ I thought as I went around the room and began to light said incense and then I took out a small vial of, the same smell, scented oil. I poured a little on the floor and then I soaked a small cloth in the rest of it and booby trapped the door so that he would step in and be hit with the rag in the face. When the trap was set, I left the room to find the next victim of my evil.

Walking down the hallway I could hear some commotion coming from farther down the hall. I rushed down to find Ulquiorra shoving Nnoitra up against the wall. They were probably having that argument over Orihime. However, as I got closer I could hear my name mentioned. Ulquiorra saw me but did not release Nnoitra. I walked up to them, not wanting to miss this opportunity, and smiled up at Nnoitra.

"So, for all that you are boasting about guy power, a man who is half your height, give or take has you pinned. Now I am not shrink but that smile on your face suggests you are the mailbox in whatever relationship you are currently in, and if I would have to guess, Szayel is the postman." I said cackling at the fact they _obviously_ didn't get my joke. "Out _manned_ by someone half your height. Silly man. Oh before I forget, how many channels does that satellite dish get? It is Saturday night and I am wanting to see what is on Cinnemax. Er well, _Skin_-I-max." Though it was hilarious to me, neither of them got the whole joke. I was losing my touch in the humor department, or I just had to be able to crack jokes in terms they would understand.

* * *

**River: **I am sorry, I couldn't resist the Szayel being the postman...I mean he is so flamboyant...Anyway. Part two is next. I had to split the chapter, it would have been too long otherwise.

As for what kinda hints Raven left? Oh you are going to wait on that...

Oh and I don't own in any way shape or form, Inuyasha, Bleach, or Final Fantasy 7 or affiliates. This is for my own amusement.


	38. Chapter 38: Pranking Las Noches Part Two

"Where have you been?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I went to the meeting and then got lost." I lied, looking away from Ulquiorra. "Look I am here now."

Suddenly I was grabbed by the chin and forced to look into his eyes."Yes. However, you will explain to me why you decided to interrupt Aizen's meeting this morning. There are certain rules that you have to follow in Las Noches, or was Aizen not clear on the repercussions of your actions, should you choose to disobey them."

"Yo!" I screamed, blushing madly as his face was _close to mine._ I did everything I could to back away but his vice grip held me in place. When he grew tired of my struggling, he slammed me against the wall. _Hot, pale, emo, dead, mysterious man pinning me to wall. Oh yeah, this does _wonders_ to my brain function. Come on legs, MOVE! _ my mind screamed at my body. Perhaps it was the trauma that he caused the back of my head that may have damaged nerves, or my body was frozen with something _else_ other than fear. Either way, if he got any closer, I was going to blow a blood vessel. Taking my hands I threw them in his face and pushed away, but he released Nnoitra and pinned my hands above my head.

"Why is your pulse so high?" He inquired. "Is this fear? Have I finally found something you fear? Being held against your will?"

_Not exactly. I don't mind being held against my will for sexy time._ My mind screamed, but when I opened my mouth, no words came out. I shook my head viciously and looked at him. "NO!"

With my sudden outburst, I transformed, forcing him to release me. I wasted no time in scampering away to allow my hormone levels to lower. While running I kept thinking, _next wish I make with a celestial time shifter, fix my fucking hormones! Make me asexual or something! Or at least don't make me feel bad for thinking about sleeping with the next character, or set there of, I am stuck with!_ I honest to god wanted to cry. The ones here I was interested in were either too lazy, probably asexual himself, would turn me into a scratching post, was a subordinate of Nnoitra, one had blond hair but was sadly, already toast, one was loyal to the old man, or turned into a gay butterfly, one way or another. Plus it was only a matter of time before my friends got here and then shit would hit the fan. When I was out of the way, I transformed again. I turned around and checked to see if Ulquiorra or Nnoitra was following me, and when they weren't, I started to walk. However one of Baragann's subordinates, Ggio Vega, the super hot tiger, bumped into me.

"Well if it isn't Aizen's new pet, one of them anyway." He said.

"I could say the same for you, Tiger." I bit back.

"I would be careful what you say to us. Someone my think you are getting _brilliant_ ideas." He growled while grabbing me by the collar.

"Sarcasm. Like I need schooling from you. Anyway, I have something to give to His Highness." I told him, not wanting a fight. I reached into my bag and grabbed a puzzle book that I added some pages to in the night. "Your lord is a master of time, so here is something that may intruige him. It is a riddle book, and more. Though if he touches it, it will disintegrate with age, so could you hand this over for me. I got somewhere I need to be."

"Only place you are going is to your grave." He said while charging up his rose colored Cero in his hand.

I winced, fully expecting a face full of Cero but was grabbed by Lilynette. She looked at Ggio and then picked me up and waved me around. "Sorry to interrupt your game, but she has buisness with me." Before I could get in a word, she sonido'd away from the scene, taking me with her. "You are a stupid creature. Picking fights that would only get you killed."

"Hey!" I tried to defend myself. "I am not _totally_ useless. I can be used as a bad example. Anyway, I take it you are finished with your end."

"Yes." She informed me. "Is there anything you have yet to accomplish? While your game is fun, you are very slow."

"Yeah...well I don't want to ask anyone to ferry me around." I shrugged. "If you can tell me what Aaroniero, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow are up to, I would appreciate it."

"It is the afternoon, Nnoitra is probably terroizing the other Arrancar. Ulquiorra should be reading, if not dealing with the other Human, Aaroniero may be in his chambers, while Grimmjow is most likely hunting." She told me. "Why?"

"Aaroniero it is. I got face paint. If we can knock him out..." I started to say before we sonido'd away. When we stopped we were outside Aaoniero Arruruerie's room. Lilynette told me he was still in there but his reiatsu was low, indicating he was resting. "Well, keep guard. It won't take me but a second." I was in and out of the 'tentacle monsters' room before I knew it, with a huge grin on my face. I walked back up to Lily and smiled. "So when is tall and terrible manners due back in?"

"Not for a while." She said before snapping her fingers. "I may know where to find him!"

"Good, cuz I have a song in my heart and a little left over of Szayel's sleeping potion stuff." I grinned. "Well time's a wastin'! Just get me to where he can see me and hide. He just _loves_ me...so this should be easy."

Lilynette kept her end of the bargin. She dropped me off in one of the hallways and hid. It didn't take long before I was in a very uncomfortable position, slammed against the wall. He was smiling and getting very close to my face. "So, the little bitch has finally stepped out of her cage and there is no one here to protect you. It is about fucking time I teach you some manners."

"Yeah about that..." I grinned, even though he was choking me _yet again. _"How does this taste?"

I slammed the glass into his face with my telekinesis, aiming for his mouth. He blinked as the glass shattered and the liquid spilled all over his face. For a second I thought I was a gonner, because he opened his mouth and his yellow Cero began to charge. _What is it with Cero?_ I though before Nnoitra got this spaced out look on his face and fell over. I just snickered. "Ya know. I was just going to give you a hacked up hair cut, _BUT_ since you have a thing for women...Heh. Dude looks like a lady."

After finishing his new make over, I had Lily take me to her and Starrk's room. I picked up Hallibel's new outfit before looking at Starrk. Poor guy had the glue all over him, and his face was stuck to the table he was resting against. He looked at me and frowned. "Why?"

"I didn't think she would use all of it!" I chuckled before looking at the damage. "Oh, I can remove your face, but your shirt is toast. I recommend a shower after this. Lily, get me some warm soapy water and while you are at it, if you would please, steal all Hallibel's outfits, and leave her that one." She did as she was asked and I began working. "Wriggle a little, and please don't Cero me."

As I was halfway through, Lilynette returned, and she helped me with the rest. Eventually, we removed Starrk from his table, but as soon as his face was free, he tore his shirt and his gloves apart and stood up. I was blissfully greeted with _shirtless Starrk._ I blushed and turned around, with what little modesty I had and giggled a little. "Er...yeah. I am off to terrorize the last two. I will see you around."

I was about to leave before getting something warm was pressed against me. At first I thought it was Lily splashing me with the remainder of warm water, but I looked up down and arms were around me. "It is a human notion, but thank you for playing with Lilynette. I appreciate it. It is surprising that you are not dead by now."

I could only manage a mild squeak before everything began to fade to black. Thankfully to my consciousness' rescue, Lilynette slapped me awake. "Imma! Oh, thanks Sta- Leggo. I um, have dishes in the oven and the pants are on the fridge! I mean..."

"I understand, you don't like contact." He said releasing me.

"I love hugs! I adore hugs. One of the most powerful Arrancar known to live just hugged _me_. Me of all people in the three worlds and apparent infinite dimensions!" I squealed. "This is in my top ten moments of uber joy. Meaning I love it. Thanks Starrk. If this wasn't going on, the war I mean, I would really have loved being your friend for longer than I can be now. When they come and get me, I won't be able to help you. I won't exactly help them either, but I just- For right now, friends! I promise to be your friend while I am here, and if I am able...I want to be your friend as long as I am alive, and if I die...and remember. I want to be your friend then too. While I am here, I promised Lily that I would play with her."

She hit me again, this time harder. "And don't you forget it!"

"One thing...Starrk." I turned trying _not _ to focus on his chest. "I know you can't ressurection in Las Noches, but...since I can't pet your fur...can I pet your hair?"

He just blinked. "Why would you want to do that."

"It looks so fluffy." I said, trying my cute look on. "Please?"

"Fine. You would do it even if I said no." He huffed before allowing me to pet his hair.

I giggled. "You know, you sound a lot like my friends. I wish you luck, though you are all 'growl' and 'grr' to the Shinigami." Suddenly I felt my tail being pulled. I turned around and found Lily tugging. "That _is attached_ ya' know."

"Then where is your mask and Hollow hole?" She asked.

"I don't have one? I am not dead...I am alive. I bleed and have a heartbeat, and if you cut me in half, I will be a spirit. Just don't do that...I am in the middle of Hueco Mundo and you guys eat my spirit stuff." I chuckled. "Right...I gotta go, really. There are two people who I must prank before I am shanghaied into the throne room and possible killed."

Starrk and Lillynette let me go and I was halfway down the hallway before bumping into something solid again. This time it was Grimmjow. I looked up at him and smiled. "Just the Hollow, Arrancar, man I was looking for."

"Tch." He spat. "Well if it isn't the fox girl that Aizen brought in."

"Well hiss to you to!" I said, placing my hands on my hips, before my perverse side got the better of me. "So _Sex_ta, nice six pack. So, if I were a Hollow, I would wanna eat you morning, noon, _and _night." Though I was saying these things the survival part of my mind was screaming, _SHUT UP!_

Grimmjow just looked at me and laughed. "Keep dreaming girl. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last soul in this place."

"I beg to differ, Grimm-kitty." I smirked before pulling out a bag that had a ball inside. I carefully opened the bag and rolled the ball in my hands. "You see, I have been wondering something. How cat like are you? Furthermore, does that Hollow hole of yours, go through your body, or stop about halfway?"

I could see Grimmjow's nose twitching and his eyes were not on me anymore but on the ball. "What is that smell?"

"Your demise." I said, tucking the ball away in my pants. "You get the ball, on _one_ condition. Take me back to my room."

"And if I don't want to?" He growled. However I pounced him and stuck my catnip covered hand over his nose. "Grr-off-mee?"

"Good Grimm-kitty." I smirked, while on the inside my jaw dropped. _I can't believe this worked! Well if that is the case, I know one other kitty that is going to feel the 'catnip love' tonight._ "Now, off to my room before you are too stoned to move."

Within seconds I was at my room. Orihime was still inside, and by the looks of it, Loly and Melony had yet to arrive and torment her. When I entered on the back of Grimmjow, she looked very confused. I just laughed.

"Trust me hun, you don't wanna know. Has Ulquiorra sent any lunch? I am _starving!_" I said as my belly rumbled. I dismounted from Grimmjow and took the catnip ball out of my pocket and tossed it away, watching comically as poor Grimmjow chased it helplessly. "If they only knew."

"Damn you woman." Grimmjow purred. "This is _evil_. I will pay you back for this."

"Sure. Before or after you

"are higher than a kite?" I giggled. I was about to continue teasing Grimmjow more, but the smell of food hit my nose. While Grimmjow was enjoying the catnip, I was devouring the food like it was the last meal on earth. When I finished, I noticed Orihime had not touched hers. Before taking the matter up with her, I knew Ulquiorra was going to be here any moment and I dove in the way of Grimmjow and his new toy and wrestled it way from him."Easy kitty."

When Ulquiorra came to our room, he saw what looked to be Grimmjow 'assaulting' me. In a flash what body wiegth and heat I was enjoying from Grimmjow, left me. I rose up and pounced on Ulquiorra who looked as though he was about to murder Grimmjow. I thought to myself if Grimmjow experienced tendencies of a panther, or a big cat, Ulquiorra would show some of a bat. So inhaling sharply, I placed my mouth close to his ear and shrieked. While not the _best _idea, it worked. Ulquiorra wobbled slightly and it allowed me to throw the catnip ball into his hollow hole. Suddenly I was tossed off and Ulquiorra was about to come after me but Grimmjow was following the catnip. I watched Ulquiorra be tackled to the floor, and I instantly got up from my position and began to take pictures. "Ladies and Gents' this is how Yaoi is made."

"Trash you will-" Ulquiorra said before I took pity on the situation and was fearful that one of them may die. So I created a barrier of my Aura between them and separated them.

"Sorry Ulqui-kun. Grimmjow can't help it. I gave him catnip, weed for kitties. He inhales it and it makes his body release endorphins. Which I am going to be all scientist on him, asking how he feels about it later. Er, I kinda have to fish out the catnip out of your hole. When you attacked him, he wasn't attacking me, he was playing, and well I tossed it in you and...well you smell like it. When I er, remove the barrier, which I don't see _how _ it is holding you down, but anyway, fish out the catnip ball. Where ever the hole goes." I apologized and removed the one I placed around his.

In a flash Ulquiorra had the ball in hand and was starring at me. "I have no idea how, or what possessed you to do something like that. While I understand that woman's reasons for being here, I can not think of any reason you may be here. Your first answer was to protect her, but in the expanse that you have been here, you have yet to stay close by her and wander the halls of Los Noches, causing an extreme amount of trouble. Release Espada Sexta since he is not able to break out of the flimsy barrier himself. Do not think yourself capable, if it was not for your shriek taking me by surprise, you would not have had the chance to cover me in that pathetic barrier you seem to create."

"Give me the ball back first." I told him as I dug through my bag for the final items. "Then I let go of stoner over there. Besides, it is a good giggle in my book if I can pacify the Espada of Destruction, oh mister Espada of Emptiness. One more thing..I have something for you."

Since he did express sensitivity to sound, I brought out an air horn and fired it off in his face. I smiled happily when he fell to the ground and pounced on him and went to work on adding an addition to his skin. Orihime was protesting to me but a good glare and constant reminders of 'let me finish' eventually made her shut up. I was only halfway finished, when he twitched under me and I blasted him again with the air horn. I vowed not to make use of these cheesy Achilles Heels of the Espada that I found. After I was finished I looked at my work and smiled. Hoping off him, I let Grimmjow go and shoved him out of the room just in time for Ulquiorra to wake up. No doubt he was in a rage, because the next thing I knew, my head was being slammed into the wall. I could feel blood trickle down and began to remove myself from being a permanent fixture.

However Ulquiorra was not going to stop and it took a barrier of Orihime's making and my own to get the Espada to stop. I drew in a shaky breath. "Okay, first, ow. Secondly you should thank me you Ulquiorra, you have a heart. You said if you couldn't see it, then it doesn't exist, right? Well there is your proof. Under your jacket."

Ulquiorra moved his jacket out of the way and brushed his hand over the tattoo I gave him. While very 'old school', I managed to slice into his skin and apply the ink under it before his regeneration ability took over. It was faded, and some of the edges were not straight, but there on his chest was a heart. His eyes widened, which was the most facial expression I had ever seen from him, and then he looked at me. "You dare attempt to prove such a silly notion of a human heart, and emotions to me by defiling my body?"

"Oh no, defiling your body would require me to...er, never mind. No, you got what you wish for. Trust me when I say, be careful what you wish for. One day you may get it and you may realize too late of something important." I huffed and checked my head. My own regeneration had took over and healed up the broken skin. I was very fortunate that the impact didn't crush my skull, but here, physics was overrated. "I am just lucky I don't die easy."

* * *

**River:  
**Cookies to the peep who can guess, Raven's Hueco Mundo Crushes. Anyway...I am _Never_ going to look at Nnoitra the same...ever. So what are the after effects of Raven's tampering? We shall see.


	39. Chapter 39: Reprocussions

"I have a heart?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes blinking. In all honesty, it was the cutest thing ever! So what do I do? I hug him. "What are you doing?"

"This my friend is a hug. You hug those you like. In terms you would understand, I do not wish for you immediate demise since you pique my interest and I do not detest your company and find it acceptable to engage in conversation." I said, snuggling up to him. Hey if I was going to die, might as well be happy. Besides, I had a soul form, or I hoped. If that was the case, I would have to fight of being lunch. After hugging him I began to walk toward the door. "So, Ulquiorra, I need to get a quick step to where Aizen is."

"That is _Lord Aizen_." He said before picking me up.

"Um, Orihime comes with. I am not leaving her behind this time." I said tugging on his jacket. "Loly and Melony are stalking about I am sure, but when they see what I did to Aizen..."

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime and we were off to the Throne Room. As we arrived, Aizen was drinking his tea. Holding it together I walked into the middle of the room and looked up at Aizen. "So, Mister Scary Lord. Enjoying your tea?"

"What brings you here?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, give it about a minute." I grinned. "Okay, enough beating around the bush. I have pranked Las Noches. All pranks that have been comitted against Espada, and you included, with your Shinigami friends, was my idea, acted out by me and _only_ me."

Aizen was about to say something before a large crash startled me and he turned, it was followed by a series of more crashes, and then appearing around me were the Espada, the very angry Espada, well those who weren't preoccupied. Harribel, Aaroniero, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Zommari. Excluding Ulquiorra for escorting me and I had no idea why Starrk showed up. All of a sudden there was a rainbow of energy spikes and Aizen stood up from his throne and Shunpo'd down to me. He looked at the faces of his precious Espada, and back to me and then looked up at Gin, who just showed up with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure this was all _your_ doing?" Aizen said as he took in the scene.

Harribel's outfit was tie-dyed, the bold and bright colors like yellow, orange, pink, and so on. Aaroniero's mask was completely covered in a thick layer of face paint, which was doodled to look like the Powerpuff Girls. Szayel was missing his eyebrows and had scorch marks on his face. Zommari smelled as though he bathed in some scented oil and was seething. Nnoitra, he was the worst, curled hair pinned behind his head, spoon collar safety pinned down, and make-up. He made one ugly girl, but he was dolled up like one. Aizen paced back and forth and stopped at Starrk.

"What did she do to you?" He asked.

Starrk handed Aizen the bottle of Gorilla Glue and explained what happened, though he said I glued him down, instead of Lilynette. Aizen then turned to Ulquiorra, who moved his jacket out of the way so Aizen could see his tattoo. Then Aizen stopped in front of me.

"What happened to the others?" He simply asked.

"Well I rearranged Tosen's room, stuck sleeping potion in Yammy's food, gave catnip to Grimmjow, gave Barranggan a book that will tell him, if he solves the riddle, he is older than dirt, you I poured ink in your tea, and Gin and I had a...contest of sorts." I responded, slightly lying at the end. "Orihime has been in her room all day, sir. So, thoughts, or is this the part where you kill me?

"What contest?" Aizen asked me again, keeping calm, which unnerved me.

"Sexual harassment!" I said happily.

"You spent the entire day harassing my subordinates?" He said while placing a hand on his chin. "You could have done anything."

"Murder is not exactly high on my list of deeds. I will admit to evil, but that is not the type of evil that I am into." I said while blushing, starring at the ground. "You know, starring at me like that is uncomfortable."

Aizen of course stalked toward me. He smiled that smile he got before he did something very bad. "You are harmless then. Why would your friends want to keep you alive? It is beyond my comprehension. You had plenty of chances to help them, dwindle my numbers, but instead you played childish games, for what? In hopes that I would chuckle and deem you worthy of notice?"

"Oh hell." I gulped and backed away. Now normally a girl being approached by a hot guy is a dream. This was borderline nightmare. He had that 'rape face' on. "Aizen, please...the closer you get the more..."

"More what?" He purred, giving me a now 'come hither' look.

I do belive that is when my sanity snapped. Seriously, there was loud snapping sound, which right now I was hoping it was my arm. However instead of cowering in fear, I shut my eyes and prayed for what would be a timely rescue, a quick death, or comical interlude. Damn my luck for the later, because when I opened my eyes I was _kissing _him. Half of me was _ew that is an evil mastermind hell bent on destroying the Human World, and HELLO he will kill you!_ the other half, wasn't so much with the words, more with the pictures of things not meant for children. I backed off, quicker than I have ever moved before, and stopped short of levitating myself through the wall _or_ the ceiling. I grabbed my heart that threatened to beat out of my chest and placed my hand over my mouth. _Gods, please let this be a daydream and I wake up in my bed and this did not happen._

"I have no idea how that happened or why..." I squeaked.

"I think I might hav'a clue." Gin smirked.

"Oh the pulse thing was optional was a stretch of the truth!" I growled. "I swear I didn't mean it like _that._ Kissing your boss, NOT on my top ten list of ways to live." I then realized the room lit up in many colors. "Oh...this does not bode well."

**Soul Society**

**Byakuya's POV**

"We will leave out to the Human World and Hueco Mundo immediately." Captain Commander said, slamming his zanpaktou down. "Have the remaining Shinigami return to the Soul Society and the ones called Sesshomaru and Sephiroth brought here, to me. Captain Kuchiki, you will carry out this order and bring your leutinant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki back to the Soul Society as well. Dismissed."

I left the Soul Society upon his orders and entered into the Human World, arriving outside of Ichigo Kurosaki's house. When I could not feel Rukia or Renji's spiritual pressure, I closed my eyes to sense where they would be. After locating them, I shunpo'd toward them in slight hope that Sesshomaru and Sephiroth would be with them. Thankfully when I arrived at Kisuke's shop, they were still outside.

"Greetings Captian Kuchiki!" Urahara smiled while waiving his fan.

"I am here on orders to retrive Rukia, Renji, Sesshomaru, and Sephiroth." I calmly said, annoyed with the perverse look on Urahara's face. "Nothing more."

"We can't let Ichigo go alone!" Rukia said, trying to help Ichigo.

"I can not disobey a direct order, Rukia." I informed her. "We are leaving and that is final."

"This Captain Commander of yours has a strange way of preparing for war." Sephiroth muttered. "This Kisuke has told us of a way to get to Hueco Mundo, if we leave with you, then we may lose the chance of rescuing Hueco Mundo from _her._"

"Orihime _and_ Raven are the one's in danger!" Ichigo snapped, rather loudly.

"Kurosaki, I assure you, Orihime Inoue is perfectly safe. _You_ do not know Raven and what she is capable of. While she may not have combat expertise, she is by far not helpless when faced with danger. The three of us have taken time to prepare her for combat, if she is forced into it, but she is a passive person and does not like war. Before she left, she did inform me of her plan to demoralize the enemy. If anything should be felt for them, it is my pity. That _girl_ has a nack for defeating opponents on a personal level. If left to her own devices, by now, they are probably wondering where their pride, self-worth, intelligence, and strength has gone." I told Ichigo with memories flashing of her doing ridiculous things. "She chose her path, and there is something she left you."

I grabbed the letters Raven left for Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida and handed them over, along with one more for Kisuke. They opened them up and starred at them with looks of confusion.

"This is a map." Ichigo deadpanned. "A very, very poorly drawn out map. With an apology at bad memory..."

"She gave me words of encouragement in Spanish." Chad informed. "With the words: _playing musical chairs with people, sometimes pans out and beware of naughty rooms that collapse. When you find yourself alone, boxing is a wonderful way to kill time!"_

"Don't question her cryptic messages." Sephiroth told them. "You will only hurt yourself trying to figure it out. She is special that way."

"At least she didn't give you: _wait until I get back, your next!_ with an evil looking smiley face." Kisuke,"Though with the information I have been reciving to assist you into Hueco Mundo, there have been massive reaitsu bursts, allowing me to pinpoint where they are located. So I can now send you practically at their front door! I have no idea she was such a little genius."

"Usually that is the last thing that one thinks when referring to her, easily amused, distracted, clumsy, loud, easily excited, and a few other things come to mind first." Sephiroth said. "We are wasting time. The sooner we can speak with your Commanding officer, Byakuya, the sooner we can get it over with and get back to finding Raven."

"Agreed." I said while opening the Senkimon Gate. "Rukia, Renji." As we left the Human World, and entered Soul Society, Rukia and Renji looked defeated. "My orders were to bring you back, now what you do after my orders are complete, is entirely up to you. However, Sephiroth and Sesshomaru are required to visit Captain Commander before my orders are complete. "

Renji and Rukai smiled and thanked me before disappearing while Sephiroth and Sesshomaru followed me in mild annoyance that I had to follow orders, but they did not put up a fight or indicated any sort of defiance. When we arrived at the First Squad Barracks, Captain Commander greeted us.

"Good, you are here." He said before turning around. "This girl Raven requested of me that I send you three and a few of our Captians in to Hueco Mundo after Ichigo and company leave. Might I inquire why?"

"I wish I could give you an answer." I said closing my eyes, annoyed at Raven's lack of responsibility that we were at war.

**Las Noches, Throne Room**

**Raven's POV**

"Holy shit! I can't belive that worked!" I said starring at the fact that my half baked plan worked. That or they all missed me. After the room lit up with the 'Rainbow of Death', I took a chance to see if I couldn't survive Cero hitting me, I could deflect the attacks instead. I remembered Grimmjow using his Cero to punch the attack of Ichigo in the Human world to decrease the damage, but I couldn't fire off Cero, so instead I tried something different. "I'm alive!"

"Inresting." Aizen mused as he Shunpo'd in front of me when I landed. "So there is something worth salvaging from you."

"I refuse Hollow Powers to become whatever!" I squeaked, and tried to make myself one with the remainder of the wall. "That was a total fluke! I swear...sorta. Energy is energy and they are potential energy and Cero is Kinetic Energy because it comes from them and...and..PHYSICS IS THE DEVIL! I swear to Kami, or what not that I didn't think it would actually work and when I realized I could use a kido in a ball, called Materia, when I wasn't part of the original world that it comes it, I thought well heck, maybe here too. Well then my mind thought of this really intelligent thing to do and I reacted because the Rainbow of Death was after me and why are you looking at me like that. I just survived a traumatizing, should have killed me experience and you are smirking. Why are you smirking? There is no reason to smirk! I thought you didn't like me and well, I wasn't going to roll over and die, I am too cute for that, but I am no where as strong as a Hollow, Arrancar, Shinigami, Quincy, Vizored..."

"Shut up." Aizen commanded. When presented by an evil mastermind, yeah I listened. I was freaked out. I _should not_ have lived. While sitting there looking at him, he just tilted his head to the side. "What exactly are you?"

"I don't know." I said before the remainder of the wall crumbled and I fell back. "Ow. Orihime can 'reject' reality, or so you say. So why can't a girl like me deflect Cero?"

"Your abilities have to come from reiatsu, yet I can not detect any from you." Aizen said before turning away. "Szayel. Do find out why she survived. If anything, this will farther advance our tactical advantages. If we can harness using abilities without wasting our energy, the possibilities are endless."

Szayel, smirked and used sonido to quickly retrieve me and began walking down the hall, with me thrown over his shoulder. Despite the fact I knew pain and torture were around the corner, I couldn't help myself. Damn my perverse streak.

"So Szayel, you get to strap me down and have you way with me...Normally I would be appalled at being a science project, but you are cute, so what the hell." I smiled. "Might as well get to the closet thing to third base I can get...just promise me to inform me _before_ the probes. Ooh, do you get to use the super K.Y? Please, oh, please."

"What is K.Y.?" Szayel asked.

"Oh, you poor dear. Well K.Y is a special human invented lubrication made for couples, usually human male and female, but it could be boy and boy, girl and girl, or whatever. I am so willing to branch out my experiences...I am sure Arrancar can have kids...Can't they...are you guys er, equipped for that?" I asked, in honesty. "I know Shinigami can have babies, but can you?"

"You are asking me if I can produce offspring?" Szayel asked as he dropped me to the floor. "Yes, it is possible for Arrancar to have sexual experiences, but why? Children born under such a coupling is dangerous. If you could find a willing participant to want to weaken themselves during the gestation period and willing to raise said child, it is possible. However, we are more likely to devour one another in hopes of gaining more power."

"But you guys are already at the top? If Aizen ordered you to procreate, how would you go about it?" I asked.

"Humans have achieved genetic manipulation, artificial insemination, cloning, and other means of producing offspring, rather than producing them natrually. I of course would never allow myself to be coupled with a weaker specimen and would most likely gather DNA of a worthy source and couple it with my own, if I wanted to venture that route. It is much simpler to grow or create a new, child, rather than have to work and put yourself at risk with claiming a child out of instincts." He informed me.

"Oh you would make a wonderful mother or father." I said in mild sarcasm. "So pretty much I am stuck in a reverse Herem that practices celibacy, great."

Szayel looked at me. "You have been following me to my lab, without protest, knowing I can kill you. Yet this entire conversation has been about your curiosity toward the sexual orientation of my species. Not all of us are celibate. Among trying to guess what species you are, I must now preform a few cranial scans to assess if you are damaged, and a few mental exercises to see if you are sane."

"Oh, my friends tell me all the time I am insane!" I giggled. "Besides, you are escorting me to your lab, behind closed doors. Pinky, you have _no _idea what _you_ just stepped into. Remember Szayel, what happens in the lab, stays in the lab."

Szayel just looked at me funny before we entered his lab. The last thing the poor Espada would see for a while was me laughing before I tackled him to the floor, tied him up with whatever I could find, and locking his door.

* * *

**River:  
**Poor, poor, Szayel. Anyway, I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, or Final Fantasy 7. If I did, I would SO have a reverse Herem...in my closet. So what is Raven going to do to Szayel...well...you haveta wait...


	40. Chapter 40: Giving In

A few hours later I left Szayel's laboratory with a smile plastered to my face. I will admit, these so called 'evil folk' were awfully hospitable. I will also admit, the poor Espada never saw it coming. After I shut Szyel's door, I carefully put on a sign that said: Do Not Disturb- Indisposed. Turning around I began to whistle merrily while skipping down the hallway. The day couldn't have gone better, but with my luck, there was one pesky problem that presented itself when I tackled Szayel. My demonic side got frisky, and my fever began to show. Not that I had any complaints, but it was a bitch to properly secure the poor pink haired man to his own tables and fight away all his minions while taking advantage of the situation.

As I made my way down the hall, the heat was starting to become unbearable. I had already taken off my jacket and was debating on my pants when the most curious idea stuck in my head. It was still tormenting the Espada, but in a _much_ different way. I began to argue with my mind, it was definatly left to wander too far away from home and brought back images of sexy, with noises.

_So, I am stuck here with powerful people who aren't quite chaste, or so I hope, if not, they won't be for much longer~. Oh hell, this is not going to go well. __**You are stuck in a reverse harem with hot men, and you are complaining why?**__ Shut up! __**Three years is a long time to live without sex darling, and they have no idea that you become...more primal when I am around.**__ Yes, they are hot, but your practically telling me to go around Las Noches and rape the first thing that passes my way? __**Well demons are hard to please, your tryst, or mate, whatever you prefer has to be strong and have stamina...what better way to tire out the competition. This way, those three long, LONG, years of me being kept under lock and key will pay off. You can't say that there is anyone here that you wouldn't enjoy their company...besides that lovely man did say they are properly equipped.**__ What are you, my conscious, hormones, or evil demon bound and determined to turn me into a slut?_ _**Succubus darling. Sex uses energy and most people are left drained after...What better way to help your so called friends, than with a morale boost. These are stressful times, and in the animal kingdom sex is the best way to ease tension. **__Why, WHY, does my mind have to come with an alter ego I am seriously thinking about agreeing to? __**Darling, the enemy is waiting...if they are too tired to pick up their blades to fight...your Shinigami pals win, and death is avoided. Besides, won't it be fun to see how rusty their swordplay has gotten?**__ And people say I am sick...__**-sigh- I AM you...just a more...primal nature...I am your baser instincts. You are unhealthy if you deny yourself such pleasures...your heart will benefit from the cardio workout you will get. **__I am going to burn in hell...__**I do not detect...resistance to this idea.**__ On ONE...condition...if I give in...you leave me alone...__**IF you are sated...yes...I will fade until next cycle. **__Joy...FINE! You win...Who is first? __**That would have been that Szayel...I am sure he will be sleeping it off.**_

**No POV**

Gin was making his way down to Szayel's chambers, well laboratory, under orders from Aizen that the Espada had taken too long to get back with the results. The only reason Gin agreed to this idea was he was bored, _extremely bored_. He was sure that if Aizen had not been fuming about the earlier events that had transpired, especially after the fox girl-thing effectively destroyed the Throne Room, he would have been given ample time to act out some of his more intricate ideas on the Espada. Besides, he figured that woman was interesting, even if Aizen did not think so. For weeks he was stuck in 'mandatory' meetings that consisted of boring and repetitive speeches. Clicking his tongue, Gin found his way to the door.

"Do not disturb?" He read aloud. "Indisposed. Well, ain't that girl jus' a box of joy! I wonder what she's been up ta."

Gin carefully opened the door and peered inside, what he found made him blush. Szayel was bound, gagged, and placed in a very compromised position with a handwritten letter saying 'Thank you'. Gin just shut the door, turned around, and walked back to his room with a very wide smirk.

"I knew she's interestin', jus' didn't know how much." Gin said to himself as he went back to his room in Las Noches. When he arrived, he made a beeline to his special closet he had found Raven looking at. The door was shut and everything seemed to be in order, but when he opened his closet, there were a few choice items missing. Frowning he wondered where they scampered off to. "Well, ain't this expected. She'll be back."

**Raven's POV**

I was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. It wasn't exactly _my_ fault that my skin itched, my pulse was throbbing in my ears, I could smell where my next victim, as it were, was, and how the simple touch of someone was so intoxicating. Stalking down the hall, I could hear the voice of my next victims..._Two for one, perfect. _I used my telekinesis to float up to the top of the room while I waited for them to get in range.

"Tesla that bitch, she can't be far. Find her!" Nnoitra roared.

"Yes." Telsa said before I could hear the boom of sonido echoing off the walls. Pity.

_The servant will search for the master, and will answer a call if needed._ I thought to myself, highly amused as I watched Nnoitra walk under me. I dropped from the ceiling and landed behind Nnoitra.

I grinned and snapped my fingers to gain his attention.

"You know there is a Human saying. Speak of the devil, he shall appear. However, never mind that. Since that satellite dish of yours doesn't get porn...I propose I make my own." I smirked.

Nnoitra unsheathed his blade and slashed down at where I was. I looked up and moved out of the way. When the dust cleared he blinked at the crumbled earth of where I was standing. "Where are you?" He demanded.

"Ssh...precious. If you scream, it only will make me smile." I whispered in his ear before striking him in the back of the head, as Sephiroth taught me. When Nnoitra went down I looked around. "Easy...now where to stash the evidence?"

**No POV**

If one were to pass the halls of Las Noches in the third floor of the Western Corridors, they would be able to hear a few loud knocks followed by a female voice laughing. "Well, now, rape it is~!"

Tesla was about to find his master, curious on why he had yet to feel the reaitsu of Nnoitra in so long. Usually at this time of day, Nnoitra was busy training or terrorizing the Numeros. Taking matters in his own hands, even if Nnoitra would be angry with him or not, Tesla appeared in the corridor that he had last saw his master. He looked around for some clue of what happened. Perhaps the intruders they were told to look out for were already here, and Nnoitra had killed them. Looking around, he could not find any sign of a struggle. However, the air was permeated with a the familiar scent of the Fifth Espada, and mixed with something else. Narrowing his eyes, he moved slowly down the hall. There was a distinct female voice, that belonging to the one called Raven. Whatever she was doing, it seemed to be melodolic.

"Oh do you know what you got into, can you handle what I'm 'bout to do, 'cause it's about to get rough for you..." Tesla could hear her sing before she stopped. There she stood with a few scratches on her face and her outfit was torn in a few places. She blinked up at him and smiled. Her usual white teeth were fanged and there were hints of pink along the surface.

Tesla appeared behind her and grappled her arms and could smell his master all over her. "Where is he?"

"Touchy..." She turned to look up at Tesla. "Well, I suppose that I should lead you to him, though he is a bit...tired. I didn't think he would put up such a fight."

Tesla bent her arms up farther her back, increasing the strain and pressure on her shoulders. He knew from experience that this was a painful move. Especially if her hands were touching the back of her head. "You will take me to him now." Tesla demanded.

"Sure." She smirked looking up at him. "One problem. I am double jointed and can do this really neat trick." She rammed her body into his and used whatever power she owned against him. Two small orbs of purple light appeared around her and struck him across his head, forcing him to release her. She simply turned around. "Sorry blondie...You just became desert...Pirate Raven reportin' for duty, prepare to be boarded!"

In the end Telsa was next to his master, however not in the way that he would have liked. He was naked, and this creature had tied him and his master in a very intresting position. As Nnoitra gained consciousness he wanted to tear Raven limb from limb, but the way they were bound together, when his master moved, Telsa bit his lip. "Master. Please stop...she...we are bound."

"Oh you bitch." Nnoitra blushed as he realized exactly how he and his Fraccion were bound. This position was very intimate to say the least and Nnoitra blushed.

Raven cackled. "Well when you liked it when I did that special trick taught to me by gay friends, I figured...well at least you care. There is nothing wrong with hittin' what you got, and by all means you two make a wonderful pair. Now if you can figure out which knot is the beginning of the many that have you...so passionately bound, it won't take you as long. I had a boyfriend who was a boyscout. Good luck. Beside Nnoitra...you weren't exactly screaming in pain when I decided to...well be dominate. Next time, easy on the bites...Mantis..."

"You can't call him that!" Tesla snapped.

"Oh I can blindfold you...and I _can_! His _nature_ is spawned from his bestial nature. _Mantis_ eat thier lovers...he is just _very_ lucky...I am not into snacking on my closet pals." She winked before disappearing.

Telsa was left there to help his master untie themselves, which proved difficult. If Nnoitra moved, it caused poor Telsa some discomfort, especially with the silver ring that was attached to him preventing any sort of relief of the situation.

**Hueco Mundo**

**Byakuya's POV**

"I thought he was supposed to drop us off at the front door!" Ichigo yelled as we were forced to outmaneuver the _fifth_ trap that orange haired idiot triggered. _Of all people, why him?_ I thought to myself before Sephiroth used his inhumanly, and ridiculously, long sword to cleave the boulder in half.

Sephiroth unsummoned his blade after disposing of the trap. He was about to say something but physically shuddered. "I feel a distrubance in the Force."

"No more late night movies of Raven's." Sesshomaru sighed. "However, my instincts tell me that something has happened, but I am not sure that it is Raven we should be worried about. I heard a girl screaming."

"Are you blushing?" Asked Sephiroth.

"No. It not Raven. Her screams are usually long streaming rants of 'don't say _chire'_ 'not again' and a few choice phrases that are very colorful, that Ichigo is so fond of saying." Sesshomaru answered. "If we can manage to successfully get out of this labyrinth, we may save them in time from her madness."

"You keep saying saving them." Chad spoke out. "I thought Orihime and Raven were in danger. Why would we need to save the enemy?"

All three of us answered the question. "You have no idea. You don't know her, she is evil."

**Raven's POV**

Feeling slightly gross with blood on me, whether it was mine or not, I wasn't sure, I headed down to my room for a change of clothing and a shower. On the way my ears picked up on the most _interesting_ conversation. Apparently Harribel had a _huge_ bathtub, giving me a brilliant idea. Instead of risking exposing Orihime to my condition, I skipped out of going to my room and instead to Harribel's. Well I had a spare set of clothing in my pack, in case of emergency. I would have made it all the way there, but my ears caught another interesting. Apparently, Grimmjow was having an argument with someone. Normally I would suspect Ulquiorra, but that was not the case. It was none other than Vega.

_Oh this couldn't be anymore perfect._ I thought while digging into my bag. I took out two items, Fabreeze, and the catnip. I spritzed my clothes to hopefully rid myself of the smell of my former activities and then began to rub down my clothes in the catnip. _Why hunt your prey when they can come right to you._

It was not long after I applied the catnip, both catlike Arrancar were looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders at them. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Vile..." Growled Grimmjow as he crouched down to pounce me. Either way, I would smile, even if he had the intent of killing me.

"Here kitty, kitty." I said looking around for a suitable room. When I located one with my eyes I ran toward the door with the cats on my heels. Only when all three of us were in the room did I use my telekinesis to shut and lock it behind them. I took off my jacket and tore it in half, passing it to them and watched as they began playing. "Oh, this should be fun."

"Why?" Vega asked as he narrowed his eyes. "I got what I want."

"Yes...but you two are about to be stoned, and big cats usually hump one another to establish dominance. You two would _love_ Animal Planet. And my parents said sitting in front of the television would rot my brain. I have leared _much_ to use against you...now be good kittens and behave...or I will use force to get what I want." I purred.

Grimmjow blinked at me. "Ha! You? I thought we had this conversation earlier."

"Yes _Sex_ta...we did. However, that is before I accepted my improvements...you see funny thing about demons, well those that I was apparently mixed with, females get stronger under _certain_ conditions. Well this condition is demanding that I properly introduce myself. Lore said that what I was turned into are basic tricksters and thieves, but there is another side to it." I smirked before tackling Grimmjow. "Threesome it is, and don't look at me like I am insane. Getting some is getting some, and _you_ sir have a six pack to die for...Now lets see how sensitive the hollow holes are, the others wouldn't stop struggling, or crying."

**No POV**

Gin was watching the most interesting thing on the camera's around Las Noches. Not only had this girl evaded Szayel's grasp, apparently there was something wrong with her. She had also left Szyel in a very interesting pose for him to be found later, it would also appear she was taking advantage of the other Espada, but as he cocked his head to the side, there wasn't much for her to take advantage of. Though, he could smile at her enthusiasm. Why those she found in her grasp were not willing participants, at first, she found a way around that and had them panting and following her plans. Currently he was watching Raven take advantage of two drugged looking Arrancar, Sexta Espada Grimmjow, and Barrigan's Fraccion Ggio Vega.

"Well, well, ain't she special." He mused. "I didn't know that Arrancar shared...How intresting. Seems like I must keep an eye out."

Turning around, he at least gave Raven some privicy. However, that still didn't deter him from hitting the record button. Well he had to admit, Raven was making _very_ good use of the tools she stole from him. His only thoughts on the matter were his hope she washed them after she was finished and hoped she would not try to give them back. Though intresting, he knew where they had been.

**Raven's POV**

Five...a grand total of _five_ and I was still friskier than a Spring Rabbit! I was mildly disturbed at the fact I wasn't even tired yet. Though I began to question how much like the fox demons of Sesshomaru's world I was like. Shippo did have the transformation, but unlike me, he could transform into other people, I could only manage a fox form. I have not ever tried fox magic, or fox fire, but I decided to practice. My conclusion of why they were tired, biting. I bit them in many places which I am sure would bruise. I couldn't recall the exact details of Shippo's attacks, but it didn't matter. While I was on a role, I might as well enjoy it.

I found myself in a familiar corridor, and all of a sudden, I was grabbed by a familiar person.

"Ew!" Lily said as she backed away. "What died?"

"That...is the smell of ego dying and the utter defeat of men. Er, is there anyway I can get a shower?" I said ruffling the back of my hair. "I also need to change...I think there is no saving my bloodstained pants."

"Why are you covered in blood?" She asked.

"I got into a cat fight." I snickered. Oh how I was _so _ not going to corrupt her. "So. Is Starrk in?"

"Yeah. He is being boring and napping. I wanna play!" She yelled.

"Hun...I am indisposed at the moment and I would love to play...but...Oh Hide and Seek!" I said, putting my fist in my hand when the apiffany struck. "You hide, and you have all the time that I shower, which isn't much, and after I seek you!"

"Fine, but don't take too long." She pouted before running off.

I stalked into Starrk and Lily's room and crept over to the shower, forcing myself to ignore that beautiful man that was so delicious looking, asleep on his bed. It hurt to pass up the opportunity, but I _needed_ a shower. Wasting no time, I adjusted the water and stripped down. Hopping in the shower I began to quickly scrub down and wash my hair.

"It is rude to shower without asking." A deep voice said, causing me to startle.

Before I smashed by head against the white walls, I was caught. I looked up and wanted to look at my knight in white cloth but soap got in my eye. "Ow...ow..." I rinsed out my hair and eyes and looked up to see Starrk.

"Are you alright, say something intelligent." He said as he pulled me up.

"Your wet." I squeaked. "Naked. Unless you want raped, back away. I um, have a problem right now."

"That would explain the smell of your clothing." He said as he released me. I also noticed he had yet to put on a shirt, but he _was _just sleeping...and there were more risque outfits rampant in Hueco Mundo, such as Lilly's. That _invited_ rapists, but knowing Lily, she'd just eat them.

"Hello! Didn't you just hear me! I am _ungodly_ horny and there has yet to be anyone to quell that beast..." I protested, totally respecting him enough _not _to rape him. "And do not think that it won't be you...stand there any longer and what little self control is _gone."_

"Lilynette is not present, and it has been a while." Starrk said in a bored tone before looking at me.

"Well, we both are going to need a shower...and careful I bite." I smirked at him. "And we gotta be...careful..I am not sure how patient Lily is."

That was the longest and most enjoyable shower I had ever had, though I felt sorry for the curtains. Starrk is very strong and the soap caused me to slip once or twice and the curtains, they never stood a chance. After my shower, I asked Starrk for something I could use to help track Lily. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on his bed. The only advice he could give was that she was half of his power. If that were the case, she was half of him, thus retaining the same smell as he, making it that much easier to track her. It took a while, but I eventually found her hiding in a nearby closet, and since I found her, I lied and said it took me much longer than it should have to actually find her, and I needed a break.

With Starrk being the only willing participant, and _very_ good at it, nearly topping the threesome I had prior. I decided it was time to return the items I took from Gin. Though on my way, I ran into Harribel. _To hell with it, if they are, and I am, fuck it._ I reasoned as I pounced onto her and shoved her in the nearest closet I could find, with much struggle. Eventually I won, and after, I could distinctly see a mild blush upon her face as she left, in a daze. Detour aside, I eventually found my way to Gin's chambers. I was about to knock on his door, but as my knuckles were about to connect with whatever material the doors were made of, the door opened and there was Gin, with the most perverse smile and his best 'rape face' on.

"Like stealin' from others don't we?" He asked, folding his arms together. "An' what do we have ta say for ourselves?"

"I could use a spanking?" I said smiling, happy that I quoted one of my favorite movies of all time."And oral sex!"

"What?" He said leaning back.

"Human movie...but yes, I have been very bad...but I have used the tools of torture in very good ways." I smiled, innocently, _yeah, right._

"I saw that." He said, now leaning closer to me. "Mind if I ask ya to share notes?"

"Lead the merry way, young padiwan." I chuckled. "Skills include, mental torture, being dominant, limber, using anything as a rope, and various other tricks. What do you need help with?"

"When ya arch ya back." He started to say.

"Ah, it takes practice and a gift of being born limber, but I can show ya some stretches to help...or do you need me to teach someone else?" I winked at him lewdly. He laughed and shut the door behind him as I sat down on the bed. The next hour, or so, was spent in _deep _conversation. I swear.

With Gin out of the way, and a minor limp, though it was worth it, I headed off to meet the final two on my list. Though in their won way, it would be difficult, but not impossible. Thankfully Gin had spent a lot of time with Aizen, and shared a few secrets on how to subdue him, with a few new restraining holds that I could use on anyone. Yes, that conversation was very informative and by Kami he _earned _the rights to his zanpaktou. _Ikorose Shinso, indeed._

Making my way to the Throne Room, I was stopped by Ulquiorra. "Where do you think you are going?"

"No where now...so, what'cha up to?" I asked.

"I am curious on why you needed to speak with Gin Ichimaru." He said in his same monotone, but sexy voice.

"Tips and tricks on...well it could be demoralizing or a good morale boost. Oh, by the way...I have got another gift for you." I said breaking out the air horn for a final assault. As Ulquiorra went down, _Can you feel the love tonight?_ paraded through my head, accompanied by a wicked grin that would give Gin and Kenpachi a run for their money with the 'rape face'. "Shame he can't achieve his second resurrection, that tail would come in handy."

Sometime later, I was sure my smile on my face would never leave. _I didn't know that boy could blush so cute. _I left Ulquiorra chained up to the bed and whistled my way back to where Aizen would most likely be. In the Throne Room, it was time that I went in for the kill. All the while I kept having _Smooth Criminal, _Alien Ant Farm cover, play in my head, and of course I danced down the hallway. Though instead of Annie, the name was Aizen. Time for the ultimate bonus round of ruining the reputations of all evil, well at least _this_ evil.

I was slightly depressed when I could not find him in the Throne Room, but Gin was there. So I decided to make some conversation, in inquiring where my next target was. "So my lovely silver haired sadist...where be the Lord?"

"Right here." Came a voice behind me. "Would you care to tell me where most of my Esada are, and where the Fracction of Barringan Ggio Vega, are?"

"They are around." I shrugged before waving to Gin, who decided on leaving. "Thanks Gin! You really helped. So as I was saying. I heard you get off on power and control. Lucky you do...I got handcuffs. On another note, forgive me _lord_ for I have sinned."

* * *

**River: **I couldn't help myself! I swear...It has been a few years in story and in RL that this fic has started and Raven has yet to be laid...Well...unfortunately for Las Noches, Raven has accepted her pesky demonic side, and all her inner demons are on the same side. I will leave it up to the imagination of what she does to them...because this chapter would be viciously long if I had of wrote a play by play of what she did to them. Well anyway shame on me for giving into rape...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or Final Fantasy 7...this is for my own, apparent sick, amusement, as well as yours...you keep reading this stuff.

No stealing: If you should use this fic, though in my honest opinion, there probably is better, just not as amusing...(this one would hope), please give me the credit. I would have to assert my evil vengeance on your poor souls..

**Aizen: **Evil human...

**River: **Malluable character that I have seen paired with practically everyone in the series. Plus, I raped you...you can begin crying now.


	41. Chapter 41: Red Chief

**Las Noches**

**No POV**

It was time for Aizen's meeting, and a few of the Espada were missing, as well as Lord Aizen himself. The first to arrive were Aaroniero, Yammy, Barringan, and Zommari, and later Harribel, Starrk, and Grimmjow found their way in. However, something was off when Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Nnoitra were not present. Looking around the room, the Espada found Gin and Tosen in their usual place, but it would seem that they were on different pages of thought. Tosen expressed his curiosity on where Aizen was, while Gin just sat there with a grin that was becoming wider by the second.

As they sat down in their chairs, a voice suddenly broke the silence, and was echoing down the hall. "You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal!"

Curiosity struck the Espada, and they decided to investigate. Walking down the hall, they realized they were getting close to Lord Aizen's chambers. They had hoped that Aizen was busy dealing with the, now dubbed, terror of Las Noches, and were hopeful when Lord Aizen's door creaked open. However, Raven appeared before them preforming a strange act, or dance, they could not tell, and was walking forward with her feet, but traveling backward. Then she spun around in a circle and thrust her hips forward and grabbed the top of her pants while making a strange noise.

"And that is how you moonwalk!" She cheered herself before noticing she had a crowd watching her. She blushed slightly and looked at them. "Oh, and audience. Sorry..._Lord_ Aizen is busy. He no doubt is in the midst of processing my earlier _confession_. Which if my world's lore and ways of phrasing things happens here, God may smite me. Though, now that I think about it, I have seen the _light._"

"Is he now?" Gin piped in, grinning with pride, giving those around him a feeling that he may know what transpired between them. "He wasn't too much trouble?"

"Nah, I've dealt with worse." Raven shrugged. "However, when he finally wraps his mind around...which is very funny considering, I may get off on good behavior."

"Is that so?" Gin replied. "I don't think _good_ behavior is what'cha getting off on."

Aizen's reaitsu flared and Raven jumped back in surprise. She instantly surrounded herself in the purple energy source she had shown them, but other than grasping onto the wall for support, she looked fine. The other Espada, however, were not fairing so well. Those who were given the higher numbers, aside from Yammy, were forced down upon the ground.

"Well, I had no idea he enjoyed himself _that _much." Raven said with a giggle.

Aizen stomped out of his chambers, with a _slight_ limp, and panting heavily. His attire was practicly thrown on and disheavled, giving off he dressed himself in haste, even his shirt was still open. He braced himself upon his door and glared at Raven.

Raven's smiled just got wider. "So-_uke_, I mean Sos-uke, maybe I should have left you with Nnoitra instead of Tesla. Oh well, next time." Suddenly River was surrounded in chains of light, holding her in place. She looked down and smirked. "Bakudo Sixty-three, Sajo Sabaku. I will admit that a binding spell that translates into Locking Bondage Stripes, does raise my eyebrow. So _Lord_, round two? I am sure that your subordinates wouldn't mind, hell they might even want to participate. Isn't that right? If the others aren't still tied up with...how I left them, they should be here shortly."

Harribel blushed deeply and avoided the gaze of Raven, while Starrk shrugged, Grimmjow just smiled and gave Raven a lewd wink, while Gin just smiled. Tosen, Barringan, Zommari, Aaroniero, and Yammy had looks of confusion. Before anyone could say anything Szayel, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra appeared. It was most unusual, Ulquiorra still had what looked like manacles and a broken chain still attacthed to his wrist, while his shirt was missing, and was glaring at her. Nnoitra was hiding behind Szayel, which looked ridiculous, and Szayel himself refused to look up and his face was the same shade as his hair.

"Oh..._you three_. I take it you finally made it out of the predicaments?" She smirked, leaning closer to the small party. "Oh now don't look so glum. It was all rainbows and sunshine earlier, with some there were _defiantly_ rainbows present."

"You bitch!" Nnoitra yelled. "Tesla won't quit muttering to himself about what you put him through! He wasn't even fazed when I tried to attack him! You are a fucking she-devil."

"I prefer the term deviant, and if you want revenge, I _am_ currently bound. I am up to the challenge." She winked. "Oh by the way...sorry about that collar thing of yours...I put it to good use. If Tesla is horrified that just means, chaos, panic, disorder...my job is done, but I _do_ believe he enjoyed himself. I know _I_ did, this place is better than Disney Land. Anyway, Aizen. You lot are just lucky this only happens once a month, but considering...I need a smoke. I have gotten more action than a theme park in a short few hours. So Gin? Little help? Back pocket, and do me a favor...make it sexy."

Aizen watched as his subordinate grabbed a small pack from her back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Floating up, Raven lit the object and inhaled the fumes. The ashen smell filtered out of her lungs and she exhaled, causing a few Arrancar to cringe their noses. She looked down at her various victims. "Oh don't read too much into it. I only smoke when I am uber stressed or had a really good time. I think a pack lasts me about six months." Looking at Aizen, she winked. He felt a cold chill take his body as she puffed on her smoke. "Yes, Aizen, you drive me to smoking."

"_That_ is not happening again." Aizen finally said, pointing up at Raven when he caught his breath. What happened in his own bed chambers would never be forgotten, no matter how hard he tried.

**Raven's POV**

My ears flattened themselves to my head as I finished my short smoke break. I could seen even Grimmjow and a few others look deflated. I honestly felt sorry for them, but then again, proving to someone that I was worse than them, _in various ways_, was a definite ego boost. I dropped down to the ground still bound. Well if I was leaving, I was at least going to make my last words famous.. "So...if I am going to be leaving...good-bye orgy? I will be happy to teach anyone who is willing..._acrobatic skills_. Plus, it kinda works in my favor...there are a shamefully few number of willing females...but I am sure I can increase that before I go. Oh did I mention my _condition_ lasts a week?"

I watched in delight as a few physically cringed and others blushed. Aizen just roughly grabbed me and began dragging me away from my fun,but we were going into his room. I knew I was pouting, how could the bad Shinigami take away my fun. I then began to sing _S&M_ by Rhianna, which made Aizen drop me and stop dead in his tracks. He turned to look at me in what looked like pure anger or slight horror, I wasn't sure, he was hard to read...but my nose picked up a _certain smell_ from him. It made me snicker to myself. "Well Aizen. If I knew you were so good with kido, I wouldn't have tied you up with your obi and gagged you. Though why you didn't try and crush me with reaitsu, I will never know...perhaps, it was because you _enjoyed_ my distraction."

I was slammed against the wall harshly. He allowed me to turn around and, the next thing I knew his zanpaktou was pressed against my chest. "Whatever your sick imagination has gathered from past events, it doesn't matter. I should strike you down where you stand."

"Well? Is that a promise? I don't mind _a little death_ now and again." I said smirking and feeling the blade pierce my skin slightly as I inched closer. "You know...if you were so intent on killing me, why not do it then? You waited an awfully _long_ time to try and scare me Aizen, and I doubt fear is how my body is reacting. If you wanted to take the reigns, you should have asked. While I am sadistic, I have _no problem_ allowing myself to be dominated every once in a while. Though, the noises you made...I will never forget, it was sweet music. Now, either pierce my heart, or admit that wasn't entirely bad."

My hair was viciously tugged back and my neck was exposed. Aizen was probably bound and determined to rip out my hair, seeing as how much force he used. "I will break you." He said with a growl.

"Promise?" I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Now what was that phrase...Ulquiorra had Orihime say it. Ah yes, my body and soul are Lord Aizen's to use how he sees fit. I wouldn't say my _soul_ is, but use me how ye will."

Aizen removed himself from my presence when the other Espada, and his Shinigami subordinates could be heard talking outside his door.

"No, fair."

"I hope she fuckin' dies!"

"I hope she does that trick..."

"You're sick."

I couldn't resist. I yelled out in the most perverse way. "Oh Lord Aizen! They will be jealous. A spanking? Oh-"

My words were cut off when I found myself outside of his room and bouncing off the hallway. I coughed and spat blood on the floor. I may have been above average with my stamina and what it took to get me to bleed, but Aizen had a pimp smack to be reckoned with. I picked myself up off the floor and looked at where Aizen was smirking, correcting his clothes and tucking his hands away into his pockets, after sheathing his zanpaktou.

"Mistake." I growled as my anger flared around me. I remembered from the first time I did this, I bit Sephiroth..I could feel my Aura getting colder. "I do believe _punishment _is in order...extra side of rape with lemon coming up."

**Hueco Mundo Desert**

**Sephiroth's POV**

We had found our way out of the underground passageway. It was not too much trouble, what the enemy, or the Shinigami's enemy, thought were a good idea for guards, were not much of a threat. As we stepped out into the moonlight night of the desert, there was a familiar change in the air. It was feint, but still there. I looked at Byakuya and Sesshomaru as we stopped running. I unfurled my wing, while Sesshomaru transformed into his other form.

"We must hurry." Sesshomaru said. "We will cover much more ground if you are upon my back, Shinigami."

"What about us?" Asked the one called Chad. "We are not Shinigami."

"Just get on." Sesshomaru snapped. "And be careful, my venom can eat through most substances, and I am unsure if your spirit forms are immune."

When the Humans and Shinigami were on board, I flew ahead, taking out what resistance this place had to offer with ease. We headed straight for the building that was off in the distance. It wasn't long before I could hear a voice.

_"Your friends will be in the desert, not far from your location. They are not harmed, but I am not sure the condition of Raven. Please get her, I surrender."_

About halfway to the castle, or whatever it was called, Raven and the Orihime girl were in the desert, surrounded by some people with strange clothing. Landing, I looked at the one holding Raven, who looked positively livid. Her eyes were a dark blue and her markings were present as she pouted, bound by some form of light. When Sesshomaru caught up, he allowed the others to hop off of him while the people on him began to unsheathe weapons. The one we were informed as Aizen held up his hands.

"I am not here to fight." He calmly stated before throwing Raven over. I took in his appearance, and how Raven would say, he looked like he got into a fight with a chainsaw. His hair was a mess, there were tears in his clothing, while I was sure that Raven had a piece of it in her mouth. "Take _that_ and I will do anything."

Whatever Raven had done, could not have bode well. She was covered in scratches and wounds from a sword, but her regeneration had taken over and she was already on the mend. She sat up and growled at Aizen. "And your little white pants too!"

"I don't want to know." I said rolling my eyes. "Raven, you are the _only soul_ that would have their captors pay _anything_ to give you back."

She looked up toward me and stuck her tongue out at me. "Uke there wouldn't listen! He decided to keep the pimp hand strong and I ain't his bitch. Now lemme go so I can finish my rape smoothie!"

"How many times have you hit your head?" Byakuya asked, raising his eyebrow. "Despite the headache you caused, whatever you did..Aizen has personally come to us to give you back."

"Back away from her!" Sesshomaru said as he covered his nose. "I have an idea of what happened...she is in heat."

"My sympathies." I coughed. "She is quite the handful...Raven..you are in trouble."

"Don't mind." She shrugged. "It has been fun and Starrky and Kitty and Ulqui-kun are safe! Plus I think I taught Nnoitra some 'respect the woman'. I need a shower though, I got sand in my-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Byakuya snapped at her. "I expect a full report on why you should not be left alone, and why going with the enemy was so important by dusk. Furthermore, you will spend what is _left_ of your stay in the Soul Society cleaning out the Sixth Squad barracks, _after_ your condition has passed. Then it is extra training for you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, he who hates it when others have fun." Raven muttered. "Um, Byakuya...I don't think you wanna read some fan girl story that should be posted on a dirty site on the internet. Let's just stick with why it was important for me to come to Las Noches in Hueco Mundo." Raven looked over to see the smirk on Grimmjow and she narrowed her eyes. "Down Kitty! If you so much as twitch that tail of yours in hope to fight Ichigo, I may be tied, but there are ways for me to dish out punishment _without_ hands!"

The blue haired man from earlier physically jumped at her threat. He sat and crossed his arms. "I doubt that."

Raven began to get up before I grabbed onto what remained of her jacket. "No you don't."

"But, but-" Raven began to argue. "Fine...However, Aizen...if you give up now, you won't ever have to see me again. If you don't give up...I stick around to make your life a personal hell. That is a promise."

**No POV**

Aizen was just watching the scene play out before him with a look of pure shock. Raven was taking orders from Byakuya Kuchiki and the other two people that accompanied him, she was also being scolded! She didn't even try once to look defiant! How those three tamed _that_, he would never know, but he would give them credit. He doubt he would be able to walk straight for a while. That woman was worse than the plague! She was a force to be reckoned with, and if prison or death would rid him of her, he would gladly take it.

"I give up. Just promise that I will never have to see that..." He pointed at Raven. "Ever in what remains of my life."

"That is up to Captain Commander to decide." Byakuya said while closing his eyes.

"I was hoping to eat some delicious Shinigami souls." Aaroniero commented in his voices.

"I can feed you something." Raven smirked looking at the Espada. "But...you won't like it. Ah, well, Aizen, there is a Human saying: Do not try and argue with idiots, they will only drag you down with their experience. "

"What about the Arrancar?" Asked Byakuya looking at Raven.

"Take Aizen and the others away." She said removing the coker around her neck. "They won't ever try to rise against Soul Society. I promise."

* * *

**River:** I know it is a short chapter. However, I didn't want to reveal what happens to Aizen...yet. However, I hope this chappy has many memorable lines...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha, or Final Fantasy 7. I just use the characters for my own amusement.


	42. Chapter 42: Justice

**Raven's POV**

"We are not letting you out of our sight again." Sephiroth said as he looked at me, slightly glaring. "There is no telling what place you may end up next, and perhaps you will find that we are not able to be there."

"Fine." I huffed. "Well, Aizen, I am asking. Do you give up your plan about creating the King's Key, and submitting yourself to the authorities?"

Before anyone could answer, it happened in the blink of an eye. Tosen unsheathed his zanpaktou and attacked Aizen! _Well this wasn't supposed to happen, nice going dumb ass, _I thought to myself before somehow pushing my way into the path of the swing. Tosen's blade slashed along by body from my right shoulder to my left hip, blood spurt from the wound as my body crumpled forward on reflex, unaccustomed to wounds aimed to kill. I was lucky that all my fan girl skill allowed me to somehow, if on instinct, use just enough of my Aura to cushion the blow from being deadly and cutting me in half. The wound was deep and I probably only survived by the skin of my teeth.

"Corrupted by a girl who cares nothing for justice." Tosen said slowly.

Byakuya, Sesshomaru, and Sephiroth were livid, but I held up my hand. "I will live, just a scratch. Aizen are you alright?"

"Interesting." Aizen said, sounding confused as to why I took a hit for him.

"She is nothing more than a puppet." Tosen spoke softly. "Defending the master who holds the strings."

"Tosen, Kyōka Suigetsu was never used...why would Aizen waste his time on a willing participant in his game of strategy? Aizen didn't waste it on Orihime, so why would he waste it on me? The Aizen I know wouldn't throw away energy to hypnotize someone who knew what it could do, and expressed that by coming to Las Noches, the Shinigami would send people." I said, wincing at the pain. "Guys, protect Aizen, if I fall to this _blind_ one, then it is up to you guys to get him back to Soul Society. Tosen, I am very disappointed in you, he who claims to believe in justice."

"What do you know of justice?" Tosen asked me, in an angered tone. "What are your beliefs?"

"Shinigami, Hollow, Vizored, Human, Quincy...names given to classify and separate souls for the sake of individuality. Good and evil are an even farther isolation." I said, feeling my wound slowly stitch back together. "I can't say I see any of them as either."

"You are deluded. There are many evils in this world that prey on the innocent and yet, I see the injustice around me!" Tosen snapped.

"Who are you to be the judge of that? What is evil? A communal thought of social traits deemed by the masses? I really wouldn't know honestly, but I see not _one_ evil soul here. Quincy, bad reputation sure, but you honestly want me to believe that they _destroy_ souls, souls are a collective of energy, thought, emotion, and expressed in metaphorical and literal terms. You _can not destroy energy_, period, you may only change its form. What is to say the reshi particles with you collect beneath you and build your world were not once souls of those who have fallen to Quincy arrows? I can't ask the souls of those who have fallen if that is the correct answer.

Hollow, Arrancar, Espada, terms given to those who were unfortunate to not find peace. Hollow gather the energy from the souls they hunt and feed on much like Humans in the World of the Living do to animals, and in some cases, other humans. If you could see physically, you would know you are in the middle of an arid desert! Nothing grows here! Do you expect me to wish that these people _starve_ because the energy they need looks human or animal and are spirits of the fallen? What is to say when a Hollow is cleansed, not saying they should be, that the collective of souls breaks apart, giving those who have been consumed freedom and individuality? I am not damning some spirit for doing what is necessary to survive. Aizen may have tampered with their evolution, but what he gave them was the ability to achieve much more than they were able to in the past. Szayel, he could be the one that turns this wasteland into a paradise for Lost Souls, Zommari could perhaps use his meditation skills to pacify the beasts the souls have succumbed to, and what if Harribel were to teach strength to those who are considered weak. I can't say that they will do that, but this war is taking those chances away. When I look at them, I see myself. They are souls doing the best they can for themselves with what they are given. Besides, what is to say the soul they did devour was not wickedness that escaped the pits of hell?

Humans. Yes we are weak, we live in fear, and we are diverse. Before, I was afraid of what was on the other side of death, but seeing you...all of you, overcome things brought me peace of mind and courage. We turn on one another sometimes, we usually try and fill a void within ourselves, much like the Hollow, maybe we can, maybe we can't. That is for _us_ to decide. I can't hate humans, or any of the other races of this place. I don't hate people for whom they are, but for what they do. The people don't make choices, the choices make them. If someone steals because they are hungry and have nothing to trade for food, are they deserving of punishment? If so, why? Because they stole a simple piece of bread or apple, which by the way, there is an _abundance_ of those, and why did they have to steal? Society, ignorance, poverty, and desperation are the culprit.

Finally, Shinigami, guardians of what is claimed to be like heaven. Sure they have their flaws, but the majority were once human. They hunt down Hollow, sure, but there are many of them that perhaps were violent people, killers, murderers...but they face the _same_ thing in Soul Society. I know your loved one was taken from you, but _you _had the chance to face the thing that took away her and defeat it in battle. You want to _slaughter_ a _whole _race because of one individual? _That_ is delusional.

Let me tell you a story. Not too long ago I watched a loved one of mine die at the hands of an enemy I could not hope to face! He wasted away each day in pain, and the only thing I could do is watch and pray that his misery in. It killed me to watch him suffer and wither at a disease's hands. The only solace I had as that it was the end to his pain. I could not seek justice, the illness that killed him died when his last breath left. You're alive and well, Tosen, and I know spirits when slain are reborn again in the Land of the Living. You claim to seek justice for one who fought for it peacefully.

Charlton, justice is _far _out of your grasp! You couldn't let go, couldn't move on, and Vengeance blinded you in fear and hate. It consumed your heart and poisoned your mind. Your personal creed, take the pat with the least bloodshed. Ha! You make me laugh and spit on the dream of your loved one. You were _willing _ to watch if not participate in the slaughter of _thousands _of innocent lives to create a key. Bloodshed held in the name of such a disgrace, is not justice. Vengeance will only beget vengeance. An endless cycle of mindless and unnecessary violence in hopes that your pipe dream is achieved? A _true_ pure spirit would never agree to such a horrific idea, and they would never utter the whispers of annihilation to an entire race! If the Shinigami fall, Sinners roam free, plaguing the innocent, the balance forever thrown.

Despite that no matter how angry, I wish your atonement. Penance for all, at least while you have the chance to ask forgiveness. I will be the first to forgive you, pray that you find peace, and true justice be swift and merciful. True justice lies in letting men live to atone for their sins." I told him, pouring out my heart. "My belief is _life is a gift, no matter the form it takes."_

Tosen sat there for a moment and I thought I had gotten through to him, but he was as hardheaded as ever. Tosen appeared behind me and as I turned around, my body hurt. I fell to the ground and saw the markings on me. _Thick headed..._I thought as I called out to Sephiroth. "Cure...need it!"

Sephiroth tossed a familiar orb at me and as soon as I caught it, I activated the Barrier, to prevent other attacks. I wasn't _trained_ to kill...but Tosen wasn't leaving much choice. I used the Cure to heal my wounds quickly and went after Tosen, using the shield as a bounce ball, coupling the surprise of the invisible shield with a swift kick with telekinesis. Tosen was thrown off his mark and forced to turn and face me, because honestly he couldn't look at me...yet. I was afraid he had already gained his Hollowfication, and knew I needed all the bells and whistles that were taught to me if that were to happen.

"Why do you cease to give up?" Tosen demanded. "I could easily defeat you in combat."

"I want to face your Bankai...surely a man such at yourself could kill me instantaneously using it." I spoke, calmly. "Go ahead, use it. Bankai..."

"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi." Tosen called out as I watched him begin the sequence.

_Fan girl survival guide, of my personal notes, dictates I should not let anyone complete said special move, unless I have a deathwish. All special skills require amount of time before release and the 'can of whoop ass' is opened. Interruption coming up~!_

Tōsen held up his sword in his right hand, and placed his other palm against the ring on his sword, as he called out the technique. The ring began to spin grow larger. I took my oppertunity, _with great Bankai comes great amount of reaitsu contro and release, _ I snickered to myself focusing, as I was taught, or in my opinion beaten within a inch of my life by three hardcore instructors. I then gathered up the biggest sand ball I could and threw it, spining the center, turning into a dust devil, a sand dust devil. As his ring split into smaller circles the sand-devil struck at him, hard as his reitsu began to cause the air around me to become heavy. Sand exploded everywhere and I was knocked off my feet. I quickly skittered back slightly before popping up out of the light layer I found myself covered in. Poking my head out, I looked around. "Did I get him?"

"All that brilliance, shattered by a half baked plan." Sephiroth sighed as he got up dusting himself off. "If I have sand in my hair..."

"My question was...Did. I. Get. Him?" I yelled. "Jesus, that thing was hard to create and I wanted to stuff as much sand in his mouth as possible. If one can't talk...one cant say that sense stealing word, and Raven vs. Tosen. Score: one to zero. "

"You got him." Starrk said in a bored tone, answering my question.

I saw Tosen sitting there with a horrified look on his face and trying to spit out the sand in his mouth. I giggled. "Cinnamon would have worked better...but...Byakuya get him...tie him up or whatever with your neat little spell kido! I will need a gag...I vote dirty sock! Oh, knock him out too, he is Hollowfied!"

Tosen was then bound by whatever spells Byakuya could use at the moment, while I gagged Tosen, after he was unconscious of course. I then spent the next few minutes being read the riot act while nursing a would be bruise, or lump, on my head later by all three of them. Saving another world, and what do I get? _More_ training, homework, chores, and an hour of scolding. I could not win. Whatever reputation I built up in this palce, gone. The Espada were laughing, well Grimmjow was, and I _swore_ I saw a smirk from Ulquiorra, but I had sand in my eyes, and it stung. Before we left I kept my end of the bargin for Byakuya.

After rounding them all up, I devised a way to prevent war and help future spirits everywhere, I think.

"Alright Espada. You are to promise and keep that promise to never invade the Land of the Living, or Human World as I call it or the Soul Society or Hell. You will never take up arms against Shinigami or Humans unless they provoke you or invade on your home land. You each will take governing positions to help ensure that this will never happen again, unless you can't handle or don't want responsibility, then go about your buisness. You will never attack one another to gain more land or power, and will see each other in a respect deserving of friendship, whether you like it or not. You will better yourselves if not in strength, in spirit, for the sake of all Hollow-kind." I said smiling. "You are also not to kindap anyone or devise an evil scheme that would provoke a war with Shinigami _or _normal humans or Ichigo, his family, and friends and their family or Vizoreds and yourselves. If one should invade your world, you will protect it, and if _need be ask for help! _You are also not allowed to break Aizen, Tosen, or Gin out of jail, should they live after this and go to jail. Okay, Byakuya...was that good enough?"

"It was passable." He said nearly cracking a smile.

A blur of blue then struck a blur of orange as Grimmjow attacked Ichigo. I sighed and stomped over to them. "Grimjow, front and center!" He complied, having a very pissed off and yet confused look. "So help me if you do not stop doing that, I will bury you so far in this giant litterbox, a month of Cero is the only hope of yourself digging your way out of the hole. If you want to work off some steam _ask_ first...then go all at it...but ya gotta let me grab the popcorn and it is _not to the death!"_

Ichigo began laughing, as well as Renji. I glared at them and smiled wickedly. "Poor, Ichigo and Renji. I am not some benevolent force to be taken advantage of. Ichigo, you will behave like...your pants are on fire and the only way to put them out is to bury your pants in sand. Renji! You are ordered to hereby claim that I am the master of awesome and you will kung-fu fight your left shoe for an hour."

When Ichigo and Renji complied with my suggestion, Aizen walked up behind me. "This explains _so much._"

"Meet your evil twin Aizen." I said wagging my tail. "So, Aizen...you are to follow me to Soul Society and await your punishment with Tosen and Gin. I will make my case for your punishment to be less brutal. If your lucky, we both get off on good behavior...and no Gin, that is not a double standard!"

I put my choker back on and sat and watched what looked like a messed up mix of all the horrible spoof movies rolled into one. Poor Ichigo didn't even bother to think that he could take off his pants and bury them...the hakama were more than long enough to cover any underwear...which brought me to a valid question.

"Hey Gin...I know Kira and Hisagi wear the traditional underwear..You don't, why and where did you get yours?" I asked. Gin just smiled and whispered into my ear exactly where he got his from.

* * *

**River: **So Raven stepped up, this chapter was a bit speechy, but you get to see why it is important for her to do these things. Honestly, those are my opinions...whether they be true or not, meh. Plus she defeated a powerful foe, but hell any nerd with good credit toward what they are being nerdy for KNOWS the weaknesses to all their fave characters, that is what makes us so maniacally vicious. If evil wanted to take over the world, they should just recruit fan boys or girls. The job would be efficient and seriously what hero would kill them? I mean yeah sure, collateral, but I mean in all out honesty would they? Who in their right mind would walk up to the hero and say 'hey i work for your nemesis?" No we'd just gank them!

Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha, Bleach, or Final Fantasy 7. I just borrow the characters for creative exercises, that turn out odd...for some reason. Meh, you like it.


	43. Chapter 43: Be carefu what you wish for

**Raven's POV**

I was on the way back to Soul Society, but on the way I tripped. Falling off the reshi bridge, I thought I was done for. However, I found myself in a familiar looking kitchen. The same one I woke up in three years ago. The home of Mister Black, or otherwise known as the Time-Shifter, Tylean. He still looked the same, silver eyes and bright red hair with black at the base and the tips, dark blue markings in the middle of his forehead and on the back of his hands, but this time he was wearing a grey suit with a purple undershirt. Beside him were the terrible two Alastor and Rhea. Alastor had not changed from his usual black leather outfit, and Rhea was wearing a green dress that offset her white/pink hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tylean asked.

"Not really." I said looking away. "What's with the interruption? Usually you stalk into the worlds."

"This has to have a more personal touch." Tylean smirked before his eyes hardened. "I want you to see what your choices have reflected on the timelines of the worlds you chose to save."

"Planet and Byakuya's world." Rhea said as she picked up a mirror and tossed it into the air. The mirror stopped and turned so I was looking in the reflective side. "The Remnants and Jenova." The mirror flashed and I was looking at flashes of the still living members of Planet. I saw before my eyes them dying, slowly. Planet resurrected the WEAPONs and everyone was forced into hiding, the surface burned and Chaos beckoned to the call of the Lifestream."Jenova only acted in spite of her punishment. The Lifestream listened to an outsider, hoping that it would be enough, but her power proved too much. Eventually her children broke through her prison and they brought forth a destruction that forced the Lifestream to act. However, your meddling, the Geostigma came back, but this time Jenova was very much alive and killed thousands before anyone realized what had happened. Invoking Chaos, the Lifestream thought to save itself, but was infected with the dark energies that the one called Kadaj could harness, he was the closest to Sephiroth. Together, Jenova pit the Remnants against their own brothers and were slain. Aerith didn't have the strength left to help keep the Planet safe from Jenova's ilk."

I watched as the scene shifted. It was the First Division, everyone was there, save me. I watched as Captain Commander took matters in his own hands. The traitors of Soul Society were put to death and so were all outsiders.

Alastor was the one to voice what happened next. "Captain Commander feared for the safety of his people. After seeing the Hollowfication of Tosen, and Ichigo Kurosaki not being strong enough, everyone who harbored powers of a Hollow were slain. When his friends tried to save him, they were forced to take a mortally wounded boy back to the sands of Hueco Mundo. The Captain Commander did not belie the outsiders and had them imprisoned when they proved too much to control. Aizen became a hero for a short time before he fell to the invasion of a forgotten people. The Vizored were not given voice as they were hunted down by the Shinigami, believing to be corrupted and full of rage like Tosen, were slain. Even the friends of Ichigo Kurosaki were hunted and silenced. You opened up a greater betrayal, and since the Soul Society was weak, the next great battle would end...not in their favor. As for your Espada and Arrancar friends, they took in what was left of those who survived the orders of the Shinigami. Believing in your heartfelt words, but peace would not last, paranoia and the broken heart of a young boy would drive him insane. Now he wanders Hueco Mundo, having personally slain those most dear to him. He is the terror among the sand and never found peace."

As they told the story my head hurt. I could see the end of everyone, no matter what happened in their final moments. Crying, I looked up at them. "Has it happened yet?"

"No." Tylean answered my question curtly. "I keep trying to press that certain laws were set in order to keep the reality from stripping. I was hoping the curse I gave you would have you preoccupied, but alas, you figured out how to keep yourself from succumbing and manage to break the laws. You do not fuck with time!"

"I get it." I said cringing through the migraine.

"I don't think you do." He growled picking me up.

"You are a time thingy...I made my decision." I said looking at him directly in the eye.

"So you decided on which world to damn to hell with your presence?" Tylean said with an acidic tone. "This should be fun to hear."

"I want to go home, before any of this started. I want to be alone, I don't ever want them remembering an ounce of who I am, not even a figment of tier imagination or forgotten dream. Absolutely nothing! You can have your necklace thing back. I don't want this. I thought I did, but you are right, I am just one big fuck up." I yelled ripping off the necklace. I respected them all to much to chose one, or have them remember losing a friend, even if I annoyed them. I knew that in each of their own way, they were looking out for me. It was nice to know that they cared, and I couldn't be selfish to change things to my benefit. Even if what those two were saying were lies. If they were not lies, it just made my decision that much wiser.

"Told you." Rhea smiled.

"How?" Alastor said throwing his hands up in the air. "She was the worst one! She didn't even have the common sense to consider her actions before she took them. At least with the others they stayed far away from the worlds."

"Pay up." Rhea said elbowing Alastor in the ribs.

"No, she hasn't learned." Tylean said. "Not yet. Do you want to change your wish?"

"Yes." I answered in tears.

"Do you want to say good-bye?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, what is the point. I want them to never remember me." I said before Tylean smirked and stuck something through me!

No POV

"Oh god is she dead?" Zack asked as he picked her up. "She isn't bleeding."

"Leggo." Raven muttered grabbing her head and hissing. "I had a wicked nightmare. This red and black haired dude stabbed the hell out of me with a pitchfork?"

"You hit your head pretty hard hunny." Ashley said inspecting. "I think you broke my floor."

"Har har. What time is it?" Raven asked.

"Five in the morning." Zack answered her.

"Coffee and an asprin." Raven said struggling to her feet. "I refuse a hospital for the next two days. You will just have to caffeinated me up until the end of the trip."

After cleaning up, Dowling her asprin, and dressing up in her gothic horror lolita serial killer costume, Raven was with her friends walking down the street of Atlanta, Georgia. They were waiting on the street sign to change, so they could cross, when a reflection of a face struck her. There were three young looking people, one with bright pink hair, one with jet black, and the other bright red. She turned around to see three techno goth faries starring at her. Frowning she knew, she couldn't have known them, they were all girls, though the pink one was questionable. As she crossed the street, a man in a black duster with a woman with golden hair wrapped around him watched as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Alastor. Why did he do that?" Rhea asked. "She was nice."

Tylean, dressed in a set of cat ears, electric blue hair, a large puffy black tail, and fuzzy gloves fashioned in gloves appeared behind her. This time he was wearing a pair skinny jeans and a half open shirt, revealing his chest, while wearing a collar. "Rhea, it is rude to talk about people behind their back. It is better that she not remember. She actually made them friends of hers. An intrsting plot twist to say the least. If she just would keep her over active imagination and pipe dreams in her head. At least she had sense enough to undo her mistake. Unlike that one girl, ah yes...the one who wished she was living in the stars. How boring."

"Admit it, Tylean." Rhea said. "She was fun."

"She was amusing, but she learned the most valuable lesion. Be careful what you wish for, and that fan girls and fan boys should never try and change the way things are. It is how they should be." Tylean said to his older cousin. "Alastor, not that it would kill you, but stop blowing that in my face. I may consider homicide."

"Hey, wonder if we will ever see her again?" Alastor asked as he put out his smoke.

"There is next year, but I won't be granting any wishes." Tylean said crossing his arms. "It was hell putting the time back in the right place. How she managed to weave the lines of fate with a pattern that resembles an egg beaten and thrown against a tapestry, is a mystery."

"Oh~ I get to chose the next experiment!" Alastor winked.

"No...having the universe all have sex at once is not a good thing." Tylean shuddered, remembering the thought.

"That was so two thousand and twenty six years ago." Rhea giggled.

"I was thinking about something along the lines of this Sheogorath character, from the series Elder Scrolls. Honestly, how these humans come up with this is beyond unsettling." Alastor said, pulling out a old Game Informer magazine.

* * *

**River: **Thinking about it, this was the only possible way that this story could end well. I mean for the characters, my friend and I had an hour long debate about this! I caved...I am sorry that this chapter really is short, but it is officially over. I apologize if you were looking forward to more fun filled awkward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or Final Fantasy 7.


End file.
